


致维也纳的荣光，致理想与爱情

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Classical Music RPF, Fate/Grand Order, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 230,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: ☆约瑟夫二世♂ X 萨列里♀，单方性转，有很多恶趣味。☆使用FGO外貌参考，白发红瞳配色的萨列里♀+玛丽配色的约二☆史向无误，但因重大事件不同历史线魔改严重，尤其是后期





	1. Chapter 1

跟随弗洛里安·利奥波德·加斯曼先生离开威尼斯之时，安东尼娅·萨列里一度以为自己会思想自己的故乡。她在马车上一遍遍整理决定随身带走的教堂圣歌唱谱，或者摆弄自己素色亚麻裙子上的褶皱，出发前她特意选择了轻便的衣装。

加斯曼与他的一位助手乘坐另一辆马车，就在她正前方。对她而言这位之后会成为她教导者兼监护人的中年男子优雅而和蔼，衣着与言行里都透着令人舒适的亲切感。教会牧师告诉她这位来自维也纳的宫廷乐师每年都为威尼斯的音乐节创作歌剧，也帮助训练女声合唱团。他在维也纳当地也是慈善界的活跃人士，经常举行公益演出，所募集的善款帮助过许多寡妇与像她这样的孤儿。

因此当加斯曼赏识她的能力，对她说：“孩子，你有罕见的天分与只应该存在于天国里的歌喉，跟我去维也纳吧，在那里你会有远大的前程和快乐的未来。”所有人都鼓励她珍稀这个机会。

安东尼娅也信任加斯曼，对外开始跟着他的说辞表示他与自己的父亲本来就是旧识，否则一位方才十六岁的年轻女孩被单身未婚的中年男子带走难免引起非议。但安东尼娅确信除了长者对后辈的关心外，加斯曼对她没有其他想法。

维也纳远比她成长的地方拥挤繁华，这座城市毕竟是皇室所在的首都。安东尼娅就住在加斯曼老师家中，他给了她二楼的一间房间与一位照顾她的女仆。那栋宽敞的房子位于兰德斯特拉塞区一片五百米宽的斜堤顶端，可以看见查尔斯教堂与施瓦岑贝格宫以及东南面的美丽郊野。

起初加斯曼主要教她声乐，希望她能成为剧院的首席女高音，作为副业也教她演奏羽管键琴与小提琴，当然还有在维也纳生存所必须的德语。然而有一次加斯曼无意中发现了安东尼娅的笔记本上竟然有作曲相关的内容，于是他把她从楼上叫下来，对她说要是想学作曲的话他也可以教她，不需要偷听别的学生的课。

安东尼娅很快表现出了比加斯曼其他学生更优秀的才能：她的对位法作业从不出错，练习演奏之余写的变奏段落也十分有灵性。遇到喜欢的诗歌，她也会试着谱曲，再自己唱出来。

“兴许你能成为优秀的作曲家。”

——加斯曼这样评价道，额外为这个聪敏的女孩补充了拉丁语与法语的课程。

受宠若惊之余安东尼娅每天早晨起来祷告时都会虔诚对上帝表示感谢，主虽给了她痛苦的考验却也给了她丰厚的恩赐。她在学习时比以往付出了更多努力，但保持着低调，并不与加斯曼的其他学生过多交流，不想让人发现自己受了那么多额外的照顾。

她没料到上苍慷慨地还想给她更多。

加斯曼每周有三天需要为皇帝的音乐小集会准备节目。那项活动通常持续一小时，没有固定的形式或曲目，室内乐、歌剧片段或者即兴演奏皆有，一切跟着皇帝的心情来。哈布斯堡家族的成员有自幼系统受音乐训练的传统，如今的统治者约瑟夫二世格外沉迷于音符。他自己是相当好的羽管键琴、大提琴演奏者，也可以演唱歌剧段落，所以很喜欢亲自参与进这项小集会里。有一次加斯曼无意间在大键琴上演奏了一段安东尼娅写的变奏，皇帝对其中精巧的赋格表示赞赏，一阵询问后要求加斯曼明天把他一起带来。

“安东尼娅是女孩子。”加斯曼笑着解释道，把自己如何在威尼斯教堂的唱诗班里看中这个年轻女孩，又为何会教她作曲的经过叙述了一遍。他还补充说道她在歌声上的表现不会让任何人失望。

“那就更该带来了。”约瑟夫这样要求道，彼时并未意识到自己做了个怎样的决定。

加斯曼回到家中对安东尼娅说起此事时后者直接愣住了，她坐在羽管键琴前一言不发，凝望着谱面上她已然十分熟悉的曲调，满脸都写着对自己是否能完成这项任务的怀疑。

“你总有一天要在皇帝面前唱歌的，你不跟我去霍夫堡，他以后也会去歌剧院看你。”加斯曼用平和的方式鼓励她，“城堡剧院的历任首席都得做到能在任何人面前骄傲地演唱。自信一点吧孩子，我了解皇帝的喜好，确定你能让他满意才会带你去的。”

尽管满心顾虑，次日安东尼娅还是跟随加斯曼来到霍夫堡。这座皇家宅邸有非常多的空余房间，皇帝单独辟出一个足够宽敞的厅堂来进行每日的音乐活动。他们到达现场时其他一部分皇家乐队的成员已经在那儿了，正忙着搬动椅子摆出弦乐组需要的阵势。

根据加斯曼的指示，安东尼娅在门口一张小桌子边给大家整理各自需要的谱子，预定的曲目是歌剧《岔道口的赫拉克勒斯》选段。她细致认真地做着她的工作，可以说有些认真过头——有人来访的话以她的位置是第一个会察觉到的。余光瞥见门口有人，她下意识抬起头的瞬间也没多考虑，只是被那位青年好看的样貌所吸引：他有修长的身形与俊朗的轮廓，银白的长发与身上深蓝色底红色领口的军装制服形成鲜明对比，以及一双湛蓝晴空般透彻的眼睛。

安东尼娅耐不住好奇多看了几眼，对方发现有人在看他回望她时她还傻乎乎地愣了两秒，才不好意思地移开视线。直到在场所有人对这位青年屈膝行礼，她才发觉自己犯了多么愚蠢而失礼的错误。

——上帝啊！那是皇帝！安东尼娅之前几乎不关心政治，或者说想关心也并没有人会主动跟她提起。他从未被告知皇帝到底是怎样的人，而她想象中统治者的形象就该跟故事书里差不多，像是成天板着脸有些发胖的中年男子，透露着高高在上的傲慢气息。早先加斯曼老师对她说“别慌，姑娘。皇帝对乐队和音乐家一贯友善”时她只认为那是一种安慰，也不足以让她预料到统治神圣罗马帝国的竟是这样一位年轻的君主。

赶忙跟着行礼致意，安东尼娅一时间十分担心受到指责。然而皇帝仿佛无事发生般跟加斯曼攀谈起来，接着要求大家入席开始今日的活动。

站在合唱队里，安东尼娅迫使自己冷静下来。已经出错过一次了她不能再惹出什么麻烦。拿起唱谱后她让自己把注意力都集中到谱面上，趁着序曲调整自己的呼吸与因紧张而加速的心跳。幸好当她专注于自己的唱腔与音色时不会被外界打扰，哪怕中途发现有目光投射在自己身上，她也有足够的能力保持演出状态稳定。

没问题，自己的发挥很正常，唱段结束后她跟合唱队一起退到一边，把充当主舞台的空间让给下一场景的歌手。

躲到角落里松了口气，安东尼娅偷瞄起周围其他人。还好，没人注意到她的失误和慌张，她只要继续混在人群里就好。结果不知两个还是三个唱段过后，皇帝忽然来到她身边叫住了她。

“安东尼娅，你是叫安东尼娅是吧？”他的声线跟他的笑容一样优雅而温柔，“我欣赏你出色的声线和技巧，想让你单独演唱一首咏叹调。”

安东尼娅再次被惊到失语，等她反应过来必须赶紧做出应答，又十分绝望地犯了第二个更愚蠢更失礼的错误。

“是，阁下。”当那几个音节落下，她感觉旁人投向她的眼神冰冷到都快凝固了。

“请改正你的称谓，安东尼娅。”连加斯曼都口吻严肃地提醒她。

“对不起，陛下。”她小声更正，不知所措地低头看着地面，恨不得自己立马消失。要不是皇帝本人替她解围她怀疑自己会被吓哭。

“诸位，对女孩子宽容一点。别一个个这样看着她。她只是太紧张而已，谁没因为紧张搞出过点无关紧要的小差错呢？尤其是那么年轻的时候。”皇帝转身望了一圈乐队与作为指挥的加斯曼，用眼神示意他们跳过这茬，接着他回过头对受惊的女孩说，“来，别紧张，请你继续下一幕的演唱。”

于是安东尼娅唱了伊东尼得女神的咏叹调，又被要求补充了伊里斯女神这个角色的一些段落。皇帝对她非常满意，对加斯曼要求道：“我相信她还有学业要忙着完成，请你也继续认真培养她，但每周至少带她来这里一次。”

离开霍夫堡的途中，加斯曼非常欣慰地对安东尼娅说：“孩子，你真幸运。我已经不需要担心你的前路了，维也纳最重要的一双耳朵已经被你捕获。只要你别再犯那种幼稚的错误就好，虽然皇帝十分仁慈，对音乐家尤为宽容。但是我希望你总是大方而得体，说不定你以后可不止是歌手，万一要指挥乐队表演你自己写的作品呢？”

“加斯曼先生，您别取笑我啦……”安东尼娅紧紧把那叠乐谱册子抱在胸前，掩饰自己的拘谨。加斯曼描绘的画面确实是她隐秘的梦想。从她决定将自己献给音乐起，她就经常幻想自己有朝一日可以创造音乐而不只是演绎它。尽管她只把这梦想当做跟“丛林里的精灵或花瓣上的仙女”类似的东西，更多作为一种美好的想象，从未指望能真正实现它。

——对于热爱音乐的皇帝而言，他被捕获的可远不止是耳朵。

《岔道口的赫拉克勒斯》是他十分喜爱且有深厚意义的歌剧，作为一种对过去的纪念。六年前这部歌剧首演是在他和帕尔马公主伊莎贝拉的婚礼上。

对于那段短暂的婚姻，约瑟夫曾以为自己耗尽了毕生的热情与遗憾。起初当时只有十八岁的他对娶一位从未见过面的女性表示怀疑，但又明白那是自己作为皇储既定的命运。伊莎贝拉的母亲是路易十五的长女，这桩婚事纯粹为了稳固好不容易才建立起来的奥法同盟以及哈布斯堡家族的权势。

好在伊莎贝拉符合不管是他还是其他人对“一位妻子”以及“未来皇后”的一切期待。她聪敏、受过良好的教育，演讲、书写与社交场合与人交往的技巧都无可挑剔，热爱哲学性的思考，甚至具有战略眼光。艺术造诣上她有认真学习绘画，能够出色地演奏小提琴。连约瑟夫一贯强势、眼光苛刻的母亲玛利亚·特蕾莎都十分喜欢她，私底下还承认她比自己的任何一个女儿都要漂亮。

非要说伊莎贝拉的缺点，那倒也是显而易见的，仅对她的丈夫构成苦恼的缺点——她本质上阴郁而敏感，且并不爱他，每天在他眼皮底下把自己的爱于信件里传达给他的妹妹玛利亚·克里斯蒂娜。

约瑟夫对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟他们在一起三年，大多数时间里尤其是对外场合下伊莎贝拉都陪在他身边完美履行了她的任务。直到1763年底，他年仅21岁的爱侣不幸因感染天花而过世。

由于伊莎贝拉唯一留下的子嗣是她的长女特雷西娅，她是个和母亲一样聪明可爱的孩子，却并不能够作为继承人。以女皇玛利亚·特蕾莎为首的所有人都要求约瑟夫再次结婚娶第二位妻子，哪怕他情感上根本无法从失去挚爱的打击中恢复过来。

在那一年后，已经加冕为神圣罗马帝国皇帝的约瑟夫迫于母亲的压力外加想要联结巴伐利亚的考量，娶了自己的堂姐玛利亚·约瑟法。时至今日他都只能以对待普通朋友的态度对待她，哪怕她实际上是个非常友善的人。约瑟夫对此内疚而无奈，他每天几乎只在餐桌上跟她见面，晚上同床共枕也并不碰她。这样的冷遇对一位尊重他、爱着他的皇后并不公平，但他真的无法给她更多情感。

下午第一眼看见加斯曼带来的女孩时约瑟夫心里只有一个想法：完了。

——那双机敏的红瞳里透着不安与好奇，无论是眼神还是若有所思的表情都跟当年伊莎贝拉第一次见到他时如出一辙，只是少了几分调皮，配上银白的发色与同样素色的着装给人感觉更乖巧单纯一些。

她的歌声对他而言是另一种惊愕，那声线完完全全符合他理想中的样子，或者说他不认为还能找到谁的声音比她更符合自己的喜好。

安东尼娅，约瑟夫于脑内回想起她的名字，以及之前加斯曼展示给他的她写的变奏曲。决定晚些时候再琢磨一下她曲子里的技巧，理论上只要得到合适的培养这个女孩子能做到的远不只是当一位出色的歌手。这些臆想让他在接下去的几个歌剧场景里一直在走神。直到他忽然想起来自己为何不打乱正常顺序，让安东尼娅单独唱几首咏叹调？

被对方叫错称谓时约瑟夫并未在意，反而觉得她被吓到的样子有些可爱。而之后她克制住强烈的焦虑，把注意力集中到谱面上并成功维持演唱水准的架势就更为可贵了。谁不喜欢聪明好看又认真工作的人呢？他简直想夸一夸加斯曼怎么能挖到这样的宝藏。

“陛下，这份军费财报有什么问题困扰您吗？您看着第一页很久了。陛下？陛下？陛下！”

“行了考尼茨，我听见了别那么大声。”约瑟夫把注意力拉回他每天四点开始通常会持续数小时的会议，“我只是在考虑减少某一部分支出的可能性。”

他无所谓用一个小谎言来掩盖自己的走神。现在已将近晚上九点，他都感觉到饿了，而这个议题一时半会并讨论不出什么结果。持续七年的西里西亚战争结束后，总额超过三亿的国家债务是个不得不解决又很难解决的难题。军队每年仍然需要至少一千六百万弗洛林的支出，周边局势并不允许他直接裁减军队人员。去年他为了缓解经济层面的压力又不愿意过度超发货币，将一千八百万弗洛林从父亲那儿继承来的个人财产以现金形式直接偿还给了银行，不过要求对面以年息降低到4%的条件作为交换。这一举措每年能为国家省下不少开支填到其他坑里，比如军费……

不，果然还是明天再商议吧，感觉自己已经没力气仔细思考了。

“散会，我累了。”他对自己的首相说道，“让你的书记官把会议记录抄给我一份，晚上我要跟我的母亲探讨一些情况。”

在约瑟夫打算离开前，一位官员让他签字确认一份文件。之前他要求大幅减少宫廷内马匹与猎犬饲养数量，因为他对狩猎这项活动没什么兴趣。

事实上皇帝对绝大多数娱乐活动都没有兴趣，他不会玩任何一种卡牌哪怕最简单的，也很少出现在皇宫里的桌球台前。舞会更多的是社交需求而非娱乐用途……真正会让他开心并愿意花费精力的，也就只有音乐而已。

 

…… …… ……

 

清晨打开窗户迎着夏末的微风，安东尼娅感觉自己愈发喜欢维也纳。这座城市她仍感到陌生，但最初的日子里收获的善意给了她良好的印象，并对未来怀有乐观的向往。

那天加斯曼很早出门了，早餐过后安东尼娅练习了一会小提琴，然后打开福克斯所著的《通往帕纳塞斯山的脚步》做对位法练习。这本教材由拉丁文写成，以她如今的语言水平阅读尚且有些困难。她需要耗费成倍的时间来弄懂一段段规则与解释。时间不知不觉间飞速流淌，当她下一次抬起头想下楼给自己找杯水，打开门却发现加斯曼正巧站在她房间门口。

“孩子，我正要敲你的门。”他一脸真巧的表情，又很快故作严肃，“你知不知道现在几点了？

“下……下午一点半？”安东尼娅努力翻取记忆看自己有没有遗漏什么需要做的事情。

“是啊，都下午了。你也不能总把自己关在房间里。”加斯曼摇了几下头，“下楼吃午饭吧，然后我带你出去走一圈。”

“你最好空余时间多散散步，这对健康有好处。就算你还年轻也不能一直坐着不动。我可不想哪天看见你的头发上长出蘑菇。”出门前加斯曼是这样对安东尼娅说的，他把她带去了普拉特公园。

正值休息日，公园里的游人很多。大家都聊着各自的话题，女士们不停讨论当下的服饰流行以及美容秘诀，而男士们则吹嘘自己的人脉或新淘到的收藏品。

安东尼娅抬头望着道路两侧高大的七叶树，她天生喜欢植物静默却旺盛的生命力。被那种宁静的绿色围绕会让她心情特别好。

“到了秋天，这里会非常漂亮的，之前我来过几次。”加斯曼察觉到了她的兴趣，“金色的落叶铺了一地，尚未掉落的树叶也已是同样的颜色。阳光从稀稀落落的叶片间隙透下来，椋鸟与鸫鸟都会给你唱歌，就像仙境一样。”

安东尼娅想象了一下，那样的场景怕是能吸引她在这儿坐上一整天，从日出到日落。

“好美，威尼斯可没有如此美丽的公园。”她小声赞叹道。

“当然没有啦，除了维也纳哪儿都不会有。”如她父亲般的年长者笑着给她补课，“四月份，也就是你来维也纳之前的两个月，这片公园才刚刚对外开放，它原先是皇家狩猎园。皇帝很少狩猎，他并不喜欢。为了不浪费资源他亲自设计把这里改造成了公园给公众游乐、散步、骑马。连咖啡店都是他要求建造在广场边上的，等下我带你去买些甜点。”

“皇帝……他真有意思。”安东尼娅从没想到过统治者还会做这样的事情。不知为何，她觉得这有点像小孩子玩积木时规划自己搭建的房屋后花园的意味。她转头细看那些宽敞的林荫道，却听见加斯曼忽然大笑起来。

“哈哈，安东尼娅你也很有意思。”他笑了一会才停下来接着说，“通常情况下人们为此评价皇帝，不该使用类似于 ‘慷慨’或 ‘开明’之类的词汇吗？不要露出那种表情，没关系的。不过鉴于你经常会见到他的，我得提前叮嘱你可别在他面前这样讲。”

天呐！她当然不会当着皇帝的面说这种话。她每周见皇帝一次，确实比普通人要频繁一些。但若非必要，她根本不会跟皇帝说话！又能说什么呢！

然而生活很快给了年轻女孩一个教训，尽管那是人类成长过程中早晚要面对的真理——不要想当然。否则你认为不会发生的事情一定都会发生。

过了三个月，安东尼娅彻底被视为宫廷室内乐集会的正式人员，哪怕她并没有任何确切职务。那意味着就算加斯曼偶尔需要处理其他事务不去出席，也会专门有人来接她前往霍夫堡，结束时再把她送回来。

那天的曲目是格鲁克的歌剧《克莱莉娅的胜利》选段与一些零碎的弦乐四重奏，后者安东尼娅都不记得是谁的曲子了，因为她没有参与演奏，并且在思考一些其他事情——她刚刚开始写的一首给教堂的康塔塔。

散场后作为后辈她按照惯例留下来做一些收尾工作，快收拾完时她忽然有了一些灵感，心想反正今天得独自回家没有加斯曼在等她，写完这几个音符再走也不迟。

于是安东尼娅坐在羽管键琴前摊开乐谱，又一次低估了自己折腾作品时的专注度。听到报时的钟声她才意识到一个小时过去了。糟了！真不该在这逗留那么久。

更糟的还在“后面”，她隐隐感觉身后有另一个人的气息。回头去查看发现那是皇帝，他正低头端详着她放在羽管键琴上方的乐谱。

安东尼娅下意识地想要站起来，被对方用“你坐着就好”的指令阻止了。

“之前加斯曼给我看过你写的变奏。”他仍然把视线停留在纸张上，并翻到下一页，“看起来你能写越来越复杂的曲式了。啊，看这组和弦……”

皇帝在琴键上弹出那段旋律，安东尼娅陷入了窘迫的漩涡中。尚未完成更没修改到自己满意的作品被别人看到，跟没来得及好好打扮就要出门有什么区别？都是恨不得找个木桶钻进去的程度。

而且，而且……不行，身后的人离得太近了！皇帝俯身去按琴键的时候虽然没有碰到她，但……那距离……她怀疑自己稍微挪动一下头发就会蹭到对方的外套。教过她的老师们包括加斯曼从来都不会离她那么近，更不会是这种姿势！

外表故作镇定地回答某些地方应该还需要调整，并提出另一种写和弦的可能性。内心安东尼娅却感觉自己要窒息了——「怎么办？该不该躲开一点？不太好吧，毕竟对面也没把自己怎么样。如果他想要怎么样的话她也躲不开啊那可是统治者。停下来，安东尼娅你疯了吗？为什么要用那么龌龊的想法去揣测对方？」

“你真是越来越让我感到惊奇。”皇帝赞叹道，站直了双手抱在胸前仿佛在考虑些什么，给了安东尼娅偷偷喘口气的机会。

但她并没有轻松太久，对方接下去竟搬了把椅子过来在她边上坐下，一副要谈话的架势。

“我是不是打断你的思路了？”他轻声问她，眼神先扫过那几张谱子，又望向女孩微皱的眉头。

“没有，陛下。我本就不该一直呆在这里。”她更小声地回答，“之前忽然有了点灵感，想要写下来结果一不小心……”

“如果这里能让你更有灵感的话我不介意借给你，反正也没有其他人要用。”皇帝偏头露出温和的笑容，见对方低头看着自己的手指一副不想再被调侃的样子，他转而换了个话题。

“不少人认为你以后会是歌剧院的女高音首席，不过安东尼娅看起来比起歌手更想当作曲家对吗？”

“唉……？”

这个问题让她愣了一下，自己的“野心”那么显而易见吗？会被嘲笑的吧……可难以企及管难以企及，非要于此刻否认也并无必要。所以她有些僵硬地小幅点了几下头。

“果然，你选了最为艰辛的道路，勇气可嘉。”他用了颇为严肃的语调，为了不让对方误会他补充道，“这可不是在怀疑你，我看好你的能力。相信你能有所作为。”

“谢谢您，我会努力的。”能听到鼓励而非制止安东尼娅已经很庆幸了。

“我得走了，还有麻烦的会议在等着我。”皇帝起身整理了下自己的衣服下摆，最后拿起其中一张谱子用似乎带着点留恋的眼神看了一会。

“如果你乐意的话可以留在这里继续创作。我会让送你回家的人员等着你的。”他在离开前对她说道，“当然也别太晚，以现在的天气日落之后过不了多久就会非常冷。”

等皇帝的脚步声消失在走廊远处，安东尼娅轻浅地叹了口气，把自己的谱子按顺序整理好。不知为何有种自断后路的错觉，这下她反而担心起怎样符合众人的期待了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无论如何，甜点换乐谱太赚了……

十二月底，任何跟音乐打交道的人都格外忙碌。为了庆祝圣诞节并迎接新的一年，到处都需要美好事物装点欢乐的气氛，持续一整个月的音乐节也必不可少。

安东尼娅连续好几天为加斯曼校对他的新歌剧《职场爱恋》。清早外面下起大雪，她喜欢看纷飞的雪花一片片覆盖上窗台、屋檐与那一大片草坡。渐渐的，房屋的深红与深棕、路面泥土的灰褐色、树枝与冬日草地的枯黄等一切颜色都被皑皑白雪覆盖，世界陷入了祥和而统一的纯白。连马车路过时雪面上留下的车辙与蹄印都显得格外精巧灵动。

加斯曼忙着去剧院排练，出门前对她说要是楼上冷的话可以去壁炉边上写。起初安东尼娅并不愿意挪动，情愿舒舒服服裹着一条厚毯子只把手伸出来写字。直到午后降温过于明显，她才抱着成打乐谱与书写工具下楼，使用屋主放在羽管键琴边的工作台。

仆从又往壁炉里加了些干柴，给她加了柠檬汁与糖水的新鲜红茶和奶油曲奇。加斯曼没有给家里添置新年装饰的习惯，只象征性地购置了些新的文具与一些食品。那几袋曲奇是他随手拿的，却让安东尼娅内心感到十分幸福——身处舒适温暖的房间里，心爱的食物与心爱的工作都握在手中，又被周围人温柔相待。生活已让她足够满足，以至于晚些时候加斯曼问她想要什么新年礼物时她竟答不上来。

“礼物就不用啦。我真的完全想不出想要什么。”她婉拒道，老师已对她足够好，实在不好意思提额外的要求。

“那想出来了再说，以后也有的是机会。”加斯曼倒也不勉强她。

安东尼娅本以为新年礼物的事情翻篇了，结果几天后她还是收到了“礼物”，不过不是来自老师的，而是来自皇帝。

——尽管她并没有职位，但每周都按时出席了宫廷音乐集会，皇帝单独给了她一笔奖金作为报酬。

打开那只袋子发现里面有50杜卡特的金币。安东尼娅于内心粗略计算了一下，那可能相当于维也纳普通家庭一两年的收入。惊讶到几近惊吓，她立即将这笔钱交给了加斯曼。

“这是你应得的，孩子。如果你非要我替你保管的话我就替你存着。”加斯曼被她受宠若惊的样子逗笑了，“但是你最好留一部分钱在身边，去买一些发卡之类的饰品？毕竟你不能指望我给你买这些我对女士的时尚一窍不通。哦对了，记得给自己定制一两套礼服，能让你得体地参演晚宴的那种。你早晚得用上的。”

她确实需要一套礼服。安东尼娅晚些时候挑了空闲的一天，去集市区域逛一下衣料店。店主是个矮胖的热情妇人，却不会为了推销而聒噪。她仅在安东尼娅把视线长久停留在一种苍蓝色布料上时对她说：“姑娘我觉得你并非喜欢赶时髦的庸俗之人，也就不多费口舌说这种颜色现在是多么流行了。凭我多年为客人挑选搭配的经验，这款颜色很衬你。”

安东尼娅并不怎么容易被恭维话影响，她单纯只是被物品本身吸引：这种浅淡而优雅的蓝色不知为何让她第一眼瞄到就心生欢喜。

决定购置之后店主边跟她聊天边给了她一些建议：“你还很年轻，不需要很复杂的剪裁或华丽的样式，当然也不需要太夸张的裙撑。足够修身外加精致的镶边便可，记得让他不要浪费余料，给你做一些同风格的领饰与发饰。天生有甜美的长相就不要让衣物抢风头啦~对了，配上些蕾丝用来装点长袜边缘也未尝不可，那种小伎俩能让男人陷入疯狂。等等，你结婚了吗？噢，还没有啊！不过要是衬裙底下都打扮妥当了，自己看着也会有好心情，我们女人都这样……”

她在打包货物时还给安东尼娅解释一些她没听明白的德语词汇，并问她从哪儿来。

“啊，威尼斯。怪不得！谁不喜欢带着甜甜的意大利语口音的女孩子呢？祝你好运，生活一切顺利。”

事实上安东尼娅拿到成衣没几天便派上了用场。音乐节的闭幕晚会加斯曼要带她一起去，说尽管没有出席她也帮了不少忙，也有其他人想看到她。

安东尼娅自是不会拒绝加斯曼的邀请，但她其实不适应社交场合特别是上流社会的社交场合。加斯曼清楚她还需要一段时间来适应，告诉她如果不知该做什么可以安静呆在一个地方。有人来搭话的话陪着礼貌地攀谈上几句，以倾听为主肯定不会出错，不想跳舞就不需要接近舞池区域。

从进入晚会现场起，安东尼娅的确一直在竭力掩藏自己的存在感。只跟认识的乐队成员一起呆在固定的角落，毕竟其他贵族与官员她根本不认识，唯一熟悉的面孔是被他们包围在中心谈话的皇帝。但她显然不可能主动去找他。

倒是角落里有一些东西让安东尼娅在意到不行，能搅到她心绪不宁的那种。

——离她不到两米远的长桌上，堆满了各式各样的种甜品！她都能闻到炼奶和焦糖香甜的气味。

她左顾右盼，其他人要么围成一簇簇在聊她并不熟悉的话题，女士们用羽毛扇打着暗语。其余人要么在玩法罗牌要么在跳舞，也就侍者偶尔去桌子边上取走一些蛋糕送去别处。她要是跑到那儿自顾自吃起来，恐怕很失礼。

但……看上去真的好诱人！

与自制力斗争良久，安东尼娅终于忍耐不住了。见四下无人注意，她悄悄拿起一只树莓挞躲到边上的椅子上坐下慢慢品尝。

好清新的口味！树莓酱是新鲜做的，烤制得恰到好处的面粉底胚酥脆且透着淡淡的黄油香气，总之口感远超市场甜品店里能买到的。

她有克制住自己一小口一小口去咬，却还是很快吃完了这一只。意犹未尽地瞄了眼近在咫尺的“宝库”，安东尼娅犹豫起能不能再去拿第二份。

不太好吧……可是真的好想试试其他的品种，一定都特别好吃才对。

来回踱步了一阵，甚至去走廊上绕了一圈，安东尼娅没能抗拒住诱惑又飞快伸手取走两块撒有巧克力碎屑的曲奇。呜呜呜，好甜……安东尼娅你可要点形象吧！可是好好吃……

这种偷吃，偷窥周围有没有人注意自己，发现没有继续偷吃的循环持续了好几轮。她以为反正没有人认识她也没有人在意她，甚至逐渐安心起来。

不，其实还是有的。

约瑟夫从她第一次靠近甜品桌时就从远处观望着她。然后他每次趁谈话间隙抬起头，都看见她像花园里的松鼠一样小心翼翼地捧着食物躲在一旁默默咀嚼。看着顶上奶油的眼神仿佛看着世间最珍惜的宝藏。那装模作样晃来晃去但欲盖弥彰的样子同样无比有趣……

等到安东尼娅第五次接近桌上的餐盘，约瑟夫跟身边的政客们说自己要走开一下。他也去走廊了晃了一圈以免引人耳目，最后绕到安东尼娅背后用食指敲了敲她后方的椅背。

“怎么回事？之前晚餐不和你胃口吗？”

听见那熟悉的声线，刚刚把最后一小块蛋糕塞进嘴里的安东尼娅动作与表情瞬间僵硬。糟糕糟糕，被最不该发现的人发现了，太丢脸了！她赶紧以最快却不至于显得狼狈的速度把食物咽下去，回答道：

“不，没有那回事，陛下。我只是……”她不知该怎样解释。

“只是喜欢甜点？”他顺势问她，见女孩点头，他接着说，“不错，又发现了一样你喜欢的东西。”

接过对方随手递来的餐巾，安东尼娅抓起一角蒙在嘴上久久陷入自我谴责：为什么要在有重要人物在的场合做这种不得体的事情？还被对方抓了现行。

“别在意，甜点既然放在那里就是给宾客享用的。”约瑟夫感觉自己玩笑开得有些狠了，把她搞得太紧张，“如果你喜欢某一种的话，可以让侍者再给你一些。”

“不，真的不用了！”安东尼娅不停摇头。怀疑自己一段时间内都会尴尬到不想碰桌上的甜点。

约瑟夫看着她坚定否决的样子决定换个话题。

“没想到你也会穿这种颜色的裙子。”语罢他冲她眨了眨眼睛。

“碰巧看到就很喜欢啦，也不知道竟然是非常流行的颜色。”安东尼娅有注意到今天在场的人员里不管男士还是女士，不少人身上都或多或少有同种颜色的衣料。

“我也猜你不是会在衣着上大费周章的类型。”约瑟夫发现对方并不知道这股潮流是如何产生的，否则不会会意不到他的暗示，但在他看来那样反而更好。

“不过吧，潮流的坏处和好处都在于会产生比较。那么多人演绎同样一种元素，在你身上是最好看的，不论气质还是风格。”他偏头夸赞道，她在美学上的表现又一次让他惊喜。

“谢谢您。”安东尼娅腼腆地笑了笑。在皇帝被路过的一位贵族男士叫走后躲到加斯曼身边，熬到整场晚会结束。

事后过了挺长一段时间，安东尼娅不小心打碎了杯子去买新茶具，才偶然间得知这种不止用在衣料上，也普遍流行于瓷器、装饰物涂装的蓝色有它特定的名字：

——Kaiseraugenblau（皇帝眼蓝），也叫哈布斯堡蓝。起源是维也纳人民普遍认为皇帝苍蓝的瞳色实在太漂亮了，所以才配制了同款颜色用于各种地方。

得知这一真相让安东尼娅无数次妄想学习时光回溯的魔法，好让她回到过去修改自己的言行。加斯曼得知了一部分事件经过曾无意中评论说“人民爱戴自己的君主有哪里不对吗？”，然而安东尼娅就是无法自止地心虚，哪怕她根本说不清自己在心虚什么。

近段时间还有一些让她无言以对的日常：自从那场晚会过后，每周里总有两三天会有人排遣专员“匿名”给她送甜点。有时是早晨刚刚出炉的蓝莓麦芬，有时是包装看着就很华丽的来自巴黎的巧克力，有时还会是她没有见过的品类。不过都很好吃就是了。

“安东尼娅，是谁在对你大献殷勤？”也代收过几次，加斯曼好奇问她，“认识了哪位贵族公子？”

“我……不知道啊？”安东尼娅装作一无所知，物品上可没有写名字，偶尔有附赠留言卡片，也是一些简单的祝福语，非常工整的字迹，明显是让抄写员写的，并非出自本人之手。但她心里明白是谁送的，没有第二个人窥见过她的小癖好。否则她还得担心会不会被下毒或者在食材里恶作剧呢，万一吃到超辣的薄荷怎么办？哪有那么心安理得吃下去？

好吧，并不完全心安理得，但纠结管纠结她最后总归吃完了。她又不能阻止对方给她送甜点，不吃很浪费啊！

以及尽管加斯曼没有刻意追究，“始作俑者”也自动冒到了他面前。

那天的宫廷集会皇帝正巧有事情跟加斯曼谈，安东尼娅自然得跟着他一起多留一会。两人聊天不小心聊久了，皇帝邀请他共进晚餐那样还能接着谈下去。

加斯曼回头问安东尼娅要不要同去时后者露出为难的表情，她实在不想在餐桌上面对一群陌生人，且她也没有非得去的理由毕竟要谈话的也不是她。

“那你先回去好了，来之前刚刚消灭掉一盒芝士卷，你应该还不饿吧 。”加斯曼理论上是想给她找个理由先行撤退，却起了点不曾预料的效果。

约瑟夫捏着自己下巴望向别处企图掩藏一下，但笑意不是那么容易消散的，末了他还是开始轻笑。

“你每次都一口气吃完的吗？看来我要考虑让厨房多给你准备一些了。”对加斯曼他可没打算保密，没有必要。语罢他着看向安东尼娅，后者一脸忽然被出卖还没反应过来的表情。

“唉？原来是您在送她甜点吗？”加斯曼颇感讶异，“我还跟她开玩笑问谁在追求你呢，失礼了，失礼了。没想到是您给的小眷顾。”

“这玩笑你可不能传出去，许多人非得小题大做不可，我母亲第一个不放过我。”

“不会的，不会的，哈哈哈哈……”

先把安东尼娅送去马车车夫那儿的路上，加斯曼口吻认真地跟她讲：“看来皇帝很喜欢你，我觉得你也有所表示会比较礼貌。不如这几天你仔细考虑一下，比方说，写点什么新作品给他吧。怎么一脸为难？是我刚才不小心说漏嘴让你难堪吗？哦~哦~以后我会注意的。在我看来胃口好绝非坏事，可能你们女孩子比较在意。可是安东尼娅又没有吃胖，好了！我不说了……”

被留下贪吃的形象固然搞到恨不得钻地缝，但更令安东尼娅心情复杂的是他们调侃她时的内容，以及那句“皇帝很喜欢你”。她强迫自己千万别多想，情愿去考虑点别的：比如加斯曼的要求非常合情合理，她也习惯于当别人对她好时予以相应的回报。

但她只是忍不住去想皇帝对她好的理由，他到底出于什么心态“很喜欢”她。归根结底她只是个普普通通的乐手，还在门道都没摸清的学习阶段，并不比谁更优秀。

还有，自己到底是怎样的心态呢？——「人民爱戴自己的君主有哪里不对吗？」可是为什么仿佛还有其他形形色色、无法定义的胡思乱想从脑壳缝里钻出来呢？

啊啊，好烦……不想思考。

回到家安东尼娅对着空白乐谱发呆。她直觉地想要写一部弦乐四重奏，因为她知道皇帝偏爱这一形式，对加斯曼老师的作品更是赞赏有加，她正好可以去寻求一些指导。但她对自己的能力信心不足，担心自己无法写到足够好到能献给皇帝的程度。

纠结到隔天下午，她才开口跟自己的老师征求建议，问他自己该不该动手，还是放弃这一打算写一些更简单的。

“没问题啊！你有能力写弦乐组的，完全可以试试看。哪怕退一步，皇帝不是无端苛刻之人，他也不会拿对我的标准来要求你。诚意与热情是跟技巧同样重要的东西。”加斯曼鼓励她，希望趁此机会能让她更自信一些，无论学习节奏还是对未来的人生都不用步调太谨慎，应当敢于跳起来去够一够更高处的果实。

安东尼娅自己也相当清楚弦乐四重奏对作曲功底是一种考验，毕竟这一演奏形式既不像嬉游曲、小夜曲那样乐器配置更自由，也不像使用大编制的序曲那样还有管乐部分可以表现不同的内容，更没有可供配合的歌词，纯粹需要以旋律与曲式自身去取悦听众。

试写了一些不同的片段，安东尼娅决定用一个富含情绪的开头。起先小提琴组奏出互相萦绕的旋律，轻快的曲调顺畅地流淌而出，不曾被打断，只有每个乐句末尾的渐弱透出几分犹豫的气息。接着是大提琴的独奏段落作为应答，称述出下一个更为沉稳镇定的主题。

写第二乐章时她把自己的构想推翻重来好几次，甚至出现为了不打断思路连续熬夜的情况，连加斯曼都不得不告诫她不要这么逼自己，虽然以后如果正式当作曲家有的她好通宵赶工的。

斟酌良久她才为这一章配了如歌的柔板，由第一小提琴演绎细腻温和的主旋律，大提琴用六连音插入时有种独特的支配感，接着是一段从A大调掉落到D小调的发展部合奏，再接一个小提琴的华彩段落作为结尾。

第三乐章的创作相对没那么痛苦，它是几乎全程四个声部都在参与的小步舞曲，后半部分是第一乐章主题的一些变奏。乐曲整体流露出契合而游刃有余的气息。

但最令她头痛的部分紧接而来——她需要一个赋格成分充足的末章。维也纳的音乐家都知道皇帝对赋格的热情，他喜爱这种精致又的作曲技巧。

安东尼娅发现自己怎么写都不够巧妙，在老师的提议下她停下来休息几天，只在有灵感的片刻记录下那些小乐想。如果脑袋忽然空荡荡的什么想法也没有，她就去公园散步，通常总能遇见些什么激起她内心的波纹。黄鹂鸟的叫声、阵雨刚过残留的雨水从树枝上滴落的声响，哪怕只是静坐在长凳上呼吸着清新空气都能让她精神清爽从而或多或少想起点相配的音符……

再次认真面对乐谱前还发生了个小插曲，安东尼娅给自己预定的完稿日期的前一周，她又不小心在霍夫堡的羽管键琴前陷入沉思。她不明白为什么每次走神都能被皇帝逮到。

“安东尼娅在构思新作品吗？”他站在羽管键琴边问她。

“……是的，陛下。”她有些纠结地承认。

“哦？是什么类型的曲子？何时能写完呢？我下周能见到它吗？抱歉，因为很期待所以不小心连着问了那么多。”皇帝在空中挥了挥手，示意她不用认真去考虑这些问题的。

“下周……不出意外应该可以的吧。”安东尼娅只回答了最后一个问题，并不确定自己到底能不能按时完成。

“我随口一提罢了，你不用当真。毕竟也不是正式的订单期限。”他不想给她毫无必要的压力，“不过我还是很期待，你的演奏和演唱也好，作品也好，总能让我喜欢。”

“谢谢您，我会努力的……”

离开皇宫安东尼娅又去公园呆了一会，路上她暗自感叹自己的言辞可能更需要补充创造力。否则每次被夸奖了（这应该是夸奖没错吧？）都只会低声表示感谢。久而久之会显得很无趣吧？

唔，可是自己甚至不能流利使用语言。德语为什么那么难学呢？那些动词为什么要拆成两半分别放在句首和句尾呢？这样的结构仿佛只是为了折磨人，简直比对位法还要可怕！她痛苦地仰头望着初春的树枝，算是因祸得福，所见之景让她有所顿悟——新生的嫩绿叶芽与枯老的枝干理论上并不相衬，却还是给人和谐的美感。

她赶回家拿起羽毛笔，先把小提琴声部的部分用第一乐章的变奏填上，但情绪里的犹豫消失了，转变为更为轻巧果断的旋律。至于赋格技巧只在大提琴的低音线里用紧接段的方式表现，如同一道道静静扩散开的涟漪，跟随在小提琴声部之后。

加斯曼检阅她的作品后提前给了不少赞赏之词。但当真把谱子抄了几份带去下周的音乐集会时，安东尼娅无奈地意识到做多少心理准备都不顶用，她依旧胆怯，不敢主动说任何话。加斯曼误以为自己的学生想制造惊喜，也没有挑明就把谱子分给乐手作为集会开头的第一首曲目。

此次皇帝没有亲自参与，仅仅坐在边上当听众。他也没想到想到安东尼娅会写一部弦乐四重奏，以为她还是在写歌曲或者变奏之类的。直到四个乐章全都演奏完毕，他才在一小段沉默后若有所思地问加斯曼：

“你近来受什么刺激了？恋爱了吗？为什么曲风大变，忽然可爱到不像我认识的加斯曼先生？虽然这样也很不错。我只听了一遍就能说出四五个我很欣赏的部分。”

“陛下，这本来就不是我的作品。当然听起来不像我写的。”加斯曼大笑起来。

“那是谁写的？哦……”反应过来之后，皇帝伸手抽走安东尼娅谱架上的谱子，让后者差点原地跳起来。她万分想抢回来但不能做那种事情。

“真是美妙！”他边称赞边翻阅，一时间没注意到作曲者越来越紧张，“我喜欢这些有点忧郁的小动机，哦还有这一段大提琴的旋律……”

非常仔细地一行行把整部四重奏看完，翻到最后一页时约瑟夫看到一行被涂改过的字体：

「Z▋m Geb▌▊tstag ▊▉▋▉ai▉▋▌」

依稀能辨认出是用于庆祝生日的作品，然而是谁？哦，后天3月13日是他自己的生日，她之前说过要在这周完成的。但从涂改与闭口不谈推断，她应该是对自身能力的怀疑……

约瑟夫想了一下，先把谱子放在一旁的指挥台上，让乐队换别的曲目。等活动结束了他找理由支开加斯曼去为他取一些物件，单独把安东尼娅留下来询问。

“这份乐谱我可以带走的对不对？”他拿两根手指按住那叠纸张，“如果我没自作多情的话它应当是给我的。”

“的确是给您的，陛下。”安东尼娅承认道。

“那你为什么不说？”

“我……担心它不能令您满意。”

“怎么会呢？迄今为止你可从未让我失望过。”约瑟夫一脸无奈地浅笑，“要是总能拿甜点换曲子，那未免太划算了。”

见安东尼娅低头移开视线，他诚恳但依旧语调柔和地补充道：

“谢谢你，我真的很喜欢这份礼物。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 固有技能ON：结识诸位大佬

接下去的星期天安东尼娅不小心睡过了头，直到女仆应加斯曼要求去叫醒她，她才匆匆起床梳洗，下楼问自己的老师有何吩咐。

“你去换套稍微正式些的衣服。”加斯曼要求道，“我要带你去我们的周末音乐沙龙。”

“唉？哪里？”安东尼娅知道那个沙龙——每个星期天早晨在马丁内斯家族的领地内举办，云集多位维也纳的音乐权威。比如女皇的宫廷作曲家克里斯托夫·维利巴尔德·格鲁克，以及经常与前者和加斯曼老师合作的著名词作者彼得罗·梅塔斯塔齐奥，还有各个剧院的管理者等……

“可是什么？我的好孩子，你不能总像只动不动就受惊的小兔子似的。”唯独对这一点加斯曼经常替她苦恼，“皇帝面前你都能做到大大方方不紧张了，还害怕见其他音乐家？你快去收拾一下东西我们马上出发。”

谁说皇帝面前她不紧张了？明明每次都被搞得紧张得要死！安东尼娅委屈地暗想，踩着楼梯木板上楼的脚步声听起来都气呼呼的。她不明白为什么任何小失误都会被皇帝发觉，一次也没成功逃掉过。虽然他大多数情况下也不会说出来，最多在她弹错音时特意转过头看她一眼。不公平！他为什么不看别人！

马丁内斯家族的音乐沙龙规模较为庞大，除了音乐家外还会有其他贵族宾客，现场的热闹程度不亚于一场舞会。

演出流程上由一部分预先确定的节目和一部分即兴演出组成，后者的形式跟皇帝的集会很像。安东尼娅应邀唱了几段清唱剧，也在别人演唱时担任羽管键琴伴奏。只是注视着她的人会比在霍夫堡多得多，好在她尚能习惯。一上午下来整体氛围轻松愉快，她没被冷落也没人过多注意她。

本以为突发事件算是应付过去了，她没料到平静在结尾处惨遭打破。

演出结束后的闲聊时间里，词作家梅塔斯塔齐奥与加斯曼攀谈完毕，突然出现在安东尼娅面前。他先赞美了她的歌声，又跟她谈及听说她以后想要自己写歌剧是吗？

“是的……”安东尼娅小声予以肯定。对自己隐秘的小愿景被传了出去略感羞耻。加斯曼老师什么都好，唯一的小瑕疵便是经常无意中“出卖”她。一定是他跟对方聊天时随口提过。

“如果你需要帮助，可以来找我练习怎样给文字脚本加上音乐，以及怎样与词作者配合。不过在这之前你得先学习一下怎样理解文字。”

“唉唉唉？可以吗？”安东尼娅几近惊呼，对顶级词作者抛来的橄榄枝她再次被幸运女神砸昏了头，“可是我……”

“谁都是从一无所知过来的。”对方直接打断她的顾虑，“你下星期几有空？”

没等她回答，加斯曼又冒出来把她的日程表全盘托出。

所以隔天安东尼娅便应邀去梅塔斯塔齐奥家中拜访。后者除了写剧本外同样也以写诗歌见长。他给了她自己的诗作教她朗诵。

“文字是有情绪的，所以才需要用不同的声音去表达。韵律与语气也是其中十分重要的一部分。”他用自己的《泪水之中》举例：

——【泪水之中，悲伤压迫之心，赋予语言哀叹……】

他以此对她解释一些词语为何被选用，又为何这样组合。

“不过应加斯曼先生要求，你的第一课还是以勇气为主题吧。”他把一张抄好诗句的纸地给她，“我先给你示范，要用平稳、较为缓慢但坚定的语调，你的内心首先要对自己充满信心。”

——【他不惧噩运的怒容，  
亦不孱弱溺于她的暴乱无礼之下；  
历遍艰苦卓绝之景，  
他的心灵学会笑对命运，不曾被征服！】

梅塔斯塔齐奥年近七十，是个会令人肃然起敬的老人。他的目光沉静却仿佛时有惊雷划过，语调平稳却像海面般即便风平浪静，也让人无法忽略隐匿其下的力量。

安东尼娅被词作者的姿态与创造物所震慑，她能理解加斯曼为什么提需要此类主题的要求。她胆小怯懦，容易自我怀疑，勇气是她急需补充之物。她自己同样想要有所改变。为了不辜负众多重要之人对她的期待，她一定得更坚定从容一些才行，学会平视那些伟大的灵魂。否则她如何在原本不该属于她的领域里前行呢？

她细心听着梅塔斯塔齐奥把这首诗读了两遍，第二遍他给她分析了每一句的细节，比如需要延长、停顿或者加重的地方。

试着让内心浸入文字的情绪，她跟着念出接下去的诗句：

——【于浪涛、阴云和风暴的粗粝学院中；  
领航者成长、成熟，顿悟到他的艺术：  
与命运可怖愤怒的抗争中，  
崇高的灵魂与恒久忍耐的心得以铸就！】

确实，那些辞藻有独特的力量。当安东尼娅将它们从书面字符化为语言之时，她能感觉到其中的情感渗进了血液。

“这对你以后理解歌剧中的人物性格会有帮助，你总要去追求要最戏剧性的表达的。”这是词作家于第一堂课给她的寄语，“还有，你真的有非常完美的声音，请务必好好雕琢它。”

从那之后安东尼娅又多了一门每周课程，梅塔斯塔齐奥耐心的教导和强烈的氛围渲染能力让她受益匪浅。而朗诵本身也能让她练习以更多样的方式使用自己的声音。

只有一次这种教学带来了些意外的小麻烦。

春色烂漫的五月，那节课主题是“爱情”，词作家给了年轻女孩一首风格调皮的诗歌。

安东尼娅扫了眼开头便皱了皱眉。

——【他是个任性不羁的孩童，双眼蒙蔽，置于失明的险境；你要如何从爱情中将理智找寻？】

“你可以试着想象一个疯狂爱恋着你的男人。”他对她解释道，又忍不住添上些许调侃，“据说那样的男人很多？哦，不用据说，每次你来沙龙都有许多男性乐手用热切的眼神看着你。”

“没有啦，您不要开我玩笑了。”安东尼娅笑着摇头，刚觉得自己没有那么容易被玩笑搞得惊慌失措了，对方下一句话（其实不是玩笑）立马把她打回原形。

“看来你把那些可怜的男孩都忽略了，看不上吗？那么这样，想象一个你想让他疯狂爱恋着你的男人，再去朗诵这首诗。”

“…………………………”

“怎么了，孩子？”

“没，没什么……”

梅塔斯塔齐奥比安东尼娅多活半个世纪，看着她跟看着自己最年幼的孙女似的，洞察女孩那点小心思毫不费力。他推测她内心藏着一份尚未传达的爱恋，才会在被要求去做这个假设时露出羞涩中又带着几分沮丧的表情。不过他也没必要追问，只是继续让她把诗歌念下去。

——【他的思绪渴望着，他眼神明澈……】

呜，快停下来！不要胡思乱想了！

课程中还能克制住自己不至于失态，回家路上安东尼娅再也无法阻止来自灵魂深处的自我责问：啊啊，上帝啊！自己怎么可以这样？为什么当梅塔斯塔齐奥先生让她去想象一个疯狂爱着她的人的时候，脑海里冒出来的不是别人而偏偏是皇帝？哪怕想一想神话传说中虚构的英雄都好。为什么会这样想啊！？喜欢上他了吗？不要啊！！！不可以的！！！安东尼娅你一定病得不轻，否则怎么会做这种童话书里才存在的白日梦？那是你该臆想去触碰的人吗？之后还怎么在他面前演奏？

纠结之中安东尼娅不小心绕着自家屋子转了好几圈，直到女仆从窗户见她好几回终于忍不住开窗问萨列里小姐您在找什么东西吗？

“不不，只是在考虑晚上的安排。”她绕回正门，把自己关进二楼房间里。

此后安东尼娅闷闷不乐了好几天，加斯曼问起来她就用写不出某段旋律搪塞。一次两次还好，时间久了立马被年长者识破。特别是当她企图以“想要认真思考”为理由请假不去下周的宫廷音乐集会，加斯曼直接在餐桌上问她是不是失恋了。

“没有！我都没有恋爱哪来的失恋！”安东尼娅异常委屈。

“那一定是暗恋谁了。”加斯曼断言道，“不然不至于心神不宁到往咖啡里加柠檬汁。昨天早上，我看见了你不用抵赖。”

“没——有——！真——的——没——有！”

“好啦，孩子。等你想承认了需要我帮忙探探对面口风的话可以告诉我。说不定人家也喜欢你呢？”

“谢谢您的好意！可是不需要！”她匆匆放下刀叉仓皇逃跑，宁愿剩下一大半食物，说要出门去图书馆借书。

“要借什么书？爱情故事的话书房里有许多剧本，莫里哀或者拉辛的，法语版的莎士比亚剧集应该也能对你胃口。”他笑着跟她推荐，又顺口逗她，“可别去角落里翻记有巫术药水配方的书啊，没有用的。”

“不会的啦！”她穿好鞋子赶忙跨出门框，来不及管帽子底下的发丝有没有整理妥当。

安东尼娅绝望地发现误会越来越深，自己却无法解释。加斯曼老师竟然还想帮她探口风！圣母在上，这怎么探啊！会死的吧！她当然没去图书馆找爱情故事，而是在那翻出一本枯燥繁冗的拉丁语语法，带回家后她开始用折腾翻译作业与练琴麻痹自己，不给老师再提及某些梗的机会。

结果那周发生了令她难以置信的变故——她被告知之后一个月的宫廷音乐集会都取消了，因为玛利亚·约瑟法皇后因感染天花不幸病逝，哀悼期间一切娱乐停止。

加斯曼忙得好几天都早出晚归，为了排练数日后葬礼上必定需要的安魂曲。

安东尼娅这下只能在家呆着了，却半个另自己满意的音符都没写出来，废弃的稿纸散落一地。直到有一天她被闷烦了决定出去走走，出了门才想起来今天不就是葬礼当日吗？虽然跟她没什么关系但总觉得有些冒犯。不过出来都出来了……散步不犯法吧？

公园是肯定不能去了，她只能沿着自己同样很喜欢的多瑙河河堤走。那天不管哪里路面都空荡荡的，她不免去注意一下跟自己一样非要在今天出门的是什么样的人。当她望向一个穿着简便的素色外套，坐在长凳上的男人时，她怀疑自己的眼睛是否该取下来洗一洗，不然哪能出现离谱至此的幻觉。

——等等？那不是皇帝吗？！怎么可能？他怎么会在这里？！他没去自己亡妻的葬礼吗？记错日期了？也不会啊，加斯曼今天出门前特意换上了纯黑正装。

四目相对的瞬间她已然也被对方发现，见皇帝偏头看了眼身边的空余位置示意她过来坐下，安东尼娅惊恐地意识到自己没有认错人，至于是不是幻觉、是不是在做梦可能得等会偷偷掐自己一把才能确定。她悄悄在长凳另一头坐下，尽可能远离对方，眼神望向河面避免更多目光接触。

“你等下可别告诉任何人我在这里。”他事先声明。

“不会的。”安东尼娅应允道，心想怎么可能说出去啊？会被灭口的？

“我跟你讲的话你也别告诉任何人。”他补充了第二条封口令。

“哦……好。”

虽然不明白对方要说什么，她还是先点头。然后她听见皇帝非常小声地叹了口气，余光里他的表情并不悲伤，甚至连失落都算不上最多只是无奈。

“我早上跟我母亲狠狠吵了一架。”他开始说一些在边上的女孩看来根本不该跟她说的内容，“因为我见到她第一句话便说‘没有下次了，我绝对不会再结婚的！我发誓’。她非常生气，一部分因为这句话本身，更多因为我的无礼。‘这就是你第一关心的事情吗？在你的皇后葬礼当天？你再怎么对她无感她也尽到了她应尽的责任，完成了你交给她的所有任务，也不曾抱怨你的冷淡。单凭这一点你等下装也得给我装出伤心的样子。’我反问她‘你就把装模作样的任务都推给我？四年前失去伊莎贝拉时我就表达过自己再也不想娶任何人的意愿，我的心随她死去了。结果呢？是你把约瑟法作为继任推给我，让我装作与她恩爱的样子。真对不起如你所见，这两年来我一秒钟也演不来这种剧本。你如何让我相信不会有下一次？’她嘲讽我的幼稚，说你从出生起就被当统治者培养，我以为你十岁的时候就该明白身为皇室成员婚姻远非个人感情能决定的，以后的事情你自己看着办。谈判决裂，她显然又一次不接受我的表态。所以我直接调头从相反方向离开霍夫堡，拒绝出席葬礼。可怜的约瑟法，到生命的尽头都在被当做权力斗争中的道具。好在她再也不用面对她冷酷无情、卑劣到只会利用她的丈夫了。”

察觉到倾听者仿佛满头问号，约瑟夫打算稍作解释，以免她又产生不必要的心理负担。

“安东尼娅，我也是人类。也有心情很差想要倒苦水的时候。你觉得我能跟谁说这些话？我的官员？别开玩笑了。我那些尚未出嫁的妹妹们？她们可能会拥有相同的命运，保不准站在她们的立场上再指责我一顿。曾经一位公主给另一位写了这样的信，我曾读过它千百遍所以我一字不落地记得：‘国王的女儿该指望些什么呢？她的命运毫无疑问是不幸的。生于人们的偏见之中，承受着荣誉的负重，她的头衔不能给她带来一丁点好处，反而剥夺了她生命中的幸福与陪伴。她被迫生活于世界中心，没有相熟之人也没有朋友。这还没完，最终她会被宣判背弃一切，她的家庭，她的国家——为了什么？为了一个素未谋面的、人格与脾气她都一无所知之的男人。将自己献祭给某种潜在的公共利益，而事实上那只算得上个可笑的策略：当两个需要结盟的王朝找不到其他方法联结在一起……’ 总之，身份尊贵到能放在棋盘上的女性我都数的过来有谁，我不想再伤害她们中的任何一个，也不想再伤害我自己。”

语罢他沉默了一阵风的时间。

“啊，说出来舒服多了，在这里碰到你真幸运。”约瑟夫转头看向安东尼娅，“答应我听过算数。我可不想让这些抱怨再产生什么后果。”

“我会保守秘密的。”她语调轻柔地回答。

“嗯，我也相信你的口风。”他站了起来，准备逆流而上离开前对女孩叮嘱道，“我得换个地方呆，等下你要么在这再等一会要么往我反方向走，万一被其他熟人发觉你可能会惹上麻烦。”

安东尼娅选择原地等待，皇帝的身影消失于视线外后她竟有一丝担心他，哪怕她认为根本轮不到自己来担心，但想法就是自然而然产生了：他之后会不会再跟母亲争吵？末了他会步入另一段政治联姻还是如他决意的那样于余生保持孤身一人。

无论哪种都不是顺心的结局。

 

…… …… ……

 

约瑟夫一整天在外闲逛，没有去拜访谁，也没去那些他经常会出现的场所。躲在一家小咖啡馆里写信时他好几次看见窗外有皇家卫队人员骑马路过，应该是他母亲派出来搜寻他的。卫队长中途还进店买过面包，而他所做的只是趴下假装睡着，对方扫了眼他不记得在哪被溅了些泥点的外套袖口以及餐桌上摊得乱糟糟的劣质食物，毫无怀疑地转身离开了。

他一直混到应该睡觉的点才回到霍夫堡。女皇见到他时跟他对视了一眼也没再说什么。

躺下后果然睡意全无，失眠到后半夜。约瑟夫逼迫自己保持平静，哪怕给自己的呼吸计数都好，别去考虑任何个人问题。等他睡醒有的他好考虑的，这几天他都没有召集会议，明天他必须要处理掉一些堆了太久的事务。

然而只是翻了个身，他的思绪便又流淌起来。之后都不再会有人回到这间房间里跟他同床共枕，从某种程度上他算是获得了部分解脱。

他发现自己心中泛着暗淡的悔意。之前他对约瑟法皇后的冷落实在有些过了，他甚至在她得病隔离后借口繁忙一次也没去探望她。明明他年幼时就感染过天花不用担心被传染第二次。

约瑟夫至多对一切表示遗憾，毕竟把她从巴伐利亚带来并非他本意，他也是被胁迫的。事到如今他依然无法对她的离世感到悲伤，甚至时隔四年想起天花与死亡他更扼惋的还是伊莎贝拉。

眨了眨眼再闭上企图驱散脑内的遐想，失败了，他意识到自己还有另一层不同的后悔——他不该一时冲动跟安东尼娅说那些话的。

诚然那不会有什么后果，但他担心造成误解，尽管他自己都无法定义具体是怎样的误解。他从来不认为自己算得上拥有宜人性格的人，反而许多场合下他暴戾而蛮横，经常能把他的臣子逼到在他面前瑟瑟发抖。但他愣是不想给那个女孩留下不讲道理、推卸责任的恶劣印象。

上午他坐在河边抑郁又愤懑地看着水边浅草，想象着所有人发现他没去葬礼会是什么表情，想象之后母亲铁定跟他爆发的第二轮争吵。他必须事先组织好最有力的言辞，他已下决心终身不娶。

结果安东尼娅在他身边的十来分钟里，约瑟夫不断浮出这样的念头：如果有谁能像安东尼娅这样他大概可以考虑一下，或者更好的“如果”——安东尼娅有足够尊贵的身份就好了。

他从不否认自己第一眼看到她就喜欢她。那是个幸运的女孩，聪敏、温顺，长相与性格都甜美可爱，拥有天赐的嗓音和对音乐的灵感，有机会受到良好的教育自身也愿意为之付出努力，最关键的是懂得回报每一丝一毫他者赠予她的关爱。

她唯独欠缺的是另一些出生高贵的女性并不想要的头衔，明明就算她放在自己的妹妹们身边，恐怕都能表现出不输她们的优雅。

万幸的是安东尼娅还能追求自己想要的东西，她至少拥有自由。

自从收到那份生日礼物，约瑟夫给加斯曼写了一封颇为正式的信，要求他继续给她最优质最全面的教育，也要求他告知其他音乐家若有机会请同样给予她指导与帮助。作为一个热爱音乐的统治者他能够给她充足的庇护，能让她在追寻艺术的路上少写坎坷。

至于喜欢，也只能到喜欢为止了。

…… …… ……

 

进入初夏，加斯曼变得很忙。频繁举行的宫廷舞会需要他撰写舞曲，此外他还在创作一部交响以及歌剧《丘比特与普赛克》。

安东尼娅又当起了老师的助手，经常被后者索性带去剧院一起工作。除此之外加斯曼还为她争取到了点机会，跟剧院管理员约翰·科哈里说把她放在合唱队里或者只放在羽管键琴前简直是天大的浪费，为此她被赋予了一些相对重要的角色。

当排练与助手的工作都结束时，安东尼娅就写自己的作品。加斯曼只要稍有空暇依然乐意帮她批改，但有那么连续几周他实在事情太多，没空管自己的学生，又不想把她一直晾在那。于是某个傍晚他见自己的同僚兼友人来到剧院，加斯曼立马叫住了他。

“格鲁克先生，帮我个忙好吗？耽误不了几分钟的，请指导一下这孩子的作品。”

“好的，加斯曼先生。我只是来送点东西，时间充裕。”

跟随格鲁克往剧院顶层安静的阁楼走去，安东尼娅想把手里的谱子重新修改三十遍先。啊啊！格鲁克先生要看到她写的东西？那可是全欧洲数一数二的歌剧作曲家啊！她怎么好意思把自己那团煮糊的土豆泥般的创造物给他过目？

这几天她都在尝试写拿两首宣叙调，格鲁克拿过她递来的乐谱便一行一行专注地审阅起来。过了大约十分钟，他抬头问站在一旁已经焦躁到不行的作者：

“我完整看了一下，发现你使用音符十分‘吝啬’，整体看上去风格简练。但加斯曼给我看过你的羽管键琴变奏曲，你有能力写非常复杂的赋格和华彩段落。能先告诉我你对歌剧配乐的态度吗？或者你直接回答我为什么只选用很简单的曲调，而不是更华丽的。”

安东尼娅低头思索了一会，那其实只是她的个人喜好，并没有什么特别的理由来支撑，不过她认为还是如实说出来比较好。

“我觉得既然人们来剧院看歌剧，就默认他们要么冲着剧本剧情来的，要么是想听歌手的声音。如果只是为了欣赏音乐为什么不去独奏会呢？所以我认为歌剧的配乐应该衬托台词与人物的表现，不用跟演员抢风头，而是更好地帮助他表现自己角色的情绪。我自己也是女高音，出于私心也会想让观众更多注意我的声线。至于精巧的华彩段落，如果剧本里有一个令人炫目的鲜艳角色的话，我可能才会给他写。”

语罢安东尼娅不置可否地望向格鲁克，发现年长者已然愣住。她一时以为自己说错了什么，结果对方接着问她：

“你有研习过其他人的歌剧吗？以及加斯曼有没有给你介绍过一些……类似关于风格、乐派的理论性的东西。”

“理论性的话还没有，加斯曼老师说暂且不想束缚我的灵感。不过我看了不少人的作品，也仔细研究过您的。”她停顿了几秒，略微露出羞涩的表情，“我很喜欢您的《奥菲欧与尤丽狄茜》……”

“因为它完全符合我的‘改革’原则么？”

“唉？改革？”

女孩茫然的神色让格鲁克相信她并非接触过自己的观点，而是天生拥有类似的思路。只是她思考所带来的结果刚巧与自己“简化配乐，使音乐服务于诗歌，不用多余的装饰音打断情节”的歌剧改革论调完美相符。

“哦，别在意。一个名头罢了。”他冲年轻人欣然一笑，“你真令我惊讶，那么年轻就能有如此明确地知道自己想要怎样的音乐。”

接下去格鲁克细致地给她一小节一小节分析探讨她的作品。过程中两人都为注意时光流逝，直到加斯曼上来打断他们说该回家了。

“哦！抱歉，抱歉。我习惯在晚上工作所以天黑了更精神。”格鲁克回头跟加斯曼打招呼，“一不小心展开讲了太多东西，现在几点了？”

“九点四十，我的朋友。”加斯曼掏出怀表又确认了一眼。

“这么晚了？我们把晚餐都忘了！一起去吃点什么怎么样？”格鲁克起身走了几步，对还急着写下最后几行笔记的女孩说，“我明天下午还会过来一次的，到时候帮你把最后一段改完。”

“万分感谢，劳烦您了。”她赶忙收拾好谱子，跟上两位长者的脚步。

就这样，安东尼娅又获得了一位重要的人生导师。格鲁克只要有空就会教她一些写歌剧的技巧，前者需要去其他地区演出的话甚至会让她把乐谱寄来帮她修改。

对此加斯曼还假装失落地对她感慨：“自从你认识格鲁克先生就不怎么让我给你修改声乐作品了。”

“啊！对不起！”安东尼娅回想了一下确有其事，毕竟这段时间里有许多作品都是从格鲁克的指导下开始的，自然当她写完时会直接给他查看。

“如果您想看的话我都先给您看一遍。”她对加斯曼承诺道，然后看见老师笑着对她摆手以示并无必要。

“好好跟他学着点，安东尼娅。对于歌剧你明显跟他更合拍。”他用一贯温和的目光鼓励她，“你知道吗？格鲁克先生在给我的信里称你为‘能真正理解他的朋友’。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不就是打击梦想的天才儿童吗？有什么了不起！

接到新订单时安东尼娅的17岁生日才过去没多久。

她坐在一颗槭树下打开信封，看着里面那份格式标准的曲目订购合约，满眼严肃冷静的字眼让她一时难以适应。期限倒很宽裕，圣诞节前完成便可。底下有清晰的酬金数目与签名。

可是皇帝想要一部新的弦乐四重奏那种要求，直接跟她说一声不就行了吗？何必搞得那么……好吧也许不算太正式。补充说明里还有一小行：报酬需要附赠甜点的话可以另行谈判。

加斯曼对此的评价是这点小事你早晚得习惯，拿订单然后完成任务，那是一个从事音乐行业的人最正常不过的生活方式。

不过她着实渐渐对许多东西习以为常。如今她已能做到心安理得在宫廷集会后多留一会，收拾物品之余做些笔记写几串音符。皇帝偶尔会留下来看看她写了什么，她也不再对自己的半成品遮遮掩掩，只视其为思绪的一部分，反正敲定之前都有修改的余地。

有了这份订单后更是如此，她甚至会把几条备选项一起递给皇帝，让他挑选喜欢哪一种装饰段。她发现对方乐于跟她讨论细节。

在又一个不小心逗留太久的下午，安东尼娅用小提琴试着演奏自己刚刚修改完的过渡段时意外吸引到了其他听众。她并认不出那位于门口驻足聆听的老人是谁，但他时髦华贵的法式着装与深邃眼神里透出的睿智都暗示着那一定是位尊贵的大人物。

安东尼娅起身向他打了招呼，对方报以微笑后直截了当地向她说明：

“格鲁克先生跟我提过你好几次，有想偶尔把你带来演奏的意思，只是近来我太繁忙凑不上日程。今日听到你的旋律，果然无愧于他的赏识。”

“您过奖了。”安东尼娅礼貌回应，脑内迅速理了一遍信息。格鲁克除了女皇外还有一位雇主，出意外应当就是眼前这位——帝国首相考尼茨·里特贝格亲王。

“我还听说你在给陛下写弦乐四重奏。”他绕到谱架边仔细看向她的乐谱，上面密密麻麻的涂改让他眯起眼睛。

“是的，第一乐章差不多完成了。不过陛下忽然有了新想法，我在根据他的要求修改再现部的部分。”她给对方稍作解释。

“真好。”考尼茨对皇帝的笔迹十分熟悉，“还给你写备注，他也就对你们音乐家那么耐心了。”

“唉？”安东尼娅一时间不明白他在说什么。

“你真该偷偷瞧一眼他平时跟我们开会时的样子。”首相语罢挥了挥手，“忘了吧，我什么也没说。”

看着对方转身离去的背影，以及若有若无的一句自语：应付他真头疼。安东尼娅茫然地眨着眼睛，心想自己到底对谁有所误解？

世界上很多事情就是这样的，不提也罢，一旦知晓点什么便很想一探究竟，从而有意无意地去关注它。不过内心再好奇，安东尼娅也不至于真的往官员出没的区域跑，她可没有理由出现在那里。

直到一个爽朗的秋日下午，加斯曼正巧有额外的事情需要跟后勤官员交涉，从城堡剧院出来后便带着安东尼娅顺路去了趟霍夫堡。冗长的有关物资与器材维护的对话另女孩颇为无聊，她被窗外金黄的银杏叶所吸引，想要去捡几片贴在笔记本里当装饰。当她经过皇家图书馆想要溜进内圈花园时，隔着一条长廊她都能听见首相翼楼那边传来的咆哮。

——“采用复式簿记很难吗？你们这些人里面谁没有受过高等教育？就算个别人真的没接触过，冬天都没来脑子就被冻住了再也学不会新技能？瞧这几份交上来的账目，跟被马车碾过的熏肉肠似的，简直让我怀疑这个世界二加二是不是还等于四！（有什么东西摔在地上的声音）什么叫下层执行不了？我是第一天提出这个要求吗？半年过去了才来跟我抱怨无法按我的要求做。倒过来要我给你解决这类细枝末节的问题我要你何用？还有，这里。为什么波西米亚的统计数据又缺损？我不管你们用什么方法是不是去一次当地，晚上要不要睡觉，下个月的会议上我一定要看到。否则你就不要来了。对了，罗德你记一下晚点起草一份律令，以后凡是来霍夫堡办公的人请统黑色着装出现在我面前，看着一片乱糟糟的彩色我头晕，特别标注的节日除外。”

好……好可怕？！

安东尼娅具有在合唱队里清晰辨认出特定一个人声线的灵敏耳朵，她不可能判断错声音的主人，那肯定是皇帝在大发雷霆。令她紧张的是在一阵重重的摔门声后，那些“咆哮”并没有终止反而向她的方向移动过来。

怎么办，该假装无事发生继续往花园入口走还是……在她考虑清楚之前皇帝已经拐到了同一条走廊。

“考尼茨你为什么每天都跟我对着干，各行政区每年一次书面报告怎么看都太乏力了……咦？安东尼娅你怎么在这里？”约瑟夫下半句转换语气的速度之快让身边的首相斜睨一眼，又用“看，我之前跟你说了什么？”的眼神看了看对面的小姑娘。

安东尼娅一贯缺少“找借口”、“撒个小谎逃跑”之类的生存技能点。呆滞若干秒后她选择实话实说，哪怕那听起来有点蠢。

“我……想要院子里的树叶。”她指了指那几棵金黄的银杏树，”写完东西贴在边上当装饰、或者当书签。”

“这样啊。这边入口的墙面和柱子在维护封住了，我带你从对面进去。”他往她身后的方向走去，考尼茨识趣地从另一方向离开了。

“我是不是吓到你了？你都听见了吧？”稍许走远后皇帝小声问道，感觉女孩过于沉默仿佛一副刚踩了狮子尾巴的样子。

“呃，有一点……”安东尼娅痛恨自己一句违心的话也说不出来。不过结果反而比较好？

“我真喜欢你诚实的作风。”皇帝走进内圈花园，站在树下望着新飘下的几片落叶，“我的属下要是都能像你，我也不至于每天都发那么大火。”

“可是……”她想要说点什么，又瞬间觉得不太合适。

“可是什么？”他示意她往下说。

“人类总会犯错的啊……”安东尼娅的声音越来越小，不明白自己为什么要去辩解。

“是，不止是他们，我也会犯错。”统治者承认道，“能够理解，但很多场合下不能轻易原谅。音乐家弹错一个音符无伤大雅，最糟糕不过让人觉得难听，归根结底不会造成损失或伤害。但手握权力之人要是做了错误的决策，那是关系到许多他者的生活安定甚至性命的。况且我敢说，你们至始至终都是为了让听众快乐才演奏的，善良与美从来都和你们在一起。从政者就不一定了，他们每一个都是为了人民幸福而工作的吗？拥有才能之人也可能同时心怀鬼胎。说实在我不在乎某些人在为自己谋求什么，但我有我的方式来控制他们。他们不想被斥责可以去乐队上班而不是坐在政府办公室里嗯？是不是我又说太多话了？你不是来捡树叶的吗？这些树是从日本引种的，确实很漂亮。”

安东尼娅顺势蹲下跪坐在草地上挑选起落叶，找出足够完整、大小不同可供搭配的精致扇形。皇帝在她侧后方看着她，一直陪到她找够自己想要的数量。

“你会拿它们来装饰乐谱吗？”他在她小心收好战利品起身后时问她。

“之前没有，但听起来是个好主意。”安东尼娅于脑内构想了一下，“下次我会试试的。兴许周围还能画点树枝或者其他花纹。”

“那请你抄给我新的弦乐四重奏时也那样装饰好乐谱。”

“好的，陛下。乐意效劳。”

听闻她是跟着加斯曼顺路过来处理些事情的，皇帝把她送回监护人身边，对方已经在疑惑自己带来的女孩哪去了。

“是您把她叫走了啊！”加斯曼温厚地笑起来。“唐突出现，但愿没给您添麻烦。”

“不至于。”约瑟夫摇头，“前面会议正令我烦躁，看到她我心情好多了。”

 

…… …… ……

 

新的弦乐四重奏有一个小标题：“秋叶的静思”，安东尼娅将叶落时恬静温柔的美融进曲调里，外加些许丰饶与欢乐的暗语，让整部作品都染上一层淡薄、怡人的金色。

她亲自誊写了一份乐谱，封面以银杏叶为装饰物，每个章节末尾的空余处用红枫点缀，并配了一些手绘花边。

去宫廷集会“交作业”时她有些犹豫。她的作曲效率不够高，尽管没有违约，但磨完作品大地已被十二月的寒风支配。

皇帝倒是对她的新作很满意，并表示音乐本身就是一种记忆，用来缅怀已经流逝的时光无可厚非。当他接过安东尼娅递来的“定制款”乐谱，他露出更为惊喜的笑容。

“我一定会好好珍藏的。”约瑟夫连翻阅的动作都格外谨慎，“先放在卧室桌子上每天起来看几眼之类的。”

“唉？也不是什么贵重物品。”安东尼娅内心一遍遍掠过“别啊！太羞耻！”，这简直就跟自己被看到一样……停，自己为什么会被看到？安东尼娅你在想什么啊？诸如此类的想法让她又有了坐立不安的感觉。

“美好的东西才会贵重，而非贵重的东西才美好，许多人搞反了因果。”约瑟夫现在总忍不住跟她多聊一会，哪怕是跟音乐无关的事情，“上星期我想要限制珠宝与一切珍稀的衣料、装饰品原料进口。可恶的考尼茨以合约公信力、人类的普遍情感等诸多理由阻止了我。”他轻巧地摸了摸装订成册的乐谱封面上的叶片，“不管自然还是人类都能够用最质朴的方式产生美感，落叶与晴空都是免费的，即便算上教育与训练的费用，音乐家与其他艺术家也远不如项链上的宝石或扩建奢侈的住宅昂贵，我无法理解任何一个有足够教养的人非要在生活中选择后者。”

听见“可恶的考尼茨”安东尼娅莫名想笑，她不认为那是个可恶的人，顺便庆幸一会皇帝对乐队总是和颜悦色。早有听闻皇帝作风清廉反对铺张浪费，最初安东尼娅以为那也只是“相对其他君主而言”，但凭她一年来的观察，皇帝对节俭的追求超乎想象。除了那次多瑙河堤偶遇外，她每一次看见他他都穿着那件军队制服，不佩戴任何额外的饰品，包括节日和舞会同样如此。据说即便接见重要的他国访客他也并不会换上更华丽的衣装。

结果当天晚上皇帝再次突破了安东尼娅对“清廉帝王家庭”的认知，前者要跟加斯曼商榷新年音乐节的安排，邀请他留下一起吃晚饭。

加斯曼已然习以为常，安东尼娅却被皇帝的餐桌惊呆了——毫无装饰的木桌上丢着一只结构最简单不过的铁烛台，餐具也都是毫无装饰的基本款，没有花边的纯白盘子与没有一根雕琢线条的刀叉与勺子，材质不明但显然并非银质的。桌边除了加斯曼老师和她之外还有剧院经理罗森博格和另外一位她不认得官员，五个人一起面对一种孤零零的主菜和一篮最普通的配餐面包。紧接着，皇帝唯一的贴身侍从给所有人倒了一杯……水。

“你随便吃点，要是想要别的回去再说。”加斯曼趁其他人在聊别的悄声给女孩提醒。

安东尼娅对食物本身倒没什么执念，只是对皇帝那连修道士都会自愧不如的简朴表示愕然。餐桌上的讨论她并插不上话，只能默默一小口一小口嚼着面包。那还是用裸麦做的，又硬又韧让她很难咬动，还不好意思动作太大，她从没有如此渴望一份热汤。

皇帝时不时望她一眼似乎在确认她是否安好是否太无聊，并要求把她的弦乐组加入演出曲目。

一个小时过后罗森博格伯爵与不知名官员结伴先行离开，约瑟夫跟加斯曼继续聊下去前转头对侍者吩咐了些什么。十分钟后安东尼娅手边多了一杯热巧克力。

“今天甜点都被妹妹们的下午茶聚会霸占了，应该让厨房留一点的。”约瑟夫用略带歉意的口吻说道。

“陛下，您总是这样差别对待的话，我可要担心她被惯坏了。”加斯曼意味深长地感慨道。

“没关系，她最过分也不过多消耗点糖分。”约瑟夫跟着开玩笑，看见桌对面的女孩捧着杯子挡住脸，眼神里露出“你们别再说了”的难为情神色。

“您别说，我确实顾虑过她会不会轻易被哪个男孩子的糖果骗走。”

“千万别，安东尼娅。你加斯曼爸爸会伤心的。”

见两位男士大笑起来，女孩象征性地跟着于嘴角拉出点弧度。不管怎样手中的液体散发着可可豆怡人的香气，美中不足还不够甜，她还想再加些砂糖，不过桌上的调味罐里只有胡椒和盐粒。

“还需要另一杯的话问侍者要就好。”见她的眼神似乎在寻找什么，约瑟夫对她说道。

“不，不用了。”她摇头，“您特意给我饮料我已经很高兴了。”

“其他人我不管，女孩子还是不该待遇太粗糙。”皇帝解释道，“免得你以后再也不愿意出现在我的餐桌上。”

“不会的啦……”她小声回应，心想她怎么可能不愿意来呢？

离开霍夫堡后加斯曼对安东尼娅说皇帝平日里的饮食都是这样的，要习惯，并问她需不需再去弄点什么吃的。安东尼娅表示不需要，已经很晚了回去早点休息比较明智。

然而回到家安东尼娅躺下没多久又被突如其来的灵感拎起来，为自己的弦乐四重奏写了些新的华彩段落。唔，新年音乐节的演出什么的……她于摇曳的烛火中望了眼并看不清的日历。

又一年过去了啊。

 

…… …… ……

 

意料之中却还是受宠若惊，安东尼娅又收到了新年礼物——那笔奖金比去年还要多出30杜卡特。

以及当她再次想把收入上交给加斯曼时后者不但拒绝，还把她在剧院帮忙获得的补贴连同去年存放在他那儿的一笔钱全都塞给了她。

“你得学着怎样管理财产了，孩子。”加斯曼对她提出新要求，“记得两个星期内交一份简单的资金规划给我。保不准你以后还要管理乐团呢？”

资？金？规？划？安东尼娅一脸茫然。哪怕加斯曼把家里的账簿扔给她参考她也依旧无从下手，根本不知道自己最后糊出的是什么。

“没事，不急。多经历几次你就明白了。”加斯曼这样说道。他主要是为了让女孩有这样的意识，她的话本身就不会乱花钱的。

今年加斯曼准备让安东尼娅更多介入剧院的事务，除了日常学习外她就在城堡剧院当助手，或是协助他或是协助格鲁克，后者还给了她一些他歌剧中的角色演唱。

一月末，自从童声合唱队来了几个新成员，安东尼娅便多了条小尾巴。那个比她小5岁，名叫凯特琳娜·卡瓦列里的女孩逮着机会就跟在她屁股后面。

起初安东尼娅以为她只是贪恋自己抽屉里常备的巧克力和零食，但有一次当那孩子一天里第二次来找她，安东尼娅递给她糖果时她使劲摇头表示不需要。

“医生告诉我吃太多糖会蛀牙的！”她义正言辞地说道，“我可不能蛀牙，会被台下观众笑话的。”

“看来凯特琳娜很注意自己的形象。”安东尼娅望着她几乎每天都改变编法的发辫与精心挑选的头饰说道。

“演员当然应该展现最好的自己。我算不上漂亮，更该认真打扮自己。”尽管后半句在描述缺点，她的语气里还是满溢着自信，她接着拿出一份乐谱，“安东尼娅姐姐，你可以教我唱这一段吗？”

“好呀。”安东尼娅欣然答应，一直受着几位老师无私教导的她也很愿意分享知识给别人，“是格鲁克先生的咏叹调呢，已经在练习独唱了吗？”她拿过乐谱仔细看了一遍。

“是的。”凯特琳娜骄傲地抬起头，“再长大点我会成为剧院首席的！”

“你会成功的。”安东尼娅笑着祝福道，在她看来凯特琳娜确实是这一批小孩里最优秀的，甚至比不少更年长的歌手更优秀。

这首咏叹调的音域交广，驾驭起来难度不低。安东尼娅给她演示了一遍，再给她讲需要使用的气息与发声的技巧。女孩学得很认真，掌握起来也不算太勉强，估计稍加练习很快能驾驭。

“对了，你为什么特意来找我教你？合唱队指导今天不在吗？”安东尼娅在指导结束后问她。

“因为我觉得安东尼娅姐姐才是唱得最好的，要是你认真当歌手的话说不定已经是首席了？但是大家都说你更想当作曲家，一直在忙着写曲子。”凯特琳娜瞄了眼安东尼娅桌面上的谱子，“真厉害，我识谱视唱都还经常看错一些地方，自己写太难了！”

“也没有那么难啦，多练习就好。”

“以后我要唱安东尼娅姐姐写的咏叹调！”

“唉？好。”

往后凯特琳娜经常跑去找安东尼娅，不止把她当自己的“私人教师”，也喜欢跟她一起玩。安东尼娅偶尔会把凯特琳娜带回家住上一两个晚上，跟她睡在一张床上给她念故事书。白天她认真创作时，更小的女孩就拿她不要的废稿剪纸玩。初春起天气暖和了，她们时常一起去市场买东西，去公园散步……

“看，你仿佛多了个妹妹。”加斯曼看她们在剧院同进同出乐呵呵地评价道。并在“旁听”了一次教学课后认定安东尼娅很适合当指导者，表示等她年纪再大一些要让她试着带合唱队。再等到有几部为人们所认可的作品后，就得去尝试训练乐队，逐渐成为指挥与管理者。

安东尼娅对未来依然忐忑，不确定自己能走到哪一步。但目前按部就班跟着加斯曼的安排去努力总没错。完成加斯曼与格鲁克给她的作业后还有时间空余的话，她就作为羽管键琴手给歌剧院演奏，坐在舞台上思考每一个乐句为何那样安排，最终想在舞台上通过与歌手、乐队的配合渲染出怎样的氛围。

日子变得比以往更加忙碌，连加斯曼有时都忍不住劝她：“安东尼娅，休息一下啊，别把自己学傻了。”但在接过她新写的曲段后又不得不表扬她确实在进步。

自从来到维也纳，安东尼娅的学习过程算得上顺风顺水，得到了足够的资源也得到了足够的帮助。但顺境不会在人生中永远持续下去。她总得遇到困难。就比如四月底，剧院出现的那一段过于炫目的“插曲”。

那天她刚刚从歌剧院阁楼上下来，想去后台再找一瓶墨水。远远听到走廊上有哭声，且是听着很耳熟的声线。

她赶忙跑去查看，果然是凯特琳娜在哭。她身边站了一个陌生的，看上去跟她年纪差不多的金发小男孩。

“怎么了？”安东尼娅走到案发现场皱眉问道。

“我就从楼梯拐角跳出来吓唬了她一下，谁知到她吓得摔倒了。对不起啦！”男孩子倒是坦率承认，只是那道歉的口吻听着毫无知错之意。

“你怎么可以随便恶作剧欺负别人呢？”安东尼娅并不知道该怎么对付捣蛋鬼，只能一边用算不上指责的话语指责他，一边把坐在地上的凯特琳娜扶起来问她有没有伤到哪里。

“我都道歉了你还要我做什么？亲亲她吗？”

“谁要你亲！走开！”

“哼，拒绝我你会后悔的。”

然后他哼着小曲儿头也不回地走了。

次日，安东尼娅望着剧院办公桌里那叠还未来得及张贴的海报陷入沉思。“沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特”、“作曲神童”、“天才演奏者”之类的字眼让她好奇又迷惑。她听说过这个传遍全欧洲的名字，心想着该不会是那个弄哭卡瓦列里的男孩儿吧？演出曲目是他上个月新创作的一部交响，安排在下下周，提前总得排练的，届时她应该能见到他。

结果第二天下午她就提前见到了传说中的天才，并且确认了他就是那个捣蛋鬼——在霍夫堡的宫廷集会上，他和他一脸严肃的父亲是被邀请的嘉宾。

“啊，下午好，萨列里女士。”莫扎特原本坐在羽管键琴前，见她进门便向她打招呼，让在场其他人员颇为错愕。

“你认识她吗？看来是在剧院见过面了。”皇帝笑着拍了下男孩的头顶。

“你为什么知道我……”安东尼娅心想凯特琳娜从来不叫她的姓，对方怎么知道的，还没来得及问玩就被抢答了。

“很容易就知道啦~遇到漂亮的女孩子我都会打听一下的。”他一脸得意。

全场哄笑声中，安东尼娅强忍着尴尬的表情坐到了小提琴声部的席位前。分发给她的乐谱也是莫扎特的嬉游曲。

在乐队集体把乐谱看一遍熟悉一下构成与反复的时间里，莫扎特做了一些即兴演出。皇帝随便给了他几小节音符，接着他开始装饰它们并以一些变奏将其展开。

十分了不起的创作才能，演奏水准也精湛到令人难以相信是一个12岁的孩子所能达到的高度。安东尼娅琢磨着手中的乐谱，里面有许多精巧的对位技法，却又不是为了炫技而作，看上去十分自然。等作曲者的即兴表演结束，乐队视奏着表演出一些片段，安东尼娅彻底被弦乐声部无暇而华美的旋律折服了。

不愧是传闻5岁便能作曲的天才，好厉害啊……

当日演出结束后，皇帝费了些功夫才把急着跟他商谈歌剧订单的利奥波德·莫扎特打发走。然后他来到脸色沉闷的安东尼娅身边，问她是不是被调侃、起哄不开心了。

“也没有吧。”安东尼娅自己都觉得自己的否认毫无说服力。

“别太在意，他到底还小。”约瑟夫想让她别纠结了，“五六年前沃尔夫冈来过一次维也纳，他在美泉宫演出，弹完曲子后他忽然爬到椅子上亲吻了我的母亲，并要求她把一旁我最小的妹妹安托瓦内特嫁给他。我妹妹觉得好玩，大笑着抢先表示同意。孩童的愿望真单纯，可以不顾阶级与现实。”

语罢约瑟夫立刻后悔起来，今天自己的脑子绝对是午餐桌上跟考尼茨舌战到差点掀桌气坏了，他为什么要在安东尼娅面前说最后一句话？

所幸安东尼娅的关注不在那里，她静默着仔仔细细又看了一遍那部嬉游曲，才抬起头轻声感叹：“才12岁唉，已经能做到这种地步了。他还准备写歌剧……”

“他父亲想让他试试，不确定他能不能完成。”约瑟夫能感觉到女孩有些消沉，所以这样说道。

“这样啊……”安东尼娅明显心不在焉，“那我先回去了，陛下。”

事实上往后几天里连加斯曼都发现自己的学生不怎么对劲，她没有改变自己的日常习惯，但加斯曼明显感觉到她在练琴与写作业时动不动走神。作为过来人他知道为什么，艺术领域天分的重要性比其他行业更为关键，有时甚至是碾压性的优势。但她绝不是不适合从事这一行的庸才，相反的，她时常低估自己的天分。出于一些意外她起步稍微晚了些，但她进步的速度已经超过绝大多数自幼接受良好教育的乐手了。谁的人生中都可能会遇到更耀眼的才华，但这不该是她又怀疑起自己刚建立起来的自信的理由。

加斯曼想要找她谈谈却又找不到合适的机会，也没有劝女孩子的经验。正思索着要不要求助于梅塔斯塔齐奥，偶然间和皇帝先讲起这件事时，后者思考了片刻表示：我来跟她说吧。

后一周安东尼娅频繁在剧院看到莫扎特，凯特琳娜倒是不计前嫌地跟他成为了朋友，把整片后台当游乐场玩捉迷藏。

她没去看他的排练，听说乐队跟张牙舞爪的小指挥有所不和。不过演出前的几个小时里安东尼娅还是帮着乐团首席整理物品，她终于忍不住拿起那部交响曲的谱子看起来。

第三乐章加入小步舞曲是种新颖的形式，安东尼娅认为那是个好主意。研究起曲式不小心过于投入，都没注意到背后有人叫她，直到对方从正前方截住她，她才慌慌张张地查看是谁找她。

“陛下？您怎么会……呃，午安。”

“在构思新的曲目吗？那么认真。”皇帝瞄了眼她手上的乐谱。

“没有啦，这份是晚上演出的谱。”她抬头对上他的蓝瞳，“您也是冲这场交响来的？”她心想他也来得太早了吧。

“哦，沃尔夫冈那孩子的。兴许我会留下听完，不过我不是为了他来的。”皇帝转身踏上右手边的楼梯，用手势示意女孩跟上，把她带到剧院为他设立的私人观演包厢。

“听说你最近有些消沉。”他并不打算绕着圈说话，“在天才儿童面前受打击了吗？”

安东尼娅在皇帝身边的位置上坐下，估摸着又是加斯曼老师“告过状”。真是的他为什么要告诉皇帝啊？她情愿他跟其他音乐家说去。

“有一点。”她如实回答，“就是那种，怎么说……无论怎样努力也企及不了的感觉。”

“所以呢？你应该比我更能感受到他跟你完全是不同的风格才对。”约瑟夫双手抱在胸前，偏头直视那双有些迷茫的鲜红眼眸，“或者从底线预想，就算真的有人从每个音乐体裁的创作到每种乐器的演奏都比你更优秀，你会扔开乐谱就此放弃说再也不碰音乐吗？”

“不会的。”安东尼娅断然否决，“我不会放弃的。”

“我也知道你不会放弃的。”约瑟夫淡然一笑，“还有，不管是谁，在什么领域里。哪怕他再优秀，世界也不可能只需要他一个人。就好比上周我参加了格鲁克先生给我母亲的私人演出，今天也想来尝试下小天才的交响；或者就像我雇佣了你加斯曼老师也不妨碍我想听你写的曲子。啊，前几天我还在考虑下一份订单让你写什么给我。”

“唉？您想要什么？”

“我这不说了我还没想好吗……”

“啊，抱歉抱歉！我又走神了。总之谢谢您，特意来跟我说这些。”安东尼娅不知该怎样表达自己复杂的心情，“我……我感觉好多了。”

“那就好。”约瑟夫发现自己的任务完成了。

他早就猜到比起天分、认可之类的东西，“被需要的感觉”对她而言更为重要。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 醋约是世界的宝藏

在皇帝最终决定下什么新订单之前，格鲁克先要求安东尼娅帮他一个忙。他去年十二月起上演的歌剧《阿尔西斯特》，唱女主角的女高音贝尔纳斯科尼小姐忽然订婚，并表示婚后会退出舞台。

“我想请你顶替一下她的位置。七月一共再演三场这部剧就停止演出了。关键是我想让你试一试新写几首咏叹调给你自己。”

语罢格鲁克把自己每个版本的乐谱，包括初稿与后来的修改稿都给了她，让她挑选几首自己喜欢的咏叹调改写。

安东尼娅有近两个月的时间来完成这项任务，但她有些无从下手，她对自己的演唱与舞台表现力都有信心，却不知道得写出什么样的咏叹调才能安插在格鲁克先生的作品中而不显得糟糕。

不管怎样，她先增加了声乐练习的时间。凯特琳娜比谁都兴奋，天呐！她最喜欢的安东尼娅姐姐终于出山唱女主角了，平时还能跟自己一起练习！快乐来得太突然！比收到新的玩具布偶还快乐。

“我说，安东尼娅姐姐你怎么看起来一点也不高兴呢？”她不理解为什么年长的女孩儿不但没有笑容还挂着愁容。

“写不出满意的曲子，没有灵感。”她并不对天真可爱的小伙伴掩饰烦恼。

“那，我们去公园散步？”凭她一贯的观察，她知道那是对方常用的寻找思路方式，“或者有什么我能帮你做的吗？按摩肩膀？收拾房间？”

“谢谢啦，你最好了。”安东尼娅拧转着手上的羽毛笔，可是她有什么资格改写已经很完美的曲子呢？完全重新写的话，要怎么避免风格会不符或者水平差太多被人无情指出？

“对了，如果是你的话，想唱什么样的咏叹调呢？”她随口一问，没料到凯特琳娜抢过几张谱子认真看了起来。

“我在低音范围的音域不够宽，这里我唱不了唉。”她指着其中一段乐曲说道，“是我的话会希望改一下。大家都想唱自己最擅长的不是吗？”

“没错，我同意。”安东尼娅意识到那是个好主意，她自己也并不喜欢大段大段纯粹炫技的高音或华彩，如果一首咏叹调要是能符合她的音色特点，再能体现她对剧情故事的理解就再幸福不过了。

就这么干吧。格鲁克的作品本身就打破了许多咏叹调的始返结构，让歌词的重复变少了，且台词也变得更容易理解，她重新编写的时候也保持着差不多的自由度。

《阿尔西斯特》改编自古希腊悲剧作家欧里庇得斯的同名悲剧，是一个剧情简练、情感丰沛的爱情故事：国王阿德墨托斯垂死之际，王后阿尔西斯特向诸神乞求，让自己代替丈夫死去。国王康复后得知是王后的牺牲救了自己，要求与爱妻共同赴死。最终被感动的天神为这对爱侣在天堂开辟了一片乐土。

安东尼娅着重改写了阿尔西斯特决意代替爱人死去时的咏叹调《阴影、鬼魂，死之伴侣》，以及当国王阿德墨托斯面对不愿说出真相的妻子焦急追问时的宣叙调《吾爱，你的心为何不对我敞开》。之后又简单调整了两首别的咏叹调和一首二重唱，使得自己的风格更容易发挥。

凯特琳娜爱死了安东尼娅写的版本，称其为“真正能表现出女人情绪的旋律”，并把质疑这一判断的男孩子按在地上不让他起来。她早就发现除了作曲与吓唬人之外，身材孱弱、皮肤苍白的沃尔夫冈根本不是她的对手。

“哇哇哇~救命啊！我要死了！”天才男孩咋咋呼呼地大声呼叫，被更强壮的女孩从上方捂住嘴。

“你那么凶以后谁敢娶你！”莫扎特在挣脱禁言的间隙说道。

“要你管！有的是人喜欢我。倒是你，听说跟女皇要求娶一位公主？”她知道那件趣闻，故意拿来反驳，“真会做梦！明明弱小到连我都打不过。”

安东尼娅象征性地叫他们适可而止，她也知道小孩子们不至于真的扭打得太过分。过不了多久就又会一起来找她蹭糖果。结果交战双方莫名把她也扯了进来。

“人生总得有追求啊。”他竟说起大道理，“你干嘛这样看着我？就算娶不了玛丽考虑身边人我也不会选你，明显安东尼娅姐姐比你漂亮得多，待人还温柔。”

“你们在说什么啊！！！”安东尼娅放下手中的笔，忍无可忍地把他们请去别处玩耍。

那一周的周末，格鲁克对安东尼娅交给他的初稿颇为满意，他修改了一些展开部分的细节，表示如果她还想多写一些的话，按照这个调性大胆写就好。

“女作曲家果然会有一些独特的想法。”他把稿件还给她，“我觉得十分有意思。”

“谢谢您的指点。不过往后我需要重点练习演唱技巧。”她向他说出自己的看法，“否则登台演出演砸的话，作曲花的心思就都毁掉了，不管是我的还是您的。”

“好的，我知道了。”格鲁克点头微笑，“我很期待你的演出。祝你好运。”

之后的一个月里安东尼娅一直着重跟歌手们一起训练，熟悉舞台的上下场顺序，与同场演绎的同事间的配合。扮演剧中阿德墨托斯国王的男高音帝玻里先生非常热情地夸赞她比原来的女高音更适合这一角色。

正巧宫廷集会暂停了一段时日，皇帝听说去拉克森堡小住一阵，直到她要正式登台前一周才回来。听说安东尼娅改写了新的曲目，他饶有兴致地要求她把作品带过来。

“你的第一场演出我一定会去看的。”约瑟夫向她承诺道，“不过我现在迫不及待想要听一听新版本，请你唱给我听好吗？”

于是安东尼娅把自己重新编排的曲子逐一演唱，加斯曼替她指挥乐队伴奏。先前的两首咏叹调并没有什么问题，但之后的宣叙调和二重唱都是阿德墨托斯与阿尔西斯特间的对白。

“安东尼娅，你想让谁跟你唱对手戏？”加斯曼边翻着总谱边回头问她。

“谁都可以啦，有人想跟我配合一下吗？”她每次都柔软表态，一不小心忘了这里还有个隐藏歌手，当皇帝跳出来说“我来唱男主角好了”的时候后悔已经来不及了。

“对了，既然你跟梅塔斯塔齐奥先生学了好几个月的朗诵了，那么我们把中间的念白也带上。正好串起完整的第五场景。”统治者这样要求道。

不，不要吧……安东尼娅之感在心里反抗一下，一边翻找台本一边懊恼自己给自己挖的陷阱。演唱时将自己代入角色去感受台词中的情绪是最基本的素养，但……

——当皇帝唱出开头：「挚爱的妻子，我再一次看见你，伴你身边，属于你，将你拥入怀中。」的句子时，她真的没有办法安稳代入剧中的情绪。

安东尼娅不得不承认自己怀有杂念。身为作曲者她对脚本烂熟于心，因此很清楚自己需要去想象的心情有一部分正是她原本就具有、客观存在的：比如不敢言说真相的纠结，以及无法再接收那些爱意的痛苦……

她迫使自己端正态度，把对面当成平时剧院里陪她排练的男歌手们。可是她怎么做得到呢？歌词行进到「为何你疲倦眼中坠落的泪水，沿脸颊不停流淌。那是爱？还是恐慌？」，皇帝在以肢体语言加深表现时指尖几乎要搭上她的侧脸。

「你受的折磨让我痛苦，你是我的希望与瑰宝」，他继续唱着，那双蓝眼睛里透着带有悲剧性绝望色彩的深情，让她真真切切地恐慌。

「在我真正死亡之前，我仿佛已一千次死去……」安东尼娅表现这段台词时认真觉得自己已经死了一千次。她比不忍对丈夫说出实情的阿尔西斯特更为踌躇。

每一句对白都是隐秘的折磨，她害怕自己因不够入戏而被怀疑对工作敷衍，更害怕流露太多真情实感而被认定幼稚愚蠢、脱离现实。

为什么她要被虚构的质问折磨到这种地步啊！还是那样直白的质问。

——「你爱我吗？」

皇帝望向她的眼神让她无处躲藏。她也只能跟着既定的脚本回答，哪怕无人察觉她也觉得那些自己都不愿面对的秘密被连根拔起了：

——「我爱你吗？上帝知道，我的心也知道。我深爱你，我必然深爱你。连坟墓也不能淬灭我那谦卑的爱。我的灵魂会带着着温柔的爱去往天国。」

她于仓惶之中确认了一件事，自己真的喜欢眼前的人，无法用之前加斯曼老师所说的“人民爱戴自己的君主有何不对”来搪塞。她对他怀有更为私人化的好感。事到如今她只能祈祷其他人千万不要发现，尤其是皇帝，否则她再也无法以平常心面对他。

中途皇帝看错反复找不到台词，一边前后翻谱子一边跟其余人自嘲：“这样不负责任的丈夫，估计是没有人愿意为我去死了。”全场嬉笑中女主角不得苦楚地跟着笑，结果她敬爱的加斯曼老师竟然还火上浇油，回头问她：“安东尼娅，你还愿意（演下去）吗？”

“请不要拒绝我，我会心碎的。”皇帝接着他的梗开玩笑。

安东尼娅只好拿起乐谱，口吻严肃地说：“那我们把这一段重新来一遍。”假装沉迷工作。

“好好~从哪里开始？「你属于我，你不可这样私自处置自己。在我没有同意之前，你首要的神圣任务是……」？”

“嗯，就从那边吧……”她不顾礼节打断他，不想听他再多重复一次后面的「作为妻子，作为母亲，作为与我的联结」。

几首曲子加起来不过十几分钟，安东尼娅却像被拷问了几天几夜似的。整场集会结束后她疲惫地叹了口气，躲在加斯曼身后喝点水试图压抑自己过速跳动的心脏。

结果半杯水还没喝完背后又传来了只会令她更紧张的关照：

“安东尼娅？怎么又一副不太高兴的样子？”

“别担心，陛下。我觉得她只是被格鲁克先生的委托搞得有些焦虑。”加斯曼替她回答。

安东尼娅本来松了口气感谢老师给她找了个足够合理的理由，结果他救场不过三秒又开始砸场子，令她由衷哀叹自己的监护人跟皇帝关系太密切也不见得全是好事。

“倒是您，我发现您最近对她愈发关心。晚点我会让她好好答谢您的。”

“你这是什么口吻，加斯曼先生。”皇帝露出含义复杂的浅笑，“我理解你把她当自己女儿看待，总得替她提防着些献来的殷勤，以免打扰她作曲的心思，但你难道还怕我打她主意不成？”

“您？我巴不得您打她主意呢。”加斯曼说完这句发现得把玩笑收回来一些，于是补充道，“比如给她一些正式职位之类的。”

“你的建议我会郑重考虑的。”约瑟夫点头，探头望了眼越躲越后面的女孩，示意她别再往后缩了。

当夜又是一个翻来覆去没睡好的夜晚，次日清早安东尼娅只跟加斯曼打了个招呼就赶着出门，连早饭都没有吃，明显气呼呼的。以至于后者端着咖啡感慨女孩子长大了心思越来越复杂。

她提早来到空无一人的剧院，爬上有天窗采光的阁楼来回踱步。

叹息管叹息，窘迫管窘迫，太阳还是会照射到头顶，生活也还要继续。安东尼娅拿出她特意存放此地的小提琴演奏了几首练习曲，然后绕着气窗中透下的那缕光束漫步着练声。安静独处能让她忘掉一些纷繁杂事，她时常感激无论多么烦闷、多么孤独的时候至少还有挚爱的音乐陪伴她。

离演出日期不远了，接下去的几天里安东尼娅十分忙碌，倒也正好把她从小情绪里解救了出来。她试演出服饰带妆排练时小跟班凯特琳娜全程流露羡慕的表情，说她穿着那条白色希腊式长裙简直像一位高贵的女神，一定能死死吸引全场观众的目光。

安东尼娅自身并没考虑那么多，只想安然完成格鲁克交给她的任务。事实上演出当日，她一开口唱那首《残酷命运夺走了我唯一的希望与爱》，纯美的嗓音带着恰如其分的哀伤情绪，瞬间俘获了人们的心灵。包厢里的窃窃私语都停息了，连来歌剧院光喜欢打牌的“庸俗人士”都放下了手中的扑克向下望去。

“萨列里小姐，你信不信晚点观众会让你把每一首独唱都再唱一遍？不来当专职歌手我都替你惋惜也替观众惋惜。”当场景要转到阿波罗的神殿，她走下台时剧院经理这么跟她讲，十分看好今日的演出效果。

安东尼娅点头感谢他的赞美，很快走神思索起其他事情。她在台上就往楼上特定的方向望去过。皇帝来了吗？他说过要来的。只是以她的角度无法看清。

那天皇帝确实来了，但他是中途进场的，之前他跟议会商讨一些财政问题花了太多时间。安东尼娅自然不会知道这种细节，到了中场休息她甚至想要偷溜上楼远远瞄一眼。最终她克制住了自己一探究竟的心，随意找个人比较少的区域走动一下脑内过一遍下半场要注意的地方，却在走廊里碰到了突发状况。

“呀，这不是安东尼娅·萨列里吗？我没想到剧院竟然把像你这么好的歌手雪藏起来。”

那个永远听起来醉醺醺的声音让安东尼娅和楼梯口演伊斯美妮的爱贝拉尔迪小姐都紧张起来，这位侯爵是跑后台戏弄女演员的惯犯，一有机会便动手动脚。事实上不少贵族都会仗着权势做类似的事情，只是这一位格外臭名昭著。

安东尼娅用眼神示意她的同事去找剧院经理告状，自己既然已经被他截住了就拖延下时间。听见对方发表出“你的美貌比你的歌声更令人赞叹”这样的言论，她摆出厌恶的神情，一边后退一边计算在狭窄走廊里转身逃跑的可行性。对方可能会顺势抓住她，那样保不准会发生更恶心的肢体接触。

听见背后有急促的脚步声，但她并抽不出身回头查看。接近者与她擦身而过后伸手锁住对面男子的咽喉，抓着他的脖子把他扔向对面的墙，对脸直拳刚过又迅速于他下腹补上一记横踢。只见那个肥胖的男人像被硬行对折的面包般弯腰倒地，痛苦地哀嚎起来。他的脏话才说了一半便转变为惊叫，因为他发现施暴者并不是他可以开口咒骂的人。

皇帝？！他为什么在这里？

安东尼娅因惊愕而沉默。以至于对方回头带着怒意未消的眼神命令她：“你回工作区去，这里我来处理”时她头也不回地逃走了，连感谢解围之词都忘了说。

下半场她顶着惴惴不安的心情努力保持演唱状态，忽略掉脑内挥之不去的身影。她从未见过他那般凶狠的表情，哪怕她明白他理应有类似的技能，小到打架大到指挥军队。但彼时的氛围让她有皇帝认真想杀死攻击对象的错觉。

幕间转换听见剧院经理茫然地跟另一位管理员小声谈论通往仓库与办公区的走廊里发生的骚乱。安东尼娅假装毫不知情故意躲得远远的。

总算撑到唱完阿尔西斯特与丈夫阿德墨托斯在天堂重聚的合唱，安东尼娅于观众爆发的掌声与欢呼中松了口气。她返场演唱《吾须悲伤赴死》时看见皇帝特意站在护栏边向她挥手，格鲁克也在他身边，理论上对她的表现还算满意。

不管怎样，这个夜晚圆满度过了，她没让对她有所期许的人失望，观众给足了她热情与赞扬。唯独中途发生的意外让她隐隐后怕。她刚换掉自己的戏服从化妆间走出来，罗森博格伯爵把她叫去办公室说要问她点事情，一同前往的还有两位后勤管理员与一位安保负责人。

“博姆哈特侯爵付了封口费的，特蕾莎·爱贝拉尔迪那儿已经关照过不要声张了，但我有点事情想问清楚。那位侯爵挨了顿胖揍，被仆从搀扶着离开剧院，却死活也不肯指认凶手还要求我们不要追究且对此事保密，真是奇了怪了。”他看了看周围一圈人，最后视线落在安东尼娅身上，“你知道谁打了他吗？”

“我不知道。当时我……光顾着逃跑了。”安东尼娅低下头，她完全不擅长撒谎。

”唉！萨列里小姐，我没有帮那家伙说话的意思，大家都知道他为人龌龊，不止对女人。只是作为这座歌剧院的管理者我认为自己有义务查明真相。”见女孩没有坦白的意思，他沉思了一会说，“好吧，如果你没看见的话，最近有谁在追求你吗？”

“啊？没有啊……？”安东尼娅不知道对方为什么这么问。

“不可能！一个男人为了你狠揍另一个男人，如果他不是精神病人就一定喜欢你才会冒险揍一位贵族。而且是疯子的话博姆哈特侯爵没必要替他保密。哦等一下！难道是凶手的地位比他高他才不敢声张？你可真受欢迎啊萨列里小姐。”

“查尔斯公爵与拉斐尔公爵都没有中途下楼过。我更不认为伊丽莎白女大公会是嫌疑人。”安保队长捋着他的胡子补充道，“其他可能性的话……”

接着四位剧院工作人员面面相觑，空气仿佛越来越凝重。

“啊！我知道了！我知道了！”罗森博格伯爵猛拍桌子，激动地站起来宣布道，“安东尼娅！一定是你深藏不漏身怀卓绝武艺，把他给揍趴了对不对！这就很合理了！要是传出去，他的下属和手里的士兵怕不全得笑滚在地上，再也不听他的命令。”

什么？什么？！为什么会是这样的结论。安东尼娅左顾右盼，不知从何辩解甚至不确定究竟该不该辩解。她连隔壁阿贝耶太太的肥胖猫咪都抱不住。

剧院经理宣布破案散会，她茫然地退出他的办公室。收拾完之前没来得及收拾的东西打算回家，又在后门处被皇帝叫住了。

“以后小心一点，演出时别乱跑，结束了早点回去不用理会任何人要跟你谈话的要求。”他对她叮嘱道，“没事喜欢去后台混的人都图谋不轨。”

安东尼娅发誓她绝对是因为之前被吓傻了，才会说出那样不过脑子、无礼至极的回答。

“您不是也来了……”

语罢她便觉得自己一定发了疯。对方绝对被冒犯到了，或多或少。

皇帝愣了好几秒，错愕的表情里写满不可思议，仿佛被一种一贯温顺的食草动物给咬了。他转身单手撑在墙面上，把女孩逼到墙壁跟门框构成的角落里，口吻清冷地对她说：

“先不说我不来的话会发生什么后果。安东尼娅，我要是想对你做什么，还需要特意跑后台来做？到九月份就两年了，这两年里我碰过你一根头发吗？所以到底是我说过的什么话、做过的什么事情让你对我产生了这样的怀疑？苍天在上，倘若我心术不正，你早就……啧。”

他迫使自己打住别再说下去，到底不是在跟他的官员谈话可以口无遮拦。接着他放下手臂退后一步撤开近距离俯视她的姿势，感觉女孩子已经被突如其来的压迫感吓到了。

“对不起……”安东尼娅道歉时的声线带上了沙哑的鼻音，她快速眨了眨眼睛以免那些已然涌进眼眶的泪滴滑落。玩笑不是这么开的，她意识到自己得为刚才的不当言论付出代价。她为什么要去揶揄他？皇帝给她的印象还不够正直，对她不够好吗？这就是她对他救了自己一事表达谢意的方式？退一万步，那是个哪怕对她有所企图她也会心甘情愿默默接受的人。

“哦，上帝啊……”约瑟夫小声叹了口气。整个晚上他都在反应过度，连续做出不够冷静的鲁莽之举。安东尼娅要是在他面前哭出来他可真不知道该怎么收场。是他亲自选择用怎样的态度对待她的，又没有谁逼他，何必对她标榜自己的“高风亮节”。

那不过是句玩笑话而已，平时他和加斯曼又没少开她玩笑，不过被反击一次就暴跳如雷这是一位君王该有的气量吗？他理应比谁都清楚她不是真在怀疑自己。那是个比谁都懂得感恩于回报的姑娘。万一把她吓到以后不敢来霍夫堡有什么好处？那对他而言只会是损失。好不容易能让她跟自己坦然相处，像朋友一样聊天，为什么非要去破坏那本就不够坚固的信任。他是为了保护她才站在这里的，不是为了看她在自己眼前瑟瑟发抖。

“加斯曼会来接你吗？”约瑟夫尽可能平静地问她。

安东尼娅摇头，没勇气再发出任何一个音节。也没勇气去偷瞄对方的神色。

她听见皇帝要求跟着他的侍卫送她回家，自己则转身离去消匿于夜色中。

次日，赶在安东尼娅复盘昨日的失误前，两个不同版本的传闻已在漫天飞舞。

版本一：有两个男人为了争夺安东尼娅·萨列里的芳心大打出手，一人重伤。  
版本二：安东尼娅·萨列里把图谋不轨的成年男性打成重伤。

所有人都在乐此不疲地猜测主人公究竟是谁，并且为故事添油加醋。搞得安东尼娅连着几天都不愿出现在剧院，否则总有人好奇凑上来询问当事人。

到了星期天她还是不想出门，硬被加斯曼拖去她惯例要参加的马丁内斯家族音乐沙龙。

“你不想参与演出去那坐一会也好，那边没人会问你无聊的问题。你觉得梅塔斯塔齐奥先生会问吗？格鲁克先生会问吗？不会你觉得还有谁问你？”

确实，音乐沙龙里大家依然把重点放在音乐上，哪怕在末尾的闲聊时光里……加斯曼竟然自己提起有人为她打架的事情！还信誓旦旦保证第二种传闻绝对是假的，他的学生没有偷偷习武。

“换个话题吧，加斯曼先生，你总无意间把你家孩子搞得很不好意思。”反倒是梅塔斯塔齐奥在为她开脱。

“安东尼娅，你改的独唱曲目里我最喜欢你翻唱时演唱的那首，乐句非常完美地配合了脚本的情绪。”格鲁克适时跟进改变讨论走向。

安稳把她改的《阿尔西斯特》分析了一下，格鲁克提出了一些还应当在剩下的两场演出里小改动的地方，那样她的唱功能更好发挥。

中午散场前，加斯曼与格鲁克暂时走开了片刻，梅塔斯塔齐奥对安东尼娅说：“你大可不必那么烦恼，我不关心对面是谁，但那听起来是段浪漫的插曲，足以为之写一首诗。”

“为什么这么说？请您指教。”安东尼娅不介意跟这位年迈的长者谈论此事，他绝对不会调侃她的。

“你很喜欢他吧，才对一切守口如瓶。”

“呃……我……”

“不想明说没关系。”他和蔼地看着她“我年纪大了，看见年轻人真挚的感情就觉得很美妙，仅此而已。想必那个男孩也很喜欢你，有担当的勇者不会为施暴而施暴，为掠夺而掠夺，他只应当为守护心爱之物而战。”

“可是……”安东尼娅不止该先从哪里开始否认，抑或承认。

“我猜你还面对着其他麻烦。不道德之事你不会触碰的，所以那鸿沟可能是身份地位，可能是未知与不确定，也可能是语言。”梅塔斯塔齐奥谈话时语气也如同念诵诗句般稳重优雅，“不过我以漫长的人生经验劝慰你，无论你是最终是否选择表达出来，坚持下去还是中途放弃，在你持有爱的时候你都可以于内心坦然面对它，无需质疑‘怀有情感’本身是对还是错。”

“谢谢您跟我说这些。”安东尼娅再次钦佩起诗人细腻的洞察力与智慧。

“加斯曼是个善良热心肠的好人，谁都不会否认。但他有点过于直肠子，特别对于你们女孩子而言，真担心他和芭芭拉小姐的相处……”

“芭芭拉小姐？”

“咳咳，这个还是等他晚点自己告诉你比较好。”

安东尼娅迷茫地皱了皱眉，没有追问。

回到家在门口遇上邮差与另一位来送东西的神秘人士，安东尼娅于加斯曼“我已看穿一切”的眼神中接过用丝带扎着的礼物盒。

撕掉包装纸后铁盒里不出意外是巧克力，附有一封信。安东尼娅取来拆信刀把淡黄色的信封割开，取出信纸，上面没有署名，不过字迹与内容都能认出出自谁之手。

——【安东尼娅，那天晚上我不该对你口吻那么严厉的。万分抱歉，请你原谅我。】


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安东尼娅新工作get√  
> 要开始当老师了呢！

“孩子，告诉你个好消息，我要结婚了。”

“我是不是最后一个知道的？”安东尼娅双手抱在胸前，闹情绪般地撇了撇嘴。从梅塔斯塔齐奥先生说“等他自己告诉你”之后都过去半个月了，加斯曼才想起来对她开口。

“应该不是啦，我想来想去是不是有谁忘记通知了。原来是你哈哈哈哈哈……一定是离得太近，默认你已经知道啦。”加斯曼笑得理直气壮，“其实我跟芭芭拉交往的时间不算长，只是从第一眼起便认定就是对方了。”

“哼，那么恭喜你啦！”安东尼娅并没完全服气，那不构成她那么晚才被告知的理由。

“别生气，别生气。”他妥协道，“晚点我带她过来介绍你们认识。”

加斯曼的未婚妻芭芭拉·达姆于周六午后来访。她是一位小提琴手的女儿，看起来比加斯曼年轻不少，一头微卷的栗色长发与相同颜色的眼眸，脸上总是带着明朗的笑容，和谁都能迅速混熟热络地聊上天。

她跟安东尼娅讨论她的曲子，对她能够自己创作表达出由衷的崇拜。接着她们又聊起文学，芭芭拉喜欢拉封丹的预言诗，最近在看卢梭的《爱弥儿》但并没有理解得太明白。起初加斯曼还能插上写话，到了女孩们开始讨论发型编织方法时他终于耸了耸肩悻悻地瘫在沙发里。

“亲爱的弗洛里安，傻坐着多无聊啊？”她冲加斯曼眨眨眼睛，假装不甚满意地皱眉，“你不给我弹点什么曲子么，还是说追到我就觉得往后可以偷懒了？”

“好的，好的，我的女士。”加斯曼一脸拿她没办法的表情，起身羽管键琴那儿给大家即兴演奏了一些曲目。

安东尼娅想起之前与梅塔斯塔齐奥的对话，暗自认定他的担心是多余的。芭芭拉明显能很好地处理与加斯曼的关系。

“对了，听说你喜欢甜点，我做了牛油曲奇。”芭芭拉从带来的野餐篮里取出甜食，刚好配新沏好的红茶。

“啊，好吃！”

“你喜欢就好，特意加了双份糖。”

“安东尼娅你真是太好骗了。”加斯曼忍不住从羽管键琴前回过头。

“呵~你说人家作甚？你自己呢是不是没心思没‘骗’我了？”芭芭拉趴在沙发背上，撑头望向琴声传来的方向，“你说你都多久没写曲子送给我了？”

“我今天马上就写！”加斯曼信誓旦旦答应道，指尖之下流出更为明快的旋律。

那是一个愉快的下午，芭芭拉一直呆到晚饭后由她的未婚夫送回家。待加斯曼返回，他问安东尼娅对芭芭拉·达姆的看法。

“她很好啊~开朗又可爱。”女孩脱口而出，“能有这样的太太我真为你高兴。“

“就这些？没有别的了？”加斯曼的口吻里隐隐透着顾虑。

“别的？你指什么？”安东尼娅读不懂对方的暗示，也一点都不想说自己在想象如果芭芭拉婚后搬过来，自己应该还有机会吃到那超好吃的曲奇。

“算了，晚点再议。你有时候单纯到令人担忧。”加斯曼挥手作罢，转身回自己的工作区，大概是履行承诺写曲子去了。

唉……？？？什么什么！？安东尼娅怎么也想不出自己漏过了什么细节。末了也独自回到楼上看书去了。

女孩的困惑于第二天的音乐沙龙里解开了一部分，但那造成了另一种困扰。她参与的部分刚刚结束从小型舞台上退下来。，就听见有人在不远处跟加斯曼开玩笑，问他既然与那么年轻的女孩订婚，当初为什么不直接选择自己的学生。

安东尼娅歪头思考了一下，加斯曼确实有不少女学生，但她总觉得对方指的是……自己。周围人的哄笑让她听不清加斯曼的回答，她有些焦虑地皱起眉，直到有人从她背后轻声叫她。

“过来，孩子。”

回头看见梅塔斯塔齐奥坐在内阳台里的扶手椅上，安东尼娅挥手示意自己听到了，然后挪动到他身边。

“最近有些不太好的传闻。被小霉运笼罩的可怜女孩，才从剧院事故中摆脱出来没几天又来了第二波流言蜚语。”老人缓慢地摇两下头，“看你的表情，是不是还不清楚具体状况？”

“不知道。”安东尼娅坦率否认，由他一贯信任的梅塔斯塔齐奥来告诉她实情的话，她感觉自己会安心一些。

“芭芭拉·达姆只比你大一周岁，太年轻了。当然不是说对加斯曼有何坏处，爱情不该有任何限制，包括年龄。但坊间有人好奇他为什么不索性跟你结婚，甚至有人怀疑起你们之间有过什么，这就比较恶劣了。但愿不要给你造成太大困扰。”

安东尼娅陷入沉默，她根本没想过这种问题。为什么大家就不能少瞎揣测一些别人的感情生活呢？

“哦！似乎有人在谈论我？”加斯曼与格鲁克一起来到他们这边，“对我来说我们这圈人心里有数就好啦，安东尼娅这孩子是特殊的，只是看起来温顺而已，她想要远非一份平静的生活，她有追寻内心最美好之物的梦想，甚至能说野心。哦！就算哪天她要嫁给谁，也肯定是远比我更好的人啦~”

“加斯曼，你这话怎么说得像你动心过似的。”连格鲁克都有些看不下去了，“快解释一下，你这‘父亲’当得太糟糕了。”

“有什么好解释的？”加斯曼一脸不以为然，“我在威尼斯见到她的时候她16岁都没到，对那么小的女孩子我根本没有想法，其他人会对她有想法是其他人的事情。”

“弗洛里安，你真的不需要补充后面那句的。”梅塔斯塔齐奥使劲摇头，感觉就算是精通话术如他也爱莫能助，救不了根本不认为自己需要救的人。

“安东尼娅，你有喜欢的人吗？”格鲁克忽然转而询问她，“说实话，我不担心安东尼娅自己有所误解，但要是让心仪对象误解了就不妙了。或者让人对她却步不敢追求她也不太好。”

见三位长辈都投来征询的眼神，安东尼娅惊恐又决绝地摇起头来。然后她看见那三个人互相用介于相信与怀疑之间的微妙目光无声地交流。格鲁克之前没关心过这个问题所以他纯粹想听她回答，但加斯曼和梅塔斯塔齐奥就不同了，尤其是后者……虽然她从没在他面前肯定过，但对方显然已用人生阅历碾压看透一切了。

“说实话，我觉得她有心上人，我很早就觉得有。”加斯曼摆出到底我对你最熟悉的架势，“只是她口风紧得很，谁问、怎么问都不肯说。”

“真的没有啦……”安东尼娅委屈且心虚地否认道。这怎么能诚实说出来呢？对谁都不行。况且对面怎么看也不重要，根本没任何可能性的。

“那至少有人喜欢你不然之前……”

“看在上帝的份上，加斯曼。”梅塔斯塔齐奥打断他，“别再提那件事了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，好的吧。我们等下一起吃午饭？”企图肇事之人扯开话题，毫无反省一下的意思。

加斯曼的婚礼安排在九月底，安东尼娅尚来得及写点什么送给他。不过他的老师在一些音乐之外的领域里更需要她的帮助。

——“安东尼娅，为了迎接她搬过来家里该用什么花布置？”  
——“安东尼娅，我要不要请木匠为她再制作一只书架？”  
——“安东尼娅，给你们女孩子准备些什么日常小物件能讨你们开心呢？”

“好了啦！知道啦！”加斯曼苦恼的样子让她偷笑，“花和其他装饰物我会帮你搞定的，其他问题你最好直接去问你的未婚妻哦。”

“我只是想给她一点惊喜，不管是在婚礼晚宴上还是在家里。”

“可如果你不确定那会是惊喜的话，不如直接问清楚，真诚很多时候更难能可贵。”

她稍许有那么点担心他给她惊吓。

“唉~瞧你现在巧舌如簧的！梅塔斯塔齐奥先生简直快把你教‘坏’了。”加斯曼对她每一方面的成长都看在眼里，女孩比起刚来维也纳的时候长高了些，有了更丰腴柔和的肢体线条。两年里她以极其惊人的速度学习她未来成为作曲者需要的技能，兴许是时候让她做一些站在管理者、支配者角度的事情了。

“那么我婚礼上的乐队交给你指挥了，这总可以吧？”

“咦咦咦……？真的希望我来指挥吗？”安东尼娅挺直了腰，她非常乐意以这样的方式献上她的祝福。

“我可不想把这位置交给别人。而且我了解你，让你无所事事坐在餐桌边上你会很无聊。”加斯曼肯定道。教了她那么久总谱解读又不是为了好玩，她该试着拿起指挥棒了。

最终安东尼娅选择给写一部康塔塔与一组合唱歌曲送给加斯曼与芭芭拉，婚礼预定的曲目里还有万哈尔的嬉游曲、迪特斯多夫的歌唱剧和格鲁克给他的舞曲，以及一些大家歌剧中的选段……

凯特琳娜也被她拖进了演出阵容，小姑娘已表现出越来越亮眼的歌唱技巧，可以分给她一些独唱段落。

“我觉得你很快能成为最顶尖的歌手。”安东尼娅跟她排练时不禁夸赞道，被对方思路不知道跳跃去哪儿的回答搞得又气又笑。

“以后安东尼娅姐姐结婚我也要给你唱歌，请先给我预定一席位置！”她蹦蹦跳跳地欢呼着。

“你在说什么啊！！！”安东尼娅双手叉腰，低头看着她不知在激动什么劲儿的小跟班。

“啊？你不愿意让我给你唱歌吗？”凯特琳娜故意用夸张的、可怜兮兮的眼神看着她。

“不！你那个前提就……很长一段时间里都不会发生的！”安东尼娅努力找回重点。

“为什么啊？你明明那么受欢迎，都有人想贿赂我给你送情书呢。不过我都替你拒收了，连当面去找心仪之人的勇气都没有的男人，怎么也配不上你。”

凯特琳娜一脸得意，安东尼娅却坐在凳子上蜷缩起来，举起谱子盖住脑袋。

“所以说那个前提很长一段时间里不会发生啊！”她有气无力地重申，心想甚至根本不会发生吧……以她现在的情况。

“唉为什么？你总不见得看上有主的人了？”小女孩再次让话题急转弯，让安东尼娅简直怀疑她是不是跟口无遮拦的莫扎特混多了被带坏了。以至于她急于否认一不小心说错话。

“才没有，人家单身着……呃，不对不对！”

完蛋，面对小孩子心无防备说漏嘴了！她听见凯特琳娜发出一个上扬的、意味深长的鼻音。仿佛一个历经千辛万苦穿过风暴与海浪终于找到洞穴里宝箱的小海盗，准备大肆掠夺。

“让我猜猜是谁！哇，你放心啦我无论如何不会告诉其他人的！”凯特琳娜托着下巴颦眉苦苦思索起来，“唔唔~可是看起来跟你关系好的人里真的单身者很少唉，你总跟那些年长作曲家在一起……他们都够当你爸爸甚至爷爷了。至于乐手们，据我所知长得好看的大都已婚。”

“我的好妹妹，求你别……”

“哇！你该不会喜欢皇帝吧？他来剧院时我远远见过他一次，非常……啊！你干什么！”

被用卷起来的乐谱敲了头顶，凯特琳娜噘嘴捂住头，不满地盯着安东尼娅。

“不然我怎么让你停止瞎说这些没头没脑的胡话呢？谁的玩笑都敢开？”

“哼，讨厌！”

当天晚上安东尼娅抱着她的毯子久久不能入睡。近些日子连着被调侃让她更加认识到自己怀有一份多么无望的情感啊！为什么偏偏要喜欢上去全世界最遥不可及的人呢？她好想找人倾诉一下但她真的不敢，害怕一时之快毁了在那么多人帮助下小心搭建起来的一切，也毁了她的理想。

——拿起指挥棒的时候她由衷地感到快乐，那快乐近乎神圣，仿佛上帝终究回应她虔诚的祷告，从天国给了她一道光。乐队遵从她内心的指示，成为她身体外延似的，让理应只有一双手的人类能够同时操纵数十件乐器。而音乐不再是她乐谱上扁平的符号，得以被雕琢成她最想要的形状。

加斯曼的婚礼几乎云集了大半个维也纳音乐圈的人。让安东尼娅对于在一群权威面前表现有些紧张，索性她尚能说服自己当天大家不见得会有多注意乐队那边，她就跟那些丝带与花束一样差不多是晚宴上的装饰物。

皇帝作为加斯曼的雇主自然也来了。他祝福过那对新人后，就一直有意无意游荡在乐队附近。

演出终止的休息时间里，他把指挥叫到边上跟她谈话。

“你看起来心情特别好。”他靠在背后的墙壁上，少有地拿着一只红酒杯。

“当然啦，我真为加斯曼老师高兴。”安东尼娅说着往提及之人那儿望了眼。

“似乎不止这点。”皇帝看了看她还拿在手里的指挥棒，“乐队跟你配合得很不错，以后我那儿的活动也会更多但让你站在指挥台上的。”

“他们都是加斯曼的朋友，所以没有为难我。”之前也是有担心过的，毕竟她可能是第一位拿起指挥棒的女性。此次乐团里的成员显然不会在加斯曼的婚礼上给他拆台，但她还是在排练确认乐曲细节时明显感觉到抵触。不少乐手不愿意服从一个女人，不认为那是她该涉足的领域。

“我那边也不会有人为难你啊。”他知道她可能面临的困境，“至于其他地方，剧院之类的。别担心如果有必要我会帮助你。”

“万分感谢您，陛下。”无论是否能兑现，这样的承诺本身就让她开心。至少对方认可她能够做这件事。

“太好了……果然你不会记仇。”约瑟夫欣慰地笑了笑。

“唉？什么？”

“真的忘记了吗？那更好。”

安东尼娅过了好一会，才反应过来皇帝指的大概是上次在《阿尔西斯特》演出后发生的事情。她怎么可能去记仇呢？她反倒担心自己给对方留下不好的印象，幸好看起来也没有。

婚礼后的两星期里皇帝给加斯曼放了假，只有安东尼娅代替他前往宫廷集会。皇帝遵守了他的承诺，把乐队交给她指挥。

“晚点我找个由头把整个交响乐团的编制凑齐给你玩一下。”第二周的活动结束后他这样构想。

“恳请您不要为我那么费心，真的有需要的时候再让我为您效劳就好。”安东尼娅略感胆怯。

“你啊，容易想太多。别人要给你什么的时候，看起来不是很费劲的话，好好拿着不好吗？”他忍不住教育她一下，“特别是我，要给你点什么难道会很困难吗？”

“不是啦，我……”她飞快考虑起怎样表达才能让自己看起来不是故意不领情。

“不好意思是吗？大可不必。以我所在的位置做到赏罚分明、职责与利益对等是基本条款。不会搞得让别人看不懂我为什么优待你。你等下跟我走，我还有东西要给你。”

虽然不知道具体是什么，安东尼娅也只能跟着皇帝，被他带到离城堡剧院东面不远处原先是防御工事，后来被改成政府雇员居住点的一栋建筑里。

“这套公寓给你了。”他开门后把钥匙地给她，进入室内在桌子边上坐下来跟她慢慢解释，“加斯曼之前找我谈起过，我也听过一些传闻，就是因为你和他妻子年龄相仿引起的那些。我跟他共同的结论是你最好搬家避一下风头。而且越往后你也可能越需要安静独立的环境创作。这里很安全，你一个人呆着也不会出事。当然加斯曼不是赶你出去，他不会的。你依然可以经常回去。还有，这里不是平白无故给你的，这周里你会收到我的正式雇佣。差不多这样，还有什么疑问吗？”

“没有了！我明白了，陛下！”安东尼娅迅速领会对方让她平静接受的要求。

“咦？我还以为你会不开心一下，要和加斯曼分开。”约瑟夫暗想这接受得要比他想象中快得多。

“他肯定也是为我考虑才做出这样的决定，我信任他，也信任您。”安东尼娅陈恳回答道。

“这样啊。”皇帝浅笑起来，他一直很欣赏她这一点，从不会刻意讨好他但所行所言都自然而然让他心情愉悦，“那记得跟你的邻居们好好相处，他们会私底下给你订单也说不定。”

“好的，谢谢提醒。”

“要是你能早起练琴把他们都吵醒，让懒鬼们早点来见我我会更高兴的。”

“……可这似乎跟上一条有冲突，陛下。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我开玩笑的。”

闲聊完毕，皇帝徒步返回霍夫堡，他还有其他工作要做。派了人送安东尼娅回到加斯曼那儿，她继续商讨搬家事宜。

三天后安东尼娅正式挪窝，那套公寓比加斯曼的住所肯定要简陋不少，房间里几乎没有装饰。不过并不缺少家具或生活必备品。客厅足够宽敞，足以放下一架羽管键琴。之后有空了她大概会再种几盆花，那样一眼望去就不至于太单调。

她吧凯特琳娜带回来来玩，小女孩在她新家里跑来跑去直呼羡慕她，她也想独自一个人住在外面，感觉很自由，很好玩。

“你以后一个人会寂寞吗？”晚上一起躺在床上时凯特琳娜问她。

“有一点点吧。”安东尼娅想了一下后回答，但那点点寂寞倒不会让她烦心。她独处的时间并不算多，城堡剧院离她直线距离大概就200米，她有更多机会泡在那儿。其余日子里白天她依然需要去加斯曼或格鲁克那里完成她的课业。

说起来忘了问一件事，不知道皇帝会给她什么新工作？不过隔天她就在信箱里收到了雇佣合同。皇帝先向她订购了一组六首用于舞会的舞曲，更重要的是后一项：指派她成为玛利亚·特雷西娅女大公的音乐教师，一个星期前往拉克森堡两次单独给她授课。备注里写明那是一个六岁的孩子，是个心机鬼，主意很大，有时候会很难缠。具体情况她的家庭教师海尔齐勒斯女侯爵会向她说明的，碰到问题也找她商量。

第一堂课从周四开始，也就是后天。安东尼娅不认为教初学者有多大技术层面的难度，只是在这个年纪就被描述为很难缠，大概真的挺让人头痛的吧，她得有思想准备。

拉克森堡城堡位于维也纳市郊约20公里处，有专人接送她执行这项教学。海尔齐勒斯女侯爵接待了她，向她介绍了一下她用作音乐教室的场地，以及她即将要面对的学生的一些情况。

“殿下已经换掉了两个音乐老师了，哈布斯堡家族一直很注重这项教育，但是她似乎不喜欢看起来古板又威严的老先生们，哪怕是安托瓦内特女大公与女皇陛下都十分信赖的格鲁克先生。”

原来格鲁克与她接触过，早知道该找他征求点意见。安东尼娅这样想着，很快于画室里见到了正端着调色盘的玛利亚·特雷西娅女大公。她看上去与其他哈布斯堡家族的成员不太一样，长着一头金发与相仿光泽的琥珀色眼睛。神情举止比起高贵更给人机灵甚至是捉摸不定的感觉。

安东尼娅与她互相打了个招呼，便带着她一起去放着羽管键琴与其他乐器的那间房间里。直觉告诉安东尼娅那孩子没有对她抱有太明显的戒心，可能是因为她比海尔齐勒斯女侯爵要年轻很多，看起来没有那么严肃。

她被建议开头对这孩子要强硬一些，因为上手无法控制住她的话她会很快随心所欲起来。然而安东尼娅从来就没对谁强硬过，也没有被任何一位师长逼着做过任何事，所以她还是决定用自己一贯的方式对待新学生，就像她对待凯特琳娜那样。

简单自我介绍后，安东尼娅坐到羽管键琴前，自己弹着伴奏给她唱了一些旋律明晰十分好懂的歌剧选段，然后问她：

“我比较擅长教声乐与羽管键琴，你比较想学哪一种我就从哪里教你。”

“什么？原来我可以自己选吗？”特雷西娅反问道。

“当然可以，音乐有很多种表达方式，喜欢什么就从什么学起比较开心，它本来就是为了让人开心才存在的东西。”

“这样啊，那我能一起学吗？”

“啊……那太困难了。唱歌与伴奏需要相互配合，得分别学习再组合在一起。以及我只有一张嘴，做不到同时跟你讲两种方法哦。”

她想办法以对方能明白的方式让她接受，小孩子总是比较贪心。特雷西娅皱起眉头有模有样地沉思了一会，最终决定道：

“请你先教我唱歌，萨列里老师。我喜欢你的声音。”

“嗯，好。还有叫我安东尼娅就行啦。”

那天的课程很顺利，安东尼娅发现特雷西娅是个极其聪明的孩子，偶尔容易急躁或者想要投机取巧，但总体上任何要点都能掌握得很快。

回家路上她松了口气，姑且算是没搞砸，希望之后这位女大公任性的一面也不要发挥出来。结果紧接着第二天她收到了海尔齐勒斯女侯爵的来信，说特雷西娅很喜欢她，在她离开后没多久就在问“安东尼娅下一次什么时候来？”。还说那孩子之前没对她的任何一位老师表达过好感，这很难得。

周日音乐沙龙上加斯曼谈及此事的评价是：我从来不担心我们安东尼娅的人缘，你看最难搞的人都跟她相处的很好，比如格鲁克。

“加斯曼你什么意思我跟你有仇吗？”莫名其妙成了脾气差代表的格鲁克对他的失实言论不服，“不就是有一次拿了你一瓶墨水没有还，没想到你那么小心眼。”

“那是因为脾气最差的人我不敢背后议论他啊。”加斯曼一脸不可名状的笑容，格鲁克与梅塔斯塔齐奥都跟着笑了起来。第一千次唯有安东尼娅左顾右盼一头雾水。

第二周去拉克森堡，安东尼娅征得同意后带着特雷西娅去室外上课。反正嗓子能带去任何地方，而大自然会给人各种艺术上的灵感。

天气转凉了些，远说不上冷。草地开始变黄了，但还不至于枯硬，踩在上面还很柔软。安东尼娅与郊游般兴奋的小女孩一起坐在草坡上，前者带着乐谱，上面是她之前写一些秋日主题的歌曲。

“哇，你还能自己写曲子？好玩吗？”特雷西娅学会第一段后问她。

“嗯，我觉得很有意思。等你学会足够的技能后，要是有兴趣我也可以教你写。”安东尼娅回答道，指着五线谱第三行末尾，“注意这里有一个反复记号，意思是需要把前面的歌词再唱一遍。”

“哈~我知道，这个之前我学过。”

“记性真好呢。”

“那当然，我背诵法语诗也从不出错。”

见她一脸得意，安东尼娅也只能浅淡地笑一笑。

不过随着时间推移，安东尼娅发现特雷西娅并不是百分百开朗直爽的女孩子。有时候她会忽然安静下来，发出她那个年龄段不该有的迷思。

比如看着被劲风卷走的落叶问她：“这些树叶最后会飘到哪里？太远了它们会难过吗？”

“我也不知道。”安东尼娅从不会装作博学多知，什么都能答得上来，“也许它们之中有的正想要旅行所以会开心，有的不想跑远就不开心。归根结底只有它们自己知道吧。”

又过了一整个月，特雷西娅表现出了对羽管键琴的强烈兴趣。安东尼娅便在一周中分出一节课教她演奏，并试着给她布置些作业让她练琴。起初略微担心她玩忘了，事实证明那孩子有在好好练习，女侯爵甚至感叹她情愿在抄写单词上偷懒也不会放弃摸琴键。

哪个月末特雷西娅抓着安东尼娅给她看她画的一幅画，画面上是秋天的树木与两种不同颜色树叶。

“黄色的树叶想要旅行，它们去了很远的地方。棕色的树叶不想离家太远，就落在树根旁。大家都很开心。”她非常认真地解说道，又稍许流露出些遗憾，“我想在秋天画完的，来不及了，拖到冬天了呢。”

是的，冬天来了，一年又即将过去。

安东尼娅在年底照例又变得很忙，她不想因为新工作落下作为格鲁克助手的事务。一不小心连着熬夜，即使她再竭力隐藏还是被自己的学生察觉到了，让她也意识到那孩子是多么敏感。

“安东尼娅老师，你要休息一下吗？我自己把这段练习弹给你听几遍。”特雷西娅主动提议，搞得她十分不好意思。外加预感到未来对方的聪敏可能会一次次让她惊讶。

圣诞节前的那节课惊讶便来了，尽管那并不是特雷西娅主动造成的。

下课后安东尼娅答应她陪她玩一会，结果刚刚在讨论要玩什么游戏，皇帝忽然来访。安东尼娅尚未来得及行礼，就听见身边的孩子气鼓鼓地吼叫起来：

“约——瑟——夫——！你答应过我上星期带我去喂马吃胡萝卜的为什么没有来？！”

然后她转钻进一旁的书房“砰”得一声关上了门。

安东尼娅错愕地看了看那扇紧闭的木门又错愕地望向皇帝，后者摇着头解释：“别在意，她每次都这样急了会直接叫我名字，让海尔齐勒斯去劝处理她吧。”

随后皇帝又说了些其他轶事，关于她是怎样调皮捣蛋以及对自己不想做的事情死也不屈服的。

“还好，您妹妹从不为难我。”安东尼娅应和到，下一秒就看见身边人表情瞬间凝固，又很快转入困惑，接着他开始大笑起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈，安东尼娅……安东尼娅？你认真的吗？你真不知道？”

“唉？什么？”她根本不明白自己说错什么了还是理解错了什么。

“你……哈哈哈，为什么会觉得特雷西娅是我妹妹？”约瑟夫笑得难以自制。

“可是，持有女大公头衔的话……”安东尼娅大概知道女皇有十五六个孩子，并不觉得这一位年龄小到不可能是她的后代。

“我不得不说，你在某些方面迟钝到超乎想象，别担心那不是贬义的，我甚至在夸你可爱。”他停下来深呼吸一口，强行抑制笑意进一步发展，“虽然这孩子尚未对公众公开，但两个多月了，你为什么一点也没往另一种可能性上推理呢？”

另一种可能性？安东尼娅好像忽然明白过来了，不过对方先自己说了出来。

“特雷西娅是我女儿，也是我唯一的孩子。”约瑟夫口吻里透着从未展露过的、特殊的柔情，“她太敏感了，每次我跟谁争执过或带着工作中的不良情绪去找她，都会被狠狠嫌弃。其他人的情绪也很容易影响到她，所以我让她单独呆在这里。”

书房里传来一些大声谈判的动静，生气的女孩依然拒绝出现。

“我承认她被我宠坏了。”他无奈却耐心地等待着。特雷西娅长得像她母亲，不乐意时委屈的神情就更像了，他拿她毫无办法，“你有事情的话先回去，我记得你说要去格鲁克那儿一次。”

“是的，我还要帮他校对谱子。”

语罢安东尼娅向皇帝道别，准备离开时他叫住她补充了一句：

“这任务交给你果然是明智的，我知道她很喜欢你。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开始独立写歌剧！

1769年新年后的第一场周末音乐沙龙上，一小撮人忽然聚在一块儿聊起一桩轶事。

“那位小天才的歌剧最后写完了吗？我是说莫扎特。”

“不知道啊，他好像去年12月就离开了维也纳。”

“我听说本来要在赫茨剧院首演，后来在质疑之下取消了。你没听说吗？许多人怀疑那部歌剧是他父亲代笔的而非小莫扎特自己写的。”

“我也觉得不可能由孩子独立完成，总计三幕，二十八首曲目，将近六百页的脚本。一年不到怎么看都夸张了些……”

“就算是他自己写的，乐队也不愿意被那么点大的小屁孩张牙舞爪地指挥吧。”

安东尼娅照例与她的三位教导者聚集在一起，她看见格鲁克皱眉摇了摇头，紧跟着加斯曼也摇了摇头。

“大家……都那么认为吗？”她试探着问，见两人都投来你继续说下去的眼神，她小声说道，“那孩子经常跑来城堡剧院找凯特琳娜玩，我见过一部分他的手稿也见过他当场在写的样子。他写旋律的时候流畅到让我震惊无比，几乎不打草稿地大段书写，也不需要乐器辅助。所以我不认为那是他父亲代笔的。”

“我们也不认为。”格鲁克表达了相同意见，“问题出在他父亲那边。”

“他父亲怎么了吗？我没有接触过他。”安东尼娅打探道。

“我也就见过他一回，打了个招呼的程度连对话都不曾发生。”格鲁克再次摇头，“不知道为什么，他怀疑我和赫茨剧院的经理朱塞佩·阿弗里基奥是质疑他们的主谋。”

“啊？！怎么会？”安东尼娅不解，“他有跟别人诽谤你们吗？”

“如果他那位先生只是在普通社交场合抱怨抱怨也就算了，谁都有气头上做傻事的时候。谁知他直接写信给陛下，指控我们嫉妒他孩子的天分从中阻挠，未免过于不可理喻。”

“什么？这也太……”

吞下自己的惊叹，安东尼娅也摇了摇头。稍许替小莫扎特感到可惜，他调皮了点没错但真的全身心热爱着音乐，却在非技术层面的问题上搞僵。他离开了估计凯特琳娜还要因为失去一个玩伴儿而低落一阵子。不过女孩很快没空顾虑别人了，因为加斯曼顺势对她提议：“安东尼娅，你也该试着完整写一部歌剧了。”

她猛然抬起头，“我可以吗？”之类的词语尚未来得及说出口，格鲁克就跟着说：“对，你是该试试了，兴许要多花点时间斟酌，但你能够驾驭的，没问题。”  
“晚点你去剧院的委托案里翻翻看有没有看得上的台本好了。”加斯曼挠着下巴认真思考，“或者你拿梅塔斯塔齐奥先生的任意台本练手。”

“我不认为那是个好主意。”梅塔斯塔齐奥淡然论述着自己的看法，“我的台本构成有非常强烈的既定风格，反而会束缚她的灵感也说不定，她还年轻，应当从更自由更个人偏好的作品着手。说不定她会比格鲁克更疯狂呢？”

“您又揶揄我。”格鲁克无奈摇头，他对正歌剧的改革也并非针对梅塔斯塔齐奥，只是后者几乎垄断了正歌剧的台本，导致这一音乐体裁随着时间推移越来越僵化。

“总之你自己先找找看，有喜欢的故事或者剧本想要改写成歌剧版本也行，我们都会帮你留意着合适的词作者的。有什么问题也随时找我们。”加斯曼笑得颇为灿烂，仿佛期待这一幕很久了。

“嗯，我会好好计划起来的。”安东尼娅决心面对总要面对的大任务，都被这样给予鼓励与协助了她不能再退缩。

正好下周起宫廷音乐集会暂停，恢复时间未知。因为皇帝已动身前往罗马，之后还会造访意大利的其他城市，预计要在那儿逗留数月。

加斯曼建议她索性也减少参与其他的社交活动，也减少正在学习的课时，工作的话安心教导好特雷西娅小公主便可，其余时间都尽量腾出来给自己创作。

然而寻觅剧本这件事她毫无头绪，喜欢的作家、剧本家不少，非要找到特别中意的反而困难了起来。她有意花了更多时间在阅读上，但愿能发现先另自己一见钟情的情节。

“不急不急，没人赶着你马上要你交出作品来的。”那天加斯曼在剧院看她又焦虑又毛躁地翻着台本库，赶紧让她镇静一点，没必要搞得像明天就是首演日一样。

安东尼娅叹了口气，拿着想再看一遍的莫里哀的作品出去散步。去公园前她望了眼马路对面的霍夫堡，若非参与演出，那就是个遥远无比的地方，远超城市距离间的隔阂，唯有借着音符才能短暂跃过这条鸿沟，短暂的。她轻轻叹了口气后用力摇头，甩掉不该臆想的事与更不该臆想的人。他什么时候回来呢……唉，真是的，都说了不要想了啊！

冬春之交气味尚未回暖，普拉特公园里人并不多。在供游人休憩的亭子里坐了没多久她就感觉到冷，买了杯热牛奶也很快变凉。但她不想太早回家，便翻开书一边来回踱步一边阅读。

过于投入以至于差点撞到了人。

“啊！对不起！”其实并没有真的撞上，但她吓到自己慌乱中把书掉在了地上。

“该道歉的是我。”对面的青年替她捡起书，交还到她手里，“我见封面上写着莫里哀的名字，便忍不住凑过来观望几眼，那是我最崇拜的喜剧作家。”

安东尼娅迅速打量了一眼这位身着栗色外套的青年，他有着深褐色的头发与同样深褐色的瞳孔，手中拿着一卷当日的报纸和一本笔记本，透着显著的文人气息。

通常她出于安全谨慎和自身性格的原因，不喜与陌生人交谈，尤其是单独外出的时候。不过这一位看起来并不具有威胁性，他继而抛来的问题也着实引起了她的兴趣。

“您手里这本是《女学究》对不对？”他弯腰偏头确认了一遍，“很多女读者不喜欢这部剧，认为莫里哀贬损她们，你怎么看？”

安东尼娅望着书皮封面上的花体字母，酝酿起自己的语句：

“不仔细看的时候，身为女读者我第一反应同样感觉被冒犯到了。但我认为像莫里哀这样盛名远播的优秀作者，不可能写一部剧本特意为了贬损女人。仔细理解之下我觉得角色也好，性别也好，都只是他的表达工具，就像作曲者写曲子时编排各种乐器一样。他想探讨的理应是怎样获得真正的自由。突破现有的束缚固然重要，但过于执著于对立面何尝不是另一种束缚？为了所谓的‘学识’或‘真理’彻底违背自己的内心，是无法获得自由的，甚至还会有损生活幸福。”

语罢她发现提问者久久凝视着他，仿佛她发表了什么惊人之语。

“唉？我的观点很奇怪吗？”她偏头问道，“还是我……太聒噪了？”

“不奇怪，更不是聒噪。”他赶忙摇头否认，“过于深刻了，提到了一些我从没想到的层面，让我恨不得立刻回家改写一些内容。哦！您恐怕是我见过的最睿智的女士。”

“您过奖了。”安东尼娅报以礼貌的微笑。

“以及，听口音您也是意大利人吧？”

“啊！是的。我出生于威尼斯公国。”

“刚来维也纳不久吗？似乎德语令您不甚习惯。”

“呃，其实挺久了……”

安东尼娅霎时有些不好意思，德语是她差不多一筹莫展的学习内容。不过抛弃“魔鬼的语言”后确实轻松多了，他们又聊了些其他作品与其他作者，对话中安东尼娅得知对方叫乔瓦尼·加斯托内·博凯里尼，芭蕾舞演员兼诗人。

“如果有缘再见，我想送您一首十四行诗。”分别时他这样说道。

安东尼娅对他的好意表示感谢，并未太放在心上，因为她花起更多心思琢磨自己要不要干脆选这部剧来谱曲呢？首先她要问问看有谁愿意把它改写成歌剧版本。

谁料半个月后，剧本自动“送”到了她面前。

那天她在剧院给特雷西娅公主写声乐练习曲，顺便让凯特琳娜试着唱一下看看效果。加斯曼忽然把她叫过去，说剧院收到了一位年轻词作者的委托，他看了一眼虽然是新手作品但剧本还改得不错，原著正是她最近在反复阅读的《女学究》，本来对方是来找他当作曲者的，然而他自己后天就要去一次米兰，那儿的剧院要演出他的曲目，兴趣还要去一次威尼斯，显然并没有时间写新歌剧。所以来问她有没有兴趣谱曲，新手组合说不定会有不受限的灵感火花。

“我有兴趣，麻烦您帮我引见一下词作者好吗？”安东尼娅花了点时间翻了一遍对方交来的台本后忐忑地要求道。原本5幕的剧本被改成了3幕，人物有删减使其更符合歌剧的长度与表达方式。以及那些诗性的台词语句十分优美，符合她的喜好，她心想如果对方能信任她把剧本托付给她就好了。

“他就在那边的小接待厅里，我带你去。”加斯曼看出了她的顾虑，边走边对她说，“放心吧，我说了格鲁克随时会给你指导，对方不会拒绝的。”

开门见到词作者的那一秒，安东尼娅差点笑出声来。

“咦？这不是博凯里尼先生吗？”她惊讶地与他打招呼，对方也被惊得愣在原地，显然不知道该说什么。

“什么什么？你们认识吗？”加斯曼分别看了两人一眼，继而调侃道，“安东尼娅你现在的人脉发展得很可以啊！”

“一面之缘，一面之缘。”博凯里尼解释道，“有过一次公园偶遇。萨列里小姐，您当时为什么不直接告诉我您是一名作曲家，那样我就不用多跑这一趟也不用浪费这两星期。”

“那……意思里您愿意让我给剧本谱曲？”

“当然愿意，这简直就是上帝的安排。”

 

…… …… ……

经过13个白天与7个黑夜的路途，约瑟夫即将到达罗马。其实没必日夜兼程地赶路，普通出访而已，跟十万火急怎么也沾不上边。他只是不想在路途上浪费时间，毕竟也不是出来旅游的。所以无论身边人怎么对他说“陛下，慢一点，欣赏一下沿途风景吧”，他都无动于衷。如今陪在他身边的除了迪特里希施泰因亲王外，其他从维也纳一起出发的同行人员都被他甩在身后很远处。

在郊外小镇上的驿站等待更换马匹并稍作休整，约瑟夫站在一座门廊之下，天刚刚下过雨，他深灰色的便装与靴子上都沾着不少泥点。

无聊之下他与身边的一位当地贵族攀谈起来，起初只是随口询问目的地还有多远，之后话题不停发散，对方听他来自维也纳，便问他那儿的耶稣会给人感觉怎样？

“他们都受过良好的教育，为人热情，容易相处。”约瑟夫这样说道，又加了一大堆其他的赞扬。被继续问起德意志地区的人怎么看待教皇的教宗诏书？他回答说那份诏书既没有被接受也没有被拒绝，一切都按照老办法既定的样子来。

“您是不是从特蕾莎帝国学校毕业的？所以出于忠诚才给出诸多赞美之词。”

“不，先生。我是在自己家中接受所有的教育的。”约瑟夫摇头否认，“我遵从于真相才说那些话，不带任何私心与偏袒。”

“自己家中？”帕皮尼伯爵敲了敲自己的额角，“真是做派自信的家庭。”

随后他们又聊起了风土人情，听说对方计划游历整个亚平宁半岛，帕皮尼伯爵给了约瑟夫一些“实用”且诚恳的建议：

——“孩子，你英俊又有教养，风度翩翩，请务必小心意大利女人。罗马女人诡计多端，精于勾引与挑逗；托斯卡纳那块儿尤其是佛罗伦萨的姑娘风情万种且热情到令人眩晕；帕尔马的大小姐们聪明到让男人头痛；至于威尼斯女孩！她们看起来天真单纯，其实思路清晰得很，能不知不觉中让你心甘情愿为她们付出一切。”

“好的，我会接受你的建议的。”约瑟夫假装低头沉思，掩盖住自己想笑又没那么想笑的复杂表情，后两条他已经领教过了，虽然都不是在当地。

由于没有发出任何官方通知，唯一知晓他行踪的只有托斯卡纳大公利奥波德，当天傍晚到达罗马后，约瑟夫与特意从佛罗伦萨赶来的弟弟会面。利奥波德是他最亲近的同辈亲属，自从前者14岁那年离开维也纳统治托斯卡纳行政区，他俩见面的机会变得极其稀有，上一次还要追溯到皇后约瑟法过世那会了。不过他们一直保持着每周至少一封信的通信频率，跟家人在一起让他觉得轻松。

共进晚餐时约瑟夫跟利奥波德说起发生在驿站的对话，他的弟弟表示你怎么又欺负小贵族，别人早晚要知道自己跟谁聊了天的，届时肯定惊恐不已。

“没关系，他又没有冒犯到我。”约瑟夫不认为那是多大问题。

“那你跟你的意大利女孩怎么样了？我是说，那个音乐家。”利奥波德说完意识到自己不该提这个话题，以至于接下去的一小时里，他都不得不听他亲爱的哥哥不停谈论他一点也不感兴趣的话题：音乐。

“你不知道我多喜欢安东尼娅写给我的弦乐四重奏，那旋律比整个秋天的落叶都要优美。”约瑟夫愈发眉飞色舞，就差去隔壁找一把大提琴过来演示了，“我有带出来几首她刚写完的舞曲的谱子，晚点让我借用一下你的乐队，或者我们直接在你那儿的舞会上使用。她的作曲风格更像格鲁克而不是她正式的老师加斯曼先生，不会堆砌太多‘令你厌烦’的赋格。等她再成熟一些能自己独立谱写歌剧的时候，我一定会雇佣她当宫廷作曲家。”

“好了，行了，我知道了。”利奥波德已然开始不耐烦，他当然知道约瑟夫几乎没有什么其他嗜好，甚至企图禁止大家玩他们的母亲最热衷的法罗牌，理由是赌博无论对谁都不是好活动，浪费钱财使人堕落。他也完全不喝酒，即便在这种与他难得相聚的场合他都不愿意碰一滴酒精，依然握着一杯纯水，烟草就更不碰了。据他所知对方身边断断续续会有些情人，但那无可厚非甚至算不上兴趣，更多出于一未单身者解决需求的程度。

不过无论他怎么撑着头拿手指敲桌子、东张西望走神，约瑟夫都没有停下来的意思。他讲述起安东尼娅·萨列里出演《阿尔西斯特》的场景，以及自己又想更多听她演唱又不想让她的职业生涯局限于当歌手的矛盾心情。

利奥波德敷衍地点头附和，从小到大他都是很好的倾听者，哪怕6岁的年龄差让他有时无法完全理解哥哥的烦恼。不过他很早就明白约瑟夫的压力来源于注定戴到他头上的皇冠，也正因为对方坐上那个位置，他以及他们更小的弟弟费尔迪南才得以逃到遥远的地方过着与世无争的平静生活，远离强势的母亲与权力结构纷杂的美泉宫。

利奥波德从先前的书信里便看出约瑟夫早就爱上那姑娘了。但此刻他懒得揭穿对方只是借由谈论音乐谈论他喜欢的对象，万一劝他直白他真的把一切都坦白且更为滔滔不绝呢？最早他还没离开维也纳那会已经听够了哥哥谈论……不，炫耀他的第一任妻子多么聪敏多么符合他心意。当然，他也不去追究约瑟夫出于什么他无法理解的心态没有让那个身份普普通通的女性成为他的情妇。

相比之下他更关心怎么才能让对方打住，约瑟夫固执起来谁都拦不下来。经历了岔开话题无效，提议散步无效，利奥波德最终只得假装哈欠连天并表示今天有些累，他想要休息。这回约瑟夫总算同意了，跟着他一同回到他在罗马的住宅里。

“晚安，亲爱的哥哥。”躲起来之前他祝对方好梦，并表示明天开始陪他好好审视这座城市。

约瑟夫进到给他的房间里后发现被“报复”了——利奥波德“贴心”地给他塞了三个女孩，还“贴心”地留下纸条声明她们的来源，总之绝非随便拎过来的妓女，让他放心玩。约瑟夫对此没那么正直，名义上他已经没有需要保持忠诚的对象了，但他此刻真的无意应付这样的“招待”。费了些功夫才不动声色地把一丝不挂的姑娘们赶去隔壁，自己被搞得睡意全无，他决定明天要好好跟利奥波德谈谈。

 

…… …… ……

 

自从把剧本带回家，安东尼娅连着从第一天下午一直工作到次日黎明，顺畅的思路是个好兆头，她一秒钟、一个音符也不想放过，生怕它们忽然从脑海里消失。半夜强行忍住兴奋到想要敲击琴键的冲动，她憋到第而天中午补眠起来才把心爱的旋律弹奏了一遍。

乐极生悲的是一圈搜寻下来发现家里面包都没有了，刚换好衣服打算出去买些吃的，她听见有人敲她的门。

“萨列里小姐，您在吗？”是传达室值班员的声音，“博凯里尼先生找您，让我通知您他在楼下等候，方便的话去见他一下。”

安东尼娅不想让对方等太久，以最快速度打理好自己的头发， 然后手忙脚乱地收拾了一下乐谱抱着下楼。

“抱歉，博凯里尼先生，久等了。”她向那个熟悉的身影打招呼。

“啊，唐突来访，希望没有打扰到你。”见她跑得那么急，博凯里尼反而有些过意不去，“我早上忽然产生了一些想法，想跟你讨论一下。”

“嗯，好！”安东尼娅眨着眼睛思考了几秒，建议一起去剧院好了，反正离这里很近。而且加斯曼临走前特意关照过她：即便作曲家与词作家频繁见面探讨甚至干脆同居都很常见，但是你不一样不要放男人进你家门，这不太好，到底你还是独居的，要小心自己的名声。

当时她还反驳说“可是皇帝也来过啊？”，加斯曼一脸上帝保佑的无奈感，跟她说：那是皇帝，他想怎样就怎样，你还能把他赶出去？

到了歌剧院在羽管键琴前坐好，安东尼娅先让博凯里尼说他的想法。

“我有些细小的要求，当然不是绝对的，你可以自由选择采纳与否。”他停顿了一会，拿出自己的那份剧本手稿，“在塑造女主角科里拉的时候，我想要她意志坚定一些，就算母亲艾薇拉与姨妈阿尔特米娅都要她选择装作有才华的可笑诗人作为她的丈夫，她也对于自己内心的选择早有定数。”

“我同意你的看法。”安东尼娅边在文字上圈划边点头。

“哦，最后维尔迪基尼被揭穿只是看中钱财，其实不学无术时我想要最具戏剧冲突的表现。”

“嗯~嗯~好的。啊对了，我已经把开头普鲁登齐奥的开场白和终幕的构架写完了，你要不要看？”

接过对方递来的乐谱，博凯里尼讶异得很。才过去半个多点白天和一个晚上而已，她昨天没有睡觉吗？就算真的没睡这工作节奏也未免太过激进。

“呃……可能有些潦草。”安东尼娅误以为对方皱眉是看不清她涂改过挺多遍的谱面，便在羽管键琴上弹出主旋律。然后她升了调到自己方便演唱的音域，带着台词唱给他听。

“真美……”博凯里尼由衷赞叹道，“太令我惊叹了！如此短的时间里……”

“昨天刚好特别有灵感，写完抬头才发现太阳都快出来啦~”安东尼娅揉了揉眼睛，“啊！可别误以为我能一直这么快，不行的！接下去的第一场景我得好好考虑怎么下手。”

“不，我们不赶时间。”博凯里尼立马表态，“请至少记得好好休息，如果睡眠不足损伤了你的美貌，我会万分愧疚的。”

“嗯，终幕科里拉的咏叹调我有了一些大致的构思。”她拿着台本唱出尚未来得及写下音符的一小段，“你觉得怎么样？”

“这里你做主。”他笑了笑以示让步，“毕竟你肯定比我更懂得一个女孩儿终于能够选择自己所爱之人时的心情。”

两人继续探讨了一些细节后一起离开歌剧院去吃午饭，结果安东尼娅回到家发现遇到了灾难——她竟然把要写的那段音符给忘得一干二净！无论怎样搜刮自己的大脑都想不起来。

啊，啊！一定是那块蛋糕太好吃过于沉浸其中。安东尼娅懊悔地想道，并发誓以后一定要吃过午饭再开始创作。

事实上之后的日子立马变得艰难起来，她被一首二重唱死死卡主思路。不知该怎样勾勒女主角与姨妈的争执。

连着好几天彻夜点着蜡烛以防自己半夜想写点什么，最终都一无所获。这时候加斯曼怎么就出远门了呢？她真想去寻求他的指导。

那天下午她正想去散步，出门前发现信箱里有她的信件。看着来自意大利的邮戳她满心欢喜以为是加斯曼写信给她，打开发现不是，但纸上她同样十分熟悉的字迹倒是让她更高兴了。

「安东尼娅，

海尔齐勒斯给我的信里写到特雷西娅演奏羽管键琴的水平进步很快，以及她甚为喜欢缠着你，甚至连拉丁语作业都情愿来问你而不是她的家庭教师？但愿那孩子没让你太头痛。

近况如何？是否繁忙？如果有新作品的话希望你能寄一些片段给我。送到下面佛罗伦萨的地址或那不勒斯的地址都可以，无论我在哪里都会有人转交给我。无论是罗马还是其他意大利城市当然都不缺乏音乐，我只是颇为想念我私人集会的氛围。」

信纸底下没有署名，不妨碍她辨认那是皇帝写的。暗自小兴奋了一会他竟然会给自己写信，并纠结起要不要告诉他自己正在试着写一部歌剧呢？有点胆怯，但对方要求寄片段的话，她也没有其他作品……

心想明天从拉克森堡给小公主上完课回来再琢磨回信吧，第二天课程中被特雷西娅翻到了她无意中带出门的手稿，听她唱了一遍后女孩儿吵着闹着要叫她教会她唱。

“这对你来说有些太难啦~”安东尼娅清楚这首咏叹调的复杂程度远不是她能驾驭。

“那我也要试一试！”特雷西娅这点跟她父亲很像，认定要做的事情很难说服她放弃。

那就只好让她试一试了，安东尼娅并不会强行阻拦她。而是原封不动地用原谱音高与难度让她尝试，等特雷西娅自己意识到逞强既不优雅也得不到自己想要的效果，安东尼娅才转而提议道：

“如果你喜欢这首歌的话，我给你改一个你能够唱的特别版给你试试看？”

“好吧……”特雷西娅满脸都写着不甘心，却还是同意了。

于是安东尼娅找来羽毛笔，当场给她改出一个保留了旋律特色、技巧上要简单许多的版本。这下女孩心满意足地学会了，并在下课后拖着她要给那张乐谱涂一圈花边装饰。

安东尼娅看着她在调色盘里调好颜料，在乐谱空白处画上颜色鲜艳的小花簇。她顿时想起了些什么，便对小公主请求道：“特雷西娅，可以帮我个忙吗？”

“嗯？什么？”女孩抬头问她。

“能不能请你把我原版的乐谱也画上花纹？”

“好呀，没问题。不过你是要自己留着还是给别人？”

“唉？……给别人的。”安东尼娅踌躇了几秒，觉得没必要对小孩子藏着掖着，“为什么这么问？你会因此选择不同的装饰方法吗？”

“会啊~你自己想收藏的话我会认真画，要是打算寄给我爸爸的话我就随便涂了。”

“咦？你怎么知道？”

“不然你没必要非得找我帮忙啊~”特雷西娅露出猜对谜语的得意笑容，又很快板起脸补充道，“哼！其实你不用对他那么好的！他有时候真的很讨厌！”

“怎么了？又气呼呼的。”安东尼娅递给她一瓶放在远处够不着的颜料。还在暗自感慨这孩子敏锐到出乎意料，甚至搞得她有些心虚。

“他冬天的时候答应我天气暖和了就带我去郊游的，你看他现在在哪里？连什么时候回来都不知道。”特雷西娅又响亮且毫不掩饰地冷哼一声。她画完自己的乐谱便把安东尼娅委托的那张抓了过来，撑头想了一会后为刷子粘上蓝色的颜料，在边缘画上几条鼠尾草。

“来，给你。”她把作品交给安东尼娅，又接着问她来到维也纳之前原先居住的地方是怎样的？好不好玩？

安东尼娅给她讲述了一些她在威尼斯时的生活，告诉她那里有什么样风格的建筑，什么样的食物，以及她怎样在教堂唱诗班里演唱，怎样在演出前往鬓侧别上纯白的花朵。直到女伯爵委婉告诫特雷西娅不要占用她的「音乐教师」过多时间，否则对方回到维也纳市区会太晚。

还好，不算太晚。安东尼娅下了马车立刻借用底楼的公共接待室给皇帝写了回信，赶在邮差下班前把信件连同那张配有手绘的乐谱一同交给他。

然后她上楼钻进自己的房间里，继续思索起怎样把歌剧剩余的部分尽快写下去。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 约二的意大利游……【不对……

——“利奥波德，我警告你，接下去不要再擅自塞乱七八糟的女人给我。”

这是次日早晨餐桌上约瑟夫对他的弟弟说的第一句话。

利奥波德面不改色地给刚烤好的面包涂上果酱，递给他的哥哥让他尝一尝特殊工艺带来的风味，顺便回应道：

“好的，我会等你主动提出要求再塞给你的。”

“喂！你……”约瑟夫恨不得把利奥波德拖出去打一架，仔细想想算了，小时候也没少因“政见不合”揍他，姑且放过他吧。

早餐过后两人一同拜访了被誉为天主教最神圣之地的圣彼得大教堂。沿着广场柱廊向圣殿走去，约瑟夫望着每根柱子顶端向下俯视状的诸位圣人雕像沉思着。

“据说教皇克雷芒十三世是在他召集会议讨论是否需要全面镇压耶稣会的前一夜过世的。”利奥波德双手抱在胸前，隐秘地伸出食指指向宗座宫的方向，“现在教廷枢机团的秘密选举不知道怎么样了。”

“说实在，我一点也不在乎最后谁担任教皇。”约瑟夫一贯主张削减宗教势力对世俗社会的影响，先前他母亲与考尼茨想让维也纳主教米加齐陪同他前往罗马都被他拒绝了。他也知道自己目的不明的不告而至已经隐隐引起了些尴尬的氛围。

然而他情愿站在圣殿高大的穹顶之下，欣赏这栋有着千年历史的壮丽建筑本身。米开朗琪罗穹顶之下是由四根螺旋形铜柱支持的铜制祭坛华盖，出自贝尼尼之手。十字翼部墙面窗口上透进来的日光光束汇聚于祭坛正上方，安宁而神圣。艺术不管以何种形式呈现都让他快乐。

花了整整五个小时在这座全世界最为宏大的教堂里，尽管约瑟夫表示这些雕塑与绘画两个月都看不够，他总得稍事休息。

利奥波德其实已经累得不行了，与自幼热衷“军事事物”且惯于长途旅行的哥哥相比，大多数时候情愿窝在家里的他体力糟糕。

到了晚上他无论如何都要阻止约瑟夫继续到处瞎逛的念头，一劳永逸地把他塞进歌剧院。他相信哪怕对方比起那不勒斯式的曲风更喜欢自己国家的音乐家，他也不会半路逃出来要求去别处。

想起之后的一个多月里还要陪同哥哥南下去一次那不勒斯，再返回自己托斯卡纳行政区的首府佛罗伦萨，利奥波德不禁怀疑自己会不会被这精力过剩的旅行者折磨疯。

接下去的几天里，约瑟夫都在拜访那些“有用”的建筑，学校、医院、工坊等……某天他还被一组设计精巧的蜡制解剖学模型给吸引了，当场折腾了很久要给维也纳的外科学生们订购一批。

等约瑟夫的其他随从人员慢吞吞爬到罗马，当地人逐渐意识到这位陌生年轻人的身份，开始时常围在他身边听他发表公共演讲。他还收到了帕皮尼伯爵的道歉信，对方为自己失礼的言论深表歉意，约瑟夫温和地回复他不必在意。

再晚点利奥波德终于找到一桩能让哥哥消停一会的娱乐——他邀请庞培奥·巴托尼为他们俩绘制一副肖像画，在对方打结构草稿时他们至少得老老实实站在原地。

在罗马愉快度过两周，约瑟夫决定动身前往下一座城市。而此时利奥波德已瘫坐在马车上，央求哥哥不要像行军一样赶路，他们不是去前线打仗。

“你应该多锻炼一下体能，万一真的遇到战争呢？”约瑟夫摇头告诫道。

“……饶了我吧！”利奥波德有气无力地在空中挥手，“托斯卡纳甚至不存在常规军队编制，只有临时雇佣军用来应付意外。”

即便放慢了速度，稍微放慢——约瑟夫还是只在沿途做最基础的补给与休息。每每看着他非常随便地坐在草地上啃粗制滥造的面包配成分难以辨认连盐粒都没放多少的菜汤，利奥波德都觉得不可理喻。

某个夜晚，连续睡在马车轿厢里让利奥波德腰酸难耐。他望着被苍茫月色笼罩的田野在道路边来回踱步。末了放弃道德操守想要把哥哥拖起来陪自己聊天，却发现对方并不在自己的马车里。大半夜的也没办法寻找他，直到第二天天亮他才在驿站仓库里找到自己的兄长，后者躺在一堆稻草上，盖着一只不知从哪儿随手扯来的麻袋，睡得死沉死沉看上去还颇为惬意，根本没有要醒来的意思。

“已经七点了。”利奥波德蹲下来把他摇醒，“圣母在上，你平时外出时都这么随意的吗？”

“嗯？怎么了？”约瑟夫坐起来揉着眼睛，并意识不到有什么问题。

“没什么，没什么。”他替哥哥取走黏在头发上的草屑，每隔一段时间内心就要怀疑一下他们到底是不是亲属而已。见约瑟夫伸出手，他会意地准备拉他起来，却被对方猛地拖下去按在草堆上。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，那么多年过去了你还会上这个当。”约瑟夫笑得都吓跑了窗台上停留的雀鸟。

“哥……你几岁了？”利奥波德把小时候被要求成熟点时频繁扣在他头上的问题扔回去。站起来拍着身上的灰尘，他心里也清楚自己的兄长也就在他面前还能做些无所顾忌的事，说些对其他人无法开口讨论的话。

到达那不勒斯的那个下午，利奥波德说什么都不肯再额外多走一部，钻进他们借宿的那栋房子里说要好好睡一觉。根据约瑟夫的意思，他们依然没有事先通知任何人，哪怕本有拜访西西里国王的打算——费迪南多一世去年娶了他们的妹妹玛利亚·卡洛琳娜。

约瑟夫本打算自己先去哪儿观望一下的，结果他出门前收到了转交给他的信件。如他所料是安东尼娅的回信。

「陛下，

万分感谢您竟特意给我送来问候。托您的福，一切安好。我正在尝试独立创作一部歌剧，基于莫里哀的喜剧《女学究》改写出的脚本。词作者也是一位新人，不过风格上与我颇为合拍。

我把艾薇拉的咏叹调一并附在信件里寄给了您。艾薇拉就是原作中的菲拉曼特，阿耶芒德这一角色被删除了，她的一些属性也一并加在艾薇拉身上。

对了，谱子边缘的花边是特雷西娅绘制的，殿下已经学会了我修改过的简化版本，等您回来她会给您演唱。

您忠诚的安东尼娅·萨列里」

约瑟夫打开那张仔细折成四折的乐谱，冲去问一位负责接待他们的仆从这栋建筑里有没有放置乐器，比如羽管键琴或者翼琴？其他弦乐器也可以。

“有的，陛下。书房隔壁有一架羽管键琴。我带您过去。”

约瑟夫有阅读过莫里哀的原作，能记得原剧本的剧情。他在羽管键琴上弹奏出艾薇拉的咏叹调，开头是一段得意洋洋，偏雄性气质的乐曲。根据谱面标示会用两把圆号来演奏低音伴奏，赋予角色更为强硬的姿态。

然而仔细看着改写过的歌词，约瑟夫陷入沉思。他相信观众们会为了这一角色应有的喜剧效果而发笑，然而这对安东尼娅来说不见得是好笑的场景。

「我想要探索——  
所有行星的卫星，  
确定它们的轨道，  
丈量它们的直径。

我想清点繁星——  
如云团闪耀于银河之中；  
我想因此令自己不朽，  
就像伽利略、开普勒与惠更斯。」

一位涉足“不该属于自己领域”的女性。当然，他相信拿起指挥棒的安东尼娅即便同样挑战既定规则，也并不会像剧本中的姑娘们那么偏执。至少他觉得她不会坚定认为学问、或音符之外的一切是一无是处的，比如享乐与爱情——哪怕后者不知道在她心中占多少比重，至少她还钟爱着甜点。

又在琴键上确认了几处细节，约瑟夫提前担心起安东尼娅公演时甚至更早的时候，排练时会不会遭到反对。于他这一限制天然是伪命题——既然女人可以统治国家，就像他的母亲，那她们为什么不可以统治乐队与音符，后者没道理比前者更复杂更困难。

这片土地上有太多他想要变革之物，更有他私心想保护的理想。

利奥波德其实早被琴声吵醒了，他的房间就在楼上。不过他还是等约瑟夫玩够了才下去找他。

“新乐谱吗？”他看着对方放在羽管键琴面板上的纸张问道。

“嗯，我的音乐家在尝试独立写一部歌剧。”约瑟夫努力克制住自己又开始长篇大论的冲动，只是展示了爱女的手绘。

次日早晨派信使发出通知，下午两人一起来到那不勒斯王宫，与西西里国王、王后一同喝个下午茶。见到约瑟夫卡洛琳娜显得很高兴，抓着他聊了很久。她原先是“美泉宫头痛脑裂三人组”的其中之一，另外一位是她最小的妹妹玛丽·安托瓦内特，她们最早共享同一位家庭教师。直到莱兴费尔德女伯爵再也控制不住俩位女大公互相传染恶作剧点子与坏习惯，不得不请示女皇将她们分开上课。而剩下那位姑娘则正是总缠着安托瓦内特一起玩的小特雷西娅，那孩子年仅五岁时就悟出了“胡作非为”的必要条件——“犯了错你们就说是我做的，爸爸最多惩罚我在角落里站一会，我从阳台逃到隔壁就好啦~”她曾发出那样的豪言壮语，适用且不限于“作业本被马吃了”、“为了抓蝴蝶打翻一大串花盆”之类的捣蛋鬼行径。事实上约瑟夫真的很少责骂小特雷西娅，反倒经常为了袒护女儿把他另外两个妹妹一起护着了，使得她们免受女皇的统一教训。至于后来小特雷西娅搬到拉克森堡居住主要出于其他的原因，并非约瑟夫担心她被带坏。

起初，约瑟夫还在担心他十七岁的妹妹有没有履行好她作为王后的职责，然而他很快发现卡洛琳娜相当优雅地维持着她应当发挥的威望与影响力，也有方向正确的政治主张，反倒是她的丈夫令人难以忍受。

三天后皇帝在给母亲的信件里不加掩饰地表达自己对费迪南多的厌恶：

——「这位国王虽然和蔼可亲，但缺乏教育，不喜阅读，除了给仆人起的绰号外没写过任何东西，谈话没头没尾无法连贯。他讨厌西班牙和西班牙的礼教，但是说不出自己的观点。他的宗教观点粗糙至极：只知道天使是白的恶魔是黑的，还相信灵魂与鬼魂。他的兴趣是马戏、恶作剧，无止尽的打猎，跟他的随从闹腾，拍女人的屁股。他根本对上帝绑定给统治者的责任：为国家谋求福祉一无所知。我甚至不得不忍受他嬉闹时长时间挂在我背上，感觉自己连哄了一星期小孩，我发誓自己从未有过如此辛苦的“工作”。」

“真是毫不留情啊。”利奥波德陪在他边上看他写下每一个字母，暗想那大概是他早先把他按在地上的报应，“说实话，像你这样尚未成年前就能明白自己的使命并愿意为之努力的人才是少数吧，我知道在你眼里连我都属于懒懒散散不思进取的行列。”

“相信我，你比这些公国的君主都靠谱得多。”约瑟夫等着墨迹变干的过程中论断道，“托斯卡纳行政区是个安稳富足的地方。我对你的期望只要维持下去再逐渐改良便可，如果你认可我致力于推行的那些改革观点的话。”

“跟你意见相左的反对者从来不是我啊。我逃那么远也不过是为了摆脱控制。”利奥波德摇头，他最多认为哥哥在许多事情上过于急躁，但他的主张都是有积极意义的。至于跟强势的母亲抗争方面，自己完全缺乏毅力与动机，归根结底并没有兄长那样强烈想要使国家强大使人民幸福的意愿。

“答应我，你可以姑且过着你想要平静生活，至少对你家小弗朗西斯严格些，他可是我未来的继承者。”

“饶了他吧，哥哥。弗朗西斯才一岁。”

“别紧张，我只是给你提个醒。你总对压力反映过大。”约瑟夫友善地笑了笑，“等到了佛罗伦萨，我要见一见你可爱的孩子。”下一秒他又换上愤恨的表情，“哦！我们明天就出发，最晚后天。我再也不想呆在这儿了！你有感觉到吗？诸国宫廷教育孩子的方式都有很大的偏见和问题，经常是女儿们更有教养、性情冷静而隐忍。而真正需要承担责任的男性继承者动辄成长为只知道玩乐的混蛋！”

“约瑟夫，你得冷静一下。”利奥波德没料到也没理解他那么大的怒意。

“冷静不了！兴许你的孩子还小你没有足够的情感。”约瑟夫深呼出一口气，“想到以后特雷西娅可能会嫁给一个愚蠢至极的傻帽，我就恨不得她永远留在我身边。”

“……你也饶了她吧，我没记错的话她才七岁。”

“两码事，总之看见那样都不能算男人的东西我就来气。”

“我有个提议，我们不如晚上就出发。”

从那不勒斯这座最靠南的城市前往佛罗伦萨又需要数天路途。期间约瑟夫找到空暇给安东尼娅写了简短的回信。

「安东尼娅，

看了你给我寄来的咏叹调，我无比期待你的第一部歌剧。它应当是非常有意思的美丽作品。不知其他方面的安排是否顺利？我是说预计的演出档期、场地之类的。

我正在前往佛罗伦萨的路途中，要在那儿待一阵子。你要给我写信的话也寄到那里。晚些时候我会核对行程，看能否在威尼斯跟加斯曼先生碰面。然后跟他商讨一下给你些必要的支持。碰到任何问题请不要犹豫立即告诉我。

祝一切顺利。」

之后的四十天里约瑟夫都逗留于佛罗伦萨，比他预想中的要长一倍。原因是旅途劳顿让不常出门的利奥波德身体不适。他发烧且腹泻，萎靡不振地躺在卧室里。约瑟夫一边劝说他以后多加锻炼注意健康，一边略有愧疚地陪着他。

当约瑟夫需要活动于碧提宮内，利奥波德的妻子玛利亚·路易莎女大公会礼貌地带领他去任何地方，包括探望小弗兰西斯与仅仅比他大一岁的长女夏洛特。路易莎是一位温婉的女性，与她的丈夫一样不喜宫廷礼教，平时只活动在一个极小的社交圈里，剩余时间都奉献在养育后代上。

由于利奥波德自身处事风格的影响，在这座城市度过的日子显得格外闲散。待弟弟稍许从疾病中恢复，约瑟夫跟他探讨一些政务之时，明显感觉到他那些意大利下属未曾给予他足够的信任与尊重。他的指令时常被冷淡对待。

好在利奥波德本人没对此产生太大困扰，他的性格比起兄长更为淡漠，很少冲动行事也不与当地贵族正面冲突，但骨子里同样倔强不会对在原则问题是做任何退让。所以他也在逐渐渗透自己的律令与主张。

那天利奥波德终于有足够的体力与兴致，跟约瑟夫一起沿着阿诺河骑马散步。途中走在前方的托斯卡纳大公忽然停下来回过头对兄长要求道：“你接下去是不是要去帕尔马？我想了想还是陪你去。哦，但是容我再休息几天。”

“我认为没有必要？”约瑟夫心想对方都回到自家领土内了，再出门未免过于麻烦他。

“确定没必要？”利奥波德知道哥哥有重要任务在那儿，下个月得在帕尔马与他们的妹妹阿玛莉亚汇合，在即将举行的婚礼上将她交到帕尔马公爵费尔迪南手里（原本婚礼3月就要进行，因为教皇克里门特十三世过世而延期），不过那不是他担心的关键点。

“我是说……算了，如果你确定自己至始至终能保持心情良好的话。”他补充道。

“啊……”约瑟夫后知后觉地醒悟过来，“你为什么非要戳我的难堪之处？好的吧，有必要。”他难得服软。

所谓的难堪之处，倒也并非出于任何人的过错，更多的是造化弄人。约瑟夫直到菲利波一世过世一直与他保持一定频率的通信，到底伊莎贝拉是他最疼爱的，原先甚至舍不得她远嫁的女儿。

利奥波德很清楚只要提起有关“伊莎贝拉”这个名字的一切，约瑟夫就会陷入难以名状的焦虑与低落。五年过去了，那道伤口依然没有一丁点要恢复的意思。或者从根本上说，约瑟夫一直在故意忽略它不去处理它，却连逃避都找不到什么好方法。

出发时利奥波德都还在间歇性咳嗽，根据预定计划他俩怎么都得比从维也纳出发的妹妹先达到帕尔马，所以不能拖太久。

自从被费尔迪南公爵礼貌接见住进科洛尔诺宫里，约瑟夫只要安静下来不跟别人交谈或被任何东西暂时吸引注意力，他便会很快心神不宁。

利奥波德并不会主动去打搅他的思索或回忆，直到某天早晨约瑟夫站在阳台上对着几盆紫阳花凝视良久，恍然问道：“利奥波德，你在维也纳那会……哦或者之后也算上，有没有在一些情况下会觉得我是一个不通人情的混蛋？”

“有的。”利奥波德平淡而直白地承认自己的观点，“为什么忽然这么问？”

“她的阳台上也养过这种花，不同的颜色。当时我不喜欢其中的一种颜色，但是具体什么颜色我都已经忘记了。她辩解说她认为很好看，然后我们莫名其妙争执了几句，最后以我命令仆从处理掉那盆花告终。”

“你一直讨厌别人违抗你的意见，而不是你真正有多厌恶那件事物本身。”利奥波德总结道，对面约瑟夫的话，那种情况下只能表示无论如何自己很喜欢那盆花希望继续保留它，而不能正面跟他对抗。

“是，你说得对……”在他记忆里后来类似的事情再没有发生，当然不是他自己的脾气有所改变，而是伊莎贝拉很快总结出了一套应付他的方法。

利奥波德不再接茬，尽管他有点好奇哥哥究竟从何时开始反省自己的。毕竟失去导致的悲伤和反省是不同层面的事。

几天后他俩一起坐在宫廷歌剧院里，准备观看格鲁克写给这场婚礼的歌剧《阿波罗的节日》，谜题无意中解开了。

“你记不记得我们一起看《奥路菲与尤莉迪丝》的那次？”开演前约瑟夫偏头问他。

“记得。”利奥波德点头，那同样的是格鲁克的作品，献给皇帝的命名日的，他们一家都出席了。

“当时伊莎贝拉被我们俩夹在中间，她其实早就非常不舒服不高兴了，而我一丝一毫都没察觉到。第二天写她写信给克里斯蒂娜说「你不知道我昨天快热死了，坐在约瑟夫和他弟弟中间，我真的无法忍受这个空间里再多出任何一个人。我尽力把注意力集中在美丽的音乐上，不停思索我的尤莉迪丝为什么不在这里？想起你总有一天也会死去，我一定会比奥路菲哭泣得更为伤心」”

约瑟夫说完两人都沉默了一阵子，前者还在跟自己记忆里的心情作斗争，另一位则是茫然。

“……克里斯蒂娜？”过了良久利奥波德小声质疑，觉得那应该指的是自己的姐姐但有什么必要？住在同一幢建筑里哪怕美泉宫面积再大也不至于到要写信交流的地步。

“对，除了我不在的时候她们直接在一起。平时几乎每天都在互相写信。”约瑟夫趴在边上的牌桌上，脑袋枕着自己的臂弯，“我从她生命的最后一年才发觉这件事。而之后等那些信被作为遗物交到我手里后，我才真正明白那意味着什么。”

“所以到底为什么？”直觉告诉利奥波德他不该问下去，但那实在太奇怪了，且无论当面还是信件里几乎跟他无话不说的哥哥竟然从未提起过。他模模糊糊知道克里斯蒂娜与伊莎贝拉都擅长绘画，女皇特意为后者准备了一个工作室，两位女孩便经常在一起绘制作品，互相为对方画肖像。家庭音乐会上她们每次都一起演出……因此还要写信是在玩什么游戏？

“你让我整理一会思路……”约瑟夫的语气很少听上去那样无力，最后他先幽然论断了一句，“那些信与其定义为交流产物，不如说是情书。”

“认真的吗？”利奥波德已然收不住难以置信的表情。

“认真的。她像我爱着她一样爱着我的妹妹。文字里都是细腻却直烈的情感。”约瑟夫非常明显地叹了口气，“都是我从未感受到过的。”

利奥波德从未如此无言以对过，甚至觉得超出自己的共情范围。他跟配偶关系也算不上好，对彼此缺乏感情，除了必须共同出席的场合外各自过着自己的生活，反倒相安无事。

歌剧开演了，开场白中雅典人民在安弗里西奥与阿西尼娅的带领下聚集在一起，庆祝阿波罗的节日，太阳神的大祭司为他们预言了一个光明丰饶的未来。

帕尔马皇室一直钟情于法国文化，所以部歌剧以法语歌剧的模式撰写，由三位不同的词作者写三幕独立的剧情。约瑟夫本想根据他的习惯提前看剧本，只是忙别的外加走神没来及预览。结果第二幕的故事让约瑟夫陷入了更深的忧郁：

——那一幕基于阿瑞斯泰俄斯的传说改写，这位昔兰尼女神的儿子爱上了尤莉迪丝，当他追逐尤莉迪丝时她踩到了一条蛇，被咬伤后死于蛇毒。为了惩罚阿瑞斯泰俄斯，树林女神杀死了他养的蜜蜂，又迫使他爱上女神库狄普，但她出于昔兰尼女神的要求拒绝了他。阿瑞斯泰俄斯向自己的母亲求助，后者告诉他：你现在承受的痛苦都是因为你对奥路菲与尤莉迪丝做的那些事。你得向他们以及树林女神做出献祭。当阿瑞斯泰俄斯照做后，诸神现身，给了他新的蜂群并让他与女神库狄普结婚。

见兄长撑着头，指尖玩弄着自己的头发，不给予任何一首咏叹调掌声，哪怕他在第一幕时还说十分欣赏那位以音域广泛著称的女高音卢克雷齐娅。利奥波德替他接过侍者递来的水，并拒绝掉隔壁座其他贵族的串门请求，让他安安静静一个人呆着。

直到下一幕开始前的几分钟里，约瑟夫才回头对他说：“我远比阿瑞斯泰俄斯更感到歉疚。如果伊莎贝拉只是一个冷淡无情的妻子，恐怕死亡不止对她是解脱，对我也是。但她给予了我一切她应当给予我的陪伴与支持，完成了所有交付给她这一身份的任务，不管是维持公众形象还是于权力相关的社交。这份亏欠我永远都无法偿还。”

“不管怎样，那都是过去之事了。”利奥波德认为自己应当终止他的自责，“你也得到了教训不是吗？别再辜负未来其他人就好。”

“啊……利奥波德。”约瑟夫再次趴在桌面上，双手抱头，“别再取笑我了，算我求你。”虽然感激弟弟的洞察与理解，他还是于内心哀叹“未来其他人”对他而言也是难以企及的奢望。

出于情面没提前退场，坚持到终幕结束约瑟夫拖着利奥波德早早离开，躲开下一环节的闲聊与讨论。然而回到房间里显然也没有睡意，约瑟夫象征性评论了会序曲的旋律，三位不同词作者的风格，以及其他在场人员的着装。

利奥波德不认为这类无关紧要的谈话有何益处，只会让他俩都无谓地失眠。

“约瑟夫，比起格鲁克先生的作品，我们不如谈谈从维也纳寄给你的作品片段？”他转而提议道。

约瑟夫犹豫了几秒，接着浅淡地笑了笑。“确定吗？”他低声问他。

“确定。”利奥波德点头，做好了足够的心理准备：

——哪怕那意味着另一种占据睡眠时间的长篇大论，但至少对改善心情有所帮助。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欢呼吧，情敌们！

随着天气愈发温暖，白昼也变得越来越长。让喜欢在剧院阁楼工作到日落的安东尼娅有了更多思考的时间。

那日黄昏，她都感觉到饿了，伸了个懒腰望向气窗，金红相间的云霞在小方框内变换着，看上去仿佛通往另一个世界的梦幻入口。

收起台本与乐谱离开歌剧院，打算去文具店买点东西的路上她刚巧遇见了格鲁克。

“啊，好巧。安东尼娅你去散步吗？哦，去买东西。你的歌剧进行得怎么样了？”

“我今天写完了一首新的咏叹调。又修改了一下第一幕的终曲。”她表示一切都在按部就班进行。

“我马上要去美泉宫见一下女皇，为她的夏季派对准备嬉游曲。”他也跟她交换了下自己的动向，“真抱歉最近都比较忙，我很想看看你写的新段落一直没有时间。这样吧，这个周末的音乐沙龙你把博凯里尼先生一起叫来，如果他有时间的话，我跟你们一起看看现在完成的部分。”

安东尼娅来不及考虑好或不好，对方便匆匆与她别过。

不过怎么也不是麻烦事儿，隔日她与博凯里尼提起格鲁克先生的邀请，他的词作者对于能够参加那著名的音乐沙龙倍感荣幸。

“说来我挺羡慕你的。”他末了加上一句，“能很顺畅地融入这个圈子，跟顶层的音乐家在一起。”

“嗯，我也觉得我非常幸运。”安东尼娅一直对此心存感激，“但有时也会很担心让他们失望。”

“你不会的。”博凯里尼摇头断言。

“唉？为什么？”

“谁会忍心责怪像你这样可爱的女孩儿呢？”

安东尼娅一时间不知该怎样回应，那是她从未考虑过的领域，甚至不太明白对方想要表达的意思。不管怎样写了糟糕的曲子就是写了糟糕的曲子，跟作者本人可爱与否有什么关系呢？

她转而继续问博凯里尼对维尔蒂基尼和巴吉奥的二重唱有何建议？对方回答说他暂时都保留意见，等到周末让格鲁克先生先行点评。

星期天安东尼娅意外迟到了，半路才进场。尽管那也不是什么要紧事，本来她也不是必定有演出项目的人员。起因是她先去了一趟加斯曼家，芭芭拉与她热络地聊了好久，还一定要邀请她尝一尝刚烤好的小蛋糕。

 

听到“被甜点困住”这种理由，梅塔斯塔齐奥与格鲁克都颇为习惯地笑了起来，他们早就从加斯曼那儿听过各种版本的传说了。

安东尼娅先给大家唱了科里拉的咏叹调「当爱之伤痕痊愈」，这段乐曲节奏舒缓，使用了不少半音阶，用以表达温柔的气质，与前面艾薇拉雄赳赳的风格形成鲜明对比。四小节乐句的设计让它听起来甚至有些复古，末尾的高音华彩为整首歌曲加入了一些坚定的意味。

格鲁克直言它中规中矩了一些，但也挑不出非改动不可的毛病。旋律本身也足以打动人，只要华彩段落女高音发挥有作曲者那么稳定就不失为一曲精彩的咏叹调。他建议她先把这一段放在那儿，如果没有更好的想法就按照现在的来，如果有的话再修改，不用强求。

“那么，接下去谁来唱普鲁登齐奥的咏叹调？”格鲁克发问，梅塔斯塔齐奥瞪了他一眼回以“反正不是我唱”的神情。

“看来只有我来试试了。”博凯里尼主动揽过这一任务，“不过我本职是个舞者，不要对我的演唱水平报太大期望。”

“没关系，你要是唱得太不堪入耳，男高音的音域安东尼娅也能唱。”

“格鲁克，加斯曼不在你倒担任起他口无遮拦的职责了？”

事实证明博凯里尼的歌声并不糟糕，技巧算不上精湛却也够用，足以表达赋予歌曲的情感。普鲁登齐奥那首「我知晓她倾心于我，就如同我爱慕她」和科里拉的曲目一样，有着相应的柔情，作曲者还为其增加了一些隐藏的高贵。乐句结构上采用更灵动的编排，防止把这一角色搞得太严肃。

“这首咏叹调我有一些建议。”格鲁克听完后评论道，“A段没有问题，但B段尤其是第二次重复时氛围有些太平淡了，我认为根据剧情和台词，当普鲁登齐奥想起那些愚蠢的人在阻挠他追求科里拉，他应当转入喜剧效果更强的姿态。来点更快的节奏、或连续使用附点，总之让旋律听起来更有跃动感一些。”

“嗯~嗯！谢谢您，我会仔细考虑怎样修改的。”安东尼娅找来笔，蹲在放烛台的小桌子边上记笔记。

格鲁克拿起另外几张乐谱，看起那首维尔蒂基尼和巴吉奥的二重唱。博凯里尼自嘲自己该不会要一人分饰二角了吧？

于是梅塔斯塔齐奥抓住了一位路过的男士，跟他打起招呼：“啊，加里波第先生您也在啊，早上好！介不介意我们借用一下你的歌喉？”

“当然，当然！”加里波第欣然接过对方递来的谱子，他同样是加斯曼的友人，他来到维也纳时的成名曲便是演唱加斯曼的歌剧《职场爱恋》。

“安东尼娅，你给歌手讲一讲你要的效果。”格鲁克指示道。

“唔，总体而言我想表达的是讽刺意味。”安东尼娅来到加里波第身边，指着其中几句台词，顺便给对方解释一下剧情，“不学无术的虚假才子维尔蒂基尼为了钱财也想得到科里拉，但他急促、毫无耐心，透露着十足的矫情。而科里拉的父亲巴吉奥是个迟钝的男人，脑子转不过弯，被对方哄骗得团团转。”

“啊哈，那我来唱维尔蒂基尼！”加里波第对这一角色颇有兴趣，他估摸着曲风属于自己擅长的范围。

“啊，那我岂不是得唱巴吉奥了。”博凯里尼皱眉，“我的低音音域不太行……”

“没事的，我相信你能应付。”格鲁克笑了笑，“可惜加斯曼不在，否则让他演绎这位不解风情的老父亲要合适得多。”语罢他望了眼加斯曼的“女儿”。

“格鲁克你今天到底怎么回事。”梅塔斯塔齐奥用眼神示意他停止他的“幽默”。后者暂时消停下来，听两位年轻人演唱二重唱。

博凯里尼果然在低音段声音无法沉得足够低，他夸张地一边努力一边下蹲最后做了个仿佛要晕倒在地的动作，惹得周围人一阵大笑。

格鲁克趁机靠近梅塔斯塔齐奥耳语道：“我跟你赌五十弗洛林，博凯里尼那小子看上安东尼娅了。你看他唱出「在两颗心中有同种渴望」时偷偷望向她仿佛寻求认可的眼神。”

“不用赌，我也那么认为。”梅塔斯塔齐奥缓缓点头，“我们不如改赌小姑娘是跟她加斯曼爸爸一样迟钝，还是对对方完全没感觉。”

“那我赌她当前心里只有自己的作品，根本没把心思放在现实中的浪漫韵事上。”格鲁克先行下注，凭他这些日子里对安东尼娅的了解，她的好胜心不亚于他教过的任何一位男孩。

“那我赌她另有所好，博凯里尼无法吸引她的兴趣。”梅塔斯塔齐奥选择站在另一边，毕竟他比格鲁克与加斯曼多知晓一些细节。

等词作者与半路抓来的歌手唱完曲目，格鲁克称赞加里波第的演出非常出色，事后悄悄跟安东尼娅提议晚点邀请对方正式出演这一角色，可以让加斯曼帮忙去向他提要求。

说起加斯曼，威尼斯是唯一提前得知约瑟夫二世会来访问的城市。当地甚至为他筹备了一个不大不小的祭典，加斯曼当然也参与其中了，排练时他就与皇帝在歌剧院内见了面。两人聊着聊着就说起了安东尼娅的歌剧。

“不知道她什么时候能写完。”约瑟夫在加斯曼审视那张安东尼娅寄来的乐谱时说道，“倒是不赶时间，她可以慢慢琢磨，不过至少能赶上新年嘉年华的话就再好不过了，我真的非常期待。”见加斯曼久久没从纸张上移开视线，他又问，“你对这首咏叹调有什么在意之处吗？”

“哦！非要说的话！”加斯曼抬起头停顿了下，“我作为她最正式的指导者，竟然最后一个才看到她的作品！我相信格鲁克他们都早就看过了。”

约瑟夫大笑起来，能够想象出对方的不甘。

“我倒是希望你给她点‘补偿’”，他希望这种不甘能在一定程度上转化成动力，“比如预先给她些机会在剧院里指挥乐队之类的，把排练交给她总没问题。”

“好主意，我马上写信回去。”加斯曼信誓旦旦保证道，“我还得在这里呆一段时间，正好让她帮我排练我搁置的那部歌剧《正歌剧》。”

于是安东尼娅不久后收到加斯曼的来信，她惊恐地看着老师让他帮自己指挥排练的要求，信件上还说具体指示已经由另一封信交给他的同事了，以及要是看上哪些歌手想在自己创作的歌剧中使用的话提前告知他，他好帮她做排期。

安东尼娅一边思索着要怎么完成这项任务一边把信纸收回信封，却发现里面还有另一张小纸条：

「安东尼娅，这封信应该会比我早四五天到达维也纳。我回来后音乐集会就恢复，加斯曼暂且不会回来所以麻烦你帮忙准备一下曲目。」

完蛋……最近都全心全意在写歌剧了，除了给特雷西娅公主的练习曲外再没写过别的东西。不过她仔细想了下后，感觉可以同时进行两项任务，根据皇帝的习惯他应该也会乐意在宫廷集会上熟悉加斯曼的作品。

次日安东尼娅跑去剧院看工作安排表，发现果然自己每周要替加斯曼老师排练两次，那样等他回来乐队和歌手都已经对他的歌剧足够熟悉了，尽早上演不是问题。

她找出加斯曼那部《正歌剧》抄好的总谱，上面有详细的强弱、节奏以及情感的标记，不用她额外费心去理解（事实上她也不想擅自解读老师的作品），剩下的就希望整个演出团队能好好配合听从她的指令了。

仔细一个声部一个声部看完第一幕，她听见有人叫她，是惯例来找她的博凯里尼。

“中午好，安东尼娅。写了新内容吗？等等，这不是加斯曼的作品吗？”他望着她手里的谱子发问，听完解释后说道，“听起来你会很忙呢，还要指挥乐队。”

“我不会太拖进度的。”安东尼娅赶忙表态，“至少八月把第一幕全都搞定肯定没问题，我保证！”

“别误会，我不是要催你稿。”博凯里尼笑着挥了挥手，“相比之下我更担心你太累，那么多事情加起来工作强度可不低啊。”

“没关系啦，我能应付。哦！那首「他们为什么发笑？」我有两种思路，晚点我都写完给你选。我可喜欢这首七行诗了。”

“行，不过我想说，下午你不介意偶尔放松一下的话，一起喝杯茶怎样？我会让你选有心仪甜点的地方的。”

安东尼娅并不介意，她确实好久没有干安安心心坐下来，抱着块蛋糕与一本书晒太阳的事情了。她想先答应下来再考虑去公园还是河边，结果她方才开口说了声“好”，背后就传来另一声呼唤：

——“安东尼娅？你在忙吗？”

辨认出那声线后她一惊，心想不会吧说好的四五天后到达维也纳呢？他怎么跟信使走得差不多快？也太急着赶路了是有什么紧急事务要回来处理吗？她承认自己之前的时间里确实盼着他早点回来，但也别在这种尴尬的关头啊。

她转身之时对方已然来到她边上站定，并在她礼节性地回应之前冲着另一人问道：“想必你就是与她合作的词作者博凯里尼先生了？”加斯曼跟他聊天时提过这位词作者。

“啊，是的。您好，请问您怎么称呼？”博凯里尼歪头询问，隐约感觉到对方有气势汹汹的意味，在搞清楚状况前他选择保持谨慎。

“法尔肯施坦因。”对面口吻清冷地回答。

“幸会，法尔肯施坦因先生，您也是萨列里小姐的友人吗？”

“是的。”

两人的对话至此，安东尼娅露出茫然又紧张的表情。皇帝为什么要报假名？站在自家门口他没有任何隐瞒身份的必要，只是想玩一下吗？怎么办？博凯里尼已经跟他聊了起来，要不要提醒他注意言辞？可是要怎么才能提醒到他，直接点破的话恐怕皇帝会不乐意。

她警惕地瞥向统治者，他看起来并没有心情不佳之类的意味，至少不像在随便找人发泄不悦。她甚至都不知该怎样说上话，等下难道也要顺着皇帝称呼他为“法尔肯施坦因先生”？这也太别扭了！而且等下对博凯里尼说明真相后他会觉得自己在帮忙耍弄他吧。

“唔，我总觉得你有些面熟。”约瑟夫凝视着博凯里尼皱眉沉思了片刻，“你跟路易吉·博凯里尼是亲属吗？似乎年纪也差不多。”

“没错，是的呢。路易吉是我的弟弟。”博凯里尼略感惊讶，“您认识他吗？”

“我见过他几次，很欣赏他写的大提琴协奏曲与奏鸣曲，毕竟那是我最擅长演奏的乐器所以早年手头也有一些他的作品，优美又很好懂的曲风。”语罢他低头与安东尼娅对视若干秒，仿佛在征求认可。搞得女孩愈发沉默无措。

“可惜他八年前就离开维也纳去马德里了。”博凯里尼感慨道，又接着问，“您是乐团或剧院相关的人吗？既然认得路易吉的话。”

“相关……算是吧。”约瑟夫快要抑制不住自己的憋笑。

“总之，很高兴认识您。”博凯里尼点头示意，“我前面正好在邀请萨列里小姐下午茶，您有没有兴趣一起。”

这一瞬间，安东尼娅十分严肃认真地斟酌偷偷踢她的词作者一脚的可能性，比如从裙子底下偷偷伸出脚，以免他真的不慎冒犯到初次见面的皇帝。

谢天谢地对面没有答应，约瑟夫耸了耸肩拒绝道：“哦，不用了。我也该走了，两点钟我约了考尼茨。祝你们有个愉快的下午。”

“谢谢您，后会有期。”

与对方挥手告别，安东尼娅跟随博凯里尼从正门离开剧院，她回头看了眼消失于另一方向的皇帝。不知事已至此是能松一口气了还是更多提身边人担心。她隐隐感觉皇帝转身离开时眼神里有那么几丝不满，希望是她在昏暗走廊里产生的错觉。

“那么安东尼娅，接下去我们去哪里？安东尼娅？”博凯里尼伸手在她眼前晃了晃。

“去哪里啊……”女孩后退一步，重复了一遍对方的问题，“我有点不想跑太远，就在斯蒂芬教堂附近找地方呆一会好吗？”说实在她心不在焉。

“好，听你的。”博凯里尼爽快答应了她的要求，两人找了家有沿街露台的店家坐下，点完饮料后博凯里尼试探着问她，“我可以问一些关于你朋友的事情吗？”

“你不问我也会告诉你的……”安东尼娅拨弄着放在围墙上的花盆里探出来的紫色风信子，忧郁如后厨水盆里刚被钓上来的鱼。

“那再好不过。”博凯里尼尚未意识到哪里不对劲，“他……我是说法尔肯施坦因先生，我没在维也纳听过这个姓氏，但他是贵族吧？就算他没有报出头衔，还穿得那么随便从头到脚都没有一样装饰物也骗不过我，不然没法解释他那种无意中透露的傲慢，也不对陌生人用敬称。不过我并不是在抱怨，他远没有傲慢到令人不舒服的程度，甚至我认为那理应是个不错的人，只是有一层气场客观存在而已。”

“呃……那个……”安东尼娅想打断他，对面却沉浸在自己的推理中会错了意。

“啊，不想细谈没关系。不过我至少想知道他是你的雇主吗？类似于给过演出订单或作品订单之类的？如果是的话万一以后见再面我会更小心应对的。”

“你是该小心一点。”安东尼娅下意识地拿食指敲击着桌面，“我从何说起才好？唉，算了。我也不知道他为什么要说谎。他才不是什么拗口的法尔肯施坦因先生……”

“名字不重要，我没猜错身份吧？他提到的‘考尼茨’也应该是我们所熟知的那个家族中的其中一位对不对？”

“我求求你，听我说完话再玩你的侦探游戏好吗，博凯里尼先生。”

见安东尼娅坐直了凝视着他，神情前所未有地严肃，那双红瞳里还隐隐约约透着些烦闷。博凯里尼道了歉，表示玩猜测陌生人的设定是他很喜欢的日常娱乐，那样的想象力练习有助于他写剧本。解释完毕他握着面前的茶杯偏头作恭听状。

“也许你都不会相信，但那是皇帝约瑟夫二世。”安东尼娅直白叙述道。

“什么？什么？！！请务必告诉我不是真的你在跟我开玩笑……”博凯里尼满脸都写着难以置信，“皇帝？我对统治者的认知是不是有很大偏差？！”

“很可惜，我没在开玩笑。”安东尼娅摇了摇头，“周四我去霍夫堡时要是被问起来我会替你美言几句的，但……别太指望我。”她故作镇定，内心已然哀嚎着为什么自己总要摊上比写曲子麻烦一百倍的事情。不是对方认知偏差，而是皇帝原本就是古怪的人。

宫廷音乐集会恢复的当天，安东尼娅提早半小时来到了霍夫堡，带着加斯曼老师的歌剧台本，准备在哪儿慢慢确认一下方便演出的选段。顺便可能需要整理一下乐器与椅子。

当她踏入那间惯例使用的音乐室，愕然看到皇帝已经兀自坐在羽管键琴前了。他面前没有放着乐谱，也不像要演奏什么的样子而是虚晃地望着远处。看见她的身影，他才用眼神示意她过来。

“安东尼娅，近来过得怎样？”

“我很好，一切顺利，谢谢您。”

“我在威尼斯连泡了好几天歌剧院，听了有十几部作品，却发现自己还是更想念这里。”问候结束后约瑟夫开始说自己的见闻，“那是座美丽的城市，受市长邀请我搭乘政府的礼舟演着运河游览，加斯曼也陪着我，半路他带我去一座小教堂听唱诗班唱一部弥撒曲。我还能记得其中我很喜欢的一段旋律。”他在羽管键琴上弹出主调，并不完整但足以让安东尼娅记起是什么。

“那部弥撒我在威尼斯的时候每个星期都唱。”那段日子仍是她珍藏于心的平和回忆，“我也很喜欢‘光荣颂’的部分。”

“是，加斯曼告诉我他当年跟莫塞尼戈家谈判完毕去‘抢人’的时候，你就在唱诗班里排练。”他没告诉她自己站在那儿想象了很久她手持经文册站在教堂穹顶之下演唱圣歌的样子。

“要我唱给您听吗？”她心想既然对方喜欢的话。

“当然。”约瑟夫没料到安东尼娅会主动提出，看来她在稳步成长的不止是掌控音符与乐队的能力。听她虔诚地唱起「惟愿至高之处，荣耀归于上帝」，他同样由衷感谢神明将这个女孩送到他身边，如果可以的话他很想经常让她单独给自己唱歌，然而类似的机会并不会太多。他不能在她建立属于自己在音乐界的声誉前先毁了她的个人名声。

不过这么说来，她的词作者看起来颇为“可疑”，他几乎能确定博凯里尼还有合作之外的企图。

尚来不及细想，其他乐队人员已陆续到来。

“您看过加斯曼老师的新歌剧了吗？”安东尼娅问他。

“还没有，你带过来的剧本就是新作对吧？”皇帝一边点头回应其他人的屈膝礼一边回答她。

“是，这是一部讲述歌剧院创作、排练过程的歌剧，戏中戏的表现方式，总之有一些非常有趣的内容。”她将备用剧本递给皇帝。

“那么，我们从第一幕开始。”他扫了一眼构架后把谱子放到谱架上，打算担任羽管键琴伴奏。

那是一部喜剧效果格外明显的歌剧，连角色名字都故意起得幼稚而愚蠢。活动全程几乎都伴随着笑声，尤其是当安东尼娅站在桌子上，扮演那个不可一世觉得剧院配不上她的女高音，指责快破产的剧院经理时，大伙儿笑到皇帝不得不提醒他们轻一点，隔壁指不定还有人在赶报告。

一个小时过得太快，不得不结束娱乐时约瑟夫对安东尼娅说：“下次请你带自己的歌剧来。不管你写完多少。”

“好的，陛下。”她点头答应，“我争取多写完一些。”

“我不担心你，倒是你觉得词作者怎么样？”他随口问道。

“博凯里尼先生啊~他很友善也很认真。”安东尼娅抓住为那个笨蛋挽回颜面的机会，但愿他没有真的冒犯到君主，“他对自己的文字追求完美，也尊重作曲者的想法，乐意跟我一起一遍遍调整诗句结构或改变用词让重音能与音乐契合。当我实在写不出来时会提供备选方案。说来连梅塔斯塔齐奥先生也挺看好他的，表扬他语句精炼，有塑造角色情感的天分。”

“你满意就好，加斯曼给到我的信息不多，毕竟对面也是新手，我希望他能力也好处事方式也好各方面都能匹配你的……安东尼娅你为什么那样看着我？我在谈论工作上的合作而已，你不要想歪？”

“没有啦……”安东尼娅摇头否认，她的思路的确歪去了别处，但明显不是对方暗示的方向——大家都偏好“匹配”的组合，这才是人之常情，为什么唯独她总在觊觎地位差距悬殊到难以触及的人？什么时候才能从做梦中醒来？

“我只是好奇那天你为什么用假名。”她试着转移话题，来不及考量那是不是可以问的问题。

“一时兴起罢了。”约瑟夫回答道，继而给安东尼娅讲了自己刚到罗马时发生的故事。表示潜藏身份能听到更多陈恳的真话，那可比一直被恭维着有趣多了。不过歌剧院的对话目的性上截然不同，他从最开始就在套话，对于任何出现在安东尼娅身边的男人他都无法漠不关心，尤其是博凯里尼那样年轻、俊朗、礼貌、友善又与她有共同话题有共同出现的正当理由，且还是单身的男性。他当然希望安东尼娅的作品能演出成功大受欢迎，但那意味着她很可能顺势与这位词作者长期合作。之后再发生点其他什么理论上也只是时间问题……

当天晚上他一直在反复自问：第一，如果这两人在交往怎么办？第二，就算这一次侥幸无事发生，以后有谁要跟安东尼娅交往怎么办？第三，自己有什么道理看不惯“合适”的人与安东尼娅交往？第四，自己到底想怎样又想要她怎样？安东尼娅归根结底只是受他赞助的雇员，本质上跟加斯曼他们也没什么区别，她对他可没有提供音乐之外之物的义务。

当然，这堆疑虑并非那一晚才产生的，他很早以前就考虑过，只是无解，至今无解。不愿面对于是抛在一边了，直到当真遇到了假设中的情形不得不再次搬出来认真考虑。至于最终能否考虑好是另外一码事了，但理智告诉他最大的可能性是他自己得想通，既然跟上帝发过誓要信奉理性主义绝不成为一个胡作非为的暴君，就别把不该抓的东西硬抓在手里。

“等下你去哪里？剧院还是回家？”约瑟夫觉察到自己一不小心沉默太久，对面已然投来疑虑的目光。

“剧院，晚上我得跟乐队完整排练加斯曼老师这部《正歌剧》。”见皇帝起身也准备离开，安东尼娅抱起台本尾随其后。

“好，加斯曼回来之前需要额外帮助的话可以直接来找我。”他得确保没人为难她，“一般每天下午三点起到晚饭前我都在办公室里，你知道的，我的门卫不阻拦任何人前来谏言。”

“好的，谢谢您。”脑内的联想让安东尼娅差点笑出来，她不是没听说过有人家里丢了狗，冲进皇帝办公室哭诉的故事。

“对了，你下次去拉克森堡什么时候？”他想起来她的另一项工作。

“明天去。”她回答道，“您有何吩咐吗？”

“没什么特别的，但我会跟你一起去。”约瑟夫无奈浅笑，“再不去向特雷西娅报到，那孩子又要不肯搭理我了。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章毫无求生欲的直男大量出没

拉克森堡音乐教学日的氛围有些不对劲。

“这孩子有事瞒着我。”约瑟夫小声跟安东尼娅论断道。早先在楼梯口见到特雷西娅，对方眼神里竟不是“你怎么现在才来”的指责，而是“你怎么现在来了？”的意外，他瞬时觉得哪里一定不对。

“你们等一会，我来侦查一下。”他让两位女教师都稍许等候，亲自去找一溜烟躲进自己房间里的女儿谈话。

“哼，你想干什么？”女大公坐在椅子上，趾高气扬地昂着头。

“没什么呀，来问问你想念我没？”约瑟夫装傻逗她，口吻依旧温和，却透着掌权者与长辈的双重威压。

“没有！”小女孩还在嘴硬，气势上已然弱了下来。

“好啦，孩子。你是不是又干把作业本偷偷扔掉或者在家里藏小动物之类的事情了。”约瑟夫开始明着问她，“我告诉过你，不管是夜莺还是野兔在家里可养不活，放点吃的引它们来就好。”

“真没有。”特雷西娅移开视线，即使年幼如她也知道自己的父亲极其讨厌有人在他面前不说实话。

“那你的衣柜里是进了田鼠吗？”约瑟夫走向细小声响传出的方向，余光瞥见他的孩子一副心虚想要阻止他却又不敢挪动的样子。

“好，让我看看这次是什么……啊！！！上帝啊！！！！”

“哇呀~被发现了呢！哥哥下午好！”衣柜里的“生物”微笑着向他问好，根本打心眼里没觉得自己哪里做错事。

“安托瓦内特，你怎么在这里？”约瑟夫满脸难以置信，“谁带你过来的？”

“我自己偷偷过来的哦。”少女的口吻仿佛还在寻求夸奖，“不然您觉得谁敢私自带我离开美泉宫呢？我自己偷偷爬上了一辆运草料的马车。”

“天……你这样太危险了！而且会把大家急死的，现在一定有很多人在到处找你。”牵起妹妹向他伸出的手把她拉出衣柜，“就算安全到达，也非常不优雅。”他深知后一条理由才能真正说服她在意起来，等女孩在地面上站稳，他看到她身上果然还有几根草。

“对不起啦~我好久没有见到特雷西娅了，很想念她。”尽管有在道歉，玛丽·安托瓦内特显然认定自己不会被批评，依旧一副理所当然的样子。

确实没有，尤其是当特雷西娅大声应和“我也想念玛丽姐姐！”的时候，约瑟夫的注意力完全被吸引走了。

——“都说了多少次了，她不是你‘姐姐’。”

“我叫习惯了，改不过来！”

“行了，行了！你们真是……”约瑟夫走到房间外面对早就被动静吸引过来的女侯爵命令道，“海尔齐勒斯女士，请派人会美泉宫通知我母亲，说安托瓦内特……被我带到拉克森堡了。”

玛丽向自己的兄长点头致意，感谢他替自己开脱。注意到女侯爵身边的另一位女孩子，她热情而好奇地来到对方跟前。

“如果我没猜错的话，你就是特雷西娅的音乐教师安东尼娅·萨列里吧？”

“是的，殿下。”安东尼娅点头回应她。

“我的老师是格鲁克先生，他跟我提起过你好几次，还给我看过你的作品。我喜欢你写的弦乐重奏与歌曲！”她非常直白地向她表白，接着转头望向自己的侄女，“特雷西娅，我等下可以旁听你的课吗？”

“好啊，好啊~”更年幼的那位女大公高兴地蹦蹦跳跳起来。

“你们啊，这是能擅自做决定的事情吗？难道不该先问我同不同意？！”被簪越的父亲/兄长发出不满的质疑，“就算不问我，你们难道不得问一问授课老师的意见？”

“唉……？”问题就这样被抛了过来，安东尼娅来回看了看皇帝与两位女大公，“我没问题的！如果只是多一个‘观众’的话。”她回答完才意识到自己决定下得太快了，皇帝轻轻摇着头用“你怎么就同意了”的复杂表情看着她。

他在玛丽发出“我保证不会发出多余动静”的允诺后打断了她。

“不行，安托瓦内特。你不能永远让别人无限制地满足你。世界不会让你事事顺心的。”约瑟夫严肃地劝阻她，“特雷西娅在上课的时候你自觉找点法语练习写一下，你要是今天跟我回家前不完成点什么的话，我就在每天晚上的日常报告里把你的‘壮举’对母亲实话实说。”

“好伤心哦……”玛丽露出委屈的表情，倒并不是可以的，她天生就有让人不忍拒绝她要求的魔力。只是约瑟夫有不想太惯着她的理由。

“安托瓦内特，你很快要嫁去法国了，法语依然说得很糟糕。连特雷西娅都很快都要比你更熟练掌握这门语言了。”他希望她重视这个问题，尽管那不完全是她的错，她年幼的时候一直受着松松散散的教育，快乐而随意地成长着。直到前几年法国皇室对她表现出兴趣，诸多”苛刻“的要求忽然开始要施加到她身上。

“好吧，我会努力的。”这位哈布斯堡家最小的女孩很少正面反抗谁，让她做的事情她都会服从，至于能坚持到什么程度、会不会半路逃跑玩别的去则另算，她有的是逃避任务的小伎俩。去找课本前她对着特雷西娅感叹了一句“真羡慕你，能跟我哥哥一样很快学会别的语言。”

“无论天赋如何学习任何东西都是需要耐心的，我希望你能多静下心来看书。”约瑟夫除了母语德语之外，还能熟练使用法语、意大利语、匈牙利语书写与演讲，拉丁语也同样精通，并能够说一些波西米亚语。当他无意中看了眼就在他身边的安东尼娅，后者竟紧张地往后缩了缩。他不解地思索了几秒才意识到那是好像一同被批评到了的尴尬。

“你就不用担心了。”他压低声音对她说，“我确实革职过一批3年内都学不好德语的雇员，但不包括音乐家。你看格鲁克先生，他的语言用得比你更混乱。”

“我听见了！”特雷西娅双手交叉在胸前，“当音乐家真好，我也想当音乐家。”她绕着安东尼娅走了一圈，像第一次见她似的上下打量，像在确认些什么，末了站定说道，“我觉得你比我和玛丽更适合当一位公主。”

“别开这种玩笑啦……”

“我没在开玩笑。”

“…………”

“好了，别闹了，都上课去。结束了你们再一起玩。”约瑟夫先若有若无地叹了口气，然后把玛丽塞进书房，在她面前摊开练习本，给她划定要写完的范围。又把自己的女儿塞到音乐室的羽管键琴边。

被问及他要不要听课时约瑟夫拒绝了，并不想打扰她们甚至给任课者造成额外的压力。他选择在隔壁会客厅泡上一杯茶，与女侯爵聊天了解下特雷西娅的近况。

起初一起如常，半个小时后，约瑟夫听见教室内传来一首优美的二重唱。他方才试着分辨这是用谁的作品改的降调加简化练习版本，结果忽然意识到除了特雷西娅之外另一个女声并不属于安东尼娅。料想到发生了什么，约瑟夫耐心等她们唱完这首歌，接着敲了敲门闯进去。

“安托瓦内特！”他的微笑仿佛暴风雨前最后的宁静，“你又爬窗户了对不对？”

“哇唔……我错了！我只是太想一起唱歌了！”玛丽终于也露出些紧张的姿态。

没让约瑟夫现场发火的唯一理由不外乎他不想影响安东尼娅的情绪，毕竟她是无辜的。

“真是些令人头痛的孩子。”他自言自语抱怨道，取消了玛丽·安托瓦内特原定的下午娱乐时间，把她送到海尔齐勒斯女侯爵手里让后者亲自看着她。

对此特雷西娅异常不满，“你为什么出去一玩就是好几个月，我们稍微休息一会就不行呢？”她直接抗议，“而且玛丽只是来唱歌的她没有捣乱。”

“我可不是出去旅游的，那是我的工作。”约瑟夫试图解释，尽管他也知道这很难解释清，“知足吧姑娘，至少那你不用像我小时候一样面对六千页的历史书。”

“我！讨！厌！你！”

“特雷西娅……”

孩子的眼泪瓦解了约瑟夫继续说教的意愿，他后悔起自己有的是机会让她好好学习，为什么非要在长途出行回来首次过来看她时那么严格？

“对不起，宝贝。”他在她面前蹲下，轻轻伸手搭上她的肩膀，“我带你去骑马好吗？”他估摸着她也没心情再干把剩下的练习曲弹几遍之类的事情了。

小孩子到底是小孩子，诱惑得当很容易哄好。特雷西娅稍许闹别扭坚持了一会后乖乖跟着父亲去马厩。

安东尼娅被要求等待一会，毕竟她还得等同行的皇帝把她带回去，于是便在室外的一张桌子边修改她自己的乐谱，顺便远远看着那父女俩。

约瑟夫从马厩里牵出一匹白色荷尔斯泰因母马，是他特意为特雷西娅挑选了留在拉克森堡的。它叫海伦（来自于特洛伊战争的传说），身材修长毛色纯亮，十分对得起一位绝世美女的名字。现在已经十五岁了，性情温顺稳重，乐于与骑手合作，哪怕背上是个骑术不精也没有太多力量的小女孩也能顺从指令，不会欺负她。

约瑟夫把马拴在一根木桩上，亲自去取出马具与清洁工具放在一旁，然后拿起刷子刷掉马毛上沾着的草屑与污迹。

“我可以一起来吗？”特雷西娅站在一旁问道。

“现在不行。她身上的灰尘太多了。”约瑟夫回头回答她，“自己打理马匹能让它更喜欢你，不对！你的话还是不要自己干这些活了，会弄脏你的衣服。平时交给你的仆从就好，反正你也没有要单独外出的场合。不过等下我备好马了，你可以来给她的鬃毛编辫子。”

“好耶~”特雷西娅点头耐心等待。看着父亲又拿起钩子，捏起马的小腿清理它蹄子底下的泥土与杂物。

“好啦，这下你干净了。”约瑟夫偏头打量了一番海伦，确定它足够光鲜亮丽后给她套上水勒，接着把厚实的羊毛毡垫子放上她的肩隆，再叠上为小孩子定制过大小的侧鞍。勒紧固定马鞍的肚带时他听见背后飘来疑问：

——“为什么我不能跟你一样跨坐在马背上骑马？侧坐在马鞍上肯定不如那样舒服。”

“特雷西娅，我可爱的孩子。”约瑟夫无奈地摇了摇头，“你能不能不要老是想着一点也不优雅的举动？”虽然他知道她大多数时候只是说说而已。不过女士们用侧鞍骑马时确实需要更好的平衡感与扶助技巧来操控马匹，也意味着她们学习时得花更多功夫。

最后用绷带缠好马的小腿保护关节，约瑟夫抱起特雷西娅让她给海伦在耳朵边上编了两条细细的麻花辫，并别上几朵淡紫色的小野花。

“现在她跟你一样漂亮了。”他笑着托住特雷西娅让她坐上马背，“上了马第一时间把缰绳拿起来，那样万一有突发情况马受惊了你还能控制住，你的骑术老师没有跟你强调过吗？”

“他有跟我说过！不小心忘记啦~”女孩一边抓起缰绳，一边等待父亲为她调整马蹬的长度，再整理好她的裙摆。

“好，去走几圈让马舒展一下。”约瑟夫打开围栏让马匹走进铺着沙子的训练场地，“顺时针与逆时针都走几圈，尽量让她的步幅拉长。”

马术是特雷西娅最喜欢的活动之一，坐在马背上她可以望向很远的地方，看看北面的河流，偶尔还能看见忽然跳出草丛的野兔。走到靠近城堡建筑的一侧时，她唱着刚刚学会的歌曲，向安东尼娅挥手致意。

安东尼娅同样挥手回应，看见特雷西娅又向另一方向挥了挥手，她才发现是女伯爵也来到了花园里，她身后的女仆带着茶具与点心。

“安托瓦内特晚点也会过来，我让她自觉把剩下的作文写完。”海尔齐勒斯沉稳地笑了笑，坐在女孩对面。似乎是为了防止引起尴尬地沉默，她继续对安东尼娅说，“特雷西娅只有跟她爸爸在一起时会笑得那么开心。平时的话，至少在我看来她的课业压力还是大了些，其他地方的皇室与贵族家庭对待自己的男性继承人都很少那么严格。”

“我也觉得，不过她真的已经做得很好了。”安东尼娅赞同道，她想起自己七岁时就只是个成天想着法子弄糖果，外加缠着哥哥教她拉小提琴的笨蛋而已。她再次把视线移向皇帝，庆幸隔着几十米的距离她可以安心看着他，不用担心被发觉。他正在给特雷西娅讲述希望她驭马行走的路线，并耐心地一遍遍叮嘱她“马镫不要踩太深”、“脚踝压下去”……

自从搬去政府雇员集中的建筑内，她有意无意听不少人埋怨过当皇帝的脾气，说他“简直不把雇员当人而只当做国家机械上的零件；经常下达难以实施甚至无法实施的命令；把最极端的情况作为标准来要求所有人……”在她想来他应该是习惯性对一切职责都太过认真才显得严厉，哪怕是“父亲”的指责。

半个小时后等特雷西娅骑累了从马背上下来，玛丽·安托瓦内特正巧也写完了她的作业带着练习册蹦蹦跳跳地走出来。两个女孩手牵手一起跑向别处，不久后拿了一篮子胡萝卜出来。

“安东尼娅老师，你一起来吗？”特雷西娅双手圈在嘴边，冲她呼喊道。

安东尼娅应声来到她身边，立马被她塞了一根胡萝卜在手中。

“喂马吃东西很好玩的！”小公主一脸欢欣鼓舞地对她说道。

“你就为了那么幼稚的事情把你老师叫过来？”约瑟夫捏着女孩的后颈晃了晃她。

“可~是~真~的~很~好~玩~啊~！”特雷西娅配合摇晃的节奏继续表态。

此时安东尼娅发现马儿正瞪着浅棕色的大眼睛期许地盯着她手中的食物，于是她把胡萝卜举到它嘴边，略感忐忑地看它咬了一口，咀嚼了没几下又着急地咬下第二口。平日里她只给兔子、麻雀、松鼠或者猫咪喂过食物，马毕竟是远比人高大强壮的动物。

她的小心并非被害妄想，当胡萝卜只剩下末端的一截而马儿又准备往下咬时，皇帝握上了她手向后移开。

“小心！你这样她可能会不小心咬到你。”他把另一根胡萝卜折下一小段示范，“剩下的部分要放在掌心地给她，手指向下以免被马灵活的嘴唇不慎卷进去。”见安东尼娅被雷电劈过般愣在原地，约瑟笑了笑安抚道，“不是故意要吓唬你，海伦的性格温顺又谨慎，确实从来没咬过人踢过人。但音乐家的手指比别人金贵得多，况且你还在创作期内，万一碰伤不能弹琴就麻烦了。”

不！不是被马咬的问题！是……

安东尼娅明知自己在小题大做，却无法让内心的骚乱平静。她忧郁地抬眼望向皇帝又很快移开视线，对方显然根本没有察觉到他方才的举动对她造成了多大的影响。

为了掩盖小情绪她模仿对方示范的方法把余下的胡萝卜喂给海伦，然后一下下摸着她的鼻梁缓解突如其来的心理压力。

不妙的是尽管肇事者无动于衷，他的两位女眷倒是全都发现了异样。

“嗯~~~~~~~~”特雷西娅故意发出意味深长的鼻音。

“孩子，你干什么？”约瑟夫不知所谓地问她。

“哥哥经常在关键时刻迟钝，根本不知道自己干了什么，原谅他吧。”玛丽凑到安东尼娅耳边压低声音说道。此刻连海伦都十分有灵性地打了个响鼻“配乐”。

“于是女孩们，你们到底在策划什么？”现场唯一的雄性动物一头雾水。

“在说想开夏末派对，不然秋天一来晚上会冷就没机会了。”玛丽随便编了个理由。

“是吗？我会考虑一下的。”约瑟夫倒是不反对。他大半个个夏天都不在维也纳，错过了不少惯有的夏日晚会。不过也正因为他长时间不在，最近堆积着要处理的事务很多，不知道有没有精力实施。

当天晚上回到家后安东尼娅趴在自己的台本与乐谱上怎么也收不回思绪。她放下笔看了一会其他的书，还是在脑内编造着不对头的幻想剧情，失眠到深夜，然后自我审视自我批评，不明白自己为什么非要与这幽深无望的爱慕纠缠？为什么类似的事情一次又一次发生她却一次比一次更无法阻止自己？为什么她就不能实际一点？或者索性坦然一点能停留在“想想又不算罪孽”的程度不要庸人自扰也算是解决之道，然而并做不到。

连续数日，安东尼娅把所有的时间贡献给她的作品，集中精力写曲子，防止闲下来没有东西转移注意力又跟自己过不去。

到了下一周，加斯曼终于慢悠悠地从威尼斯回来了。他叫上安东尼娅与博凯里尼一起去他家中会面，他迫不及待想要看他们写得怎么样了。

数月未见安东尼娅可想念自己的老师了，高高兴兴带上所有手稿（哪怕是只写了几个小乐想的半张纸）跑到加斯曼家里，却率先发现了其他令她惊讶的事情。

“咦？芭芭拉？你什么时候……”

“哈哈~上次你来的时候没发觉吧？”芭芭拉调皮地笑着，“我好几个月前就发现自己怀孕了，故意穿着宽松的衣物除了医生外谁都不知道，打算给这在意大利玩得可尽兴信也没给我写几封的男人一个惊喜。”

“我不是故意的，我真的很忙！”加斯曼毫无意义地辩解，并在祝贺声中企图把今天的主题拉回来。

他花了半小时多仔细把安东尼娅目前完成的曲目都看了一遍，先表扬了一番她与词作者都比他想象中做得更好，又让安东尼娅给他逐一解释在细节上的想法，比如对颤音使用或对乐句分段的安排是想营造怎样的氛围。接下去他第三幕的构建提出了一些修改建议，末了不忘提及关于歌手的问题。

“格鲁克跟我说过加里波第对这部剧有兴趣？如果他愿意演唱再好不过了。”加斯曼又快速翻看了一遍每一曲使用的调，“哦，不过他可能会要求你给他一首降B调的咏叹调，自从他唱我的《职场爱恋》以一首降B调的《爱诉予我》成名后，他就上瘾了。”

“唉？可是那一角色的独唱我都不打算用降B调写。”安东尼娅为难地皱眉，“会破坏整个第一幕的结构。”

“没关系，我也不打算一直惯着那头倔……咳咳，我什么也没说。虽然根据歌手的喜好修改是好习惯。”加斯曼挠着下巴沉思片刻后说道，“有办法了！晚点你单独给他唱谱时，让抄谱员给他在五线谱开头多写一个降调符号，他就会以为那是降B调而不是降E调了。”

“这……能行？”安东尼娅觉得这个诡计一点也不高明。

“相信我，孩子。加里波第虽然歌唱得好但是乐理不行，他不会发现的。”加斯曼信誓旦旦断言，“万一出事儿了说是博凯里尼的鬼主意就行。”

“加斯曼先生，为什么是我？”博凯里尼忍不住提出异议。

“帮你的合作者承担点小风险而已，你就那么不乐意为团队做点牺牲吗？”加斯曼眯眼发出质问。

“倒不是不乐意。”博凯里尼考虑的是其他问题，他又望了眼作曲者，说道，“直觉告诉我安东尼娅从一开头就不愿意撒谎。”

“嗯，是的。”安东尼娅点了点头，“我总觉得欺骗他不太好。”

“别担心，没什么不好的，又没有恶意。”加斯曼笑着挥了挥手，“那家伙只是有点需要用特殊手法来驱散他的……自以为是。要是他在没必要的事情上一直坚持，也会影响他自己的前程。”作为剧院的乐长，他就算要争取最好的阵容也不会单方面欺负歌手。

“倒是博凯里尼先生，你怎么直接叫她名字了？你们什么时候关系那么好的？”加斯曼发出另一个更为严肃的质问。

“是我让他叫我名字就可以啦，毕竟大家都这么叫我，听着比较习惯。”安东尼娅抢答道。

“怎么回事安东尼娅，你还急着袒护起他来了。”加斯曼心想平时你身边叫你名字的可都是长辈。

“不是，我……”女孩一时间不知该怎样解释。

“抱歉，不过我无意冒犯您的爱徒。”博凯里尼跟着表态，“更改称呼只是为了适当加强交流时的接近感，仅此而已。”

“别误会，我可不是在管制你们接近不接近的。”加斯曼的意思正好相反，“要是你们……唔……”

“够了弗洛里安，你少说几句。”芭芭拉从背后抱住她丈夫的肩膀，她察觉到安东尼娅已经很拘谨了，“等下一起吃午饭吧？今天有新鲜的鱼。”

危机暂时过去了，安东尼娅松了口气。但加斯曼的提问让她不由得警觉起来：博凯里尼不会真的对她有额外的想法吧？如果有，她该怎么办？

餐桌上安东尼娅偷瞄了好几次身边的词作者，甚至暗自承认：啊，他是个不错的人。然而内心深处的另一个声音立马反驳道：可是有其他人更好！——可那只是个幻影啊安东尼娅，哪怕真实存在也是幻影，她对自己说。然而又有什么用呢？她无能为力。她也只能祈祷情况不要再变得更复杂、更尴尬。

但很多事情会怎样发展人真的控制不了，且往往最不愿意看到的景象反而最容易出现。

几个平稳的工作日过后，某天早晨安东尼娅在城堡剧院门口碰到皇帝，后者跟她随意聊了一会。对话刚刚结束打算告别时，门卫给了安东尼娅一份捎带给她的报纸、一只信封与一只礼物盒子，后面两样物件说是博凯里尼先生给她的。

“今天是什么日子吗？为什么有人给你礼物？”皇帝回头问她。

“没有什么特别的啊……我也不知道为什么他给我礼物。”回答完她隐隐感觉这样不妙。

“哦，那大概是单纯表达友善。”皇帝口吻平淡地推测道。但安东尼娅确定自己看见对方眼里有愠怒的神色一闪而过。

等正式说完再见，望着皇帝往霍夫堡走去的背影，安东尼娅脑内飞快跑过一连串疑问：他生气了吧？可是为什么啊？这几分钟里到底发生了什么？她接下去该不该做点什么？

问完她并不敢细想，生怕得出点自己都害怕的结论。

回到挚爱的剧院阁楼里，安东尼娅纠结了好一会打开剥开里面给他的信封。里面是一首十四行诗，开头有一段解释：

——「记不记得第一次遇见你时，我承诺要是再能相见我会送你一首十四行诗？原谅我现在才兑现，为了让它配得上你我修改了无数次。」

天呐，别……她不敢往下看具体内容就塞进了抽屉里，生怕看到预想中的字眼。

令人不安的一天，然而她可以选择不读自己词作者的信，却无法选择不读其他某些信。

——次日早晨她收到了皇家信函，通知她一周后拉克森堡会举行为期十天的社交聚会活动，要求她随意准备一些舞曲、小夜曲或嬉游曲，并标注活动期间她与乐队需要驻扎在拉克森堡。

除了格式公证的正式信函外，信封里还有另一张纸，是皇帝写的：

 「安东尼娅，乐曲订单不用太当真，没时间写或不想分心即兴演出便可。主要是特雷西娅和安托瓦内特想玩一下，不会有太多人，你熟悉的人里就叫上了加斯曼与格鲁克。你也是被邀请的嘉宾之一，所以算不上工作性质，希望你能玩得开心。」

好吧，暂时到其他地方躲一会也不错，安东尼娅这样想，外加写点别的东西转换下心情兴许能冷静一点。

收起信件前，她又看了一眼皇帝的落款。

唉……真的能冷静下来吗？


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夹带私货&拖时间（不想面对1770）的拉克森堡夏末节日

九月中的天气已经开始转凉了，但还不至于冷到无法在室外活动。

安东尼娅是跟加斯曼一同前往拉克森堡的。后者告诉她要不是皇帝整个夏天云游在外，这样的活动理应在七八月份频繁举行的。

到了目的地，安东尼娅发现城堡已经布置过了，花园里放上了许多额外的桌子与烛台。一架羽管键琴也被搬到了室外，周围留出一块给乐队的空地。

在二楼客房里把自己安顿好，她打算跟着加斯曼老师一起四处走走。刚刚下楼就看见特雷西娅从走廊另一侧向她飞奔过来，扑进她怀里。她下意识地把女孩顺势抱起来，远处传来了她父亲的声音：

“孩子，别太激动。快下来，你已经长大了越来越沉，别人会很累的。”

“没关系的陛下，你别看她身材苗条，力气可不算小。”加斯曼冲对面说到，刚想举点什么例子，被安东尼娅用眼神瞪了回去。

皇帝过来后告知他们这个小节日比较随意，晚饭后大家可能把酒杯带去室外，也有可能呆在室内的舞会厅，一切都看诸位的意愿。

“那我可以组个小分队捉迷藏吗？”特雷西娅转头问道，她可对红酒、香槟没任何兴趣。

“只要你能找到人愿意陪你玩。”约瑟夫笑着回答，并提前预警，“不过不许一直抓着安东尼娅，她或多或少要演奏或者唱歌的。”

“哼……那我去找玛丽了。”小心思被识破，女孩从安东尼娅身上滑下来，悻悻离去。

“早知道应该把凯特琳娜也带来，她也能唱不少曲目了。”作为城堡剧院的乐师长加斯曼清楚合唱队里每一个孩子的情况，“不过你还真是招小孩子喜欢，以后应该是很好的教育者。”

“哪只小孩子喜欢她。”约瑟夫提出异议，“我所知的喜欢她的大人都不在少数了。”

“包括你吗？”加斯曼爱开玩笑的癖好又犯了。

“不包括我吗？”约瑟夫反问，这种语境下他不选择闪烁其词，以免欲盖弥彰。

于两人的笑声中安东尼娅无奈摇头，果然只要他们碰到一起必然会翻出这类脚本。她已然逐渐习惯，至少不会像最早那会那样窘迫到想钻进琴盒里。

最初的两天愉快而平静，她时而跟加斯曼一起演奏，皇帝本来就非常喜欢他的弦乐组，往往会拿来大提琴加入他们。

到了第三日晚上的舞会时间，玛丽与特雷西娅吵闹着要拖所有人一起玩游戏。

“嗯，我们这边一共十个人。”特雷西娅拿出纸牌整理出十张，背面朝上，让每个人抽取一张，“爸爸，你别把眉头皱那么紧，我没打算让你打牌我知道你不会。”她先安抚好最可能不愿参与的人，“于是，有人抽到K了吗？”

“殿下，这该不会是要玩‘国王游戏’吧？”罗森博格伯爵看着自己手中的牌面问道。

“啊，猜对了。不过没有奖励。”特雷西娅爬到一张椅子上站着，挥了挥自己手中的牌，“哦！感谢大家把K留给了我。”

“那么，您要下怎样的命令？”艾莲诺·里希腾施坦因女伯爵抬头问道，她身边的两位妹妹已然偷笑起来。

“停一下！这是什么愚蠢的游戏？”约瑟夫感觉自己是全场唯一不明白游戏规则的。于是罗森博格迅速为他讲解了一遍，听到一半他就抱着匪夷所思的心情再次质疑道，“我为什么要玩这蠢游戏？命令谁做点什么本来就是我的权力。”

“这不一样啦，爸爸！”特雷西娅双手叉腰，着急地说道，“游戏里你只能下一些有趣的‘小命令’，比如说……我示范一下吧。请‘4’与‘7’跳一支华尔兹。‘4’跳男步，‘7’跳女步。要是两位不照做不好好玩游戏的话，我就再也不理他了，永远永远不理他。”

“还有我，我也不理他。”玛丽·安托瓦内特跟进加上筹码。

“4在我手里。”加斯曼把牌面摊开到桌上，“于是我的舞伴是谁？”他先转头面向身边的格鲁克，“可千万别是你。”

“不是我。”格鲁克冷静否认。

众人分别低头检查自己手上的数字，陆陆续续摇头表示不是自己。最终，大家的目光谨慎地游移向唯一尚未开牌的人。

“我只放了一张‘7’我确定。”特雷西娅凝视着他的父亲，“肯定就是你了。”

“什么？！”约瑟夫愕然将面前的纸牌翻开，果然那是一张红心7。

“上帝啊……”加斯曼率先惊呼起来，而其余人的偷笑则更为难以掩盖了。

“哥哥，你不想我们不理你的对吧？”玛丽眨着眼睛暗示兄长不要半路逃跑。见对方虽然板着脸却愿赌服输地走向已经在舞池那儿的加斯曼，她叫着“亲爱的哥哥等一下”跟了上去，把一朵随手摘的小野花别在他鬓侧。

零碎稀疏且偷偷摸摸的笑声欲盖弥彰，一旁的乐队用毫无必要的调音掩盖笑意。唯有特雷西娅象征性用扇子挡着嘴，笑得很大声。

约瑟夫少有地没有干涉任何人，他看见加斯曼有点尴尬地对他伸出手作邀请妆，并用只有彼此听得见的音量说：“失礼了，陛下。”

摇了摇头表示不介意，约瑟夫搭上加斯曼的手，另一侧的手臂架上对方抬起的手肘。余光看见格鲁克幸灾乐祸地抬起手与小提琴首席示意，开始远远地指挥乐队奏响舞曲。显然也是迫于内心难以压制的幽默感，管乐乐手一连吹出好几个奇妙的杂音。

往后退的第一步约瑟夫就差点被他的舞伴踩到，加斯曼的脸色又无奈又过意不去，而统治者只感到荒诞，自己到底在想什么会搅和进这样的局子里？为了避免进一步的尴尬，他抓着加斯曼上臂处的衣物，几乎是拽着他绕着舞池走了半圈。两人完全没有踩在节拍上，且互相都不愿意与对方贴得过近，刻意躲开令他们手忙脚乱失去平衡，仿佛舞台上故意引人发笑的喜剧角色。

然而即便当事人根本不是故意要制造幽默效果，周围人包括不在游戏小组内的其他宾客也都在笑。这样的场景可能一辈子都不见得再能见到。

“爸爸，你为什么站得那么直？你应该像其他女士一样优雅地微微后仰，偏头望向一侧。”特雷西娅的快乐几乎要溢出来。

“应该再凑近加斯曼先生一些吧？至少不要低头看地板。”玛丽·安托瓦内特跟着起哄。

安东尼娅的座位背对舞池，她撑着头，约束住嘴角僵硬的弧度，时不时望一眼正在火上浇油加快乐队演奏速度的格鲁克。光是背后传来的脚步声都能让她想象得到具体发生了什么。最终，耐不住好奇她还是回头观望了，非常“不幸”地与皇帝对上了视线。她略带歉意地笑了笑，又瞬间懊悔起会不会被误解为嘲弄。转过头继续面对长桌，她看到两位女大公笑得都快趴在桌上上了。

约瑟夫本来就快转晕了，舞蹈路线由男伴主导，而加斯曼走了太多的旋转步伐。半分钟后他忍无可忍地抓起音乐家的手腕，把他拖回起始点后抬高手到他头顶强迫他像个最蹩脚的芭蕾演员般转了个圈，以示这支舞结束了。

乐队识趣地随便加上一段尾声终止舞曲，约瑟夫先挥手让加斯曼入席，接着他抓起杯子喝了口水，清了清嗓子十分严肃地说：

“我要行使我的权力了，游戏暂停，不许进行下一轮。”

“为——什——么——？”特雷西娅交替摇晃着腿大声抗议。

“亲爱的宝贝，你已经把我害惨了，这还不够吗？”约瑟夫冲她说话时还能维持温和，“那么，接下去！”他扫视了一眼全桌其余人，“为了洗刷这荒唐的倒错感，接下去我要跟在场每一位女士都跳一支舞。”他先对右侧的里希腾施坦因女伯爵发出邀请，“艾莲诺你先来。”

艾莲诺恬然一笑，起身跟上他。这位姑娘来自巴伐利亚的奥丁根-斯皮尔伯格家族，自从嫁给里希腾施坦因亲王她定居维也纳后，她跟两位姐姐组以及其他贵族女性建了“公主沙龙”，讨论社会政治相关的话题。由于艾莲诺时常能提出独到且有建设性的建议，后来她直接成为了皇帝的友人和谏言者，经常被他邀请讨论一些对策，所以跟他很熟悉。

“我的老朋友，你可真是太贴心了。等下我也跟你跳一支舞以表谢意好了。”加斯曼再次离开座位前揶揄了一番格鲁克，他打算去乐队那儿吩咐点细节，路过安东尼娅身边时还对她意味不明地笑了笑。

安东尼娅已然被皇帝的“命令”搞蒙了。所谓“在场每一位女士”，理论上也包括……她吧？肯定包括的吧……啊啊啊包括的吧？她环顾四周，其他姑娘们一切如常，至于特雷西娅还在因游戏中断而不高兴是另外回事了。

「冷静，又不是什么过分的事情」她迅速跟自己的内心谈判，跳一支舞而已，在音乐沙龙上碰到交流演示舞曲她也跟加斯曼跳过舞，有什么大不了的呢？唉！自己到底在紧张什么啊！

这下她更不敢随便观望了，尽管她还挺想观赏的，也只能在对方来到附近时微微偏头偷瞄。只要有合适的搭档（反正不是加斯曼那种）皇帝是优秀的舞者，他掌控舞步的熟练度不亚于他演奏乐器的技巧。步伐足够舒展，身姿稳健，旋转时能带动女伴走出顺畅而美丽的弧线，没什么可挑剔的。

也不知道等待的时光里该干什么，好在玛丽过来拯救了她，女大公鬼鬼祟祟地跑过来问：“格鲁克先生与你的老师加斯曼先生平时都这么互相调侃的吗？”

“差不多。”安东尼娅点头，给她讲起一些音乐沙龙的轶事。例如有一次他们四手联弹一首曲目，结果坐在凳子右边的加斯曼非要去弹琴键左边的低音区，格鲁克也不示弱站起来从加斯曼后背上方绕过去按高音区的琴键，两人便滑稽地扭作一团。

玛丽哈哈大笑表示自己也想试试，问对方愿不愿意陪自己玩。安东尼娅一边答应一边注意着身边的动向，她的注意力没法完全转移到别处。

约瑟夫已经将艾莲诺带回了她原先的位置，转而牵起她的姐姐利欧珀尔丁。安东尼娅听见他们交谈了几句，之后只掠过一条对角线便回到起点。

“轮到你了，安托瓦内特。”约瑟夫向他不知为何似乎打算跑开的妹妹要求道。

女孩来到兄长身边，伸手拿走那朵杵在他头发上已经被他遗忘的花儿，同时踮起脚在他耳畔说道：“其实你只是想跟安东尼娅跳舞吧？”

“你怎么会有这种想法？”约瑟夫低头反问，过于严肃的口吻外加过于大声，反而出卖了他被揭穿的不悦。离他近的一些人甚至都听到了动静，正在张望发生了什么。

“好嘛~我什么也没说哦~”玛丽调皮地抿着嘴不停眨眼睛，一副楚楚可怜的样子。约瑟夫对她而言作为舞伴还是太高了些，她象征性地把左手搭在对方的右臂上，余光里她的哥哥有点恼火又无处发泄的样子让她觉得有趣。

此时在桌边，特雷西娅已然开始打哈欠了。

“不好玩，我想回房间画画。”她有点疲惫地说道，“明天我肯定骑马到日落晚饭后就睡觉，再也不参与无聊的舞会。”

“要我带你回海尔齐勒斯女侯爵那儿吗？”安东尼娅试探着问道，她没用地想要逃跑。一时间忘了特雷西娅一贯具备的、超越年龄的洞察力。

“我现在拖走你的话，爸爸会报复我的，比如给我布置三百页的作业。”她不停摇头，“他明显为了你才毁了我的游戏。”

那一刻安东尼娅认真考虑起要不要道歉，然而来不及思考了，皇帝已经来到了她们这边。

“哼，别找我了！我很累，也不想跟你跳舞！”特雷西娅生气状扭头，双手交叉在胸前。

“那我不管你了。”他顺势耸肩，“等你再长高点我再考虑你吧。”

语罢约瑟夫露出坦然的、透着纯粹快乐的笑容，终于到了他真正想要的环节了。

“安东尼娅。”他向她伸出手，等待她回应的几秒里，他稍许后悔起为什么早先没想着制造这样的机会？由衷感谢小特雷西娅（无意中）设的局，她永远是他的小天使。

真到了类似于即将“上场演出”的关头，安东尼娅反而没有那么慌张了，她将左手手指搭上对方掌心，指掌与手腕的关节以既定角度摆出从容而优雅的姿态。

“怎么了，一脸严肃的。”约瑟夫牵着她稍许远离人群后说道，“你还是笑一笑好看，真的。”

“毕竟舞蹈不是我长项。”安东尼娅不置可否地回答。

“没有人能任何事情都做到最好。”约瑟夫倒是明白她总对自己要求非常高，“我不会期望你干什么都能有演奏或者作曲的水平的。”

说起作曲，两人都听见加斯曼在乐队那儿大喊：“两位等一下！稍等！”他胡乱在一只手提箱里翻找着乐谱，“安东尼娅我要把你自己写的舞曲找出来！我肯定带来了的！不可能记错。”

他确实没记错，很快找出了好几份谱子分给乐队。

最初几个音符响起，约瑟夫抬起手臂摆出应有的架形，等到安东尼娅贴近过来同样将自己的手臂架上来摆好舞姿，他再小声问她，“这首我从来没有听到过，新写的吗？”

“是的，到这里来的前一天写完的。”——还有些地方没有修改，她并没料到加斯曼会急着拿出来用，否则她一定不交给他。

谢天谢地发明华尔兹的人要求女士侧开脖颈望向别处，安东尼娅得以让视线躲开到别处。但她确定此刻皇帝正注视着她，让她突兀地担心起自己的领饰与发饰是否有整理妥当。她试着保持微笑，希望自己没有笑得太不自然。对方的气息太近了，隔着手套她都能感觉到他的体温。

沿逆时针转过一个拐角，安东尼娅顺从步伐将头偏向另一侧时不可避免地扫视过她的舞伴。然后她的思绪便胡乱发散起来——「为什么皇帝在节日晚会上都不肯换掉他那件军装外套？有点想看他穿其他正装哦一定也很好看吧。等等什么叫“也很好看”安东尼娅你又在瞎想什么？为什么你就不能平常心一点呢对面会以为你不高兴的。珍稀一点这样的机会吧，以后绝大多数情况下都得跟乐队在一起的很难有下次了……不，不对！应该停下想要更接近这个人的念头才对！」

自我劝阻管自我劝阻，心底里安东尼娅还是产生了些小懊悔——她该把这首舞曲写长一些的。

曲目终了时两人在舞池的另一侧，约瑟夫故意的，慢吞吞地牵着女孩没有回到其他人那里而是去乐队那儿也是故意的。他内心在嘲笑自己竟要靠这种小儿科手段来跟她多呆一会。

加斯曼见皇帝过来便把手中的谱子递给他，他知道他肯定是冲这个来的。

安东尼娅却霎时惊恐起来，因为加斯曼手上那份竟是她的手稿，现在去抢下来已经……晚了。

“我很喜欢这两行单簧管的旋律，能非常明确地令人感到快乐，配合舞蹈本身的话……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！安东尼娅！”

“至于那么快乐吗陛下？”加斯曼挑眉询问，一副自己错过了什么精彩戏码的架势。

安东尼娅发誓要是皇帝把乐谱上的“多余之物”指给加斯曼看的话，她会不顾礼节与身份瞪他一眼的。还好这一次他没有。

“没什么，没什么……”约瑟夫推测加斯曼应该是临时翻出来演出没注意到，否则他一定也会笑的。因为那一页下面有一行字迹歪歪扭扭的小字，仿佛书写者已经脱力了：

——「好饿啊，抽屉里什么都没有。」

“来，还给你。”他把手稿交给它的主人，否则加斯曼一定会偷看的。见安东尼娅果然露出松了口气的表情，他开始带着她回到人群那儿。

“下次再那么饿的话，霍夫堡就在剧院对面。”他小声对她说，“你可以去厨房找吃的，不好意思的话直接来我办公室找我也行。”

别啊！那岂不是更不好意思！她以后绝对不会忘记去剧院工作前要随手稍带一些面包干或曲奇了。

次日上午女孩们凑在一起排练一些清唱歌曲，特雷西娅与玛丽都喜欢阿卡贝拉，安东尼娅便与她们一起练习。后来艾莲诺与两位同名的利欧珀尔丁姐妹也加入了她们，再往后，歌声便把男人们也吸引了过来，先是皇帝与罗森博格伯爵，然后是加斯曼。

问题就出在加斯曼，他在排练间隙与大家聊天时，谈到乐队有一位大提琴手身体不适回家休养了，从剧院调了其他人来接班，那位乐手除了给他带了些工作安排与汇报类的文书外，还替博凯里尼先生带了封信给安东尼娅。

“那封信在我那儿我等下给你。”加斯曼对安东尼娅说道，依然完全没有察觉到空气中的不悦，他甚至补充调侃道，“他是不是喜欢你找借口联系？明摆着你在这里也没办法动那部歌剧的。有什么十万火急非要跟你讨论的？”

“我不知道啊。”安东尼娅满脸尴尬地摇头，又到了她最头痛的“怎样让老师停下来”时间。

“其实那孩子还不错，你不妨考虑一下。如果暂时没有其他更心仪的人选的话。”他的口吻听起来是在严肃建议而非开玩笑。

安东尼娅不知所措，怎么也没料到会有这么一出，哪怕加斯曼有意无意“戕害”她已是寻常事。她更没料特雷西娅忽然跳出来站在她前方，抬头凝视着加斯曼，大声宣告：“我反对！”

加斯曼露出惊讶的表情，几秒后温和地笑了起来。

“殿下，我无意冒犯。但您在反对什么呢？您甚至不认识博凯里尼先生。”

“我不需要认识，那听起来就是配不上安东尼娅老师的人。”女大公强硬表态。她的家庭教师刚想稍许阻止她有失礼数的发言，结果更过激的还在后头。

“那您觉得什么样的人才能和她在一起？”加斯曼耐心地询问她，哪怕对面没有高贵的头衔，他也很少因为“那是个孩子”而不听取他们的看法。

“我觉得她应该嫁给我爸爸！唔……”

“上帝啊！殿下，您今天怎么了？”海尔齐勒斯女侯爵把女孩抱过来捂住了她的嘴，甚至来不及用眼神跟她的父亲确认要不要这么做。

房间里尴尬的氛围蔓延开来，众人面面相觑不知该用什么态度回应。

约瑟夫浅淡地叹了口气，他必须得化解这场小闹剧，也只有他可以。从对面镜子的反射里他能看到安东尼娅已经很焦虑了。

“过来，孩子。”他示意女侯爵放开正在扭动挣扎的女孩，等她来到自己跟前，他双手扶上她的肩膀，“以你现在的年纪，一切还都能解释为玩笑。我也知道你非常喜欢安东尼娅才会说这样的话的。但我希望你明白，人的话语是有力量的。尤其是你，想想你自己的身份、头衔与地位。然后仔细考虑你的每一句话语都可能给其他人造成什么样的影响，哪怕无心之语也不代表不会给谁造成困扰。哪怕你还小，不足以想清楚一些观点该不该说，你至少可以选择私下再谈不要当着那么多人的面说出来，好吗？”

“陛下……对小女孩儿说这些这是不是太复杂了。”罗森博格企图继续缓和气氛，“我听着都要绕糊涂了。”

“没关系的，她能明白。她可不是普通的小女孩儿。”约瑟夫笑着戳了下特雷西娅的脸蛋儿，“好了，你们继续排练清唱剧吧，晚点又该举办家庭音乐会了。在座的男士们，我们去找点别的乐子怎么样，比如桌球之类的。或者谁想跟我去外面转一圈杀几只野猪？”

待男士们识趣跟着皇帝离开，女侯爵说要去找点更好茶点也暂时离开。见管教自己的人离开，特雷西娅憋坏了般大声抱怨：“我又没说错什么，为什么我要挨批评？”

“你要是为了萨列里小姐好，就别再提这茬为妙。”艾莲诺建议道，“你还小，又一直住在这里不清楚状况。以你父亲那可怕的脾气，真没多少女孩愿意接近他。不信等你再大一些回到美泉宫了可以打听一下他的‘光荣事迹’，你会惊讶于世界上怎么会有那么冒失不体贴的男人，白白浪费了他英俊的脸。”

艾莲诺素来不避讳批评皇帝，她知道他有多古怪，时常会因对谁都预料不到的点不满意而发脾气，却不反感别人批判他，不管是工作事务上还是个人风格上。当初放言：“我要是约瑟法皇后，被丈夫这样对待我早就找根绳子在树上吊死了！”的也正是她。

“在他身边总让人觉得二加二不一定等于四，还可能是三点五或者四点五。”利欧珀尔丁补充道，“经常出入皇宫的谁没他冲上来讽刺过，类似‘你怎么打扮的像一把干枯的芹菜？’或者标准不明地嫌弃你走路太快或太慢。可能他的姐妹里看见他不绕道走的也就只有安托瓦内特了。”

“唉，其实我知道。”特雷西娅冷哼了一声，“我听说过好几个版本的故事，关于我妈妈当年对他有多头痛。”女孩对于自己的母亲并没有明确的记忆，她过世时她还太小。

“皇帝跟你在一起的时候还能像个人类，其他时候就……”艾莲诺忽然意识到是不是该打住了，女人们一旦谈论起花边话题，总容易发散得太远，“你还好吗？萨列里小姐？希望没对你造成太大心理负担，毕竟你是他的音乐家这里最需要频繁见他的就是你。”

“没事啦，我现在很好。”安东尼娅语气轻松地表示自己没有那么脆弱。随后顺着艾莲诺的提问给她解答起一些小提琴演奏上的问题。那个女孩的性格也是聪敏开朗的类型，跟她谈话很愉快。

至于皇帝那边，她倒是希望自己能对皇帝“改观”呢，然听了那么多恶劣事迹后，她还是觉得那仿佛在谈论另一个世界的人一样。

毕竟从她认识皇帝算起，对方一贯态度良好，甚至对比来看有点好过头了。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 糟糕的年份终于还是到来了

安东尼娅回到家里才想起来拆开博凯里尼的信件。感谢上帝，里面真的全都是工作内容，比如提议给维尔蒂基尼的另一首咏叹调也加入长笛，配合柔和的弦乐来描绘这一角色阴柔的性格。以及询问她是不是特别喜欢双簧管？几乎所有写给女高音的曲目里都有这一乐器与歌手的“对话”元素。

前一个问题，她本来也就那么打算的。至于后一个，她仔细思索了一下倒不认为需要修改，应该是从加斯曼那儿耳濡目染继承来的偏好。

人都已经回来了，回信似乎没有必要。之后见到博凯里尼本人跟他聊聊吧……可是为什么总觉得哪里不对劲，仿佛不是很乐意跟他交谈太多。

想起前几天加斯曼在拉克森堡多嘴的询问，安东尼娅又隐隐烦闷起来。那依然是个不确定的问题，倘若博凯里尼真的对她有某些方面的想法……那也不是他的错吧？

——「上帝啊！不奢求有所改观，请让一切至少维持现状。不要再发生更多的事件了。」

每天睡前与早晨的祷告里安东尼娅都是这样祈求的，兴许是她足够虔诚，总之她的心愿灵验了。自从某天在剧院撞见加斯曼与博凯里尼郑重谈话后，后者就再也没跟她除了工作之外有更多交流。

她偷偷去问加斯曼跟那位词作者说了什么？加斯曼表示保密，他又不会害他们。并表示你最好抓紧写，他想要把她这部作品排进今年年底到第二年年初的新年嘉年华里。

“现在是十月。”他告诉安东尼娅自己的打算，“十一月的一半过去前你总得写完，那样才来得及准备戏服、道具、和排练计划表。之后还有制作海报等一系列纷杂但一定要做的事情。”

安东尼娅回到家后暗自惊呼「那您怎么不早说啊！」，不过她终究没有再多抱怨，摊开已完成的部分，把剩下的时间规划了下然后全力去完成。

期间她推掉了所有不必要的社交，加斯曼也不再让她额外的与这部剧无关的任务，类似排练一些小编制的室内乐项目等都停止了。如果星期天的沙龙不想去也可以不去，他那样对她说。

安东尼娅心想那个活动就等她写完了再出现吧，反正她也没有多重要。刚刚庆幸于又能节省出一些时间，接下去的一个星期一她就被加斯曼叫去“浪费时间”了，后者的仆人给她带了口信，说加斯曼邀请她来他家中一趟，并神秘地表示虽然没有重要的事情但非常希望她来。

都那么说了，安东尼娅没有拒绝的理由。下午她出门前思索了一会，出于直觉换了套稍许正式些的衣服，事实证明这一选择再正确不过：

到了加斯曼家中他看见格鲁克与梅塔斯塔齐奥都在，但这显然不是要开小型音乐会的架势。

“啊！安东尼娅！”见女孩出现加斯曼立马笑了起来，“这次我肯定要让你第一批知道好消息了，不能像上次那样把你忘掉！”

“于是到底是什么好消息？”安东尼娅与另外两位前辈点头致意后开始东张西望，“咦？芭芭拉不在吗？”她疑惑于为什么自己最想聊天的人不在场呢？哦，等等！难道……

“我刚想说你上楼去看看她好了，反正你是女孩子。”加斯曼于她计算日期的间隙抢先说了出来，“我的孩子前天早上出生的，她现在精神还不错。”

“啊？！唉？！！”安东尼娅露出欣喜的表情，急匆匆地踏上楼梯，她听见身后飘来一句“慢一点哟，别摔倒了”的叮嘱。

芭芭拉正编着几根丝带解闷，处于想睡一会又不是很想睡的边缘，见到安东尼娅她的情绪被瞬间点亮了，热情地与她贴面亲吻以示问候。

“一切还好吗？”安东尼娅轻声问道，无论如何对方看起来都颇为疲惫。

“当母亲总是很辛苦的。”芭芭拉明明只比对方大一岁却不由得端起经验之谈的口吻，“提前劝你一句，我亲爱的姑娘。一定要给自己真正心爱的人做这件事才行。”与此同时在她手势指引下，安东尼娅绕到另一边，隔开一段距离小心翼翼地望了望正在熟睡的孩子。

“是男孩子吗？”她询问时把声音又放得更低了些，见芭芭拉点头，她回到她身边继续说，“啊！加斯曼为什么不提前告诉我呢？我该给你们带礼物的！”

“你的话，真要给我礼物什么时候都不晚。”

“唉，但是总归……”

芭芭拉让安东尼娅先搬个椅子来，等她坐定后平淡又不失热忱地说道：“我们就不用纠缠于这种礼数与小恩小惠啦~弗洛里安说以后要是孩子们中有对音乐有兴趣的，他就躺着偷懒全都塞给你教。不喜欢就算了他也不强迫谁学什么。”

“好啊~没问题！我的荣幸！”安东尼娅想不出还有什么比这更美好的了，她很愿意这样回报她的老师。

晚些时候芭芭拉想再休息一会安东尼娅就下楼回到客厅，加斯曼又跟她提了遍同样的事情：“以后那孩子就扔给你教育了啊~免得他不练琴闹脾气的时候他母亲拦着我不让揍。”

“不用了吧……我也不会揍学生的。您也没揍过我啊~”安东尼娅故意夸张地往后缩了缩。

“姑娘，我哪能揍你？就算我下得去手，多少人要不舍得。”加斯曼的调侃状态随时都能开启，甚至翻起了古早旧账，“你可受欢迎了，我可不想哪天在剧院后台被人报复。”

接下去又是一阵来自格鲁克与梅塔斯塔齐奥的劝阻与扯开话题，安东尼娅一边顺着他们跑题谈论起自己的作品，一边暗自下定决心：以后一定要偷偷给加斯曼的孩子讲他们父亲当年的趣闻作为另一种“报答”。

…… …… ……

 

从写完成稿的那一刻起安东尼娅才感受到真正的艰难。

她周旋于各个群体忙到眩晕，例如跟歌手们一遍遍确认曲目细节，告诉他们自己想表达怎样的情感与怎样的音色，当她给大家演示时还时常被调侃“您应当亲自来演唱”。

由于这是一部全新的剧，也不像许多有共同神话、传说背景的剧本一样能用一些已有的道具或布景，一切包括演员服装在内都得重新制作。

乐谱在抄写时也要一份份校对，安东尼娅几乎全程都亲自负责这一环节。

女孩终究遇到了最大的麻烦——从第一遍与乐队的单独排练起，她就感受到了一些敷衍，而到了第二次第三次，一些乐手的抵触感逐渐溢出——他们变得越来越不配合，有人装糊涂假装没听懂她的要求，哪怕她在谱面上特意标识了，也会时不时被忽略。

再晚些时候，凯特琳娜悄悄告诉她一个传闻：小提琴首席朱塞佩·托拉尼私底下跟不少同事抱怨过，人情管人情（比如看在她老师的份上），但变成严肃认真的工作场合的话，他还是不怎么愿意被一位女性指挥。

安东尼娅听完后陷入惆怅，她不知该怎样应对，也不知道该不该向加斯曼等人求助。她姑且选择以更温和地方式与乐队沟通，底线是不放弃自己想要的演奏效果。

然而即便她再怎么谨慎，冲突还是出现了。

那天上午他对小提琴声部的乐手说：“这里八个小节请大家都不要揉弦。想要营造更清晰坚定的情绪。”

“上次要求加入揉弦的也是你。”有人忽然反驳道，另安东尼娅措手不及。

“可是……我从来没有提过那样的要求？您记错了吧？”她很少半路改变主意，如非有独特的灵感她比其他人更讨厌频繁更改计划。

“我也记得上星期您这么提过，萨列里小姐。”另一位小提琴手附和道，继而更多附和接踵而至。而剩下一部分人即便“不记得”她之前提过这样的话，也只是茫然地互相看来看去没打算替她证明。

安东尼娅瞬间十分委屈，兴许确实有人记错了，但她能觉察到其中有一部分人是故意这么说的。她也明白此刻不可以表露出多余的情绪波动，否则往后她可能再也控制不住乐队了。

“诸位请安静一下。”她保持着淡然且坚定的语气，“兴许这里产生了些误会，但我保证这会是最后一次。我的总谱上有全部的标记，晚点我让抄谱员抄一份放在你们那儿备用。万一要修改哪里我会跟你们核对的这样行吗？”

都说到这份上了，乐队暂停了小喧闹继续排练。把总谱翻到下一页安东尼娅松了口气，这一劫算是过去了，但谁都保证不了晚点还会不会发生什么。

确实发生了，中午排练结束后她依然是最后一个走的，当日她碰巧跟演唱阿尔特米娅一角的女歌手克莱门蒂娜谈了一会，又遇到了博凯里尼所以跟他聊起了相关事宜。她没有对他提起早上排练时发生的变故，但当他们路过剧院经理的办公室时，两人都听见了罗森博格伯爵在跟托拉尼先生激烈交谈。他们肯定不是故意要偷听的，但那两位也太大声了，且内容让博凯里尼先在墙边驻足。

“先生，我没有不尊重萨列里小姐的作品。她的作品本身我们都是认可的，不管怎样还有加斯曼先生与格鲁克先生全程指导着。但您难道打算让她亲自指挥首演吗？那未免有些……出格。场下的观众会怎么想，你不觉得不止我们会有看法吗？我诚恳建议劳烦您邀请加斯曼先生来指挥一下，或者让她的词作者博凯里尼先生来也行。这对大家都有好处。”

“恕我现在没有空处理这件事，我晚点再给你答复，但不出意外并不会改变，作曲者指挥自己的首演天经地义，我与加斯曼先生从一开始便是那样敲定的。”

“您这么说我也没办法，但我是出于同样想要更好的演出效果才来跟您说这番话的。”

“托拉尼先生，你这是什么意思？嗯？”

“没什么，抱歉既然您没空那我不多耽误您时间了。”

听见对话即将结束，安东尼娅与博凯里尼心照不宣地先行快步走开，从剧院后门出去，否则被怀疑偷听道义上有些过不去。

“晚点我也要跟罗森博格伯爵谈谈。”博凯里尼回头往幽暗的走廊瞪了一眼，“我绝不会跟你抢指挥棒的，这没道理，我个人先拒绝那样的建议，我相信加斯曼先生也会拒绝。”

“谢谢你的理解，别太在意，没事的。”安东尼娅倒过来解释道，算是在安慰他也是在安慰自己。

“安东尼娅请你跟我说实话。”博凯里尼停顿了一下，等她抬头望向自己，“之前乐手们排练时有没有为难过你？”

“唉……还是有一点的。”安东尼娅本身就是不擅长搪塞的类型，便尽量轻描淡写地把发生的一些事情描述了下。

“我的天，这点乐手……”他听完后一时间难以评价，“之后你打算怎么办？”

“排练总要继续的。”安东尼娅自己都有些动摇，但她不想放弃，“我想至少大家在追求更好的演出效果上是统一立场的，从那个角度出发的话……”

“你有时候真的……”博凯里尼忍不住打断他，不过他很快用手势与表情跟对方道歉，“世界不会永远美好，你得做一些更坏的打算。”

语罢他觉得跟她说这些也无意义，于是向她保证下一次排练时他也会到场的看到底什么情况。

安东尼娅自是不会拦着他来，也没指望未来会有多大改观。走到家门口了忽然又不是很想进门，她原路返回打算索性去找加斯曼聊一聊，如果乐队跟她再爆发更严重的正面冲突，她可能会为了自己的作品能顺利出演做出让步，拜托老师帮自己指挥吧。

加斯曼刚好不在家，从他的仆从那儿得知他去拜访其他人了。安东尼娅赶忙终止自己的不告而访，让对方不必告知主人自己来过，她也不想打扰到芭芭拉。

出来都出来了，去公园散会步吧，安东尼娅这样想。

初冬的天气已经开始冷了，路人不多。她兀自埋头往前走着，主观上不愿去想之前发生的事情，但那些场景与话语的碎片还是不停钻入她脑袋。

听到背后有马蹄声逐渐靠近，他下意识地往边上靠了靠让出道路，然而那蹄铁均匀敲击地面的脆响仿佛跟着她移动。

回过头查看的同时马匹也刚好在她面前停了下来。那匹毛色黑亮到反光的马打了个响鼻，安东尼娅顺着他梳理妥当的浓厚鬃毛向上望去，然后微笑着向皇帝行礼问好。

“一般情况下到了这种季节，大家都不太愿意出门了。”约瑟夫从马上下来，缰绳绕出来拎在手中，示意对方继续往前走，毕竟站着更冷，“你也小心一点，演出前身体欠佳的话很痛苦的。”

“谢谢您，我会注意的。”

“最近很忙吧？精力不够的话我那边你可以暂时不用来。”

“没关系，我能应付。”安东尼娅心想如今见他可比见剧院乐队心情愉悦多了。

“一切顺利么？”

“……还行。”

她的犹豫哪怕只有短暂的半秒也已足够出卖她。不过约瑟夫没有追问，他早就担心过一些“不配合”的问题，一旦发生了他随便问问别人（比如罗森博格）便能得知详情。所以他只是安静地陪着女孩走了一段路，分别离去。

事实上皇帝去询问的当天就亲自看到了问题。他也想偷偷看一看安东尼娅的排练，所以特意核实了剧院的工作表才跑去找罗森博格伯爵。方才与剧院经理一边交谈一边穿越后台，约瑟夫便听到舞台那一侧传来争吵。

“您到底出于什么立场和身份袒护她，博凯里尼先生？写完作品你们的合作就结束了。”

“您这样说未免有些强词夺理，我参与构建的作品我难道没有资格追求更好的最终呈现吗？”

“您要是真的追求演出时的效果，就不该支持萨列里指挥，上次你私底下找我聊的时候我就对你那样表态的。你们难道还有什么其他的……啧，利益纠葛？”

“托拉尼先生，您到底想表达什么？”

“我想表达什么大家都明白，您如果非要逼我明说的话……”

不，不行。赶在争吵者口出恶言之前，约瑟夫从幕布后面缓慢现身。

“怎么回事？那么吵。”他的语气听起来只带着轻微的不悦，像是在指责吵闹本身而不是内容，“我正好有时间也有兴趣，请为我随便表演些你们排练好的。”他随手拉了个椅子坐下，望了眼指挥示意她开始。

“我们先把序曲再来一遍吧。”此时歌手并不在场，安东尼娅便这样决定。她把总谱翻到最前面，深吸了一口气，趁此机会把她之前引起争吵的细节要求再提了一遍。果然这次没有人反驳她，演奏时也都按照她的要求来。

待序曲终了，皇帝给了乐队一些诚挚的掌声。

“看起来你们状态很不错，细节上的表现细腻又衔接顺畅。强弱转换与音色都无可挑剔。”他先夸赞了他们一番，接着转头看了眼安东尼娅，故意以开玩笑似的口吻说，“看来萨列里没少折腾你们，你们之中有些人已经露出快要罢工的表情了。请坚持一下，她就是这样做什么都要求非常高。总之我很喜欢这部剧也认可她的风格，首演的时候我一定会来的。”

从此往后直到最后一次带妆排练，再也没人为难安东尼娅。为了不激化矛盾她也做了些让步，等乐队熟练后她便亲自演奏羽管键琴，让他们跟着自己的节奏，外加就坐在原地稍许指挥一下歌手。

演出前一天晚上，她怀着忐忑又激动的心情再次来到剧院。当天的演出之前会有第二日的预告，她听见一位工作人员对着全体观众宣布：“明天意语剧院将会荣幸地演出一部新歌剧《女学究》，词作者是加斯托内·博凯里尼先生，作曲是安东尼娅·萨列里女士。这是两人的第一部作品。”

安东尼娅听见了一些掌声，让她的焦虑稍许平复，似乎是个好兆头。至少有观众表现出了兴趣。

次日早晨她其实不必早起也不必去剧院，但心神不宁让她还是决定过去一趟。半路一些街边张贴的纸张吸引了她的注意力，那是今晚她那场演出的节目宣传单，读着上面自己的名字她不禁愉悦地笑了起来。心想可能其他地方应该也有，不会只有这么一张，她便在城市里转来转去到处寻找其他的宣传单阅读。

正是在这过程中，她通过路人的交谈得知自己昨天忙着进行最后的排练错过了一件大事件——皇帝约瑟夫二世将他的长女玛利亚·特雷西娅女大公向公众公开了。大家都在夸赞她跟她的母亲一样端庄美丽，透着相仿的灵气。

啊，那样的话特雷西娅应该就从拉克森堡搬回来了吧？安东尼娅这样想，感觉以后兴许能更多见到她。兴许她也会参加她父亲的音乐集会。唉，对了，她晚上会来吗？要是跟皇帝一起来就太棒了。

特雷西娅确实来了， 当晚她跟皇帝一起出现在正对舞台的皇室专用包厢里。现场立即为他们献上了掌声。

走上舞台时看见特雷西娅向自己挥手致意，安东尼娅瞬间对此场演出安心了下来，本来她看着全数点亮的灯火与盛装的贵族观众已经要怯场了，发现自己获得了最重要的观众的信赖，勇气又悉数回到了她身边。

而当她在羽管键琴前坐下，她看见了对侧的加斯曼老师。哪怕不确定他能不能看清，她还是给了他一个坚定的微笑。

歌剧开始了，乐队与歌手的状态都很好。给加里波第多写一个降调符号让他以为谱面是降B调而不是降E调的小诡计也颇为成功，并没有被拆穿。外加一些运气，那首咏叹调是当晚获得最多掌声的一首，他还被要求返场重唱了一遍。

艾薇拉的咏叹调表现上稍许有点问题，女高音依然没能把那种“对学识的热爱与自信”表现充足。但乐曲本身已经能够打动观众，总之反响还不错。

演奏羽管键琴时安东尼娅总忍不住偷瞄观众席，她知道皇帝几乎每一曲终了后都会望向她向她点头致意。而当特雷西娅对着她“Bravo！”时总能带起更多的应和，她心想晚点一定要好好感谢这位小公主的善意。

直到全剧终了谢幕，安东尼娅才于梦境般的恍惚中逐渐清醒过来，怀揣一种与上次作为歌手演唱《阿尔西斯特》截然不同的心情。

做到了呢，自己是能够做到的——以作曲家的身份被认同。不止是音乐的演绎者更是创造者。

她特意先悄悄跑到出口附近听观众们的反响。她听见有人说：“这部歌剧不错。”另一位女士表示：“我非常喜欢，有趣。”、“作为两位初次创作的新手真的很不容易了，看起来他们合作颇为默契。”、“剧情稍许令人无聊，但其中几首独唱很好听。”、“一个女孩竟然也能写出这样的作品。”

这样的评价已经让安东尼娅相当满意了，她跑回后台，看见博凯里尼正在与加斯曼交谈，便前去加入他们。

“真是精彩的演出，安东尼娅。”加斯曼给了她一个拥抱，“我为你骄傲，孩子。”

“谢谢您。”安东尼娅此刻感动到几近流泪。太好了，没有辜负老师的教导也没有辜负众人的期待。

“你们应当合作更多作品，大家都觉得你们风格相契。”加斯曼接着说道，同时看了看她与一旁的博凯里尼。

“我们明年再写一部歌剧怎样？”博凯里尼问道。

“好啊。”安东尼娅点头，工作层面这位词作者并没有什么让她不满的地方。

“那我可以再单独问你一个问题吗？”

“……唉？”

什么情况？安东尼娅一脸茫然。就看见加斯曼老师嘴里说着“你们聊，你们聊”一副对一切心知肚明的架势，转身去往别处。周围其实还有其他人，但他们都忙于应付自己的事务或谈话，不会来注意他们。

不！千万不要是那个问题！女孩瞬间反应过来某种潜在的危机，那样就麻烦了！奈何人最糟糕的预感总是最容易应验。

——“安东尼娅，你可以跟我交往吗？”

博凯里尼温和的询问像一根尖针刺破了今夜快乐的泡沫。不，不行！但是她要拿什么理由拒绝她呢？为什么每当她获得些什么，上帝就要相应给她一个难题？上一次演出与这一次演出都是。这难道是剧院幕后稀疏寻常的戏码吗？后台那些老旧的木板到底见证了多少台本之外的爱恨情仇……

但她必须要拒绝他。哪怕她承认他是一个出色且得体的人，倘若她不是沉浸于更大的幻梦，理应会喜欢他的，只不过……

“对不起，我不能答应你。”她迫使自己说出这些无情的话语，否则后患无穷，“我已将自己的内心献给上帝与音乐了，它没有办法再属于其他人。”

博凯里尼本就没有百分百不会被拒绝的自信，万一她喜欢别人而他尚不知晓呢？心有所属的话他自然不会强行追着她，未免不够大度彻底被她讨厌。他只是没料到对方搬出的竟是听着如此飘渺的理由，怀疑起那是不是“你不是我喜欢的类型”的委婉说法。

因此博凯里尼不打算追问缘由，浅淡地表示有些小遗憾，然后把她送回加斯曼那儿。

加斯曼捎带安东尼娅回家的路上才问她：“你拒绝对面了是吗？我有些好奇想知道为什么。”

“……您怎么知道？”安东尼娅都感到困倦袭来了，这个问题让她又回到警觉之中。

“之前是我多此一举跟他谈话，让他收敛一点他的爱慕，等你们有所成就时再来找你不迟。”加斯曼笑着摇了摇头，“谁都看得出他对你的热情。”

于是安东尼娅复述了一遍理由，加斯曼听完严肃地沉思片刻，末了感叹道：“看来连我都低估你了，我本意只是希望你幸福快乐，而你选择了更为崇高也更为辛苦的路。怎么说……将自己献祭给缪斯女神也没什么不好的。倘若成了谁的妻子，你怎么也不可能继续像现在这样自由创作。”

等一下，哪有什么崇高理想……不过是无意中拔高了自己的借口。

回到家里安东尼娅失措于如何收拾心情。那注定又是一个失眠的夜晚，欢欣与惆怅纠缠在一起，仿佛命运在警示她不可能万事如她所愿，一旦欢乐降临得太多便会相应发生些错愕之事来平衡。

归根结底是自己的错吧？若非念想之人遥不可及到连实情都不敢对任何人诉说，一切都不会那样复杂。可笑的是若非“那一位”的支持与眷顾，她恐怕在追求音乐的道路上都无法前行至此地。事已至此她还想再得到什么呢？她自己都觉得博凯里尼既无辜又不走运，为什么要喜欢上一个溺死在妄想中的人呢？她心里清楚拿博凯里尼这样的青年去跟“那一位”作对比极其不公，后者拥绝对权力，以至于他只要付出举手之劳就能达成普通人百倍努力都难以企及的目标。就像那天他在舞台边坐了不到十分钟就摆平了不愿配合她的乐队。所以安东尼娅你为什么还不肯醒悟过来？皇帝的好很大程度上只是基于“他是皇帝”这一事实。而皇权光环之外的部分，她又能触及到什么呢？最终只会搞到自己一次次在床上抱着枕头转辗反侧罢了……

说来安东尼娅翻了个身，迫使自己想点别的。她这部《女学究》在嘉年华里还要演出四到五场。她有点担心后面的场次能否维持观众们对它的喜爱。之前加斯曼建议她之后都不用亲自指挥了，他会找合适的人来代替她，稍作让步是必须的，等她变得更优秀更有名望时再态度强硬一些不迟。最近就给自己放个假吧休息一阵子。

以及，后天就是新的一年了，过去的一整年愉快而充实，充满是令人欣喜之事。有结交新朋友、有身为教师的成就感、也有了证明自己能力的第一部完整歌剧……只不过联合起末尾的小瑕疵来看，她总有一种什么东西终会摇摇欲坠的不良预感。

往后的几天天气都不好，去剧院的人肯定会减少，这无可厚非。安东尼娅此刻抱着“只要没有坏消息就是好消息”的态度，毕竟如果后续演出完全冷场了她肯定会有所听闻。

但坏消息还是来了，尽管不是来自剧院，1770年似乎不愿给她一个好兆头。

被通知最近宫廷音乐集会暂停，恢复日期未知。第六感告诉她是发生了什么事情，而不是皇帝像去年那样又出远门了。

果然又过了两天，她从加斯曼那儿得知了详情。

——特雷西娅女大公忽然高烧不退，她的父亲日夜陪伴她，根本无暇顾及其他。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刀片……

一月于普通人而言是欢乐且轻松的新年节日，大家躲在温暖的室内，与家人、朋友一同望着窗外的雪花，愉快谈笑着。

安东尼娅应邀去加斯曼家中小住几天，丰饶的食物与安宁的氛围都不能抵消她内心的阴霾。即便坐在壁炉边望着那跳动的橙红火焰，听着加斯曼与芭芭拉的合奏与其他宾客的笑声，她还是一直担心着特雷西娅，这个年纪加上这个季节，疾病通常格外凶险。

剧院尚且正常运作着，出于变相寻求心理慰藉，安东尼娅一直与凯特琳娜在一起。然而即便是一贯大大咧咧的后者都察觉到了她心绪不宁。

“安东尼娅姐姐？最近有什么麻烦事情吗？”她在日常练声结束后问她，“像是来不及写完的曲子之类的？还是心上人不给你写信？你看起来总是不怎么高兴。”

“我非常不放心我的学生。”安东尼娅直截了当地解释，“我从上个星期就听说她在发烧，不知道现在怎么样了，但愿她有逐渐好起来。”

“那你不去看看她吗？”凯特琳娜跟着皱眉，“就像如果我病了你一定会来看我的对不对？你会给我苹果汁与故事书的吧？”

“唉，你为什么不盼着点自己好呢？我希望你们谁都能健健康康活蹦乱跳的。”安东尼娅拍了拍年幼女孩的头顶，口吻更为失落一些地说，“我也想，但我并不能去探望她。”

“为什么不能去啊？”她不解。

“特雷西娅殿下可不是想见就能见的。”

无论平时受到怎样的优待，她终究没有随意进入皇宫探望皇室成员的资格。她甚至不知道该向谁打探消息。

恍惚间又一周过去了，那个周二安东尼娅跟格鲁克一起在剧院里，后者给她看自己刚刚拿到的剧本《帕里斯与海伦》。作为一种对她的指导，格鲁克会给她讲解自己的作曲思路以供参考。他告诉她这个部作品会延续他的歌剧改革思路，就跟《奥路菲与尤莉迪丝》和《阿尔西斯特》一样。

安东尼娅正仔细研究着格鲁克写在草稿纸上的框架结构，有一位宫廷信使忽然到访。他穿着黑色长袍，带来不详的气息。

“打扰了，格鲁克先生。我有来自女皇的任务转告给您。”

迅速判断了下状况，格鲁克小声对女孩说：“你稍微等我一下。”然后跟着使者去隔壁单独谈话。不到三分钟他便回到原地，在安东尼娅身边坐下，表情里带着挥散不去的凝重与愕然。

“您还好吗？收到了什么难题吗？”安东尼娅小心翼翼地问。她看见格鲁克深长叹息，那是一种她从未见过的低落。以对方的年龄与阅历，露出那样的神色一定发生了非常特殊的事态。

“我不知道该怎样开口，安东尼娅……”年长者停顿了很久，一遍遍寻找措辞，“特雷西娅殿下她……就是你能想象到的最坏的结局。我方才接到的是指挥葬礼乐队的任务。”

不！什么？发生了什么？为什么偏偏会这样……

“求您快告诉我这不是真的！这一定不是真的！”

心头的阴云落下了，碎裂在荒芜的寒冬大地上。泪水在她反应过来之前已不受控地涌出眼眶，她根本顾不了自己是否在师长面前失态。为什么？内心不断重复着这个问题。特雷西娅还不到八岁，为什么她的生命旅途才刚开始就结束了？谁会想到那场歌剧首演竟会是她最后一次见到她。她当时还在想她身上那件淡黄色的礼服真漂亮，盛装之下她的笑容是多么优雅啊，想必长大后她会是令无数人为之倾倒的美人吧……结果这些遐思竟只能成为幻想。

“太可惜了。”格鲁克无奈地摇了几下头，把手帕递给安东尼娅，“我也算教过她一阵子，跟安托瓦内特女大公一起，那是个相当有灵气的孩子。太可惜了，还那么年幼……”他又重复了一遍。等到女孩情绪稍许平静下来，他才问了她点她一定会在意的：“你想参加葬礼吗？想的话我把你编进合唱团。我知道你很喜欢她，毕竟是你第一个学生，看得出那孩子也很喜欢你。”

“好，谢谢您。”安东尼娅点头，颤抖的声线里带着浓重的鼻音。这大概是她唯一能够正当出席的方式了，否则她并没有充足的理由与身份。

当天回到家，安东尼娅发现自己根本不敢去细想任何相关之物。她熟悉这种令思绪如坚冰般冻结的错愕，若干年前她双亲忽然过世时对于死亡她也是相似的反应。不同的是那会她对未来人生的慌乱甚至压过了悲伤，她更多在担忧失去依靠的自己要怎样活下去。好在她一路都是幸运的，惨淡的生活只存在于她最初的想象中而从未真正发生过。来到维也纳至今她一直视加斯曼为自己的第二位父亲。

然而，特雷西娅……比起自己“微不足道”的悲伤，安东尼娅无法想象那位父亲该有多么痛苦。信使是女皇派来的，也就是说看起来是她在安排一切。

所以，皇帝还好么？那毕竟是他唯一的孩子。

这又是一个注定无解的疑虑。

三天后安东尼娅与乐队一同进入霍夫堡的奥古斯丁教堂，她跟身边的其他人一样穿着纯黑的修女式长袍，站在宏伟的穹顶之下异常清冷。她依然没有自己正在做什么的实感，哪怕她手中拿着格鲁克的安魂曲的唱本。当人类执拗地不愿意接受既定现实时确实会这样。

她站在靠近圣坛一侧的台阶上，望着架于穹顶正下方的祭台。小公主躺在鲜花丛中，身边摆着皇冠与家族徽章，被上千支蜡烛所围绕，好似仅仅在安稳沉睡。

皇室成员是从另一侧进入教堂的，女皇的身后跟着她的几位女儿，她与其中一位小声耳语着。她们身边还有几位沉默的男士。在这群人安定下来之后，仿佛过了很久很久，皇帝才悄无声息地从阴翕中现身。他没有在长凳上坐下，故意站在一个并不明亮的角落里，而周围其余人也似乎有意地又往远处挪了挪，与他保持距离。

安东尼娅往皇帝所在的方向望去，他背后高处的烛台把混浊晃动的光芒覆盖在他身上，与半米开外一束窗户透入的直烈阳光相对比，显得他的身影朦胧而黯淡。从他脸上安东尼娅捕捉不到任何表情，他只是安静地望着前方的祭台，至始至终不移开视线也不带任何情绪，就像一尊稍许会眨眨眼睛的雕像，也不比雕塑更有生机，仿佛他的一大部分内心也已跟着死去，同样需要一首安魂曲。

——「垂听我的恳求，所有生灵都应当来到您面前。赐予他们永远的安息，哦主，以永恒的人光亮照耀他们……」

唱起《永恒安息日》的歌词，安东尼娅怜惜起上帝为何要如此早地召见这个女孩，哪怕她真的像一位天使。

合唱团的歌声与蜡烛的光芒会在之后一天一夜里陪伴逝者。到了中午十二点安东尼娅与另一批唱女声的歌手轮替。一旦音乐与歌声停止，教堂就像一个庄严的空洞，被悲伤的寂静所填满。

她离开时，早上到场的皇室成员与贵族、官员们都已离开，只有皇帝还留在原地。所有从他身边路过的人心照不宣地沉默、躲避，没有人企图跟他搭话，甚至没有人暂时停顿给他一个安慰的眼神。

安东尼娅尚未来得及第二次回头看他，她就被教堂门口等候的海尔齐勒斯女侯爵叫住了。

“萨列里小姐，方便聊一会吗？”她用听着有些嘶哑的声音问她。

“好的，您说。”安东尼娅立即答应。

两人便走到隔壁的修道院，女侯爵兀自叹息了好一会，无从开口，最后索性先递给她一册整理好的纸张。

“这些是特雷西娅殿下写下的句子与短文，还有一些画作。我想你那儿应当还有一些她画了装饰图案的乐谱，麻烦你有机会一起交给皇帝。”她低声请求道。

“您不亲自去见他吗？”安东尼娅询问，她发现这位比她年长二十岁却一贯优雅的女士如今看起来露出了苍老与憔悴。

“我昨天本来想去见他的……”女侯爵又叹了口气，“根据传统那孩子的遗物会留在她的家庭教师，也就是我手里。不过她父亲写了信给我，要求我把她那件绣着花朵的条纹麻纱睡袍留给他，以及她的一些笔迹。”

“所以您后来没去吗？”

“去了，但是我半路碰到了女皇陛下。她建议我不要亲自过去，她可以代为转交。她了解她的孩子，这个时间去打扰皇帝的话，稍有不慎他下一秒就可能会情绪失控。”

安东尼娅不是不能理解，但她为什么不能晚些时候再过去一次呢？在她斟酌要不要追问之时对方亲口把答案说出来了。

“我的任务结束了，过几天我就会回到家乡尼德兰。”语罢她颔首望向墙上油画框里的圣母像。

“嗯，那祝你好运。”安东尼娅只是礼节性地回应，对方却像被戳到了痛点是的一阵颤栗，接着她哭了起来。

“我不配拥有好运，我没能照顾好殿下……”她双手捂脸，试图压抑自己的抽泣，“那是个多么善良体贴的孩子啊！对许多事情她会厌烦却也会理解……她发烧得厉害，却还在反过来安慰其他人‘别担心，我会好起来的，我没有多难受’。见完医生她就静静躺着休息，唯一的要求是让她爸爸陪着她。谁都希望她快点好起来，情况却……越来越糟糕。她频繁表示胸口疼痛，接着是干咳与呼吸不畅。而当她越用力吸气疼痛就越强烈。她忍耐了很久，我们一遍遍为她擦掉额头上的冷汗。但最后几天里……哦，上帝啊！”眼泪让叙述者无以为继，她捂住自己的口鼻，等到这一阵急促的悲哀过去，才继续说道，“最后的日子里，她的哭叫声在整座翼楼内都能听见……她拒绝吃任何东西也不肯吃药，除非她父亲亲手喂她。从她一旦躺平就呼吸困难开始，皇帝只能整夜把她抱在怀里让她斜靠着自己。最后她也是在他臂弯中离开的……上帝啊，为什么要这样对待这个孩子，到底有谁做错了什么吗……”

安东尼娅就像当时格鲁克静静等她冷静下来一样等待海尔齐勒斯止住她的眼泪。她让那些句子只是像影子般从脑内掠过，她没办法在这种场合下去想象对方所描述的画面。语言的力量是可怕的，却会在另一时刻苍白无力，就像她此刻全然找不出可用来平复心情的句子，不管是身边人的心情还是自己的。

末了她只是说了一句：“您别太难过了……虽然我也很难过。”

然后两人一同离开霍夫堡。

回到家安东尼娅整理起乐谱，自从她寄了一份被她勾勒了花边的乐谱给皇帝后，小公主就喜欢上了在她的谱子上画画。所以安东尼娅还特意给她抄出一些自己之前的作品让她画。当时她还对那孩子说：这下这份谱子充满收藏意义了。怎么也想不到那些站在乐章末尾空白五线谱上的小鸟，竟然会成为用来纪念她的遗物。

把乐谱与她写的文字收纳到一起的时候，安东尼娅纠结了好久自己该不该翻看一下那些纸张。“该不该看”与“敢不敢看”都困扰着她。最后她只在夹入乐谱时（无可避免地）看到了第一页，那上面是特雷西娅学习时抄写的拉丁语变位，靠近底下的几行歪歪扭扭的，显示出她对作业快失去耐心了。这点字母没有什么语义，却让人更为难过——尚在一点点学习的年纪，她离开得太早了。

次日早晨，安东尼娅作为最后一组人员为特雷西娅唱最后一组清唱剧。这个清早比前一天更冷，可能是因为前来祭奠的人比昨日少。

皇帝依然站在他昨天的位置，一模一样的神情，一模一样的姿势。令人不禁怀疑他在这二十四小时里都未曾挪动，虽然那并不可能。但他或多或少地，在用一种类似殉道者的苦行折磨自己。

弦乐组细腻的旋律传开，沿着纯白的八边形石柱爬上拱顶，再向下空灵回响。安东尼娅作为歌者首次听不清自己的歌声，此刻她的躯体与咽喉仿佛也只是一种乐器，一种用来让哀思欲盖弥彰的道具，而她的注意力早就去往别处，审视着混合在一起的声音与画面。

葬礼仪式结束，逝者被抬入她的棺椁之中。它的顶盖正上方是一组华美的浮雕，表现出年幼的女孩静静躺在一张小床上的样子，身上盖着一条毯子，双手交叉在胸前摆出向上帝祷告的姿势。周围簇拥着她的是匈牙利王冠与神圣罗马帝国皇冠。

一辆由四匹黑马拉着的马车运走了石棺，如她其他逝去的亲属一样，特雷西娅会在不远处卡普齐纳教堂之下的皇家墓区安眠。

结束了，她又一次离开此地。然而那位被众人所爱着的公主离开了就再也不会回来。

说起“回来”便是安东尼娅的难题时光了：海尔齐勒斯女侯爵拜托她的事情她怎么完成？她该以什么借口再进入霍夫堡？皇帝明显处于自我封闭状态，不想与任何人产生任何形式的交流。但等万能的时光冲淡一切过于被动，在她个人私心里甚至还觉得很残忍。

安东尼娅决定冒险，次日她找到格鲁克，向他简单说明了情况，请求他随便找了个理由把她带进皇宫。格鲁克犹豫了一下还是同意了，只劝她后续行为要谨慎一些。

她有什么可不谨慎的呢？她只是去送点皇帝想要的东西。保险起见她先去首相翼楼那儿转了一圈，确认对方有没有在用工作麻痹自己。果然没有，那就折返回头，谢天谢地她知道皇帝自己的房间在哪儿，某几次音乐集会上他只邀请了少数几位音乐家，就在他房间里演奏一组四重奏。

爬上楼梯时她方才琢磨起怎么应对一定会站在门口的皇家卫兵，结果在此之前她就遇到了另外一些人员。其中一个还是她熟知的，罗森博格伯爵。

“咦？萨列里小姐，你为什么在这里？”见她走过来罗森博格叫住她。

“下午好，先生们。我应海尔齐勒斯女侯爵的嘱托把特雷西娅殿下写的一些东西交还给皇帝，这是他写给她的信件里要求的。”她如实回答。

“我不认为那是个好主意，哪怕是皇帝亲自要求的。”罗森博格皱着眉摇了几下头，“这是为了你好，女士。没有人会不明智到去招惹一只痛苦中的狮子，哪怕本意是想去替他拔掉戳在脚心的刺。皇帝这段时间里对任何与他搭话的人都已无端发脾气回应，包括他的母亲。说来我和拉西将军被女皇要求每天来见他两次确认他还安好，但如你所见，现在我们都选择从门外看一眼就溜走。他没有关门，也一直留在靠外边我们能观察到的位置，算是最后的仁慈吧。”

“可是……”她想说所以你们就全都因为惧怕力量而不去安慰一位悲伤的父亲？她都有点生气了，但一时冲动冒犯到眼前两位显然没必要，所以她只是说，“可是我想试一试，我讨厌拖沓手中的任务。”

“试试无妨，至少你不会挨揍，不像我们。”罗森博格伯爵沉思之际拉西将军率先调侃起来，作为军人他本能地欣赏勇气与对使命的尊重。他回头用眼神与手势向卫兵示意，接着对女孩说，“去吧，祝你好运。”

安东尼娅向那扇门走去，她紧张到发抖，跟要去什么可怕的地方似的，却执意认为自己应当这么做，甚至还有一丁点“只有自己能做到”的念头。

当她来到门口，皇帝没料到又有来访者，他第一时间投向她的眼神带着冰冷凌厉的敌意，仿佛决斗前对峙着下一秒就要拔剑相向的战士。想必正是这样不愿被靠近的警告吓退了大多数人，但此刻安东尼娅是不可能退却的，她冷静的像往常一样先对这位君主行了屈膝礼，然后抬起头直率但温和地与他四目相对。几秒后那双苍蓝的眼眸收起了凶险的锋芒，又变回了那一小片温柔的晴空。

他点头示意她可以进来。

“到这边来。”约瑟夫带着她往套间较内侧的地方走去，“我还在猜测你会不会跟女侯爵同行。”他在一张小方桌边坐下后说道。

“您向她要的东西她拜托我我一起带来了。”安东尼娅在他对面坐下，把收着那些纸张的册子交给皇帝。

“她肯定被吓到了，不敢亲自过来。”皇帝翻开第一页，落在纸张上的目光却是失焦的，“早先我母亲情急之下说了点类似责备她没有照顾好特雷西娅的话。其实我并没有那样的想法，一秒钟都没有过，她一直对我女儿尽心尽责，一切都是……意外……”

说出“意外”时他的声音忽然减弱，让那个词语听起来像被风吹走了般飘渺。他叹了口气，抓回自己想要接着说的话：“最后只有你敢来见我……”他既感到惊讶又觉得在情理之中。

“请你还是像上次那样，安静听我说会话好么。”他并不想也不能要求更多。

安东尼娅点头，明白对方指的“上次”是若干年前的皇后葬礼出逃事件。此时她终于能够心安理得地望向皇帝，实话说他看起来“并不糟糕”，单单从外表评价的话——他依旧衣着简练而整洁，脸色也没有失眠、流泪、过度忧虑或暴怒之类的负面情绪留下的痕迹。所有的异样感都来自一种迟缓，他会说上一句话后突然沉默，这沉默会远比一句话更久，然后他把手伸向茶杯，触碰到握柄后却没有马上拿起，他的动作又僵持在那儿。这种感觉就像他在拒绝自己身上的时间向前流动，他情愿凝固在过去的某一节点上。

“人往往有很多种身份，就像你是我雇佣的音乐家，同时也是加斯曼的学生，以及一些人的朋友……这些身份可以同时存在互不干扰。而我不一样，统治者的身份会掩盖其他的，让我的朋友与家人都只敢在走廊里踮脚张望，不敢踏进这扇门。”他停顿了一会，“如今，我唯一可以与皇冠区隔开的身份也被收走。我不再是一位父亲，这是我最不能忍受的。尽管我明白，一切都已然流逝，不可挽回。我还是会不停地想、不停默语：‘上帝啊，我请求您把我的女儿归还给我。’我仿佛还能听见她的声音，还能看到她。当这些幻觉消散，我兀自站在自己的房间里才感觉到那种恐怖：再也不会有一个小女孩绕着我转来转去，企图把我从文件报告中抢走带她玩一会了。我将在余生中不停重复这样的想象，我会在每一件事上想念她。”

约瑟夫把手指放在面前的纸张上，徒劳地想要获得几丝联系。但墨迹与颜料留下的终究只是一片缩影，与过往的回忆逐渐融合在一起。

“我本考虑着把她写的东西和画作与伊莎贝拉留下的那些放在一起。”他说着又摇了摇头，“但是……我觉得特雷西娅很早就理解什么是死亡，那甚至像是她忧郁的、早早预言自己会在十分年轻时死去的母亲从生下她的那一刻就交给她的知识。她当时对我说：‘爸爸，我感觉我要睡着了。’我说：‘你多睡一会吧那对你有好处’。‘不是的，爸爸。’她企图解释，但她已经连哭的力气都没有了。过了很久我听着她稍许平稳了些的呼吸以为她总算能睡一觉了，结果她忽然又接着说：‘我会替你向妈妈问好的。’”

“我求她不要……”约瑟夫撑着头把脸埋进自己掌心，“她妈妈见到她一定不会高兴的，只会恨死我，虽然我原先就让她无比厌烦。”

房间里很冷，没有采取任何取暖手段，不知是不是皇帝故意为之。安东尼娅看着他叫来被他要求呆在隔壁的侍者，把冷掉的茶清理掉换一壶新的，重新给自己倒了一杯，却还是没有要喝它的迹象。他翻开另一张纸，看着音符与图画的线条，对她说：“不用太担心，我会好起来的，很快。兴许明天我就在办公室里了，我还有许多责任与应当做的事情。”

他又叹了口气，看起来稍微轻松了些，至少不再是那塑杵在原地的雕像。他的情绪与生命再次流动起来。让安东尼娅确定了自己的冒险是正确的、值得的，没有人会一点也不需要倾诉与陪伴。

等到第二杯茶完全凉掉，皇帝起身离开座椅来到窗边，他望了一会远方的天际，转身背靠着窗框对女孩说：“我占用你挺长一段时间了，你回去吧。”

安东尼娅点头，也站了起来，但不是马上离开而是像对方所在之处走去，站到他面前。皇帝显然以为她是过来说再见的，发现她一直沉默着不开口，茫然地偏头看向她。视线相交，他终于反应了过来，于是茫然的表情变成思索的样子。最终，如她所预料、所希望的那样，皇帝俯身圈上她的肩膀，接受了她其实是主动献上的拥抱。他比她高出将近一头，很小心地只把一小部分体重覆盖在她身上。听到传向背后的落寞鼻息，安东尼娅抬起手臂，轻轻搭上对方的后背。

“谢谢你，愿意来到我身边……”他的声线哽咽。

那些眼泪终究还是落下了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章真的好痛苦，删了改改了删的，最疼的部分比如对小公主只有她父亲亲手喂她她才肯吃东西、最终死在父亲怀中，以及约二表示“我不再是一个父亲了，这是我最不能忍受的”之类的梗都是史实【……


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些新的开始，与一些即将发生的离别

生活还在继续，不管是谁的，它总得继续。

黄昏时分，城市笼罩在斑驳陆离的光影中，那些映照在窗户玻璃上的落日余晖仿佛在冰冷燃烧，连最简陋的房屋也能闪烁出崇高的光芒。

安东尼娅结束了给格鲁克当助手的工作，她整理着谱子与台本，瞥见那些尚未匹配音符的诗句：

「我的思绪，臆想着最幸福的希望；而在那填满胸膛的渴望中，我搜寻你，我呼唤你，我希冀着，我哀叹着……」

她想起加斯曼之前在她练琴走神时对她说的话：人生也是一部剧本，但你不是用眼睛与耳朵，而是用生命去读，每个人既是演员也是观众。它严酷起来会比任何诗人写的文字更严酷，因为一味制造悲剧会让观众厌烦，没有人会安排毫无欢乐之处的故事。但人生强迫每一位参与者不管对发生的事件多失望、多悲恸，都得继续下去，直到本人的死亡来临才是终幕退场。

一个月哀悼期结束，娱乐活动又恢复如初，包括宫廷音乐集会。皇帝看起来十分“正常”，不管是目光与笑容，还是按在大提琴琴弦上的手指，抑或对某一乐段提出看法的口吻。但无论如何，那种毫无异样的正常有刻意为之的意味。

彼时加斯曼也着手创作一部新歌剧《女伯爵》，讲述的是两个年轻小伙子：林多罗与他的朋友加泽塔，分别爱上了一位傲慢伯爵的女儿康缇希娜与她的侍女维斯皮娜，于是分别乔装成一位青年贵族与他的仆从，去接近自己心上人的俏皮故事。

所以当天集会的最后一曲曲目，是加斯曼已经写完的一首二重奏《小爱人，最美丽的天使》，描述了两位男主角练习怎样向心上人求爱的场景。正好罗森博格伯爵也在，加斯曼与他一同唱了这首二重唱，效果一点也不好，太滑稽了，被皇帝嘲笑你们俩看上去更像打算弄几个金币的诈骗犯，而不是去哄女孩子的。

“旋律还是可爱的。”他转头望了眼羽管键琴前的安东尼娅，忽然若有所思地问她，“对了，你不打算再写一部歌剧吗？”由于各种原因她的出道作一共只演了3场，他觉得十分可惜。

“呃……我……”安东尼娅这才想起她忘了处理一件去年就该处理的事情——她的词作者。

“怎么回事？一脸为难的。”皇帝来到她身边，“没有灵感？还是没有看得上眼的剧本？”

“咳咳，咳咳咳咳……”加斯曼故意很夸张地咳嗽几声，吸引到皇帝的视线后他看了看左右的其他人，难得给女孩化解一次尴尬。皇帝会意不再追问，等其余无关人员退散后再提这茬。

“所以发生了什么？”等到房间里又只剩下三个人，约瑟夫忍不住又问了一遍。

“表白被拒。”加斯曼简短抢答，另皇帝露出极其迷惑的表情。

“谁拒绝谁？”以防万一他确认一下，“什么时候的事情。”

“首演结束的时候。”加斯曼继续替不知该不该插话的安东尼娅回复，“以及您认为谁会拒绝她呢？在我看来她一辈子只有她拒绝别人的份。”

虽然是夸奖，安东尼娅却宁可他什么也没说。她看见皇帝看了她一眼，若有所思仿佛想发问的样子，最后又没有问。她觉得自己该解释一下。

“很可惜啦，博凯里尼先生不是我喜欢的类型。虽然我真的欣赏他的作品，跟他合作也很顺心。但我的内心已经交给音乐与上帝了，无法答应这类私人情感上的请求。”她又把自己的立场声明了一遍，“本来我们还在计划再写一部歌剧，现在估计他不愿意再见到我了。”

“孩子，我尊重你的任何选择，但你要是为此孤独终老的话我会伤心的。”加斯曼摇了摇头。

“她才拒绝了一个人而已你就那么紧张？”皇帝认为这位监护人紧张过度。

“我怎么知道她是不是只拒绝了一个，我总感觉已经有一百个了。”加斯曼永远读不懂女孩子希望他消停的眼神，“比如之前为了她在后台打架的可不是博凯里尼吧？没有下文应该也已经拒绝掉的。”

这下表情僵硬的就不止安东尼娅一个人了.“什么？哦！去年我听罗森博格伯爵提起过。”约瑟夫装作一无所知，另一方面他暗自对另一位当事人的口风心声敬佩。接下去得换个谈话方向。

“工作是工作，情绪是情绪，我认为任何一个足够成熟的人都应当能做到不把两者混在一起。就像我每次看到考尼茨都会觉得这个人扔多瑙河里冲走算了，想过之后我还是会坐下来看他的报告。”他先稍微说教了一下，接着问，“你还是想跟那位词作者共事的对不对？”

“嗯，如果他愿意的话。”安东尼娅点头，好像也没有其他选项，否则岂不自相矛盾。

“好的，我知道了。”皇帝随口回了一句，谁都没多在意。

一周后，安东尼娅被要求去一趟皇帝的办公室。她心想大概有新的订单吧，到了那儿发现博凯里尼也在。

尚未来得及问候与交换信息，皇帝已对他们发话：

“正好我想着要给你点别的事情做。”这句话他是对安东尼娅说的，“鉴于我很喜欢你们去年的那部歌剧，我现在决定给你们宫廷作曲家与宫廷词作者的职位。晚些时候罗森博格伯爵会把具体合约给你们的，暂时我不会对你们有太高的要求，不过下一个新年嘉年华我想再次看到你们的作品，请不要让我失望。”他知道这两人肯定会对他的决定错愕，但他不打算与他们讨论，便与他的书记官讨论起其他事务，让他们自行离开。

出了皇宫音乐家与词人都陷入相仿的茫然，他们一同站在门口望着街道上来来往往的华丽马车，顶着飞扬的尘土与马粪的气味，久久没有跨步前行。

末了还是博凯里尼先开口说：“安东尼娅， 我可以请你喝杯咖啡吗？”

她同意了，两人时隔三个月又面对面坐在一张桌子上。寒暄止于近来可好的范畴，继而便是无话可说的沉默，让他俩被包围在嘈杂谈笑的旁人之间显得格格不入。

直到侍者前来推销新鲜出炉的面包，博凯里尼礼貌性地对他点头，接着说道：“但愿……你不至于讨厌我。否则接下去的任务就很痛苦了。”

“不会的，我极少讨厌谁。”安东尼娅笑了笑，“而且工作是工作，情绪是情绪，我能把两者区分对待。”她索性借用了皇帝的言论来应付。

“那就好，我手上正好有新开始写的剧本，剧情框架弄好了，等我再补充一些细节拿来给你先看一眼？”他询问道，终于想起来端起咖啡喝上一口。

“好的，我很期待看到新作。”无论如何这是个好消息，她还在担心万一他们一筹莫展。

那天下午安东尼娅兀自从市场走回家，天空是灰蓝色的，阳光说不上好也说不上不好。风不再凛冽刺骨到令人无心散步，街道两侧的楼房里，一些家养植物被摆上了窗台。春天的生机在一点一点显现。

直到傍晚之前她都在练琴，接着写了些赋格练习。女仆给了她晚餐，鱼肉与汤。她边吃边猜测起自己究竟要面对怎样的“新剧本”。她感觉自己太天真了，客套话管客套话，当真继续与博凯里尼共事她根本没能力控制别扭与尴尬的心情，哪怕理智告诉她音乐不止是她的爱好，也是她赖以为生的工作。她远没有混到格鲁克先生那样已经无需在乎金钱，可以挑剔任务的程度。

兴许开始认真谱曲了她能忘掉这些乱七八糟的细节吧，她这样自我安慰地想着，晚上接着练琴到可能会打扰邻居的点便早早休息。

…… …… ……

约瑟夫被噩梦惊醒，相同的状况每隔几天就会发生一次。那侵入睡梦的幻境他无法用“都已经过去了”来安慰自己，因为痛苦之处正是“那都已经过去”。记忆在强迫他重复经历失去，且勾起更深处的阴影。如今他不仅想念特雷西娅还一并想念她的母亲。

他听见夜风蹭着窗户发出诡异的声响，桌上珐琅钟的秒针一格格走过。他感觉自己要溺死在这空虚中，一潭死寂到几近停滞的深暗池水。水面已经冻结了，无力击碎逃离的坚冰。

失眠已成定局，约瑟夫翻了个身，望着屋顶。没有躺在上方的人类体温浸润，床的另一侧更冷，他决定明天早上就让仆从把这宽阔无用的床扔出去，换一张指挥官们放在营帐里的单人行军床。那些边缘绣着无聊金线的枕头同理。这是从他有记忆起便懂得的道理——皇宫的首要功能是彰显权力与财富，其次才是居住，许多设计不人道也不舒适。他六七岁起便对抗着这毫不实用的倒错，鄙弃宫廷礼仪与只为显示权威而存在的权威，并下定决心要修正一切。

他不确定现在几点，应该还有几个钟头需要熬过。等日出就好办了，起床，祷告、随便吃点什么，然后去散步或者索性进办公室。

但现在黑夜迫使他只能继续闭着眼睛，像修普诺斯的战俘般卷在被子里，意识游离于两个不同的世界。一些景象、声音；事件与人在他思绪里展开，他不能控制，却清晰知晓那是缘自哪一段回忆，当时他在做什么又出于怎样的动机。不需要闭上眼睛他就能看见那些掠过的清醒梦。

——视野来到白天的图书馆里，他碰巧于一个大书架跟墙角构成的死胡同里逮到出逃的玛丽·安托瓦内特，把她扔回母亲那里，他跟她说虽然最近大家都在对你说教，你也不能随便乱跑，还在耍小孩子脾气的话我们只会更担心你。

接着他走在走廊上，应该是打算回图书馆。走廊似乎被无限拉长了还伴随着扭曲，他怎么也走不到目的地。窗口透进来的阳光时好时坏，影子与光芒的交替让霍夫堡仿佛被施了魔法，变成混沌的迷宫。

一些文书直接从头顶上飘落下来，他抓住其中一张，上面笔记模糊字迹混乱，并看不清内容，只能勉强辨认出若干词语，类似“什皮斯”、“耶稣会”、“修缮计划”、“驻军军费”……他承认自己最近的工作效率欠佳。

约瑟夫摇了摇头让自己完全醒过来几秒钟，不想躺在床上还要阅览文件。然而他还是联想起若干自己所做的决定，例如他给安东尼娅与博凯里尼的任命。

他记得那两人茫然的表情，虽感激却因摸不清意图而困惑。他自己也对自己感到困惑，尽管决定冷酷时他可以无视一个人全部的个人情绪，但当他决定在意时他又对此异常敏感。

安东尼娅对他什么态度他清楚，假装没看见而已。那种好感早就超过人民对君主、音乐家对雇主的仰慕、恭维的范畴了，否则他可得不到那个终于为他带来慰藉的拥抱。圣母在上，他甚至能回忆起她发丝上的气味，和她犹豫良久后抚上他后背的触感。

他隐隐察觉安东尼娅在为了他疏远其他男性，当然也可能是他自己初次见面时先忍不住对博凯里尼表达出的敌意被女孩捕捉到了。嫉妒的火焰真是丑陋而罪恶。

有那么一瞬间他觉得自己在耽误她。但是怎么办，从此以后不理她冷淡对待？做不到的，也没有必要为了修正一个次要的失误去影响她在音乐之路上的发展。兴许等她再年长一些她能判断出怎样才是对个人幸福最佳的选择。她不像他，又不是没得选。

困倦再次袭来，但不是能沉沉入睡的困倦。「哦不，不要……」他请求着，不愿再回到梦中。诚然梦境有时很美好，他能够回到往昔的岁月，再次见到一些身影与一些笑容。但那无异于饮鸩止渴，苏醒后的空虚与失落仿佛另一次失去。

约瑟夫冷哼了一声，嘲笑自己变得这般矫揉造作。自己应当去匈牙利的军营里住上一阵冷静一下，或者访问一下最远方的疆域想想自己到底为什么活着，又该对这片土地负什么样的责任。

前天向母亲作报告时被她问及是否没有好好休息，他看起来依然不够精神。他回答她确实没睡好，却也不愿意多作解释。

黑夜似乎要过去了，他故意留了一侧窗户没有拉上窗帘，朦胧的光晕透了进来。仿佛上天的施舍，告诉他黑暗中的冥思即将结束，哪怕真正的黎明依旧遥远。

他受够了，在第一声婉转鸟鸣传来之前，他吼醒了隔壁的仆从让他给自己点上蜡烛，起床离开卧室在走廊里来回踱步，就像俗套鬼故事里描述的那样。

一时间，星光与日光都拒绝眷顾这位在大理石宫殿里孤魂般游荡的帝王。

…… …… ……

安东尼娅看到了博凯里尼的新剧本，那是个剧情并不复杂的小故事——两位乡间少女圭达芭与德斯皮娜共同爱上了一位牧羊人德斯皮诺。但圭达芭已经决定放弃阿尔卑斯山脉的乡村生活，去城市里寻找更惊险刺激的人生。但她不甘心将心上人拱手相让，用了诸多诡计来破坏德斯皮娜与德斯皮诺之间的浪漫关系。德斯皮娜天真而容易上当受骗，在末尾那儿圭达芭的计划看起来已经要成功了，两位恋人却在巧合之下于爱情中重逢，承诺在乡下结婚共度余生。

全剧轻巧愉快，没有爱情之外的任何矛盾，一共只有两幕，演出只需要四位歌手。

只是安东尼娅看着这三角关系的剧情，总觉得哪里不对劲，若有若无的隐喻似乎是故意的又似乎是巧合，微妙无边。

五天里她连着见了博凯里尼三次，前两次有意探讨，后一次无意偶遇。她发现博凯里尼远比她适应得要快，恢复了刚认识她那会时的举止态度。她不确定那是因为他比较想得开，还是更糟糕一些的，重新有了某些想法。她为自己这样揣测对方而愧疚，但她总得找点什么来跟内心飘荡的不安与别扭斗争。

天气又暖和了些，她买了些植物放在窗台上，再过些时日它们就能开出花朵。

她还没拿到完整的剧本，但抄写员抄了整体框架、未完成部分的剧情描述和已完成的诗句给她。毋庸置疑的，这是一部牧歌式歌剧。她会用田园风的旋律来装扮它。

三月还剩下一半，一部两幕的短剧理论上就算她不如她的指导者们有效率，夏天的时候也应当能写完。从上周写构架开始就思路意外顺畅，今天她试着写第一幕里德斯皮娜的咏叹调《啊，若我迷失》以至于放下笔之后，她发现自己无意中耗费了太多时间。

糟糕，下午三点有宫廷音乐集会！她抓起几张乐谱赶忙换衣服出门，迟到已不可避免。

幸运的是那天皇帝比她迟到地更久，她晚到了一刻钟，而皇帝极其少见地比预定时间晚到40分钟，也没有索性取消活动。他过来音乐室时还带着另一位嘉宾：女大公玛丽·安托瓦内特。

皇帝没有说明什么，只表示自己需要点愉快的乐曲。他打算跟小提琴手克莱比西与加斯曼合奏一曲后者的弦乐三重奏，开始前他故意把妹妹塞到安东尼娅那儿，跟她说你找找看有没有什么想唱的歌，这边没有的话可以跟安东尼娅一起去储藏乐谱的阅览室找之前她熟悉的歌剧。

“走吧，我们去隔壁看看。”玛丽立马拖走另一位女孩，一秒都没犹豫。

安东尼娅起初有些错愕，出了房间后她立即感觉到对方不太对劲。一种与她开朗性格不符的阴郁笼罩着她，让她步伐迟缓，微微低着头，露出介于慌张与悲伤之间的表情。进了阅览室她随手抽出一册乐谱翻了几下，又塞回架子上。

“殿下，您还好吗？”安东尼娅轻声问道。

“不好……”玛丽坦率地摇头。

“怎么了？”安东尼娅试着继续询问，她本以为又是作业没写完之类的事情，结果当对方拿另一个问题来反问，她才意识到困境早已超出她想象中的范畴。

“嗯……你能不能告诉我从一座城市搬到另一座城市生活是怎样的感觉？”玛丽转过身跟她面对面，“当时你害怕吗？”

“害怕的话，肯定有一点。维也纳跟莱尼亚戈完全不一样，要繁华得多，语言我也非常不熟悉。”安东尼娅回忆道，“但是当时我几乎别无选择，这是最明朗的一条路了，所以也没有犹豫或者后悔。”

“但愿我也能喜欢法兰西，喜欢凡尔赛，但愿……”

“您要去那里吗？”

“是的，早上哥哥刚刚收到信件，对方希望我尽快出发。”她像是叹了口气，“虽然这是很早以前就决定的事情，我会跟王子路易·奥古斯特结婚。所有人都很高兴，祝贺我，但是我很紧张。我要永远地离开维也纳了，去一个我谁也不认识的地方。”

这不是安东尼娅能处理的范围，虽然自己来到维也纳的年纪跟如今的玛丽相仿。但她充其量只是换个地方生活，而玛丽要面对的课远远不止生活，且不提婚姻意味着什么，皇室之间的联姻有非常多复杂的权力政治博弈在里面。但她不能一言不发，她总得说点什么。

“上帝保佑，希望你有一位善解人意的丈夫。你知道他大概是什么样的人吗？”

“他比我大一岁，他们给了我他的画像，问我是否喜欢。我不知该怎么评价，但直觉告诉我那可能是个脾气与喜好跟我截然不同的人，他看起来很安静，只愿意坐在那儿静静读书。”

“这倒不见得是坏事。”安东尼娅记得谁提起过格鲁克先生跟他的妻子风格也很不同，只是那并不是个合适的例子。不过对方自己找了个更恰当的。

“这点我明白。”她双手交叉像是抱住自己，“我父母的性格完全不一样，但他们互相爱着对方也很幸福。爸爸过世后妈妈每年8月都独自在四楼一间清幽的房间里整月祷告。啊，垂头丧气也没有用的，不行不行……”她自我鼓励道，抬头左顾右盼了一圈，“你知道格鲁克先生的《奥路菲与尤莉迪丝》在哪里吗？我很喜欢那部歌剧，他教过我其中几首独唱和二重唱。对了！之后我能来的话就会来这个集会跟你们一起玩，前面我跟哥哥说想多留些开心的回忆。”

安东尼娅为她找到了想要的歌剧谱子，带回隔壁音乐室。此时加斯曼正在演示自己新歌剧里的一部分序曲旋律，皇帝则站在羽管键琴边提出一些看法。于是女孩们等了一会，直到他们达成共识。

“你找到自己想唱的歌了吗？”约瑟夫回头问玛丽·安托瓦内特。

“嗯，找到了。”玛丽点头，再次露出笑容。

“安东尼娅你给她伴奏吧。”他指示道，跟加斯曼一起把羽管键琴让给她们，“来吧，我能听你唱歌的机会没剩多少了。”他的妹妹们都是不错的歌手，不过最年幼的这一位声线格外动人。

玛丽把乐谱翻到她想要的那一场景里的咏叹调——第三幕中尤莉迪丝的独唱。女孩们商量了一下，安东尼娅会为她降一个调降，让她可以更好地驾驭高音部分。然而出问题的点并不在于演唱技巧而是歌词:

——「噢，痛苦的时刻！噢，残酷的命运……我已习惯于平静的遗忘，然我的心，于暴风雨中破碎……」

余光中安东尼娅已然看到皇帝皱了皱眉，果然他在曲目结束后问她：“安托瓦内特，你这是在控诉吗？为什么不挑一首高兴点的歌呢？”他是玩笑的口吻，跟他平日开任何人玩笑时差不多。然而他年幼的妹妹却不买账。

“为什么这首不可以？我只是唱自己喜欢的歌而已，没有别的意思。而且就算有，我不可以表达一下自己的忧伤吗？”她严肃地反驳道。

“别太担心了，凡尔赛宫不是什么可怕的地方。”他本意企图安慰她，却适得其反引出了更多怨气。

“说得轻巧，要走的又不是你……”玛丽小声咕哝。在场其他人理论上并没听清，但就坐在她边上的约瑟夫还是听见了。

“好啦，你那么聪明可爱，大家都会喜欢你的。”他依然不想跟她起冲突。却忽略了自己的立场从一开始就很难令她信任。

玛丽几乎要哭了，她觉得委屈且不被理解。在他们来这里之前，她跟约瑟夫一起在女皇的房间里。哥哥跟母亲以一种喜悦的氛围谈论这封信，听着他们谈起外交与国家势力方面的事务，她深深意识到在这桩婚事里她只是一枚道具，虽然这一点她早就明白。回想起姐姐阿玛莉亚被送去帕尔马的科洛尔诺宫里之前曾彻夜哭泣，因为她不能嫁给跟她相爱的查尔斯·茨魏布吕肯公爵，后者被女皇认为不够格娶她。约瑟夫虽然没有强迫她，却也表现出了些许把她嫁去帕尔马的偏好。诸多阴影让她无法对自己的未来充满乐观。

“你觉得我会相信你吗？”这是她长这么大第一次正面顶撞她的兄长，“曾经有一位公主，被认为比我们姐妹中的任何一个都更聪明更漂亮，是一位真正的天使。最后呢？你觉得她幸福吗？所谓深爱她的丈夫给她笑容了吗？”

这些话落下的前几秒钟里，约瑟夫本能地是想发脾气的。但理性终究压制住了他内心的野兽。确实，可能会面临痛苦的不是他，而是他14岁的妹妹。她还那么年轻，心情不佳的情况下有鲁莽言论应当被谅解。且她说的是事实，他无可狡辩，尽管他为此付出了经年累月的自我反省与懊悔，还有作为额外惩罚的孤独。但对已经回到上帝那儿的天使于事无补。如果他现在再冲着玛丽发火，把她吓到再也不理他默默离开，裂痕就不知何时才能弥补了。这个女孩是为了争取法兰西的友谊才送去凡尔赛的，作为统治者的自己要是跟她先闹翻这就成了大笑话。

他抬眼望向妹妹，对方被一层泪水润湿的眼眸里透出慌张。

玛丽也反应过来自己失言了。她显然不该当着那么多人的面跟自己的兄长、跟一位君主这样说话。她已经为戳他痛处感到后悔。

“安托瓦内特，现在我只跟你说一句话。”约瑟夫同样不想在大庭广众升级矛盾，哪怕他希望她成熟一点，到了礼教和人际关系比欧洲任何皇室都繁杂的凡尔赛宫可不能干这种蠢事，但现在说教未免太不明智，“你再不高兴，也不构成你翻旧账伤害别人的理由。”他最终这样提了一句，接着他转身对所有人说，“散会，没什么事情就都回去吧。”

安东尼娅默默跟着加斯曼收拾东西，迅速撤离。他们离开时，皇帝带着女大公走向相反的方向。她回头观望了好几次那两人的背影，约瑟夫中途似乎试着从背后搭上玛丽的肩膀，又收回伸出的手，所以什么也没发生。

她不确定下次来集会时还能不能见到玛丽。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又一个离别

创作出奇顺利，安东尼娅拿到正式的完整剧本后仅仅二十天就写完了第一幕的所有歌曲。终曲与序曲她打算先放一放，去剧院找格鲁克寻求一些修改意见。

碰巧加斯曼也在，看见安东尼娅就咋舌并不断摇头：“啧啧啧啧啧……现在你有‘新爸爸’就不要我了，我好心痛。”

“没有啦，我还是最最爱你了。”安东尼娅赶紧表态。

“这种话，听着像有二十八个情人的花花肠子说的。”

“我要有那么多人我情愿组个私人乐团。”

事到如今安东尼娅稍许能应付加斯曼的调侃了。一旁坐着的格鲁克没有接话，仿佛什么也没听见一般接过女孩递来的稿纸，一行一行认真看了起来。加斯曼见状也站到他身后，俯身跟着看起来。

“安东尼娅，你最近曲式越写越简单了，是故意追求效果还是不喜欢这个脚本偷懒了？”加斯曼抢先评价起来。

“我倒认为这样正好。”格鲁克替她辩解，“表现一个人物关系简洁，背景寻常而明了的故事。配立即能让人感到轻松愉快的简单曲子，反而比炫技要好得多。”他翻到下一页，转头“质疑”起较为年轻的作曲家，“你最近是不是赋格写疯了，看你那些的弦乐四重奏……”

“我的弦乐四重奏怎么了？”加斯曼叉腰低头跟格鲁克对视，一脸不服气。

“孩子，你听过吗？”格鲁克先问安东尼娅，“如果你没听过，我建议你欣赏一下。他的赋格进入了一种新境界，那根本不是在制造音乐，而是在拿规整的几段音符当砖头砌墙。”

“还不是为了讨好某些砌墙爱好者？！皇帝的口味你又不是不知道。”加斯曼更加不服气了，“我可不像你，娶了个富有到能让你三百年不干活的妻子，多幸运啊！”

“弗洛里安，你这话敢不敢在芭芭拉面前讲？”格鲁克眯起眼看他。

“不敢！”加斯曼一秒都没犹豫，不忘对安东尼娅眨了眨单边眼睛，“你可别告诉她，我对她没有任何不满意的地方。”

“放心，我不会出卖你。”女孩笑了起来。她看见两位长辈再次把注意力集中到乐谱上。

“我有个问题。”加斯曼在征得格鲁克同意后向前翻了翻，再次查看几首咏叹调，“你写那些浓厚精巧的花腔是不是为了女高音克莱门蒂娜·巴利奥尼？博凯里尼跟我提过会邀请她出演。”

“是的，一周前我跟她聊过一次。”安东尼娅点头，“她每次都希望有一些足够复杂的段落来体现她的实力。”

“我觉得我的疑问点跟加斯曼一样。”格鲁克插话进来，“这部牧歌只需要两位女高音，但是为什么你把花腔的部分都放在了乡村女孩德斯皮娜这个性格单纯的角色上？而不是让更任性狡猾、喜爱城市华美的圭达芭去演绎？”

“我想给这一角色提供更大的反差感，用以表达德斯皮娜虽然外在单纯善良，容易相信他人，但她拥有高贵的内心。”安东尼娅解释起来，“以及创作过程中我喜欢做一些尝试，比如搬出没有使用过的元素、或者追求更贴切的表达方式。晚点我会在第二幕的咏叹调中加入约德尔小调唱法，为德斯皮娜也为整部剧强调那种来自阿尔卑斯山的风情，而不只是普通的田园感。”

“很好，很好！”加斯曼微笑着予以肯定，女孩对作曲的思考与热情一直是他最珍重的部分，“你可以尽情尝试，不要害怕搞砸。没搞砸过几部剧的人一定写不出真正优秀的作品。”

“总之，你先继续按照自己的思路写下去，等你写完了我再一并给建议。”格鲁克补充道。

“他最近会很忙的，你也可以来找反正已经被你冷落了的我。”加斯曼故意给自己添加上些苦楚的口吻。 

“不至于那么忙，代理婚礼而已，不需要多繁冗的音乐，至于打发为期一周的庆祝舞会与晚宴，并不需要太多新舞曲。”语罢格鲁克看到女孩眼神里透出想要询问的暗示，便告诉她，“4月19日会举行玛丽·安托瓦内特的代理婚典，她哥哥费尔迪南大公会在仪式中代表路易·奥古斯特王太子站在她对面。然后她就得出发去凡尔赛，在那还有更盛大的正式婚礼等着她。”

啊，玛丽·安托瓦内特殿下……自从那天的“音乐室事故”后，安东尼娅没有再见到过她。不知道她的心情有没有平复一些？

“您可以像上次那样把我编排进合唱队吗？”她向格鲁克请求道。

“当然可以，孩子。”格鲁克指导玛丽·安托瓦内特有些年头了，他知道她跟安东尼娅关系不错，也了解这位女大公选择亲近对象时比起地位与头衔更注重对方本身的性格，以至于曾经偷偷跟一些仆人的小孩一起玩，搞得女皇不得不换掉那些仆从。

婚礼预定日期前一周的音乐集会上，安东尼娅终于见到了玛丽·安托瓦内特。她看上去又恢复了往日的精神，在房间里蹦蹦跳跳的，高兴了就坐到羽管键琴前边弹边唱格鲁克写的歌曲：

——「我是一个德意志女孩，蓝色的眼睛目光柔和；我的那颗心，高尚、自豪、且善良……」

看见安东尼娅女大公把她拉过来跟她四手联弹，一不小心连着弹了几个错音弄出奇怪的和声，她爽朗地笑了起来并说对不起，最近太忙了没好好练习。

此时安东尼娅听见皇帝跟加斯曼讨论着弦乐组，想起“砌墙”比喻她回头望了一眼，加斯曼大谈特谈对位分析的样子让她嘴角微微扬起浅笑。

玛丽却“误会”了她在观望什么。

“我已经跟哥哥和好了。”她对安东尼娅说，“上次是我不好，搞得他低落了好几天。妈妈也觉得是我太过分，说我又没有事先喜欢上谁，何必非得认为自己会陷入不幸呢？而约瑟夫就算气死人地决定永久保持单身，他也已经履行过他的义务了，两次，你不该发表那种伤害他的言论。她还悄悄告诉我说你哥哥已经对你态度很好了，自从失去特雷西娅后他的脾气一天比一天糟糕。一言不合就会跟人吵起来，甚至吧整叠文稿扔在谁头上。这事若是碰上他不喜欢的那几个妹妹……啊，算了，不提也罢。”

“总之祝你好运，殿下。”安东尼娅跟着松了口气，“祝你到哪儿都能遇上友善好相处的人。”

“像你这样的吗？那我可不能更高兴了！”

“殿下……”

“哈哈哈~我们弹下一首曲子吧！”女大公翻开另一本乐谱，全然不顾组织这音乐集会真正的主人有何安排。反正他会让着她的。

…… …… ……

 

那个清晨约瑟夫如往常一样醒来，六点整，不早不晚。

他起穿上衣服，接过外套时才想起来今天不能这样。于是他不得不再把一部分衣物脱掉，换上那套有金丝绣边装饰的白色礼服。

今天还有一项仪式要完成，出于礼节与协议，法国国王必须正式要求玛丽·安托瓦内特离开维也纳前往凡尔赛。

他先去见母亲，果然玛丽也在她房间里，这几天后者都要求她的小女儿跟她睡在一张床上，好给她最后的一些忠告与拥抱。

“啊~早上好！”女孩见到兄长直接扑到了他身上。令他们的母亲一阵惊呼。

“安托瓦内特！你还穿着睡袍，上帝啊！你到了法国可不能做这么幼稚无礼的事情。”女皇有时会后悔自己对孩子们太宽松了，以至于他们偶尔疯疯癫癫的。尤其是这位小女儿，本身她被放任着自由生长，知道法国皇室对她表现出兴趣，她才匆匆忙忙被按在书桌前好好学习。

“约瑟夫， 请你替我拿一支笔和信纸。”她摇了摇头，难以控制内心的焦虑。拿到书写工具后她写下了一封诚恳的信件，准备在女儿出发前先行寄送给路易十五。

玛丽并未去关注母亲写了什么，约瑟夫却瞥见了一些句子——「她的意图总是向善的，但考虑到她的年纪，我请求您宽恕她粗心犯下的错误……」之后她还强调「我再次将她托付给您，她将作为最温柔的誓言，幸福存在于我们的国家与家族之间。」

约瑟夫比参与者本人更清楚这桩联姻的重要性，欧洲最显赫的两个皇室将因此直接联结在一起。玛丽近来乖巧而淡然，无论母亲对她要求什么她都表示“好的，我记住了”。然而约瑟夫百分百确定她根本无法真正意识到自己的任务有多重。他只期望她一切安好，不要惹出太大的麻烦。晚些时候他可能会找机会出访法国去看她，就像他去年在意大利探望他所有的弟弟妹妹一样。

然而他想起在帕尔马那会阿玛莉亚当面对他说过：“我永远不会原谅母亲。如果她一视同仁也就罢了，为什么她唯独允许克里斯蒂娜选择她所爱的人？同样爱上来自茨魏布吕肯家族一位‘不够高贵’的公爵，她为什么就可以跟他结婚还获得整个特申公国作为陪嫁？别以为我不知道为了重新布置普雷斯堡的城堡母亲为她花掉了一百三十万弗洛林，并亲自给那对夫妇挑选家具。这不公平！”

约瑟夫比谁都清楚母亲对克里斯蒂娜的这份偏爱早晚要招致嫉妒，微妙的是他其实是为了政治利益把阿玛莉亚送去帕尔马的另一位始作俑者，对方没有连着他一起憎恨，纯粹因为阿玛莉亚知道他是所有兄弟姐妹里最讨厌克里斯蒂娜的那个。

若干年前他沉溺于痛失爱侣的悲伤无力自救时，克里斯蒂娜故意当着他的面念伊莎贝拉写给她的信，故意向他展示那些他隐隐知道存在却从未实证过的热情句子，末了如嘲讽落败者般宣布：“她从未像你爱她那样爱过你，你有什么资格哭泣？”

当时要是没有父亲和弟弟利奥波德一起拦着他，他绝对已经丢下所有人类世界的规则和所谓男性应有的风度，动手打她了。

之后女皇依然护着克里斯蒂娜，后者恃宠，也丝毫不认为自己做错了什么。

所以几周前看见安托瓦内特悄悄放在他办公桌上的道歉信和花束，约瑟夫甚至欣慰于还是有人在乎他的个人感受的。

下午两点应法国大使召集，皇室家庭与重要政府官员聚集在议会厅里。大使代表他的君主路易十五世，要求女大公玛丽·安托瓦内特与路易·奥古斯特王结合。随后女皇玛莉亚·特蕾莎以最庄严的姿态宣布她将自己最小的女儿馈赠给法国国王。

晚上又是宴会，约瑟夫与几位外交官简短交谈一会后便独自靠在墙边沉思。他看见安托瓦内特在同驻巴黎大使梅西·亚金多伯爵交谈，后者会陪同她前往凡尔赛。让这两人保持良好的关系也是他与母亲共同的愿望，尽管本意是为了得知她在法国的一举一动并加以控制。她过于年轻，但她的位置又不允许她出现任何闪失。

过了一会玛丽向他走过来，企图跟他说点什么的样子却又迟迟不开口。

“嗯？”约瑟夫用一个鼻音主动询问。

“据说根据法国的传统，太子妃不能带任何‘外国的’物品进入皇宫是吗？包括我的个人物品、宠物与女仆。”她像是在叹息，“对面会提供给我‘更好的’法国物品。”

“是的。”约瑟夫点头。他觉得那是种愚蠢的自大，法国宫廷有太多类似的东西，但他不至于鼓动妹妹反抗。

“好吧……那看来我一点熟悉的东西都不能带去留作纪念了。”她显得颇为沮丧，“也没有熟悉的人可以说话。”

熟悉的人倒是可以有的，约瑟夫并不打算让她太孤独。

“巴黎的剧院一次性向格鲁克订购了六部作品，晚些时候我会让他去当地完成。他可以继续当你的音乐教师。”

“唉？可是格鲁克先生现在不是安东尼娅的作曲指导者吗？”玛丽偏头望着兄长，开玩笑道，“我能让格鲁克先生把安东尼娅·萨列里一起带来吗？”

“你觉得呢？”约瑟夫双手叉腰，露出意为“你怎么会有这种提议”的表情。他本想说让格鲁克单独带着一位年轻女性出门，他的配偶会怎么想？其他人会怎么想？但他的妹妹有其他理由。

“好啦，我知道不行。”她笑了起来，“放心吧小气鬼，你很喜欢她的我不会跟你抢。”

“安东尼娅是非常有天分的作曲者，兴许再过几年等她的能力被广泛认可了，我会愿意让她去法国拓展一下她的名誉。”他确实有那样的打算。

“哇！我不是那个意思。你不要假装没听懂。”玛丽强调道，被约瑟夫用你再说下去我要生气了的眼神瞪了回去。

“这都谁告诉你的。”他挺无奈地问，不确定那是不是她自己的结论。毕竟这两位女孩见过对方的次数并不多。

“你觉得呢？”玛丽微微摇着头用微妙的口吻反问。

约瑟夫其实猜到了，跟着耸了耸肩。他听见妹妹要求邀请安东尼娅参加她三天后的代理婚礼，不是作为乐队人员而是作为宾客。

“好的，没问题。”他自然不会反对这种提议。

…… …… ……

收到一份女大公亲自写的正式请柬让安东尼娅有点受宠若惊，但不管怎样她可以跟着格鲁克一起出席婚礼了。

加斯曼对此还发表了一通感慨：“你看看你，现在待遇比我还要好。搞到最后你们都站在那看戏，我却要干活。”

4月19日，安东尼娅与格鲁克同行来到霍夫堡的奥古斯丁教堂。她的这位长辈无意与其他到场的贵族交谈，带着她安静地坐在长凳上。她望着尽头的圣像陷入一种场景转换带来的恍惚。两个月前她来到这座皇室专属的教堂是为了葬礼，这一次却是为了婚礼。

“你是不是在想上一次来这里时的事情？”格鲁克见她东张西望心神不宁，敏锐地洞察到了她的遐思，“人类的情感与人与人之间的联系有时很真挚有时很荒谬。”

“您的意思是？”她不是很明白。

“你看看那些你并不熟悉，甚至皇室一家也并不熟悉的人。”他随意看了眼身边走过的几位男人女人，“他们并不比上一次更快乐，上次也不比这次更悲伤。而他们被氛围感染所落的泪，不见得跟在剧院里落下的有什么两样。观察人类多了，你会发现剧本是多么符合因果关系，给人仁慈的慰藉。”

“唔……”这话听着是真理却十分冷酷，安东尼娅皱起了眉头。她尚未来得及消化这些观点，神职人员已然进入教堂。她望着主教拖曳在地的长袍后摆与华美权杖，周围旁人瞬间安静了下来。

代替法国王太子作为新郎站在布道台那一侧的是费尔迪南大公，他比玛丽年长一岁半，神情平静中透着些心不在焉。

主教致辞时，安东尼娅方才注意到皇帝兀自站立在右上方的高台上俯视着整个现场。这是她第一次看见他身着礼服的样子，甚至是她第一次看见他穿那件军装外套之外的衣物。但不知是不是他一贯单一形象给人的错觉，那些繁冗的金线与珠宝配饰带来的浮华像是与他隔离开似的，构成如灰尘般随时都能被掸开的微弱气场，兴许是他本身并不喜欢这些昂贵奢侈之物，更无须依赖它们来彰显自己的高贵。以及，他看起来并没有多高兴。

女皇亲自陪伴玛丽·安托瓦内特走过整条过道，后者身着缀满精巧蕾丝与她发色相仿的银白婚纱，头上带着镶有钻石的金色冠冕。盛装之下这位女大公的美丽会令任何人惊叹。恐怕等她再年长一些，她那使他人自然而然被她吸引，想要保护她、为她做点什么的气质会愈发显著。

代理婚礼仪式持续得并太长，祈福过后弥撒曲奏响，等乐曲结束婚礼也就结束了。接下去所有人会再次挪动到举办宴会的场所。

安东尼娅本打算礼节性稍微呆一会就回家的，是新鲜出炉的曲奇饼干把她挽留了下来。格鲁克无所谓接下去的安排，便继续与女孩谈话。

“我可能过几个月也会去法国。”他对她说，看见她愕然地眨眨眼睛，“女皇与皇帝都希望我去那里完成巴黎歌剧院给我的订单，那样我可以经常去凡尔赛宫拜访安托瓦内特殿下。”

“有您在她会开心很多吧。”安东尼娅试着代入自己想象了下。

“只是那样我就没办法频繁给你改作品了。”格鲁克郑重地与她讨论，“你得安排好日程，隔一段时间把写完的部分与接下去的构思以及一问一同随信件寄给我，那样理论上我依然能够给你指导。比较着急的情况就只好交给加斯曼了。”

“嗯，谢谢您为我考虑这些。”

“你笑什么？”

“啊……就……感觉您经常会说些仿佛……嫌弃加斯曼先生的话。”安东尼娅犹犹豫豫还是把自己的想法说了出来。

“嫌弃？那倒没有。你也不是不明白单论歌剧你更符合我的风格。至于那些调侃，老朋友之间互相过于了解罢了。你难道不觉得他经常对气氛很粗心，或者换一个形容词：不解风情。跟他的雇主臭味相投。”格鲁克用力摇了好几下头。

“有一点吧……”安东尼娅嘴角的弧度更为上扬了，怎么忍耐都没用。

“要是他在这里，你信不信他已经开始跟你开‘安东尼娅，我什么时候能看见你穿上婚纱啊？’之类不合时宜的玩笑了，我只是举个例子我没有在问你。”他停下来确认女孩没有被例子吓到，不过他觉得自己还是得补充说明一下，“真是的，哪天你看上谁了要跟他结婚我祝福你，但倘若你对步入家庭生活当谁的太太谁的母亲毫无兴趣，一直作为作曲者独自生活同样很好。甚至出于对你天分的怜惜，我认为后者更好。”

“您能理解真的太好了……”女孩不知为何仿佛松了口气，反正前一种她虽不主动抗拒却不存在可能性。

晚些时候，女皇把格鲁克叫走要跟他说一些话。安东尼娅索性向他表示自己先回去了，却在走廊尽头碰到了独自出来放风的皇帝。

“很无趣吧？这种晚宴……”他笑着向她搭话，“尤其是连着几个晚上都在举办的时候。”见她露出不算肯定也绝非否认的神色，他接着说，“安托瓦内特明天一早就要出发了。”

“唉……？这么着急的吗？”她不禁感叹。

“是啊……时间紧迫。”约瑟夫透过窗户望向夜空，“真是费解，为什么我珍重的人最终都会离开我，或是注定的或是意外的……偶尔我会问上帝这个问题，他也很为难的样子，大概我的确不配拥有吧。”他浅小地叹息，余光瞥见女孩向他投以“你还好吗”的眼神。他略微苦楚地再次笑了笑：“抱歉，又对你说了奇怪的话。”

“没关系，我很高兴您愿意跟我说这些。”她斟酌着作一些回应，“至少关系良好的兄弟姐妹或者朋友要永远离开我的话，我也会很难过的。”

“啊，希望她有足够好的运气。”约瑟夫的口吻带着些惆怅，“我已经有两个妹妹嫁给愚蠢的疯子了。谁都没得选，都在赌博，利益可不会担保幸福。哦！让我清醒一下，我可以找点正常话题的。”

安东尼娅刚想说您不用太在意的，对方提前一步问起她有没有开始写新歌剧。听见她竟然写完一半了他终于挂上愉快的笑容，盘算起夏天是不是就能看到演出了。安东尼娅给皇帝口述了一些风格细节并清唱了几段咏叹调。只要谈论起音乐这位君主便会滔滔不绝难以停歇，他都快忘了今天自己是来干什么的了。直到几位冒冒失失的年轻贵族路过与他打招呼，约瑟夫才想起自己其实不该在走廊里呆太久。

“我还是回去再陪一会安托瓦内特吧。”他回头扫试了下喧闹传来的方向，“和你聊天真是轻松快乐，你不会离开我的对不对？啊！忘了后面那一句吧我什么也没说。”

就此别过，安东尼娅顶着漫天星辰返回家中。回想起格鲁克对老朋友与他的雇主“对氛围很粗心”的指控，她以浅淡的无奈笑了笑。

…… …… ……

次日从黎明起，霍夫堡的皇家庭院里就不断有马车涌入，那些显贵人物的马车为了彰显郑重，配备了数倍于平时所需的挽马，每一匹都带着精致有装饰流苏的皮革水勒。

早晨9点，皇室人员走出宫殿。人群开始散开，为玛莉亚·特蕾莎女皇让出道路。庭院里已经聚集了数千人，所有人的目光都落在女皇与即将成为太子妃的玛丽·安托瓦内特身上。

“再见了，我亲爱的孩子，有一段那么遥远的距离将我们分开……”女皇紧紧拥抱着她的小女儿，贴在她胸口，“你要友善对待法国民众，好让他们说奥地利给他们送去了一位天使。”

离别就在眼前，十四岁的年轻女孩终究忍不住放声哭泣。此刻她的悲伤被纵容，大家都静静等待她落够了眼泪稍许镇定下来，继而她的哥哥费尔迪南扶着她上了那架外壳被珠宝装点的马车。

透过轿厢玻璃，玛丽·安托瓦内特望着她的家人，她的母亲，以及站在稍远处的长兄。随着马匹向前走动，人群纷纷向她挥手道别。

晨间梳妆之时母亲向她最后强调了一遍她的愿望——她想要她完完全全融入法国宫廷，别被他们当做一个来自别国的外人。所以若非特殊情形，她甚至不该再给她的哥哥姐姐们写信，除了会需要与她商量事情给她布置一些安排的约瑟夫。

玛丽很少离开皇宫，道路景色很快变得陌生，那些从眼前掠过的房屋原先她只从皇宫观景台上观赏过大致的轮廓。

一切的一切都在宣告一个事实——她永远也不会再见到这些人了，也永远不会再回到这片土地了。

出城进入郊野，她扭开法国大使送给她的那面镜子，盖子那一侧有一张路易·奥古斯特的肖像。她再次凝视着这个她尚未见过面的男人，他们之间却已经建立起强烈到无法挣脱的联系。

未知命运让她的内心与指尖都因不安而颤抖。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些黑历史……

玛丽·安托瓦内特出发后的一个星期里，约瑟夫连着跟他的官员们开了三次会。倒不是为了与法国相关的事宜，他有一大堆更严峻的问题要处理。

一件紧急事态是波西米亚地区从冬天起蔓延到现在的干旱造成了大范围的饥荒。在他们于第一次会议里探讨此事后，玛莉亚·特蕾莎派出一位专员克雷塞尔前往布拉格调查情况并提交相应解决方案，全权授予他调取物资和人员的权力。

然而约瑟夫对此并不满意，认为他们还是太被动了，他需要从根源上解决一些问题。他对自己的母亲强调：“匈牙利和波西米亚有个共同的症结，贵族、富商与平民之间有非常深重的矛盾。如果我们不对此采取点什么策略的话，像这样的情况只会一再发生。农民因饥饿而死，而领主们却把粮食与货物不停出售给普鲁士、萨克森以获得大量金钱。我并不想阻止贸易本身，但他们不能一点也不顾及自己领土上发生的悲惨之事。”

“我从未反对过你这一观点，孩子。我们一直都在计划给出新的税收制度，再设法限制某些领主为所欲为的行径不是吗？”女皇只是不希望他那么激进，万事不可能一夜之间改变。

“所以呢？我从三年前开始要求改革，至今真正发布的都是一些不痛不痒的法案。我需要立即执行我很早以前就提交给你过的土地税制。”约瑟夫对她母亲的一再拖延极为不满，“你反反复复拿需要时间搪塞我，但你没有时间活上两百岁，我也没有，那些即将死于饥饿与苦役的人更没有。”

“约瑟夫，你没有看过财政官员给你的推算报告吗？倘若一项方案可能令贵族们一下子损失三成年收入，你这是在拿他们对哈布斯堡家的信任与拥护做赌注。”

“我说过无数遍比起他们我更偏袒民众。那才是君主最需要拉拢的部分。既得利者你做什么他们都不会认可的，让他们对我保持最基本的敬畏就好。”

“上帝啊……我劝你少看点约翰·洛克与马基雅维利，那些理论只会让你越来越脱离现实。”

“请回到原来的议题上来，我不能忍受你一直用扯开话题来应付我。”

“约瑟夫你能不能好好跟我说话？”见她的孩子又双手撑在桌子上俯视着自己，玛莉亚·特蕾莎用请求的语气说道，“我不想每天见到你都先要吵一架。”

“你所做的一切根本不像想要避免争执的样子。”约瑟夫已经在冲母亲吼叫的边缘，“如果你不想跟我讨论，只想自己做决定的话你就不要叫我来。”

“我亲爱的孩子，你还要我怎么做呢？你想要的权限我都已经移交给你了。”女皇不明白她要退让到哪一步对方才会满意。而且她无数次劝告他你不能同时在所有事情上大动干戈，无论决策者还是执行者的精力还是短时间能调动的物质资源都有限。

“不，你没有。”约瑟夫反驳道，“你总能弄到一些‘狡猾、阴暗、恶心的办法’来绕过我的指令达到你的目的。”

听到那些形容词，玛莉亚·特蕾莎惊讶到失语。她的孩子在她面前愈发出言不逊。从1768年起约瑟夫就不断就枢密院权限的问题向她发起挑战，最终她冒着产生巨大混乱的风险，同意他彻底整改枢密院的架构，唯一的底线是不要轻易裁员。随着皇帝对枢密院的影响力与控制力增加，他不断与她发生更多冲突，他们已经为了怎样应对波兰相关的局势上对峙良久。

两个星期前掌握军权的约瑟夫擅自决定推进奥地利的警戒范围，甚至囊括了匈牙利刚刚获取的一小块波兰土地。考尼茨向他表示过反对这样的行为，因为这不但会破坏女皇在波兰事务上保持中立的承诺，还可能因为齐普斯郡（一块匈牙利于1412年抵押给波兰却从未实际割让的土地）的问题而让匈牙利人感到被冒犯。但整个枢密院都认为既然波兰孤立无援，奥地利应当抓住机会获取利益。考尼茨为此给她写了一份详尽的报告，说这样会毁了他们撬动土耳其与普鲁士把俄国拉上谈判桌调停的计划。她对此无能为力，皇帝从一开始就无法信任土耳其，他虽然同意让考尼茨为他安排与腓特烈二世的会晤，在外交策略上却依然倾向于同俄国结盟。

“我们今天到此为止吧。”玛莉亚·特蕾莎疲惫地说道，意识到今日他们注定无法达成任何共识。

到这份上约瑟夫显然也失去了交谈的欲望。他兀自转身离去，都没有跟她说再见。几十秒后，她听见走廊里传来他穿透墙壁的咆哮声：

——“滚开，你这颗肉瘤！还有你这个自以为是的蠢货！”

不好的预感让她亲自前去查看，被攻击的是她的两位女儿——两周前克里斯蒂娜从普莱斯堡过来住上一阵，也是为了与安托瓦内特说再见。在她身边抽泣的是她的姐姐伊丽莎白，她曾经是女皇最漂亮的一位女儿，从十二岁起就展现出惊人的美貌。她自己也对此充分自知且得意，无论被其他公主还是被卫兵夸奖她都非常高兴。女皇给她起了绰号喜欢叫她“卖弄风情的小美人”。两年前奥地利与法国谈判时本打算把她嫁给丧偶的路易十五，与玛丽·安托瓦内特一起形成双重联姻。然而就在婚约签订之前没多久，伊丽莎白感染了天花。她活了下来，但引以为傲的美丽容颜尽毁。婚事告吹，她也开始自暴自弃，过度饮食，然后超重。所以皇帝那句咒骂令她万分沉痛，让她被迫想起自己已失去了一切。

“约瑟夫一直跟我关系不和，我心里明白。但他怎么能这样对待莉瑟？”克里斯蒂娜往皇帝离开的方向瞥了一眼，“我发誓我们什么也没做，碰巧路过看见他出现跟他打了个招呼而已。”

“你说得没错，他现在无礼至极。别哭了，好孩子。去我那儿坐一会。”女皇把两位女儿带走，顺便吩咐仆人准备咖啡与点心。她现在喜欢住在四楼一间安静的小房间里，随时可以祷告，无人打扰。

“妈妈，您看上去脸色不太好，是偏头痛发作了吗？”坐下后克里斯蒂娜担心地询问母亲。

“如果你的哥哥继续这样每天对我大呼小叫，恐怕就不是偏头痛的问题了。”玛莉亚·特蕾莎低声叹息，“如今我已经，几乎为了他而活着了，但是……现实真令我失望……当然不完全是他的错，小特雷西娅到底离开得太突然了，对她父亲是致命的打击，我不知道他何时才能从无处发泄的暴躁中走出来。”语罢她看见克里斯蒂娜耸了耸肩，开始转移话题谈论一些他在普雷斯堡的生活，明显不想让她接着提皇帝。

女皇自己都明白自己替他找的不是个站得住脚的理由。约瑟夫的脾气一贯如此，只是最近格外恼人而已。家里谁都拿他没办法，唯一能跟他势均力敌互相嘲讽，在激烈斗殴中毁掉周围无价艺术品的人——小他四岁的弟弟查尔斯已在坟墓里躺了近十年。真可惜，查尔斯有着温厚冷静，却也不畏惧冲突的坚毅性格，被认为更是为作为一位统治者，哪怕他不太可能真的如他所宣称的那样把约瑟夫挤下皇位（她也不会允许他彻底破坏规则），他至少会成为女孩们的庇护者，兴许还能帮着她牵制约瑟夫。早先约瑟夫因怀疑“有人总在传各种闲话”非要把伊莎贝拉最喜欢的那位女仆从她身边收走时，还是查尔斯出手干涉此事。他当然不可能说服某块顽石，但他能通过在别的地方跟他较劲，让他飞快地把这件事给忘了。

当然约瑟夫也不是对所有人都态度恶劣，作为母亲她比谁都了解他：事实上他能够非常温和而迷人——倘若他愿意显得温柔而迷人的话。十几位兄弟姐妹里他原先只对妹妹玛莉亚·约瑟法和颜悦色，关心又体贴，从不拿过分的词句调侃她，还带她出席各种沙龙或一起去剧院。这孩子三年前不幸因感染天花病逝后，皇帝便把宠爱转移到了最小的妹妹安托瓦内特身上。实话说安托瓦内特不是他偏好的那类性格，但她机灵敏锐，任性胡闹之余懂得卡在皇帝即将不悦的边缘适可而止，也擅于判断什么时候该恭维他几句。除此之外同辈里能跟皇帝保持良好关系的大概只有利奥波德了，后者性格冷淡，却有足够的耐心听兄长长时间念叨任何事情，然而即便是利奥波德也不能完全规避约瑟夫的负面情绪。反而是低阶层的普通民众对皇帝印象更好，认为他温文尔雅、体恤而善良。他确实会跟任何身份的人聊天，在公园被人认出来只会友好示意对方不需要行礼。不过被他雇佣的人就不同了，不管是一位官员还是一位守卫，要是没能完成他的要求受收到非常严厉的斥责。

鬼知道为什么他对家人、上层贵族与重要官员就是把随时有走火风险的燧发枪。那些人不想被莫名其妙的怒火误伤，都选择躲着点皇帝，连带疏远他不喜欢的人。玛莉亚·特蕾莎还记得当年他的第二任妻子是怎样过着被众人隔离的生活的——她自从来到维也纳宫廷，大多数时间里都孤零零地呆在自己的房间里，不停哭泣。许多人为了讨好皇帝而无情嘲弄这位皇后，她的头衔不能为她赢得一丝尊重，反而是额外的负担。

玛莉亚·特蕾莎曾告诫约瑟夫哪怕这个女孩从任何维度都没办法跟帕尔马的天使相比，她也不应该承受那些几近恶毒的语言——有一次他当着非常多人面自嘲自己跟单身者没什么区别，如果他的指头尖儿能在他妻子身上找到任何一块足够平整的皮肤的话，他会试着碰一碰她的。接着他在众人的哄笑声中补充说巴伐利亚与其说给他送来一位配偶，不如说给他添了个姑妈。事后各种添油加醋的玩笑愈演愈烈，约瑟夫自己都觉得有点过头了，去找他的妻子道歉。可怜的皇后根本不敢相信自己能获得丈夫的亲口道歉，以为那是什么新的暴风雨前奏，瞬间吓哭了。皇帝被她一惊一乍的哭泣搞得再次烦躁起来，收起他仅存的歉意冷淡离去。

事到如今女皇不指望情况有所改观，她只能不断向上帝祈祷让她少受点折磨。然而上帝在给予子民苦难与考验时不会偏袒任何一个阶层，贵为君主也不能例外。

三日后利奥波德从佛罗伦萨来到维也纳，他可不是千里迢迢来跟家人联络感情的，此行他有向两位共治者分别提出的要求。

时隔将近一年又见到弟弟，约瑟夫心情明亮了不少。他跟利奥波德一同骑马出游，顺便猎杀了些在田野里搞破坏的野猪。

之后他们和母亲一起在相对私人的环境下进行了次谈话，利奥波德提出这五年里他都只是母亲指派的顾问监督下行使名义上的权力，他希望她撤回这多此一举的监护，他辩驳自己有能力独立管理这片领地。

对“权力受限”感同身受的约瑟夫站在弟弟这一边，认为女皇应当放手，她不该企图把什么都攥在手里。且远程指导不见得对管理有多大益处，也不能应对突发状况。

玛莉亚·特蕾莎平静地同意了，与约瑟夫周旋已经耗费了她绝大多数的力气，要是另一位儿子再加入与她的争斗中，她无力分神应对。她授权利奥波德可以自由地管理托斯卡纳。

第一项目的顺利达成，利奥波德转而向他的兄长问起另一件历史遗留问题。

“我想跟你谈一谈五年前父亲的遗嘱，我见过那份文件，关于他的个人财产分配，无论是现金还是地产，他留十分之一给我。”

原本轻松愉快的场景忽然变得严肃，谁都知道弗朗西斯一世所有的个人财产在他过世后都握在约瑟夫手里。后者已然露出困惑且被冒犯的表情。

“所以呢？你要求现在获得这一部分？”他以难以置信的口吻问道。

“不，不是现在。”这只是一个事先申请，我晚些时候可能会需要这笔资源。

“我不知道你为什么要挑在这种时间节点来跟我谈这件事。”约瑟夫的愠怒变得难以抑制，“这笔钱我可没有一个银币用在自己身上！它们大多拿去填了战争债务，要么作为经费用于改变不合理的体系。整个国家才是真正的受益者，你到底想质疑我哪方面？”

“请不要激动，我在以商量的态度跟你谈话。”利奥波德并不想跟哥哥起冲突，哪怕他认为对方反应过激。

“哦？商量？顺便刺激一下又孤独又麻烦事一堆的我？”约瑟夫寸步不让。

“冷静，约瑟夫。我认为你在无理取闹。”女皇忍不住表态，却让事态变得更糟。

“那么是谁先无理取闹的？”约瑟夫指着利奥波德说道，“我身后已没有子嗣，将来也不会有，终究要继承一切还不是你和你的儿子弗朗西斯吗？托斯卡纳是非常富有的地区，且不持有军队，所有的税收你都能够充分利用。我不知道你还在奢求什么，无论私生活还是身处的位置你都是家里最幸福的人之一。”

“也许你说得没错。你也理所当然有权力驳回我的请求。”利奥波德并非完全不会抵抗的懦弱者，“但唯独你的孤独，你得自己负最大一部分责任。”

“利奥波德，你敢不敢再说一遍。”约瑟夫前倾身体对上弟弟的视线，当下平稳的语调可能是他内心仅存的平静，“你是想说那些我爱着却因死亡而离开我的人，是我咎由自取吗？”

“请不要擅自篡改我的语境。”利奥波德不是为了挑衅他而挑衅他，而是真心希望他认识到自己的问题“我指的是，你动不动把本来愿意跟你亲近的人往外推。再这样下去谁还愿意站在你身边？”

“波迪，你也适可而止。”玛莉亚·特蕾莎以几近恳求的口吻对她的次子说道。比起让这两人吵架她情愿他们都跟自己吵架。

“我受够了。”约瑟夫踢开椅子站起来，“倘若谁都不愿意体谅我也不能理解我的话，我情愿一个人呆着。”

皇帝离席后，女皇拍了拍托斯卡纳大公的肩膀，两人一同无奈地摇了摇头。

…… …… ……

五月头上安东尼娅已经差不多写完了她的新歌剧《天真之爱》，只剩下序曲尚未定稿。这部作品并不需要特别复杂的演出技巧，即使炫技部分也是为女高音克莱门蒂娜量身定制的。服装与道具的要求也不繁琐，无需费太多周折。因此为了给舞台添加些亮点，博凯里尼提出要制作一些新的背景板，充分体现阿尔卑斯山的风情。对此安东尼娅十分信任地把舞台设计的任务都交给了他。

本以为格鲁克会很快离开维也纳前往巴黎，结果他以年纪大了要修养一阵子才能长途跋涉为由，一直没动身。倒是加斯曼忽然接到一项任务：九月初他需要准备一部歌剧在波西米亚麦里什新城上演，据说是有“重要的人”在那儿会晤，具体信息他未被告知。

“那我更要晚点出门了。”格鲁克这样表态，“否则没人管你。”

“我已经不是需要照顾的小孩子啦。”安东尼娅应答道，并表示玛丽可能更需要他。

“我天真的孩子，我只是一个音乐家而已。”格鲁克摇头，“倘若她作为太子妃真的处境不佳，我又能起到什么作用呢？只有外交官员和她的母亲能帮助她。放心吧，以我对殿下的了解，她很快会找到新乐子。与其在那儿一两周见她一次，也不知道什么时候能回来，我不如留在这培养你收益更大。”

“可您不是还有巴黎歌剧院的订单吗？”她小声问道。

“怎么，急着赶我走？”格鲁克跟她开玩笑，“先让我选个半年的剧本再说，兴许到时候我还能选择让词作者过来维也纳合作。”

“……唉？”

“这你可别学啊！得等名誉给你足够的底气才能去挑剔别人。”见安东尼娅露出怎样都不会那么做的表情，他继续说，“还要一件事我得让你越早明白越好，成功的音乐家几乎最终都会被显赫的家族雇佣，你也刚刚拿到了皇帝给你的职位。不过务必谨记：音乐家首先是为上帝服务，因为至高无上的主创造了艺术与美——那才是你毕生要用音符去追求的。作品偶尔讨好雇主的品味无可厚非，别人有恩于你，正直之人必定会报答。但永远！永远！不要把自己定义为权贵的玩物。艺术之美是以最纯粹的热爱去思考后得出的理性答案，献媚、盲从与阿谀奉承都会轻而易举毁了它。问心无愧令自己也心生欢喜的作品，上帝才会认可它、允许它广为流传。”

格鲁克不指望他年轻的学生立刻能理解，接着给她修改作品中纯音乐部分的低音线，他表扬她对中提琴的扩充使用非常精彩，但还有改进余地。

次日安东尼娅跟剧院经理讨论了下乐队安排的事宜，然后去往美泉宫，加斯曼外出期间内她得替他负责准备皇帝的音乐集会。

时间还早，安东尼娅慢吞吞地走在花园里，望着喷泉飞溅的水珠琢磨一组和弦。见前方有其他人她姑且把思绪拉回现实，判断了下对方的身份后微笑着向雇主问好。

“午安，陛下。”

视线相对的那一秒女孩意识到哪里出错了，眼前的人不是她所熟悉的对象，尽管外表十分相似。那不是皇帝，她的直觉很快告诉她，知性却用了额外的几秒来推测那可能是他的兄弟，仔细观察的话他的五官更柔和一些，也没有本人那么高。等她得出结论她意识到自己失礼了，不该这样盯着他看那么久。

“女士，别这样。我哥哥还活着呢。”对方倒是立即给了她答案。

“抱歉，殿下。您跟皇帝长得太像了。”她向他道歉并说明实情。

“你别那么紧张，我可不像他那样脾气古怪不好说话。”利奥波德心想我自己还是受害者呢，他望了眼女孩手上的乐谱，“啊，你是安东尼娅·萨列里对不对？”

“是的。”她惊讶于对方为什么知道。

“约瑟夫每个星期都给我写信，里面时不时会夹着你的乐谱和他长篇大论的评价，看得出他很喜欢你。”见女孩不知所措难以应答，他索性继续自言自语，“那是好事，想讨他喜欢困难极了。我相信他也给了你相当大的压力，否则不至于我提起他就让你明显更加紧张。”

不，不是的……不关提起他的事，但安东尼娅没办法反驳真正的关键点。

“别这样眨你无辜的大眼睛了，我也拿皇帝没办法。”就在今天早上利奥波德跟约瑟夫擦肩而过时还被他全然无视，仿佛从来都不认识他一样，“不过我可以告诉你这一切是为什么。因为他从来没有被当人类对待过，从小就单独关在一个角落里，与几位和图书馆书架一样老旧的学者为伍，泡在整整六千页的历史书和历任君王的文件里。如果他不写完当天的论文我们甚至没办法在餐桌上看到他。所以皇帝非常擅长演讲与书写，你能从他那儿获取辞藻华美、情绪充沛的句子。但他的内心根本没有感受到他所声明的一切，他从一开始就像只野兽般冷酷而利己，不知人类感情为何物。任何人在他身边都无法获得真正的安定，因为他从不承认自己的错误，也不会从他者感受出发考虑问题。人们看到的冠冕堂皇只取决于他还愿不愿意继续扮演下去。”

安东尼娅沉默地皱眉，她不知道对方为什么要跟她说这些（利奥波德确实是故意的，他更多是在说给自己听）。委婉表示自己三点要到皇帝面前不能迟到，他的弟弟便放她走了。

来到音乐室她发现皇帝已经到场了，他正在眉飞色舞地跟小提琴手克莱比西讲一些“轶闻”。

“哦哦哦，那位格里马尔迪先生。听说他的妻子上周生下第一个孩子时从清晨耗到半夜，助产士不得不拿着一支蜡烛，以免看不到胎儿的头什么时候出现。过了一会夫人对她说，你记得查看一下上方，我的丈夫也经常走另一头。”

一阵捶桌大笑后，皇帝看见了门口的安东尼娅，如往常一样以温和的笑容回应她的问候。然而女孩脸上异样的表情令他瞬间警觉。

“安东尼娅？”他试探性地问，“你是不是听见我们在说什么了？千万别告诉我你还听懂了？”

“呃……”她摸不清自己现在该不该装傻，但有没有听明白这种事情真的欲盖弥彰。

“加斯曼呢！加斯曼关键时刻为什么不在？！我倒要问他平时是谁在他宝贝女儿面前讲黄段子。”皇帝凝重地望着安东尼娅思索了一会，“千万别告诉我是剧院的某些混球，被我发现是谁他完蛋了！”

又是一个无法解释的梗，安东尼娅很想说谁家的书架里没藏着点古老的笑话合集册子，里面总得有些不上台面的内容，更别提报纸夹缝板块还会随时提供最新的。她不是故意要看的，但良好的记忆力让她只需瞄到一眼便或多或少能记得。

幸好皇帝还记得集会的本意，很快示意大家拿好乐谱各司其职。安东尼娅唱起加斯曼临走前刚写完的一部康塔塔，至少在有音乐辅助的场合下，应付皇帝并不麻烦。

余光能瞥见皇帝投向她的眼神，安东尼娅不禁反刍起于花园里听到的言论。她怀疑那些字句，却又不认为它们统统是空穴来风。她敢肯定，自己感受到温柔与眷顾都是真实的，但她不敢妄下论断自己能不能一直持有这些温柔与眷顾。并且她也越来越多地察觉到皇帝有极其糟糕的另一面，他身后有深不见底的阴影。可是那又如何？她做不到仅仅因为一种从未落到她头上的危机就对他改观。

总之，今日依旧是个令人困惑的日子。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点小小的糖

《天真之爱》粗略排练了三遍后暂时搁置，因为安东尼娅被加斯曼授权管理剧院的乐队。而她认为自己这部剧可以等到正式要演出前再集中排练（预计首演日期会在六月的第一周），现在她会负责跟剧团排练当下就在演出的作品。哈塞的《岔道口的赫拉克勒斯》与《帕耳忒诺珀》会有三场纪念演出，还有一部加斯曼的交响曲要用来临时填补空档，她也是加斯曼出门当天才刚刚拿到谱子，老师也没来得及跟她讲解，扔下一句：“你自由发挥吧！”就跳上了马车。

哈塞的两部歌剧剧团都有演出过，重新拿出来演一下并不费事。谨慎起见安东尼娅还是顺便问了问格鲁克有什么建议？没想到格鲁克颇为嫌弃地冷哼了一声，扔下一句：“又不是我写的，你去问原作者。”然后把把安东尼娅塞去了梅塔斯塔齐奥家，他自己跟应门的男仆打了声招呼说是自己的主意就走了。

这两人怎么回事啊，女孩满头雾水，不过她确实挺长时间没去拜访梅塔斯塔齐奥先生了。自从越来越繁忙之后，她便大幅减少去跟诗人学习台词朗诵的频率。

仆人让她稍等片刻，自己去向主人通知一声。等他回来带她一起去梅塔斯塔齐奥的书房（他更喜欢把那儿当做会客厅），安东尼娅得知今天约翰·阿道夫·哈塞也在。那位作曲家跟梅塔斯塔齐奥年龄相仿，从四十年前便开始频繁合作，是他最重要的友人……嗯，友人。

于门口无意中瞄到哈塞缓缓抽开搭在梅塔斯塔齐奥手背上的手顺势端起小桌子上的咖啡，安东尼娅迷茫地眨了眨眼睛不过并没有太在意。

“孩子，好久不见。”梅塔斯塔齐奥和蔼地微笑着，将安东尼娅作为自己的学生之一引见给哈塞。礼貌地打过招呼后，女孩简短说了下自己被扔到这儿的经过。

“格鲁克看来又有情绪了。”梅塔斯塔齐奥大笑起来，“你应该比谁都感受深刻，他自从挑起‘针对我’的正歌剧改革之后，谁的曲目他都要挑剔几句，就你的风格他最喜欢了。”

“不至于啦，应该说是我愿意追随他所以……”安东尼娅忽然意识到自己不需要这么严肃地去解释的，她看见哈塞先生也跟着笑起来。

“看来格鲁克的脾气跟着他的名气一样越来越大了，有些事情只有他做得出来。”他感慨道，转头望向身边的人，“不过能跟年轻人相处真好啊，彼得罗，一个比一个年轻。”

“请问，有些事情……是指什么？”安东尼娅的好奇心上来了。

“告诉你一些无妨，只要你别跟他说是我告诉你的。”梅塔斯塔齐奥调整了下坐姿做准备，老同事之间偶尔互相埋汰是种人生乐趣，“1765年初年皇帝要娶巴伐利亚公主的时候，由于陛下极其抗拒这桩婚事，我和格鲁克直到最后一刻才被通知要为婚礼交出一些作品来。我表示这也太赶了，和他写了一部单幕情节剧《帕纳塞斯山的惶惑》，五个星期里完成所有的构思、作词、配乐、排练、布景和演出。全程我都感觉到格鲁克对此颇为不悦，他婚后便不愁生计，对任务越来越挑剔，赶工是他最讨厌的情形之一，若非委托来自女皇那儿他肯定拒绝掉了。婚礼庆典那会我才发现他除了把之前就在写的一部歌剧《忒勒玛科斯》搬出来了之外，还与安吉奥里尼弄了一部芭蕾舞剧《赛米拉米斯》。问题很大的就是这部芭蕾舞剧了，你要知道把这种为了复仇而杀夫后企图自杀的情节送给一对新婚夫妇，绝对是天大的冒犯。不知道皇室一家是以什么样的心情看完演出的。”

“如今看来也算预示了悲剧结局。”哈塞补充道。

“这话你可别去别处乱说。”梅塔斯塔齐奥露出关切的眼神，“虽然怎么都不会比格鲁克更冒犯就是了。”

“格鲁克先生他……”安东尼娅一时难以评价，以及她发现自己很快去走神臆想皇帝当时的心情。她记得他一贯不太喜欢芭蕾舞剧，整个舞团数次抱怨受到冷落，待遇不佳。

“不要再给年轻人坏榜样了。”哈塞摇着头，对女孩友善地说道，“雇主不算太糟9糕的话，老老实实为他们工作总归比较稳妥。

“嗯……”安东尼娅点头。她一直乐意为她的雇主工作，糟糕不糟糕另算，至少对她从来都不糟糕。

“说起来，《岔道口的赫拉克勒斯》也是写给婚礼的歌剧，那会的氛围可完全不一样。”梅塔斯塔齐奥再次对上作曲家的视线，并获得了认同的回应。“十年过去了，我还是十分喜爱那首《你将有不受打搅的睡梦》。”他继续说，“更美妙的是你赋予它的音符，每一个都是我想象中最贴切的样子。”

“确实，如今想来是为数不多依旧对自己满意的作品。”哈塞同样露出沉浸于回忆的表情，继而转头对安东尼娅说道，“萨列里小姐，你要是寻求建议的话，我倒是可以给你一条不算建议的建议。这首伊东尼得女神的咏叹调，尽管剧情上是为了让英雄赫拉克勒斯在两条不同的道路间做出选择：免于痛苦享乐抑或带来荣光的艰苦试炼。但伊东尼得女神并非以诱惑的姿态给出这些条件，至少我和彼得罗在表达她的情感时，更注重‘祝福’的一面，没有恶意诱导他堕落的意味。”

“但愿你以后也能找到与自己仿佛心灵相通的词作者。”梅塔斯塔齐奥望了眼女孩带来的那些剧本抄本，“不是我要妄下论断，我认为博凯里尼并不能真正理解你，你有时也抓不准他注重的部分。你们俩合作成功与否往往需要一些运气，好在目前的两部剧都还在正轨上。哦，我可没在表达你们之中有谁不好，只是提醒你往后再对自己的风格明确一些后，试试其他的词作者对你有好处。”

“是的，就像人们寻找爱情时那样。”哈塞总结道。

“你越来越像一位诗人了，要改行吗？”梅塔斯塔齐奥发出调侃。

“跟你合作那么久，总该学会一些了。”哈塞浅笑。

“总之，谢谢您的提醒。”安东尼娅点头以示谢意，对她而言这首咏叹调同样具有纪念意义，那是她在皇帝面前单独演唱的第一首歌。当时她并未琢磨过词曲中的内涵，放到现在再让她演唱的话，可能会以全然不同的心态与感情色彩去表达。

啊对了，不如这样吧！

之后安东尼娅做了一番准备，于一场宫廷音乐集会结束后主动问皇帝：“陛下，请问您明天晚上会来剧院吗？”

“会的，怎么了？你有什么惊喜要给我？”只要身在维也纳，他每逢有演出几乎都会去剧院，就算不一定从头到尾都在，他至少他会去。

“明天是《岔道口的赫拉克勒斯》第一场纪念演出，我记得您很喜欢这部剧，如果您来的话我就自己唱伊东尼得女神了。”她只是为了跟他确认。

“哦？真的吗？那我一定留出全场的时间。”皇帝显得很高兴，最近他很忙麻烦事儿没完没了，但这为数不多的好消息他不会放过，“你会比我第一次见到你时唱得更好对不对？”他将期许的眼神投向她。

“当然！”她很高兴他还记得几年前的起因。

次日晚上安东尼娅果然很早就在办公区域看到了皇帝，他在那儿跟剧院经理聊天。她向他行礼问候，得到了一些期待表演的话语后便先行离开去化妆、更换着装。

这部歌剧只有精巧简短的两幕，全部演完只需一个半小时多点。独唱曲目的演唱难度不算高，但理解了它的隐藏涵义并配合自己的心境，安东尼娅相信自己能比其他人更出色地演绎这一唱段。

序曲她有重新跟乐队排练过，调整了木管乐器的音色和演奏速度，加强开头陷于迷雾与困惑的氛围。当赫拉克勒斯的导师离开舞台，伊东尼得女神来到台上，以一首二重唱表明身份后，她向年轻的英雄给出她能提供的选择：

——「你的睡眠将不会，被那些可怖忧虑、昏暗烦恼、与心灵暴君的宿主所打搅。」

女神用手势示意赫拉克勒斯在她身边坐下，当她发出暗示，原本漆黑而透着不安野性幻影的幕布撤去，新生的森林升起：蔓藤缠绕在树木之上，地面上是稀有而鲜艳的、不属于尘世的花儿，长满苔藓的洞窟之后隐藏着一条溪流。

——「你会快乐地生活，交替在酒神与爱神的愉悦间，过餍足欢笑的日子。」

由舞者扮演的精灵和仙女从两侧涌出，她们是欢愉女神的追随者，以舞步来昭示一种幸福的生活。

唱完最后一句歌词她向前上方远远望去，皇帝今天似乎是一个人过来的，也没有要邀请其他人到他那边去的意思。他独自把双臂搁在栏杆上倚靠着，认真看着舞台的方向。

退回后台等候的时光里安东尼娅陷入思考，她表面上还在跟其他歌手交流需要调整的地方，内心却在自问：她每每想要维持、延续的这种联系，到底能蔓延到哪里？倘若五年后、十年后，皇帝依然只是她的观众中较为热情的一位，她所做的尝试有何意义？单从音乐家或歌手服侍雇主的角度，许多细节她没必要去考虑。

第一千零一次，安东尼娅恳请自己停止不切实际的奢望。她于幻梦中企图触碰的那些她可能永远都无法获得。但人要是那么容易说服自己不愿听从理智分析的心，世界上恐怕要少一大半的烦恼。她无法阻止自己想要为皇帝做一些额外的事情，并于心灵深处期许一些回应，哪怕他只是多跟她说几句话多在她眼前停留一会。

《岔道口的赫拉克勒斯》演出结束后剧院还安排了另一部作品，否则这个夜晚会结束得太早，在包厢内打牌的贵族夫人们都没有尽兴呢。不过安东尼娅不参与下一场了，她以乐长加斯曼代理的身份跟乐队与合唱队交代了些需要特别注意点后便打算离开，尚未踏出剧院后门就被叫住了。

——“过来，安东尼娅。”

听见皇帝的声音她顺从地来到他身边，等候对方接着跟她说些什么，或者有其他的吩咐。意外的是这一次皇帝没有评价她在舞台上的表现，只是轻声问她：“你现在要回家吗？”

“是的，陛下。”

“我送你回去。”

“等等，陛下……我们不顺路啊。”她语罢才意识到自己又在说蠢话，关键点根本不在于顺路不顺路吧！

“没关系反正又不远，天气也好，权当散步。”

“可是……”

“不是什么费劲的事情，你就住在附近，而我就算夏天搬去美泉宫住了，不代表我不能就近折返回霍夫堡过夜。”约瑟夫很耐心地对她解释。

到这份上她再拒绝就说不过去了，于是安东尼娅跟着皇帝踏入剧院之外夜色朦胧的狭窄街道。月光与夜风都温润而友好，她惊喜于“回应”来得太快，也清楚自己不能放任这种愉快的沉默持续太久。起初她看见皇帝四处张望，便悄悄问他：“您是担心被其他人看见吗？”

“不，不是。”他干脆地否认，“我更担心安全状况，平时加斯曼不在的话你都是一个人走这条路的吗？我看你连一位护送你同行的仆从都不带。”

“偶尔吧，一般情况下加斯曼先生就算离开了，也会把他的马车借给我，或是让他的管家送我回去。”她倒是没在说谎，“今天我算好自己会离开得比较早，觉得没问题。”

“你确定吗？虽然我一贯十分注重城市内的治安环境，但这个点酒馆里的酒鬼们刚刚喝好第一趴，可能会出来散步。加上万一有专门盯着醉鬼的小偷出没，可能会顺路打你的注意。嗯？你这是什么眼神？为什么这样看着我？”

“我想说，陛下。单独外出更容易碰上安全问题的难道不是您才对吗？”安东尼娅心想需要贴身侍卫和皇家卫队的可从来不是她。

“我？算了吧……”约瑟夫冷哼了一声，“谁都知道从我身上搜不出半个硬币，也找不到任何一件值钱配饰。任何一个装模作样的商人或小贵族都比我油水多些。居心不良者至多在我佩剑护手上能找到点白银，不过他可以试试看能不能从我手上抢到。”他对自己的剑术修为还是有自信的。

安东尼娅又扫了眼皇帝那件他不知打算穿到何年何月的军服外套，又看了看他腰间造型朴素的佩剑。她不止一次听说过这位统治者一天的生活只消耗八枚克罗伊策铜币，维也纳最普通的木匠都没过得那么……呃，寒酸。她还听说贵族们为了讨好皇帝都效仿他消减开支，在他面前刻意装作视金钱为尘土的样子，却又在背后咒骂君主吝啬到不行。经常有人从他的餐桌上下来后要回家再大吃一顿寻求肠胃与心灵的双重补偿，这点她自己也领教过（她发誓那是她这辈子吃过的最难吃的面包）。

“我能问您一个问题吗？”安东尼娅对此也好奇挺久了。

“嗯？什么？”约瑟夫对上女孩的视线。

“您为什么会选择这种…… 已经连清贫都不足以形容的生活了。仅仅厌恶铺张浪费的话，本没有必要做到那种地步。”

约瑟夫挑起一边的眉毛，没料到她会往这方面想。不过无论如何这是个好问题。

“我并非真的在乎那几个弗洛林，对我而言节俭是一种修行。意义类似于奉行苦行的殉道者们会用荆条抽打自己的肉体以警醒灵魂，防止它堕落。而我用相仿的方式来时刻提醒自己：我不产生任何经济价值，我手握的资源来源于税收。当我以君主国的名义动用每一分公共资金时，我需要对每一个臣民负责，问自己他们究竟能不能从中获得益处。”

安东尼娅拘谨地皱眉，同样在意料之外，她没想过是如此严肃的原因。以自己对皇帝一贯的印象，她素来坚信他是一位相当好的统治者，但当面听到这类话语感受上截然不同，甚至有一些错位的尴尬。

约瑟夫立即察觉到再不换个话题他们要无话可说了。安东尼娅固然聪敏且善于学习，倘若经常有人跟她谈论此类事件的话，她大概很快会形成自己的政治观点。但她在当下与未来的很长一段时间里，只会是他的音乐家而已，她就像她的师长前辈们一样不会也不该对他掌控的领域产生兴趣。

“你自己的新作品什么时候首演？”他转而问道。

“暂定6月12日，比原计划推迟了一周。”安东尼娅回答，加斯曼不在场她需要更充足的准备。

“真可惜，这一次我看不到首演了。我后天就会离开维也纳，出发去一趟波兰，然后我得到波西米亚的受灾区域绕一圈，大概三个月后才会回来。”

“祝您一切顺利。”在她脑内国家地区的名字只是地图册上的符号，难以想象实际踏过这些土地意味着什么。要多少天才能到？比从威尼斯来维也纳远吗？不，不对……旅途距离应当是最微不足道的一部分。

出神的遐思间，皇帝忽然转身来到她面前，截住她前行的步伐。

“我感觉你一路上都情绪不太好。”他低头凝视她，“怎么了？是不是我今天看完演出没有夸奖你？”

“不是啦。”她摇头，却也给不出具体的反驳。赞美之词的她真的不怎么在意。令她低落的是那些对话让她深深感觉到自己离对方的世界多么遥远。皇帝不允许自己耽于享乐，音乐是他为数不多的个人爱好，但也仅仅是爱好罢了。乐队究竟比皇宫里精美的雕塑与画作重要多少呢？她无法确定。她终究只能接触他众多侧面中的某一个。

“原谅我想不出更多形容，比你更令我满意的歌声是什么样子的？我根本想象不出来。”约瑟夫还是决定夸奖她，“但每次把同样的赞美重复一遍又显得很敷衍。”

“谢谢，您来看演出我就很高兴了。”

“意思是我下次不来你会不高兴？”

“啊……没有没有！”安东尼娅被问得措手不及。

“哈哈哈哈哈，开玩笑的。等我回来随时能让你们加演一场。最重要的几首独唱我也已经听你唱过了。”约瑟夫本意不想捉弄她，但她迷茫的样子过于可爱。

“对了，我也想问你个问题，之前都忘记问。”他继续往前走，“你应该还能记得的，就在你唱新作品曲目的那次集会前一会，我无意中看到你跟我弟弟利奥波德在花园里谈话。他有说我什么吗？诸如自私冷酷不讲情面、顽固得像块花岗岩根本不听劝、发起火来不分时间地点场合也不顾任何人的心情之类的。”

“…………” 安东尼娅沉默地望着他，心想你自己都说出来了我还能说什么呢？况且她不认为随便把一个人的说辞告诉另一个人是有教养的行为。好在皇帝看起来没打算让她认真应答。

“我就知道他一定抱怨过我了，之前我们吵了一架。”他看起来也没有生气，并对女孩解释道，“安心，我没逼你出卖他，你不会愿意碰那种‘不道德’的行径的。我也不会辩解，因为归根结底我是个性格糟糕到极点的人，我对自己有自知之明。你早晚得知道这些，每个我身边的人都会知道。利奥波德不告诉你一样有其他人告诉你。就像你无意中听到我说那些一点也不体面的笑话那样，我不可能永远是‘你现在看到的样子’。”

“陛下？我觉得今天一路心情不好的是您而不是我。”安东尼娅忍不住以颇为直率的方式提出疑虑。

“啊，啊~你是对的。”约瑟夫终于发出叹息。

“可以告诉我么？如果您不介意的话。”她偏头问道，判断既然对方愿意单独送她回家就应当愿意说，她有把握赌一赌其中的可能性。

“当然不介意。我带你不幸回来就是为了跟你说说话的。”他张望了下街角估算剩下的路途，“我跟其他人一样，也是会产生自我怀疑的。”

——不是怀疑宏观层面我所做的决定，也不怀疑身为国家机械一部分时的功能，而是怀疑作为个体的自己。

“我明白我为了什么而诞生，为了什么而被塑造。世界上某些欢乐注定与我无缘。但……换做谁都会对这样的命运心怀不甘的吧？我已经……”算了，胡言乱语到此为止，“我担心从哪天起所有人都会离开我或者厌恶我，包括你。”

“唔，我觉得……”

“你不需要表态，听过就可以了。”约瑟夫及时制止了她，这种场合下的表态没有意义。大多数时候他缺乏的是一位倾听者，至于未来可能出现的结局他早有独自承担的觉悟，而在这之前他会尽力让一切保持现状。

走过最后一个拐角，约瑟夫已经能看见女孩居住的那栋建筑。于是他提早停下脚步，望着楼房包裹于夜色中的轮廓与其他居民窗口透出的橙黄灯火。他并不想被无关的人看见，从而给她带来难以解释的麻烦，让她不恰当地变成谁口中的谈资。

“好了，你回去吧。”他对她说，“你陪伴我的每一分钟，我都非常珍惜。”

“荣幸之至。”安东尼娅只得公式化地予以回应。心想这真是不公平极了，为什么他不让她表态，却让她听这样的表态？

搭上皇帝向她伸出的手时根本没来得及多作考虑，直到对方轻轻托起她的手掌吻了她的手背，她方才从一种惊愕跳跃到另一种惊愕之中。

“晚安，安东尼娅。”他的语气极其温柔，有流光闪过的苍蓝眼眸所透露出的目光也是。

安东尼娅明白这份温柔是他额外留给她的，也明白那对他并非易事。所以只要君主还需要她，她会心甘情愿一直在他身边。

“晚安，陛下。”她露出诚挚而热情的笑容，在皇帝点头示意后与他就此分别。

下次见面要隔好久了，她发现自己从未觉得三个月是那么漫长的时光。


	18. Chapter 18

离开维也纳的第二天，约瑟夫从驿站调用了一匹马骑着赶路，情愿顶着飞扬的泥灰也不想跟同行的考尼茨呆在同一个马车轿厢里。后者身上的香水味比最热衷于卖弄风情的妇人还浓烈。当他提出抗议时对方振振有词地回答：“陛下，我早就说过我们不该共用马车，但是你否决了我使用另一架马车的提议。”

他从十几岁起就讨厌这位母亲亲信的首相。考尼茨的才华与外交手段并不需要质疑，但个人作风上他浮夸而奢侈，喜欢所有昂贵的宝石、收藏品与稀有布料制作的衣物，完全与崇尚简朴的自己是两个极端。女皇不止一次替她的首相开脱，说他常驻法国那会为了与凡尔赛宫内的权贵打交道，必须适应对面的作风，才养成了这样的习气。请看在他最终成功争取到奥法结盟的结果上不要跟他追究这些“细节”。

约瑟夫答应过母亲不会跟考尼茨计较，但“不喜欢这个人”的心态他并不可能改变。早年倘若他的导师贝克不在，考尼茨会过来客串这一职务，他的试卷也经常由考尼茨命题。所以这个人的自由散漫与不守时每次都深深激怒他，尤其是在图书馆干等一小时后对方才姗姗来且一点歉意都没有的时候。

下午一点他们进入布吕恩市内稍作休整。考尼茨没有两个小时绝对没法从餐桌上下来，所以跟往常一样只会花15分钟在吃饭这件事上的皇帝兀自去别处散步。

他站在中心广场上听演讲，了解到旱灾影响的范围与严重程度可能远超他在报告中收到的描述。以及从一些原先居住在奥地利与波兰边境的人被驻军搞得精神紧张，因害怕战争说爆发就爆发，提前外出避难。

四处都是混乱，而一切应对策略的反应都太慢。下午逼考尼茨上路是不可能完成的任务，他绝对会来在原地至少躺到明天早上。

因此约瑟夫让当地政府替他派出一位加急信使，去维也纳通知拉西将军以最快速度到他身边来，陪他去周边转一圈然后他想从波西米亚一路先往东面走去一趟匈牙利。

考尼茨对此毫无异议，相反的，他看起来松了口气，表示自己会先行前往目的地，给了皇帝一个最后与他汇合的日期，外加多嘴一句他不会额外跟女皇报告的。

“哦，谢谢。”约瑟夫翻了个白眼，丝毫不想领这个强行卖给自己的人情。他找了个安静的地方坐下看带回来的报纸，同时构想一些之后的计划。

当他找来墨水和羽毛笔想要写信时，他的首相再次惹恼了他。

“陛下，您在给谁写信？”考尼茨望着他问道。

“你有什么特别的理由要知道我每封信写给谁吗？”约瑟夫认为这种“监视”不可理喻。

“您误会我了，我只是在履行自己的职责。”他坐正后抬起头，“如果您要给叶卡捷琳娜二世之类的君主写信的话，我答应过您母亲替她稍作过问。”

“怎么，你是想表达我没有单独写外交信件的权力吗？”

“当然不是，您执意那么做的话没人能阻止你。但我希望您明白，大家的本意是想要追求更好的结果，而不是谁要跟谁对着干，谁要证明自己更有资格做决定。女皇陛下她认为需要对俄国人保持更高的警惕，那个女人一心只想着掠夺。”

“行了，你安静一会吧，也让我安静一会。我写信询问匈牙利当地官员一些事情而已。”约瑟夫都懒得发脾气了，又是这套仿佛一切都是他在单方面添乱的说辞，“我说过，我了解不能让俄国过度扩张的意义，但在这件事情上，与土耳其那方交易的不确定性更大。”

考尼茨识趣闭嘴了，令约瑟夫心情平静了一些。

他继续写他的信件，想要改变的地方还有太多太多。

…… …… ……

安东尼娅明显发觉自己心不在焉，哪怕她并没有松懈对排练的要求，却总觉得有种莫名提不起劲要逼自己一把才能装出热情外表的感觉。

原因很简单，她不想承认也得承认——最在乎的观众不来看首演的话，其他观众的感受她当然也在乎，但……还是感到有所欠缺。

最后一次带妆排练结束，安东尼娅认为一切正常，明天正式演出应该不会有什么差错。她不确定这部剧会不会受欢迎，但绝对也不至于搞得反响过于冷淡。

「可是这种心态不可取，很没道理」兀自回到后台她这样想，怎么可以挑剔观众呢？音乐家即便有自己对作品的理解，也不能完全脱离欣赏者的喜好与评价。况且，她根本做不到只为那一人演出啊，即便他的看法比谁都重要。

“安东尼娅，怎么皱着眉？是哪里还不对劲吗？”忽然从她面前跳出来的是克莱门蒂娜。连续两部作品合作下来，她们已经很熟悉了。

“没什么啦，普通的上台前焦虑而已。”安东尼娅随口回答。

“你的压力确实要大一些，任何一个人犯错都会影响一部剧的整体效果。”女高音顺手摘下戏服配套的头饰，“还是当歌手轻松一些，有合适的曲子，唱好就行。”

“你喜欢我写的歌吗？”

“喜欢极了。”

“那就好，听你这么说我很高兴。”

“我觉得你自己唱会更好听。”

安东尼娅露出恬淡的笑容，她可想自己唱了，然而世界上并没有能把她分成两半，一半唱歌一半指挥的魔法。

次日《天真之爱》首演万事皆在预料之中，这部剧以它清新的风格与明朗活泼的剧情轻而易举地打动了观众。安东尼娅自己也清楚比起上一部作品《女学究》它少了许多深层次的寓意，但观众并不会每次都想看一些有复杂内涵的东西，大家会需要轻松的故事。

她写给克莱门蒂娜的两首独唱都被要求返场了一遍，不过浸没在观众的掌声中安东尼娅远没有上一次那么激动，唯一让她开心的是大家似乎已经习惯她坐在羽管键琴前指挥乐队了。大家逐渐接受了她作为主导者的设定。

只可惜谁都不在，不管是她的老师们还是皇帝，她找不到人诉说自己的想法。剧院经理与她商量了一会之后要加演多少场的问题，讨论一番后决定先加五场，往后再看情况。

安东尼娅对此没什么意见，表示一切听从安排。她十分不想参加首演后惯例会举行的庆祝小聚会，却又觉得拒绝也不太好，便受邀一同去克莱门蒂娜家中坐一会。

剧院的人聚在一起很快会变成花边日常交流会，这次也不例外。具体聊的什么安东尼娅已经不记得了，也不重要。唯一她需要在意的是当大家夸奖完她和博凯里尼合作多么默契后，后者顺路表示自己已经在着手写下一部作品《堂吉诃德与卡马乔的婚礼》了，她要是愿意今年再写一部歌剧的话，晚些时候他就把剧本拿来给她看。

安东尼娅当时同意了，不确定加斯曼什么时候才会回来，但不管他会不会给自己新任务，她都不想在接下去的时间里无所事事。不断有新作品写下去总是好的历练。

然而大约十天后当她拿到已有完整构架和诗句初稿的新剧本，安东尼娅陷入了极大的困惑。

她看过塞万提斯的原著，这段故事本来是这样的：财主卡马乔与吉德莉亚的婚礼上，爱着吉德莉亚的穷小子巴西里奥假装被刺伤，从而打断了婚礼。他“看起来快要死了”，于是他向奎特里亚求婚，这样他就能幸福地死去。卡马乔同意了，条件是巴西里奥一死吉德莉亚就嫁给他。 巴西里奥和吉德莉亚结了婚，巴西里奥立刻暴露了他的诡计。 尽管卡马乔表示抗议，巴西里奥对吉德莉亚热切的爱还是让包括堂吉诃德在内的亲眼目睹了这场婚礼的人们为之感动，并认定它合法。

但博凯里尼大幅度改动了这个故事，在他的剧本中，应当作为故事核心的巴西里奥几乎被他剔除了。在他的注解中，除了用大量歌曲、舞蹈表达即将到来的婚礼与其他庆祝活动外，几乎无事发生。串起微弱剧情的是唐吉诃德与他的侍从桑乔 · 潘萨所作的荒唐言论与滑稽动作。在她看来这样的戏剧效果与讽刺效果都远远不够，甚至会让观众感到莫名其妙。

她能明白博凯里尼要什么，他想尝试将喜歌剧与芭蕾舞剧结合起来。无可厚非，他原先就是个芭蕾舞演员，偏心于舞蹈很正常。

但她要拿这毫无起转承合的剧情怎么办呢？这让她一点思路都没有，无从下手。

隔日安东尼娅向格鲁克求助，她的指导者近日就会前往巴黎，与当地的国家歌剧院交接一下委托事宜，然后去玛丽·安托瓦内特身边。

“唔，你有两种选择。”格鲁克粗略扫完剧本后也皱起眉，“第一，拒绝这个剧本。一定程度内挑选剧本本来就是作曲者的权力，你已经跟博凯里尼合作过两次，想要换个合作者尝试下完全是合理的要求。第二种，逼着自己写出来，试探一下当词作者能力不够强势时，你能写出什么样的曲子。看自己能不能做到或多或少挽救演出效果，还是搞得更劣质。这对你确定未来究竟该怎样选择合作词人有帮助。毕竟初期就算写出点不怎么好的作品很容易被谅解，越成熟越要谨慎，去做各种尝试的机会会变少或者变狭隘。”

“我不想拒绝他。”这是安东尼娅的第一反应，她天生不喜欢让任何人失望，“实在不行我就当做自己接了个一组芭蕾舞曲和一组歌曲的订单……总之我会先试试看。”

“别急着自暴自弃，孩子。要加入芭蕾舞的话，我能说服舞团团长诺维尔给你编舞。”格鲁克倒是也倾向于让她试一试，任何一个音乐家的职业生涯都不可能完全顺风顺水，她得学会应对不利条件。但他不至于让他的学生过于无助，能帮助她的地方他还是会竭力帮助她。

“唉！真的可以吗！”安东尼娅知道对方指的是让·乔治·诺维尔，他是芭蕾舞编舞的权威，是以玛丽·安托瓦内特为首的一大群贵族们最欣赏的舞者。

“可以，我出面要求的话他甚至能同意亲自演出。”格鲁克自信地笑了笑。

“太棒了！谢谢您。”安东尼娅霎时觉得这件事没有那么难对付了。

“对了，我大概月底出发去巴黎。这是那边剧院的地址，有问题或需要修改段落的话写信给我。我不会太忙的，法国人做事又繁琐又拖沓，每次浪费在社交上的时间远远大于工作。你记得安排好自己的工作节奏，加斯曼看起来还要在外面待一阵子，剧院的一些事情你还得帮忙管着。搞不定的时候可以拿我们的名头压一下那些乐手，不用太仁慈，偶尔也得拿出点强硬的态度。”

“唉？好的。”

“真是的，加斯曼平时都不教你这些的吗？”

“……那倒真没有教。”

格鲁克表情夸张地摇了摇头，继续说自己不会一直呆在法国，至少她写完下一部作品前肯定会回维也纳一次。以及在他出发之前，他会把她引见给诺维尔，也叫上应该已经认识他的博凯里尼，好让他们跟诺维尔交流一些舞曲上的需求与建议。

次日安东尼娅看着剧本，仔细把博凯里尼写满备注的舞蹈部分都理了出来，他显然对编舞也有自己的想法。不过不管怎样，用上芭蕾舞又邀请诺维尔编舞，基本上敲定了要有法式风格的乐曲，或多或少得有一些。格鲁克建议她不要急着动手，先学习熟悉一下法语歌剧的表现元素，他给了她自己之前所有的法语歌剧剧本。

安东尼娅决定先给加斯曼写信，照例汇报自己的情况并问问他有什么看法。她正好要出门，便亲自去寄信，顺便再去探望下芭芭拉。加斯曼在上一封信里半开玩笑半认真地跟她说有空去找芭芭拉玩，反正他不在家你住上几天都行，他的妻子喜欢热闹比较容易感到孤独。

然而当安东尼娅来到加斯曼家中，她发现芭芭拉根本没有闲聊或找其他乐趣的心情。相反的，她看起来烦闷而忧郁。

“怎么了？你还好吗？”她进门后关切地问道。

“小弗朗茨病了一星期多了。”年轻的母亲以疲惫而担忧的声线说道，“他一直哭，没什么胃口，前天起一直发着低烧。”

“天呐！医生来看过他吗？”

“来过，叮嘱千万不要让小孩子再吹到风，还给了我一些药。”芭芭拉叹了口气，“但他到现在都没有好转的迹象。”

“会好的！”安东尼娅握住她的手，“加斯曼先生知道吗？”

“我暂时不想让他知道，他有任务要完成一时半会都回不来，知道了也只能瞎担心。”芭芭拉顿了顿，“你也经常给他写信的吧？麻烦你不要提起这孩子。”

“放心，如果你不希望的话，我不会打扰加斯曼先生的。”她觉得这类信息从她那儿放出去也不合适。

安东尼娅陪伴了芭芭拉一整天，跟她聊天，帮她一起整理一些东西来缓解忧虑。

“真抱歉浪费你的时间。”下午芭芭拉给了她一杯茶后说道，“你似乎一直忙吧？加斯曼抱怨过连他见到你的时间都越来越少了。”

“前段时期确实比较忙，现在都告一段落了，没什么特别紧急的事情。”她让对方不要在意，“格鲁克先生很快要去巴黎，我接下去几个月大概会一直在家里，隔天去一次剧院。有什么需要帮忙的话一定要派人来叫我哦！只是想找人说话也放心来找我！”

“你真好，安东尼娅。”芭芭拉算是笑了笑。

“别这么夸我，都是一些微不足道的事情。”她心想怎么都不够她回报加斯曼的。

晚上回到家中，安东尼娅发现自己止不住往不好的方面联想，尽管她一点也不想看到那样的结果。但她控制不住想起特雷西娅，想起安托瓦内特，想起报纸上描写的波西米亚的天灾……总觉得今年太诡异了，处处都在遭遇不幸。黎明前她早早醒来，便起床在烛台前祷告，祈求大家都能获得平安，她不想再看到悲剧发生了。

十天后她收到加斯曼的回信，他显然还对家中的小变故一无所知。只是告诉她可以随下一封信把博凯里尼的剧本让人抄一份寄过来，他看一看到底什么情况。他还给了她个颇为严肃的建议，说她可以试着去写，但即便有极好的编舞也没必要由着博凯里尼把芭蕾舞剧大量往里塞。因为皇帝素来非常不喜欢芭蕾舞，甚至可以说相当讨厌，好几次都想把舞团索性解散掉，眼不见为净。而剧院经理们为了讨好皇帝的口味，可能不会给带芭蕾舞的剧本太好的演出阵容与档期安排。

这确实是需要考量的因素。安东尼娅撇嘴，她固然比谁都在意皇帝的喜好，但她并不想以此拒绝博凯里尼。况且格鲁克都帮她争取最好的芭蕾舞阵容了。

仅是偶尔做点新尝试的话，皇帝不至于完全不容许吧？她看着老师的信件沉思着，冒出“要是能直接写信给皇帝问一问就好了”的念头，又很快摇头甩开它们。

不行的！你连他在哪儿都不知道。且皇帝一定有重要的事情才离开那么久，怎么可以拿无关紧要的事情打扰他。

格鲁克离开维也纳的前一天，他把安东尼娅叫去他家中吃晚餐。为了把自己的学生较为正式地介绍给芭蕾舞大师诺维尔。

让·乔治·诺维尔比格鲁克年轻十多岁，他出生在巴黎，母亲是法国人而父亲是一位瑞士军人。虽然他选择了舞蹈作为职业而非从戎，他身上还是透着些额外的英气与果决。格鲁克正是在巴黎与他相识成为朋友的。

“我听安托瓦内特女大公……不，现在该叫太子妃了，她说起过你好多次。”诺维尔曾被女皇雇用教她的小女儿舞蹈，“她非常非常喜欢你，说你肯定会成为最优秀的音乐家。她在上课时经常要求加入你写的舞曲。”

“这样啊！格鲁克先生，麻烦您到了凡尔赛替我向殿下传达一下问候与谢意。”安东尼娅没料到还有这样一层联系，她决定要是以后有机会去法国，一定要为玛丽·安托瓦内特献上一部作品。

“我跟博凯里尼认得挺久了，晚点我也会和他交流一下，或者和你一起三个人讨论，看他有什么想法。我会给你们提供最好的编排。”诺维尔的口吻相当友善热情。

“太感谢您了，哇……”看见格鲁克递来的玛德琳蛋糕，她惊喜到连接下去要说什么都忘了，只能用歉意的眼神望了望诺维尔。

“别在意，这孩子每次看见甜点就这样。”格鲁克调侃着替她解释。

“哦！很久没见这样单纯的爱好了！”诺维尔大笑。

安东尼娅窘迫地对着格鲁克眨眼求助，后者倒是很快加上一句：她对音乐同样爱得很纯粹。成功把话题拉回正题。

当晚的氛围十分愉快，唯一的遗憾是安东尼娅没空向格鲁克询问加斯曼信中的顾虑。不过以格鲁克以往给他的教导，大概率会让她不要太在意权贵的意见，至少不需要时时刻刻在意吧。

接下去的几天安东尼娅感到一种空虚如影相随。重要的人、能给予自己坚定指引的人都不在身边，连梅塔斯塔齐奥也跟他的挚友哈塞去其他城市旅行了。她清楚自己必须学会应对类似的情况，有时音乐家会需要在陌生的城市与一群陌生的人工作，完成他的作品。

得知诺维尔加入后博凯里尼显得兴奋过度，问能不能额外加一些“大场面”的机体舞蹈。安东尼娅明面上既没有赞同也没有反对，心里却在烦闷不知该不该去主动应对事态变化。

好在当天她婉拒博凯里尼的下午茶邀约径直回家后，她意外收到了盖着皇家邮戳的信。

——「近来可好安东尼娅？我已经达到了麦里什，与你的老师加斯曼在一起。他告诉我你的《天真之爱》演出相当成功，让我倍感可惜没能看到首演。

他还告诉我你又迫不及待着手写起新作品了，但愿你永远有用之不尽的灵感，见你那么活跃我真高兴。我“拷问”了一番加斯曼他才告诉我你大概在弄些什么。诺维尔这次会跟你们合作对不对？我本身对芭蕾舞剧兴趣不大，但你要在歌剧里做新尝试就是另一回事了，请尽情舒展你的构思，不用顾虑太多。能与那样的舞蹈名家合作对你有好处，即将与我见面的那位君主都是诺维尔的欣赏者之一（这也是加斯曼为什么要在那边为我准备一部歌剧的原因）。

我会在这座城市停留一段时间，乐意的话给我写信，背面有地址。祝你一切顺利，期待你的下一部作品我能第一时间看到。」

这封信让安东尼娅对体裁安心下来，但一种新的、更大的担忧迅速填上了之前的位置。回到最初的疑虑：实话实说这不是一部好剧本。她担心自己浪费大家为她争取的资源，末了还是无法把它变成受欢迎的作品。如果观众在剧院里打哈欠抱怨故事太无聊，她无力用音符扭转。

八月的第一天，芭芭拉的仆人跑来剧院对安东尼娅说自己的女主人想要见她。

安东尼娅刚刚排练完加斯曼的一部交响乐，她把下午的其他安排暂时放置，去往芭芭拉那儿。到了对方家里她得知那孩子在上个月一阵短暂好转后健康状况又急转直下，医生对此无能为力，不确定会不会恶化。

“我该不该跟弗洛里安说一声……我真的太担心了，经常感到快要喘不过气。”说着芭芭拉就深长地叹了口气，“但我不知道他在干什么，他的信件里只说了他在跟当地的剧团排练，可能还要从其他地方调一些歌手。万一他非常忙碌或者在弄赶时间的事情，我……”她停止往下说。

“我感觉加斯曼先生的工作不是特别赶时间，皇帝现在跟他在一起……”

“皇帝？！他在那边的工作是皇帝要求的吗？”

“……是的，他要在那跟其他国家的君主会面。”

语罢安东尼娅犹豫了一下，她感觉自己不该告诉她。首先随便透露皇帝的行踪安排不太好，哪怕是他自愿告诉她的。但那不算太重要了，她更担心芭芭拉出于顾虑而继续自己扛着一切，不给加斯曼写信告诉他发生了什么。

“啊，那还是算了。他知道了会担心死的。”如她所料，芭芭拉认为还是先不给丈夫写信为好。

“可是……”安东尼娅担心万一……但她并不敢在当下说出来，那不合适。

“我好愧疚，没有照顾好小孩子。他爸爸知道了会是什么心情……”

“那不是你的错。”

安东尼娅给了芭芭拉一个拥抱，过了一会，她听见她轻轻抽泣起来。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆有一点时间线上的魔改和大量离奇捏造【。

对于普鲁士以及他们的君主腓特烈二世，约瑟夫的态度一直是犹豫的。

考尼茨与他都主张与普鲁士保持友好关系，至少对于如今的状况，这么做是一种能够平衡势力的“备案”：如果叶卡捷琳娜二世不肯放弃她对波兰的主张的话，外加考量到俄国在跟土耳其的战争中可能获得的领土扩张。但玛莉亚·特蕾莎对普鲁士的态度微妙，一方面她认可考尼茨和他的提议有他正确的地方，另一方面她永远都不曾忘却被迫放弃西里西亚的屈辱。

“你不要忘了，我们曾经被逼到怎样的地步。”她一度拒绝与他讨论，“你肯定没办法记得那件事，但我希望你仔细想一想，早年我为什么要抱着只有六个月大的你跑去匈牙利，困顿地向当地贵族请求军队支援。请你仔细想一想，奥地利付出了多大努力才保住了绝大部分的领土。我到底是为了什么才流下那些泪水，说出那些恳求的话语。我已年迈，不会再想着复仇或者战争，我相信腓特烈也一样。我们彼此尊重，但要站到统一战线上，不可能。”

那一回约瑟夫没有现场跟母亲对抗，尽管他认为局势与国家利益是变动的，无论何时都不该把个人情仇凌驾其上。

原定的会面因故推迟，约瑟夫并未太在意，一个半月里他跟拉西将军去了非常多地方，几乎没有停歇。在匈牙利处理一些争议时，他给出了当地政府一些许模棱两可的承诺。类似于：在你们的状况足够好之前我不会要求太多，但我希望你们逐渐理解我的想法。

而在波西米亚被干旱影响的地区，约瑟夫跟从维也纳派去的专员调整了各项物资调配与恢复城市秩序的安排。后者显得有些心虚，不过约瑟夫假装没发现，他明白对方并非不够努力，他和他的团队已经在足够认真地处理问题了。写报告时粉饰悲惨状况，略过部分无力解决的点与稍许吹嘘完成的部分，是任何人都难以避免的心态。

“陛下，我不建议你在村镇里过多停留。”拉西将军在他忙了一天后向他请求，“部分地区已经出现的瘟疫，而另一些地方随时都会爆发。”

“知道，我自有分寸。”时时刻刻最大程度保持理性是约瑟夫对自己的基本要求，君主最忌讳情绪用事，他的一举一动都会影响许多人。此刻他头痛，想给母亲写信最终又一个字也写不出来。他终究讨厌有人在他面前死去他又无能为力的感觉，尽管他已经逼迫自己不要执著于无可挽回之事，而是去考虑未来他要怎样避免这样地狱般的场景再次发生。

“如果非要比较，你更反感战争还是天灾。”他转而问身边的将领。

拉西比约瑟夫年长十六岁，在奥地利王位继承战与西里西亚战争中都指挥过多次战役。他思考了一会，回答道：“我更反对前者，更同情后者。事到如今任何战场都不足以令我畏惧，但经历过的越多越明了那是多么糟糕的东西。天灾不一样，往往谁都没有做错什么，它还是擅自降临，并夺去珍贵的生命。难以预知也难以防范。”

约瑟夫点了点头，更多是示意自己在聆听而非赞同。他脑内浮现的依然是《君主论》中哲学家对所有王权者的劝诫——命运只是我们行动的半个主宰，其余一半或者几乎一半是完全归我们自己支配的。我把命运比作那些毁灭性的河流，当它发怒的时候，淹没原野，拔树毁屋，迁移土地。但是我们不能因此得出结论说：当天气好的时候，人们不能够修筑堤坝与水渠做好防备，以便将来水涨的时候，让它顺河道宣泄，不会因毫无控制而泛滥成灾。

末了对加利西亚齐普斯郡的视察反而顺利得令他自己都没料到。从1768年起考尼茨就主张掌控这里，表面伪装成是对面主动出让就好。事到如今，当地人受够了混乱，直接表示非常乐意被奥地利军队占领。约瑟夫便顺势向几个城镇官员允诺了一笔补偿金。

处理完该处理的事情于麦里什新城落脚后，约瑟夫甚至都没有通知考尼茨他的到来，而是躲在加斯曼那儿，跟他聊天，一起演奏一些新曲子。

加斯曼身上总是透着欢快幽默的气息，那应当来自他与生俱来的善良乐观，再冷漠的人跟他呆上一会都会放松下来开始微笑。因为诙谐戏剧是他的长项，他几乎只写这一类目与部分正歌剧，以及一点艺术喜剧。“音乐就该是令人快乐的东西”是加斯曼的一贯主张，约瑟夫很高兴被他教导过的人或多或少都受此影响，往后他应当会给这位音乐家更高的职位，他对维也纳音乐界的氛围都会起到正面作用。

考尼茨最终于当地剧院里找到了约瑟夫，半是劝诫半是抱怨地表示他不应该这么早过来，既然会面推迟了他应该直接回维也纳，最好再“回敬”一个迟到，否则搞得像他故意在等对面一样。说完还给自己描一句：虽然不是什么大不了的事情，小细节罢了，但他总体而言希望他的君主能更好地安排行程。

约瑟夫被首相咄咄逼人的架势搞得冒火，告诉他我都躺了那么久了，你刚刚知道我在这儿，普鲁士方又没有派人24小时跟踪我，怎么会发觉我提早在这里。外加这座城市是自家领地，他乐意呆在哪儿不需要征得任何人同意。要回敬对方有许多种方法，把自己遛回维也纳过段时间再遛过来愚蠢的很。而且你都说了只是小细节没什么大不了的，我又不是天天偷懒不干活的饭桶，不坐在霍夫堡的办公室里一样可以正常工作。

语罢约瑟夫不想再跟考尼茨多说什么，兀自离开打算去散步，结果就在走到剧院门口的拐角处他撞见了一个意想不到的身影，离奇程度另他瞬间怀疑自己近来是不是缺觉过度产生了幻觉。

“上帝啊！安东尼娅？？？！！！”他不敢相信自己的眼睛，“我给你地址可不是这么用的。你跑这么远来做什么？”

“我过来找加斯曼老师，您看见过他吗？唔，对不起陛下……我应该先向您问好的，太着急了。”反应过来后女孩谨慎地望向他。

“你跟谁一起来的？”

“加斯曼先生的一位仆从陪我来的。”

到这份上约瑟夫哪管得上礼节不礼节，他深吸一口气让自己冷静下来思考一下。安东尼娅从来不属于冒冒失失的姑娘，素来行事得体，她一定有特别的理由才会做既危险又出格的事情。绝对不会只是来找老师修改作品之类的由头。

“是不是加斯曼家里出了什么事？”他从最有可能的方向提问，果然女孩皱眉点了点头，似乎在犹豫要不要说出详情。

“先告诉我发生了什么。”他对她要求道，“毕竟是我让他来这里的，他要采取什么动作早晚也得过我这一关。”

皇帝是对的，但安东尼娅原地踌躇良久才开口说道：“他的孩子上个月起就在生病，上个星期起医生表示小家伙的状况很糟糕。芭芭拉小姐这段时间精神压力很大，我每次去探望她都是一副坐立不安的样子，但她一直没有告诉加斯曼先生怕影响他的工作。末了我说服她给丈夫写了这封信，我认为加斯曼先生应当知道情况。”

皇帝听完这段话露出非常复杂的眼神，安东尼娅相信他在同情之余还引起了自身痛苦的回忆，这也是她之前犹豫不想当他面说出来的原因之一。

“但是，等一下。”约瑟夫的思维方式让他习惯于先把困惑点理清楚，为此情绪可以先放一放，“这些起因经过都很好懂，我不明白的是你非要亲自当邮差的理由？你跑一趟并不会比能连夜运送的加急信件更快的。”

“也许您会认为我疯了……”她停顿了一下，“但我来这里，是为了让加斯曼先生有更高概率回去。如果他能立马找到合适的人代替他的工作那再好不过。如果一时半会做不到，兜底还有我可以替他跟乐队排练，届时他就算来不及回来首演，那乐队对作品也已经很熟悉了，谁指挥都行。他的作品我有自信比大多数人理解得更深刻。而且就算最后您和他都不同意，我也没有什么损失。”

约瑟夫以相当严肃的目光低头跟安东尼娅对视，他确实感到自己对她有点“误解”，这个女孩真的疯狂起来比他想象中疯狂的得多。而且不得不承认，她的运气很好。他很快有了灵感——她所提出的某种程度是个绝妙的主意。

“我会让加斯曼回去的，你留下代替他。但是我希望你根据我的方案来：你随意找个旅店先安顿自己，我来转交信件。我会跟他说这封信是信使送错被我误拆的，并告诉他我可以就近让布拉格剧院迅速扔一个人来替代他。否则，相信我，你自己去跟他说的话他不会同意的。考尼茨知道了也不会同意的该大吵大闹了，我得瞒他几天。”

“好的，陛下。”安东尼娅把携带的信件交给了皇帝。直到加斯曼确定被皇帝扔上回程后的第三天，她才被告知：

——“这部歌剧是我会见另一位君主时需要使用的，普鲁士国王腓特烈二世。”

到那一刻安东尼娅才意识到自己严重低估了演出的重要性，她本以为只是皇帝访问属地时的消遣，没想到……不，她已经没有退路了，她必须把事情做好。

被蒙在鼓里的考尼茨后知后觉发现真相后，果然如语言中一样，冲进剧院就打断正在跟乐队讲解要求的安东尼娅，跟正在观看排练的皇帝怒言：“陛下，我劝你成熟一点。这不是由着自己喜好乱来的时候。我知道你喜欢这位音乐家，但你不该在莫名其妙的地方冒犯对面。普鲁士国王连他的妻子都不允许进入他的无忧宫，可见他对女性的反感有多严重。如今你让一个女人排练用以欢迎他到来的乐队，如果传出去绝对会被视为侮辱。”

“亲爱的考尼茨，我劝你冷静一点。”约瑟夫微笑着对他说道，“首先，对面会不会知道取决于我想不想让他知道。如果当日我们谈话默契，一切顺利，那他就不会知道。反之，倘若对面毫无跟奥地利合作的意愿甚至搞得大家都很不愉快的话，晚上我就让萨列里小姐亲自指挥演出。反正当了他那么多年对手的同样是个女人，对着干根本不是我的意思。”他无辜状耸了耸肩。

“陛下，恕我暂时对您的想法找不到回应之词。”考尼茨扔下这句话愤然离去。

对此约瑟夫习以为常。

“请继续。”他给了安东尼娅一个手势，“你不用紧张，完成你分内的工作就好，我的决定是我这边跟音乐本身没什么关系的另一种诉求。”

话虽如此，安东尼娅依然认为是自己太傲慢了。即使明白音乐家们的确时常要应对外交事件，但她还远没有到达足以安顿一切场合的能力，尤其是这种似乎在对峙的氛围……

最终约瑟夫于九月三日见到普鲁士的君主。这次会面如他一开始所做的心理准备差不多，并没产生什么实质性的协定。腓特烈是他母亲那一辈的人，本就没有太多与他直接交谈的欲望。而考尼茨的过度介入，过于圆滑都引起了对面额外的冷感。

这是约瑟夫第二次坐在腓特烈对面，同样身着军装。整个欧洲都知晓这位普鲁士君王在军事方面的智慧与造诣。他编排训练部队的方式和“重新发明”的斜线阵战术各国将领都在研究学习。

约瑟夫能理解母亲对他的戒备，哪怕坐在他面前的年长者看起来平和而保守，没有任何凌厉激进的气息，考尼茨私底下也跟他表示过：连普鲁士军官自己都在说，那已经不是原来的腓特烈了。但约瑟夫相信《反马基雅维利》只是他的幌子，如果有需要也有条件，那位君主会做最贴合马基雅维利主义的事情，以任何可能的手段为国家谋求利益。诚然，他自己许多场合下持有同样的主张。正因为如此，无论考尼茨想要怎样去均衡各国之间的势力，哪怕他自己也有类似的意愿，可能眼前的人都不是个适合合作的人。

好在他们也没有搞到不愉快的程度。对安东尼娅而言真是谢天谢地，最糟糕的假设没有发生。否则她真的缺乏勇气于陌生土地上跟不熟悉的乐队一起给两位统治者演出。

更让她高兴的是加斯曼这部《女伯爵》相当受欢迎，隔日就加演了一场，且很可能会继而在布拉格、德累斯顿等多地剧院演出，当然也包括维也纳。总算没出岔子，她松了口气。然而来这么一出非典型离家出走，加斯曼还是她的监护人，等她回家后一定逃不掉挨骂。想来她还没见过加斯曼生气的样子。

到了九月七日整场会晤结束，那天下午皇帝跑到旅店餐厅找到刚吃完午餐的安东尼娅，对她说：“好了，大家都任务完成。可以回维也纳了。”

安东尼娅一时愣在原地没明白对方在说什么。于是约瑟夫先跟她开玩笑问道：“嗯？难道看上这座小城市了想住在这儿吗？”

“没有，我只是……”她发现自己不知接下去该怎么阐述。

“到这份上，我于情于理都得把你带回去。难道让你自己骑马回家吗？”约瑟夫简直要笑出来。

匆忙收拾完行李被塞上皇帝的马车，安东尼娅听着对方解释考尼茨要去法国不跟他们一路，不禁暗想：天呐，回程再快也要四到五天，她全程要像现在这样跟他在一起？！

她发誓自己情愿单独骑马回去，不会现学。要求不高，只要马儿别一撒欢带她跳进田野边的水渠就行。

好在这架马车轿厢足够宽敞，即便皇帝就在她对面也不至于距离太近。他出城后就拿出成套的书写工具，把纸张在木板上夹好，拧开固定在架子上的墨水瓶子，从笔筒里抽出一支羽毛笔开始写东西。  
安东尼娅懊恼起没有随身带一本书或者几张乐谱，至少让她有事可做。就在她的尴尬彻底蔓延开来之前，皇帝忽然把原先他放在座位空余处一叠堆得乱七八糟的纸张全都递给她。

“麻烦你帮我整理一下，按照地区与日期。之前随手抓出来全混在一起了。”他对她说。

“好的，陛下。”她先把纸张理整齐，尝试性地望向第一张。不确定该不该看到一些信息的心态让她直起背往后靠了靠。

“您让我看到这些真的没问题吗？”保险起见她问了一句。

“当然没关系，里面没有私人信件。”约瑟夫抬起头，“我甚至希望你稍微认真点看一下。有见到标注需要紧急处理的事件请先拿来给我。哦对了，里面还有些不是报告文件的东西，比如条款拟稿之类的，挑出来扔在边上晚些时候再说。”

不，比起私人信件，正规政府文书不是更不该让无关人员看见吗？不过她也不是第一天认识这位统治者了，他不按约定俗成的规矩办事也不是一天两天。

“您不介意就好。”她按要求动手处理起文件，结果对面飘来一句：

“怎么，你还能泄密通敌？撒谎都撒不好的人就不要动那种脑筋了，或者你可以试试看随便告诉谁看有没有人信。况且背叛我对你不见得有更高收益。”他看着她笑了笑，“比起这些，你不如琢磨下晚点怎么跟加斯曼解释。”

“我并不在乎加斯曼先生是否责骂我。”安东尼娅低声说道，“我只希望一切都能好起来，别再出现更糟糕的情形……”

“也是。”约瑟夫很喜欢她这一点，相对于自己的烦恼她总是优先考虑别人，“愿上帝保佑，加斯曼是我见过的最善良的人。”

“这个给您。”安东尼娅把一份军备品规划调用申请率先交给皇帝。大约十分钟后她把另一份波兰边境警戒线报告、一份俄国军队进入瓦拉几亚公国的动向预警一起拿给他。接下去是波西米亚的灾民安置情况，以及为了应对之后的粮食问题需要皇帝签字的一份“下月起禁止任何形式粮食出口”的批文。

约瑟夫写着批注与笔记，时不时抬眼望向安东尼娅。她看上去非常娴熟，其实想想也是，在剧院里肯定也没少给加斯曼他们整理档案，道理上是差不多的。

“以后罗德要是病了、请假之类的，我就让你来顶他的班。”。

“罗德先生是谁？”安东尼娅努力回忆了两秒钟，发现那是个她没什么印象的名字。

“我的书记官。没有重要会议的时候也不过做点你现在正在做的事情。”他回答道。

“陛下，您又为难我。”她缓慢摇了摇头。

“觉得这份工作不好玩吗？”

“不是的，唔……这应该，本身就不该是用好不好玩来衡量的工作吧。”

“你说得对。”约瑟夫放下笔，把手上的纸张与已处理的那些归类，“一点也不好玩。文字里的数字与名词，都是实际中真切存在的人与物。有时我署名前会十分为难，到底有没有给出最精准的判断，做出最好的决定。许多决定都是一次性的，失误了没有挽回的余地。”

“在我看来您已经是最理想的那类统治者了。”安东尼娅递给皇帝下一叠来自匈牙利的文件，“至少您一直都记得自己的决定会对子民们造成什么影响。”

“是我当真之前对你不够了解还是你近来话术有所长进？”约瑟夫对上她的视线，“且不是一点点长进。再下去我怀疑你不止要跟书记官抢职位，驻外大使们也得提防你一些。”接着他再次拿起笔，把注意力拉回报告中，“我能记得是因为我还年轻，再过十年、二十年，我不敢保证自己不会对这些信息麻木。”

“好啦，陛下。您肯定了解我无意从事音乐之外的任何职务。”她首先回答他第一个话题，接着是第二个，“以后如果你忘记了，我会想方设法提醒你的，不管有没有用，也不管你到时候会不会生气。”

“那就好……”他点头以示赞同，这个女孩在带来情绪安定上从未让他失望。

当天夜里在奥洛穆茨落脚。约瑟夫惯于像普通人一样旅行，从来不会提前通知当地官员、贵族让他们接待之类的。一行人依然随意在市内的旅店留宿。

其中发生了点小插曲，皇帝的随从不管是他的男仆还是他的车夫都对“套路”非常熟悉。会对旅店老板之类的所有人称呼他为法尔肯施坦因伯爵。唯独安东尼娅没“排练”过，晚餐过后讨论出去走一圈还是早点休息时，她思考了一下开口便是：“我听您的，陛……”

被约瑟夫从背后伸手捂上嘴，安东尼娅一时都不知道该先担心自己差点说错话搞穿帮，还是该担心整个餐厅聚焦在他俩身上的目光——她差点都没站稳，这拦路绑架般的姿势怎么看都很滑稽。

如此一来约瑟夫也只能顺势把她带往楼梯那儿，免得被当卖艺的滑稽演员。拐上二楼才小声对她说：“同类型的错误别犯第二次啊。万一被发现的话会有阿谀奉承之人当夜找上门来的，烦得很。”

“万分抱歉！过于习惯一下没反应过来，下次不会了！”她向他保证。

“既然这样，早点睡吧。明天我们八点前就会出发，下一个停留点布吕恩在50英里之外。”他自己赶路习惯了，但不想让她过于疲劳，“我就在你隔壁，有事情的话直接过来找我。”

“好的，阁下。”安东尼娅努力切换剧本，然而某些“过往的阴影”（哪怕那是五年前的事了）让她说出这个称谓时心情微妙，以至于都被对方误会了。

“为什么这种表情？我没有别的意思，你不要瞎想。”上楼时约瑟夫听见背后飘来一句「祝你们渡过愉快的夜晚」，幸好是某种波西米亚方言，他相信安东尼娅应该没有听懂。

“我没往别处想。”安东尼娅也只是简短回答，这是结束这类“越解释越跑偏”问题的最佳方式。偶尔的，她甚至会考虑他们之间类似的玩笑是不是开的有点多了？不知何时才能到头。

过早入睡的结果是过早醒来，黎明才过去没多久就醒了。安东尼娅路过笨重陈旧的储物柜，来到房间另一侧的窗边，彻底拉开窗帘。清晨湿润的空气里透着某种植物的气味，眼前狭窄的小巷空无一人，稍远处能看到广场中心的圣三柱。

她下楼溜了出去，尽量不发出声响，也没认真回答旅店女主人“怎么起那么早”的询问。她自己都说不清自己要做什么，空旷广场上自由掠过的风充满了陌生的气息，像是从不同方向审视这位异乡人。

在此之前，安东尼娅做梦都没做到过自己一个人跑出几百英里外。这当然不算什么壮举，至少最终结果让她明白她还能去突破一些限制，还能再更大胆一些去实现自己的构想。以及她开始不那么惧怕不确定性，就像现在她独自站在这里，理论上什么都可能发生，但她内心并无丝毫畏惧。

冥想片刻后，安东尼娅唱起自己离开维也纳前写的那首咏叹调：

——「不要欺骗我，也不要奉承我；用那样的行径，和那样的表情。虚妄如你，勿予我灼烧！而我也不愿向你伸出援手……」

从地上几只鸽子起飞之时她便察觉到有人靠近，但她假装没有注意身后，直到唱完末尾的华彩，才回头查看。尽管直觉已然告诉她那是谁。对方用手势阻止了她的问候，静默地站在她身旁。

逐渐地，零碎的云霞散去，太阳直烈地照耀下来，为这古老的教区蒙上神圣的色彩。而安东尼娅感觉一些更为抽象的情绪围绕着她，让她不愿去戳开这份静默，而只是消磨着它。余光中她看见皇帝换上了一件黑色便装外套，让他看起来更为“寻常”了些。这一次安东尼娅任由自己的幻想从思绪里流过，没有像以往一样去评价那些幻想。她逐渐体会到人许多时候可以不用自寻烦恼。

末了那几只鸽子再次飞了回来，落在地上踱步。她看见皇帝掏出怀表看了下时间，应该已经过去挺久了，但对方并没有要离开此地的意思。

“我们会来不及准点出发的吧？”她小声询问。

约瑟夫又隔了挺久才回答她。

“我只是，舍不得离开这样的早晨。”他抬起头，迎向阳光。愈发明朗的晴空跟他的眼眸共用着同一种蓝色。


	20. Chapter 20

回到维也纳的那个下午，安东尼娅被皇帝一同带进美泉宫，后者让她晚些时候自己回家。否则她住的地方都是他的官员，直接送她到门口不保证某些多事之人看到了要有想法。

他们在美泉宫内当场遇见了加斯曼，后者正在与宫廷乐长罗伊特先生谈论一些事情。从加斯曼发现这两人，转过头与安东尼娅目光接触的刹那，他眼神中的低落便让她猜到可能一切已往令人沮丧的方向发展。

在她开口之前，加斯曼先给了她一个结实的拥抱。

“不管怎样，我得感谢你，好孩子。”他对她说，“多亏了你，我才能在小弗朗茨最后的时日里与芭芭拉最脆弱的时候陪伴他们。”

安东尼娅低下头沉默地叹了口气，此时皇帝也拍了拍加斯曼的肩膀，表示这消息让他很悲伤。接着两个男人聊了一会，末了皇帝让加斯曼忙完后把自家女孩子送回去。

“好的，给我十分钟，我跟罗伊特先生核对完人员调配就来。”加斯曼用手势示意安东尼娅稍微等他一会。剧院下个月的演出需要向宫廷木管乐队借几名乐手，得安排好排班。

皇帝趁此间隙也对安东尼娅说道：“这周就算了，下周……下周也算了，再往后一周我的音乐集会照常进行。”

“是，陛下。”她应允道。

“你知道我最钦佩加斯曼的一点是什么吗？”约瑟夫望向提到的人，又很快自答，“他无论发生什么都能保持情绪稳定，口吻温和，给人感觉总是心怀希望看向远方。真令人庆幸，这位音乐家总是充满活力，而他的妻子还很年轻。未来会顺利且美好的。”

安东尼娅假装同样把视线集中在自己的老师身上，却无法不去细想皇帝语句内的隐藏涵义——由于他所做的决定，他失去的一切便永远失去了，再也没有弥补的机会。

“总之，让一切都回到正轨。饶了一大圈，你自己手头的工作都丢一边了吧？”他转过头问她，“你的下一部歌剧我肯定会来首演的，不能再错过了。还有，以后不许再做那么危险的事情了，一个人跑出来半路再发生意外怎么办？”

“以后不会了，我保证。”她并不想再来一遍，哪怕之前几天与他单独在一起的时光很珍贵。她会记得他一路对她的照料。

跟着加斯曼回去时，一位侍从在安东尼娅跳上马车前递给她两只铁罐子，说是皇帝给她的。

“又是糖？”加斯曼轻轻摇头。

“嗯……跟皇帝放在他马车上的是同一种，回维也纳的路上被我不小心吃完了。”她有些不好意思地回答，什么都能忍耐，就是禁不住糖分的诱惑。

“你回程都跟皇帝在一起？”加斯曼用一种挺奇怪的眼神看着她，至少是他很少表现出来的眼神。

“啊，是的。”安东尼娅稍许解释了一下，她察觉到老师十分认真地在听。尤其听到其他人员都没有跟他们同行时默然沉思良久。

“你们，没发生点什么吧？”

“……你指什么？”

“我在想，兴许那对你而言是另一种不错的选择。”他论断道，没理会对方的反问。见女孩露出困惑的表情，加斯曼摆了摆手，“不用在意，能明白听明白也罢，不明白也好。总之我不鼓励，但哪天你真那么选的话也不阻止。”他固然认为真那么做未免可惜，但陪在皇帝身边对这孩子可能是更轻松甚至更快乐的道路。

“……加斯曼先生，你到底在说什么啊。”安东尼娅的问句中有故意不想明白的意味，相对的，加斯曼也不想解释。

“没什么，回去一起吃晚饭吧。”他说着，往道路前方望去。

于加斯曼家中见到芭芭拉，安东尼娅发现她还憔悴而恍惚，平日灵动的眼眸失焦般总在呆望某一处，有时是墙上的油画，有时是桌上的勺子。她对安东尼娅表示感谢时勉勉强强地笑了笑，且依然记得给她额外的甜点。加斯曼一直在耐心而温柔地安慰妻子，试着活跃气氛，他的努力令安东尼娅相信芭芭拉终究能缓过来。

至于她自己，最近大概得独自面对麻烦。花了一个星期重新整理思路，又花了一星期勉勉强强写完第一幕的终曲，安东尼娅发现自己依然不喜欢这意味不明的堂吉诃德。

而博凯里尼的关注点彻底飞去了远方——他自己也是一个舞者，一不小心没忍住花了大量时间与他崇拜的大师诺维尔在一起讨论编舞。安东尼娅半是懒得打扰他，半是根本懒得跟他讨论。末了她忽然想起来自己的“出逃事件”从未告诉过格鲁克，这么算来他们失联有一段时间了。

匆忙写了寄往巴黎的信解释一下最近发生了什么，安东尼娅顺便再次向格鲁克求助这剧该怎么办。格鲁克很快给了她回信，他的指示很简单：你先不要管自己满意与否，以最快的速度写完。当然，也不要管别人满不满意。写完后寄给我。

安东尼娅别无选择只能照做，她于11月头上写完了这部《堂吉诃德与卡马乔的婚礼》，寄给格鲁克。她再次非常迅速地收到了回信，里头的指示依然很简单，简单到令她错愕：你选个时间去剧院找一下马可·科特里尼先生，具体他会跟你说，我都交代好了。

为什么要找科特里尼先生？安东尼娅一脸纳闷。科特里尼是现任宫廷剧院诗人，若干年前梅塔斯塔齐奥先生从这职位上退休后便由他继任。这位词作者跟格鲁克合作过几次，之前加斯曼那部在麦里什首演的《女伯爵》正是他写的台本。因而安东尼娅请求加斯曼为她联系这位长辈，结果加斯曼一听到就说：“哦，我马上带你去，格鲁克跟我都商量好了。”

什么情况？她霎时有种被串通蒙骗的错觉。被直接拖到那位词作者家里，一阵简短介绍后，科特里尼递给他们两本剧本，加斯曼扣下了其中一本《哲人之爱》，把另一本《阿米达》的台本给了安东尼娅。

“别管堂吉诃德了，写下一部剧吧，你会喜欢的。”加斯曼对她说道，“你该试着和不同词作者合作，试一试严肃正剧。我会说服剧院经理给你配备更好的舞台效果与擅长这类作品的歌手，这能帮助你更快成熟起来。”

“等一下，可是……”

“你先把剧本看一遍再说。”

安东尼娅只得坐下来，接过侍者递来的花茶，翻开剧本，一字一句认真读。这个十字军东征背景的爱情故事她不陌生，已被改写过非常多部歌剧。科特里尼把剧情重点放在了骑士里纳尔多的抉择上——在这场冒险中，他该选择对大马士革公主阿米达的爱，还是忠于对上帝的信仰。经过一阵痛苦的纠缠，最终，里纳尔多选择了身为基督徒的神圣责任，登上前往耶路撒冷的船只。而魔女阿米达在愤怒中召唤了她所有的魔力，让狂暴的海水淹没了她的爱之岛。

安东尼娅被结局的描述深深吸引住了——舞台被黑暗吞没，人们听到雷鸣与闪电，接着是岛屿倾塌的声响。阿米达爬上一辆由飞龙拉着的战车，黑色的云朵在她周围燃烧着。她唱着复仇的咏叹调，将原本构建的一切摧毁。

那确实是非常精彩的文字，语句优美，甚至有些说不清道不明的似曾相识感。

“这个开头描述的场景我总觉得在哪儿见过。”她思索着读出那些诗句：

——「是谁发现了这条荒芜小径，穿过黑暗的浓雾？ 是什么样的神明，什么样的魔鬼，打开了通往一群可怕怪物的道路？」

“哦，我确实在这个场景里致意了我前辈的作品。”科特里尼望着她说道。

“唉？等等，是指格鲁克先生的《奥路菲与尤莉迪丝》吗？”她忽然想起来那相仿的地狱场景，继续念出那些她记起来的台词：

——「谁冒险闯入地狱的迷雾，跟随着赫拉克勒斯和皮里托斯的脚步？ 让凶猛的厄米尼得斯用惊慌阻挡其道路，让提埃布斯的咆哮让他陷于恐怖。」

“对，没错。”科特里尼满意地笑了起来，“《奥路菲》的词作者卡尔扎比吉先生是我尊敬的导师。我跟他一样认同格鲁克先生对正歌剧形式僵化的批判，想要将这些所谓的严肃作品用更新颖的方式表达出来。”

“所以这部剧你全程找格鲁克帮忙，别来找我。”加斯曼夸张甩手，“我不喜欢写任何形式严肃的东西。我要跟科特里尼先生合作另一部足够好笑的作品。对了，这个得给你。”

他翻找了一番，把一本1761年帕尔马宫廷乐师托马索·特拉埃塔所作的《阿米达》塞给安东尼娅，并解释道：“拿去参考，你手中这部剧情发展和特拉埃这一版差不多。帕尔马那儿我不知道你有没有听说过，他们宫廷热衷于凡尔赛的一切，喜欢法语剧。所以那部《阿米达》虽是意语歌曲却结合了法式抒情悲剧的风格。”

“事实上，我个人也希望延续那种风格。合唱与舞蹈的编排以及日后的舞台布景，都会倾向于法语剧风格。”科特里尼紧接着说出他的打算。

“反正你在堂吉诃德里已经学习过一些类似元素了，尤其是舞曲。行啦，别提起这茬就一脸挫败的。年轻时的失败与教训可都是宝藏，都是艺术创作者的必经之路。”加斯曼停顿了一会，用更温和的语气说，“我感觉你最近碰到博凯里尼那家伙就不大高兴。他可能只是玩得太忘我了，你可以冷落他一下，但无需对他失望，那是个很有才气的孩子，说不定下一次就会有让你很喜欢的精彩作品。”

安东尼娅踌躇起如何回应，毕竟她对博凯里尼态度诡异的主要原因根本不是文字质量……结果科特里尼先调侃起加斯曼来：“你怎么像在教她恋爱一样。”

“那个她可不用我教，在行的很。”加斯曼立马精神加倍，一副全世界他最了解她的样子。

“……加斯曼先生。”安东尼娅投以委屈的眼神。

“ 哦~哦，那么我们来聊工作。”

那一整天的探讨很愉快，安东尼娅充分感受到了年长词作者的善意（科特里尼比加斯曼还要大上四岁），尽管她从未碰过这些体裁大都是悲剧历史或神话的正歌剧，诗人还是相当耐心地听取她的想法，并向她解释哪些是合理的，哪些可能是她理解偏颇。

离开前加斯曼告诉她不需要急着开始，慢慢想出构架后跟格鲁克先过一遍。他还告诉她最近剧院演出排得很满，她跟博凯里尼的《堂吉诃德与卡马乔的婚礼》理论上要排到明年一月演出。

对此安东尼娅反而松了口气，反正嘉年华期间会上演非常多的作品，就算不受欢迎也会被大家忘掉，最多没有后续演出仅此而已。

唯一的问题是又拖了一个月后，在音乐集会上被皇帝问起最近在忙什么？她思考了一秒钟就放弃编故事的选项，实话实说自己不满意跟博凯里尼合作的那部剧，已经着手在跟其他词作者合作下一部剧了。

“哦，那也不错。不过我觉得以后你得稍许学着拒绝别人，看不上的剧本从一开始就不该写。你有挑选合作者的权力。”约瑟夫语罢口吻刻意地又解释了一句，“我没有指责博凯里尼的意思。”

“只是当时老师们都建议我什么都要尝试一下。”安东尼娅顺着他的话，“有对比之后，我对科特里尼先生给我的《阿米达》很有信心。”

“啊，《阿米达》，那是我非常喜欢的故事。”一听到这个名字约瑟夫便感慨起来，“十年前帕尔马送过来的《阿米达》就很美。我相信你能创造出更好的曲子。”

“唉？原来是送来维也纳演出的吗？”这一点加斯曼并未告知过她。

“是，帕尔马宫廷的赠礼，用于庆祝波旁皇室与哈布斯堡结盟。”他神情复杂地笑了笑，一些回忆断断续续于脑内浮现。机缘巧合真是奇妙之物，不知为何她总能令他想起曾经深爱的已逝之人。因而他又转头望向安东尼娅，她已然接近伊莎贝拉离开他时的年纪。一时间他甚至有种想要提过分要求的冲动，诸如：晚点首演时请换个人指挥乐队，你来我身边。不过末了还是没说出口，否则未免太过突兀。

然而再“搞砸”的剧，该演出还要是演出的。安东尼娅卡在十二月的最后一天把《阿米达》的框架构思寄给格鲁克后，才漫不经心地出现在克恩特城门剧院的排练现场。之前她把舞台效果设计全权交给了博凯里尼，反正有芭蕾大师诺维尔在旁边给参考，不至于出什么岔子。唯一让她担心的是舞蹈演出阵容比她预想中胖达的多，有几个场景里甚至会塞满整个舞台。

这应该是倒数第二次排练了（下一次是演出前夜的带妆排练）。工作人员需要测试全部的装置与布景。第一幕是相对寻常的乡村场景，有炉火和厨师们工作的桌子。从最远处的背景板上能看到卡马乔的家，左侧是乡村旅馆，另一侧是灌木与树丛。农民们会在中间的空地跳舞，而即将举行婚礼的卡马乔与吉德莉亚与他们一同唱着歌。合唱结束后，骑着马的堂吉诃德与骑着驴的桑乔会从一侧走出，前者唱着他宣叙调《闭嘴，卑鄙之感使我不悦》。

接下去一切如常，吉德莉亚用她的歌曲嘲讽起堂吉诃德的滑稽。歌手与合唱队的状态都还不错，诺维尔大师正在最后与舞者确认走位。安东尼娅跟乐队纠正了一个小细节后，忽然感觉到一种不安——无论如何这剧情都挺无聊的，她毫不怀疑有不少观众要半路睡着。

更不安的是她确定皇帝会来看一月六日的首演。对方已经看过了完整的总谱，至少认可了序曲等纯音乐部分，还倒过来安慰她不要紧张。

演出前夜，加斯曼最后询问了安东尼娅一遍你真的不自己指挥吗？她摇头，说这部剧歌曲较为简单，舞蹈部分的比重更大，交给博凯里尼控制舞台效果会更好，她就留在后台帮一下忙。

“但我认为部分观众更想看见你。”加斯曼指出道。

“那他们还有其他机会不是吗？”安东尼娅冲他笑了笑，“下次他们会看见更好的我。”

末了，如大家所料，次日晚上的正式演出几乎没获得多少掌声。仅有的一些喝彩给了诺维尔精心编排的舞蹈。直到散场后博凯里尼才后知后觉地跑来跟她说：“嗯，对不起……我好像玩过了。”不过他的语气听起来并不怎么后悔。

安东尼娅不想责怪他，从一开始他们的立场就不太一样。都刚刚入行没多久，对方要是觉得自己跟着诺维尔学到了足够多的东西那无可厚非。

但她能听到观众离开时的负面评价，对此她发现自己并没有想象中那么坚强。那些“好没劲”、“两个小作者没认真写还是水平不稳定”、“这阵容没必要请诺维尔大师编舞”等话语还是会刺痛她。

同样如她所料，加斯曼很快过来通知她这部剧甚至不需要演出第二次。她非常缓慢地点了点头，尽管心里明白这场失败从头到尾都是注定的，她根本控制不住。结局真正展现在眼前时还是感到懊悔而难过。

“别想太多，孩子。早点回去休息，睡一觉忘掉就好。”作为师长加斯曼知道演出失败是再普遍不过的事情，没有哪个作曲家能完全避开，除非一辈子只写一部剧之后再也不干了。

“嗯……好的。”安东尼娅口头答应，却依然坐在一只放道具的箱子上，没有离开原地的意思。

于是加斯曼蹲下来平视她，温和地对她说：“别愣在这儿了，说不定有人在等你呢？”见女孩惊愕地抬起头，他浅笑，“你真以为我以前都不知道？”

还真有可能！安东尼娅瞬间回过神来，跑去剧院偏门查看一下。她果然看见了皇帝，他在小路旁跟剧院经理科哈里交谈，不管是不是真的在等她，至少他尚未离开。

过了几分钟皇帝注意到了她，他快速跟科哈里先生结束对话，把他支走，接着招手示意等在门口的女孩过来。

“你还好吗？”他等她接近身边后问她，“好像看起来心情的确不太好。”

“我没事的，陛下。”她回答道，“一点点小失落罢了。”

“我知道你已经很努力了，花了许多心思尽可能去丰富音乐效果。”约瑟夫对上她的视线，“我喜欢第一幕里阿尔菲奥的咏叹调开始前的双簧管独奏，用了西班牙萨拉班德舞曲的元素对不对？那段求爱显得温柔而高贵。”

“谢谢您，还那么认真在看演出。”她感觉到了慰藉，挽回心情效果极佳。

“当然得认真些，那毕竟是你的作品。”他口吻坚定地说道，“别管别人怎么说，我一直相信你，你绝对不会在五线谱上敷衍的。所以我今天没有任何不满。”

安东尼娅松了口气，万幸她最重要的观众没有批评她。

“事实上，我已经在期待你的新作了。”他的语调霎时更活跃了些，“我什么时候能听到阿米达咏叹调？”

“很快的，写完一些我就带到您的集会上来。”她向他承诺。

“今天加斯曼在的对不对？”

“是，他在。”

“那你回到他那里去吧，我没别的事情，就有点担心你对观众反响太敏感。”

“谢谢您的关心，我很好。”她再次向他表示感谢。

照例让加斯曼把她顺数捎回去的路上，安东尼娅产生了另一种小失落。如果可以的话她其实想跟皇帝多呆一会……她想念在离家更近的城堡剧院工作时，他送她走回去的夜晚。但她知道行不通，她不能要求那么多。哪怕剧院里性质类似的事情比比皆是，例如本特海姆伯爵对女高音克莱门蒂娜的热情没有谁不知道，他送了她一架马车与四匹强壮漂亮的挽马，每次演出结束都跟她在一起。

当然，只要皇帝乐意他可以百倍夸张地那么做，但他显然并不乐意。那不是他的处事风格，且根据她的判断，他无意跟自己发展成那种关系。他对她的心态是特殊的，她能感觉到，却因此衍伸出一种荣幸的卑微。一切都不可控，她只能等待命运施加于她的一点点落下。

回到家还是失眠。难过的情绪已然消散的差不多了，但大脑中混乱的画面与话语还在窜来窜去，自顾自演着荒诞剧，令她无法安宁下来。她翻身过来趴在枕头上，再把毯子压在头顶，躲避寂静房间里并不存在的动静，直到闷到缺氧才微微转过头，从自制的临时洞穴中钻出来。她疲惫却清醒地眨着眼睛，听见睫毛扫过织物的细小声音。她就这样消磨着时光。

好在当黎明来临，她想起来自己并不需要起床。节日的之后几天里她都可以休息，可以向生活妥协。困倦终于将她包围，让她于清晨的鸟鸣中安稳睡去。

连续好几天，安东尼娅都睡到中午才起来。懒懒散散地收拾好自己，吃点东西，再花一下午练琴。傍晚赶在日落前去散个步，回来后看一小时书，拿巧克力蛋糕当晚饭。而寂静的夜间用来作曲——只是写一些弦乐二重奏、三重奏与歌曲练手，没有打开科特里尼的台本。

这样的生活也安稳而快乐，直到一周后她收到格鲁克的来信，令她陷入了错愕。信件里写着：

——「安东尼娅，我认为你对那部《阿米达》需要更谨慎、认真一些。严肃题材上写出一部足够优秀的作品十分有助于奠定你未来作为作曲者的名望。科特里尼的剧本之前我和卡尔扎比吉都看到过，认为不会有需要大修改的地方。你上一封信里给我的构想我看过了，觉得有不少需要仔细商榷的地方。因此我建议你索性来巴黎，到我身边来写。我已经给了加斯曼另一封信，他若是同意会安排人把你送过来。」

啊，巴黎……想起一些事与一些人，安东尼娅下意识望了望窗外的远方。


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 约二情敌喜+1

起初，安东尼娅以为皇帝可能要犹豫一下才放她走，没想到对方很爽快地答应下来，只给了一点额外的小任务：格鲁克带她去凡尔赛宫见到安托瓦内特之时，替他向她问好，最好能写封信告诉他对方看起来如何。大使与外交官们给的“官方”报告有时不够真实。他顺路给了她一封捎带给妹妹的信，并以此为借口为她排了两名护卫跟随她去巴黎。

长途旅行已不会令安东尼娅惊慌，经历过一次后她发现自己还挺喜欢这感觉的。唯一的问题是于一月旅行相当寒冷，她在马车上几乎都裹着厚毯子瑟缩成一团。

进入法国边境后天空一路飘雪，她看着那些雪花逐渐覆盖各种样式的建筑，以相同的白色为它们勾勒出轮廓。即便如此，她还是能感觉到比起维也纳，巴黎不管是建筑还是人们的衣着都要更复杂、华丽一些。

于巴黎皇家歌剧院顺利跟格鲁克会面，后者把安东尼娅安置在跟自己同一家旅店里，离剧院徒步不到五分钟的路程。

“如果你需要羽管键琴，就去剧院工作，反正很近。”他这样告知她，“如果你那天不需要乐器，周围有许多不错的咖啡馆，在那儿说不定你还会认识一些文人，跟他们聊天有助于激发灵感。”

“好的，我很乐意到处看一看。”她尚对这座城市充满新奇。

“我只有一点要求，碰到奇怪的人或者图谋不轨的人搭讪，直接拒绝不要理会。”格鲁克一脸严肃，以她的单纯与美貌，想要打她主意的人无处不在。

“知道啦，你放心，我没有那么容易被骗走。”她觉得长辈们动不动对她保护过度。

好好休息了一晚上，次日下午格鲁克便带着安东尼娅前往凡尔赛。在谒见室看到她，玛丽·安托瓦内特高兴坏了，不顾礼数从楼梯上飞快地跑下来，紧紧抱住她。

“我没想到你会来。”她一脸兴奋，“梅西大使告诉我的时候我还以为他跟我开玩笑呢。”

太子妃立马拉着安东尼娅去花园里下午茶，她差开了其他人，只留了几位要好的女士陪同。安东尼娅非常高兴看到对方似乎完全适应了法国的生活。

“我喜欢这里，人们浪漫而热情，从不吝啬夸赞我的话语。凡尔赛宫有最华美的服饰和精巧珠宝，任何时候都不会缺乏聚会与晚宴。”玛丽真心诚意地发出赞美，“唯独部分‘规矩’比较陈腐滑稽，但还能接受。”

“滑稽？”安东尼娅偏头问道。

“比如早上的更衣仪式，我是不能够亲自穿上衣物的。要等居住在凡尔赛宫的其他公主们与尊贵的女士每人为我穿上一件衣服，像今天来的人比较多，我从醒来到走出卧室一共用了三小时。”

“唔，那听起来是挺麻烦的。”安东尼娅看了眼对方裙子上层层叠叠的蕾丝褶皱。这样的早晨被拖那么久才穿完衣物会很冷吧？

 

“还有，吃饭的时候会有许多人看着我吃。”玛丽故意模仿那种直愣愣的眼神盯向刚刚拿起一只奶油卷的安东尼娅，“很让人没胃口对不对？还好我本来就食量很小。吃两只鸡翅再喝几口酒就饱了。”

心里暗自对太子妃表现出同情，但安东尼娅没有放下刚刚拿到面前的甜点——凡尔赛的奶油卷真的太好吃了。

玛丽顺便向她抱怨起自从离开维也纳，再也没听到过她的作品。安东尼娅立马表示以后都会寄一份给她，并给她唱了之前自己作品中比较喜欢的几首咏叹调。

“我真想把你扣留下来，不让你回维也纳了。”太子妃开起任性的玩笑，“不过你的雇主会气到来凡尔赛宫抢人的吧？”

“毕竟我已经在维也纳有职位啦，不然我其实不介意留在哪里。”她顺着她回答。

“啊对了，你不至于今天晚上马上开始工作吧？”玛丽像想起了什么似的兴奋起来，“我不允许你一点玩乐的时间都没。陪我去巴黎的假面舞会吧，我带你去的话你不用担心自己的身份，你会喜欢的。”

“唉，等等……”

来不及拒绝了，也没法拒绝。晚饭后，安东尼娅被玛丽拖去换了套“更符合法式品味”的衣服，跟着玛丽一同上了马车。同行者还有包括朗巴尔王妃、梅西大使在内的几位玛丽的友人，她们在另一架马车上。

“别担心，我会派人告知格鲁克先生你为什么没按时回去的。”见安东尼娅一直望着窗外，玛丽在递给她一只黑色面具时调皮地说道。

安东尼娅笑着表示格鲁克也不会把她盯那么紧，不过听着八匹挽马交错的马蹄声，她忽然萌生出一个疑问。

“殿下，我可以问您一个比较冒昧的问题吗？”

“啊，没关系。你尽管问。”

“您的丈夫不跟你一起参与社交吗？”

“他今天一早出去打猎了，明天肯定不会回来，兴许后天也不会。”玛丽轻描淡写地说，“就算他回来了，也很少跟我一起出去玩。”

“听上去是喜欢安静的人呢。”安东尼娅推测道。

“是的，他早睡早起，空余时间情愿看书或研究他的木质手工作品，收集各种门锁……”见对面露出像是在担心的表情，玛丽笑着澄清，“但是我很喜欢路易。起初我刚刚见到他时确实有些害怕，他比我哥哥还高至少一头，微胖，让他看起来成倍庞大于我。不过实际上他很温和很可爱，用一种你能快速理解的方式形容：他几乎是我哥哥的反面。极少发脾气，事事在意周遭人的想法，乐于听从别人的建议，包括我的。哪怕发生分歧也不喜辩驳情愿选择妥协，即使他想要执行的事物没能太顺利推行都不见得表现出急躁，因而时常被国王抱怨缺乏主见。但无论如何他是个温柔善良的人。兴许往后我再让你来见我的时候能见到他。他虽然对音乐不算太感兴趣，但我认为他一定会喜欢你的。”

“我的荣幸，殿下。”安东尼娅礼貌地报以微笑。

“不过你无所谓啦，最难搞定的人都搞定了。”玛丽永远玩不腻这个玩笑。此时她们到达了目的地，她用动作示意安东尼娅跟她一样带上面具，然后下马车。

舞会上的人多极了，维也纳不怎么出现这等奢华的晚宴，不到迫不得已皇帝都不喜欢设宴。

“我喜欢这种谁也不认识谁的晚会。”玛丽躲在面具后面爽朗地笑了笑，从桌上抓起一只盛着香槟的酒杯。

“其实大多数人都认识她，只是为了讨好她都假装不认识而已。”朗巴尔压低了声音悄悄对安东尼娅说，再冲她眨了眨单边眼睛。这个姑娘的性格几乎是玛丽的翻版，她是个寡妇，丈夫婚后没多久就病逝了，但她很快便振作起来，结交新朋友继续快乐地生活。

事实上算不上谁都认识太子妃，当晚就出了个例外。有两位来自瑞典的宾客一同前来与她们交谈，大家都根据“游戏规则”隐藏了身份，不过从对话内容判断，与玛丽交谈的弗森伯爵应该是一位年轻军官，尚未完成他在军事院校内的学业。与他同行的另一位男士则顺势与安东尼娅交谈起来，他看起来比小军官年长不少，身着一件除了银线绣边外没有复杂装饰的深灰色外套，典型北欧男人线条硬朗的长相，面具后面是一双夜幕般深蓝的眼睛，总体给人感觉英俊而高贵。

“您看上去并不喜欢这种热闹的夜间活动。”他一眼看出安东尼娅的不适应。

“呃，是的。实话说我情愿肚子在家读一本书。”她坦然回答。

“那您最近看阅读些什么呢？”他继续问。

“说来有些尴尬，那是一本在不少地方是禁书的作品。”安东尼娅轻摇了下头，“连作者自己都说‘它令高雅之人嗤之以鼻，令正人君子不安，那思想感情对不守道德之人却又违背本性。’”

“是卢梭的《新爱洛伊斯》吗？我认为那是一部很值得一读的作品。”他停顿了一下，“正如一位热爱文学的优雅女性，最大的魅力不来自于美貌，而是‘动人心魄的温情，是对他者痛苦极其温馨的怜悯，是从纯洁心灵中提取的正直精神与怡人情趣。’”

引用的句子互相接应，两人会意露出相仿的笑容。

“您看过卢梭的其他作品吗？”

“我看过《爱弥儿》与《论人类不平等的起源》”她思索了一会，“外加好奇被我老师没收的《以法莲的利未人》到底是怎样的内容。”

听到最后一本书，瑞典男士浅淡地笑了笑。

“利未人确实不适合体面的女士去阅读，有些地方过于暴戾。”他摇头，“不过哲学类的著作也很少有女士去看便是了。”

“那我就不向您询问那本书的内容啦，能谈谈您喜欢的作者吗？”她试着让话题继续下去。

于是他们谈论起伏尔泰的诗歌，谈论起勒萨日笔下凭着机灵招摇撞骗到飞黄腾达的流浪汉，谈论起普莱沃所描绘的那个在爱与物质中摇摆不定的悲剧故事……最后聊到了剧本，安东尼娅发现对面十分了解各国不同作者的风格，但如同他对法国文学的热情一样，更喜欢法语剧。他简直像收集了全世界的剧本似的，无论提起谁的哪一部作品他都十分了解。

——“博马舍？不知道他最近从官司缠身中解脱出来没。我觉得他很有意思，以后可能会写出绝妙的作品。不过怎么说呢，我看过他那部《欧仁妮》，唯一的缺点是诗句韵律有些欠缺。”

“您说得对，我也那么认为。”安东尼娅先肯定了他的观点再补充自己的观点，“但我认为那不失为他的风格，那使得他哪怕再描绘再柔弱的角色时都隐隐透出阳刚的力量，且不乏耐人寻味的思想。”

“我赞成，这也是为什么这部剧篇幅那么长却没有让人半路失去兴趣。”他说完又想起了些别的，“我上周看到的一部芭蕾舞剧与一部那不勒斯正歌剧都比较无聊。后者是皮契尼的作品，前者不记得了。听说格鲁克在为巴黎歌剧院改写《奥路菲与尤莉迪丝》的法语版本，不止他何时才能完成。”

“他还打算写法语版的《阿尔西斯特》，不过还都在挑选合适词作者的过程中，完成还需要很久吧。”安东尼娅陈述道。

“您好像很了解剧院的动向。对了之前一直没有问，您不是法国人吧？”

“我正巧知道而已，我是格鲁克先生的学生，最近正巧被他从维也纳叫来巴黎。”安东尼娅顺势告知对方自己并非贵族，只是一位音乐家，正在被培养为一位歌剧创作者，对自己的身份她本就没什么好掩饰的。结果她简短谈完自己的经历，却引起了对方更大的兴趣。

“啊，您改写过莫里哀的剧本。真想看一次现场演出……”此时不远处圆桌边的一阵大笑令他回头观望，他的同行者正在跟与其谈话的女士一起打牌。

“您能否告诉我带您过来的那位女士是谁。”他稍许凑近安东尼娅低声问道，“据我观察她一定地位尊贵，我怕年轻人玩过头有所冒犯。”

“嗯……她是太子妃安托瓦内特。”她犹豫了几秒后还是如实告知了。

“非常感谢，那我得想办法让弗森那小子收敛一些。”他露出果真如此的表情，“对了，你的名字？”

“安东尼娅·萨列里。”

“古斯塔夫。”他只报出名字而没有报上姓氏，“往后还能见到的话，我想跟你聊一下你的作品，或者聊一聊我写的剧本。”

语罢这位瑞典人与她告别，跑到弗森伯爵那儿跟他耳语了几句把他带离现场去往别处。安东尼娅推测这位男士的地位应当高于与玛丽交谈的军官，不过她反正也不太会在社交场合出现第二次，所以很快抛在脑后没去琢磨，之前发生的对她只是一次颇为愉快的闲聊而已。

玛丽惯例玩到凌晨5点才离开，她顺路把困到几乎要在马车上睡着的安东尼娅送到皇家歌剧院边上的旅店。回到房间里，她收拾完自己躺在床上已是早上7点。纠结于这下该睡多久，中午总会有人叫她起来吃午饭的吧？此时陆陆续续已经有其他人起床了，楼下甚至街对面的小噪音都飘了过来。怨不得谁，谁让她回来那么……早。

这下想睡也睡不踏实，朦朦胧胧中她开始做梦，她梦见自己晃悠悠漂过大海，来到一座荆棘丛生的荒岛上。视野很糟糕，淡紫色的诡异浓雾让她只能看见脚边的东西。从很远的地方飘来琴声，弦乐器混合的声音。当几只张牙舞爪的大爬虫出现时安东尼娅并未惊慌，而是猛地想起来了：咦？这不是阿米达的岛屿吗？她是连着几天都在研究其他人为这个故事写的剧本所以才会梦到？

等一下！这或许是缪斯女神在给她提示！

灵感一闪而过，安东尼娅挣扎着从床上爬起来，从一旁的书写台里翻出纸笔，写下几行笔记：这部歌剧的序曲将等同于哑剧的序幕，用音乐来表现演员正式登台前发生的剧情。乐队开始演奏之前，将这一部分的剧本内容以念白形式提前告知观众，使得他们有意识地去仔细聆听序曲。与以往不同，序曲将最先完成。

写完这些字，困倦让她彻底昏睡过去。她一直睡到勉强能吃上午饭的点，匆忙给自己塞了些食物，她带上那张早上写的便签纸冲去剧院找格鲁克。

格鲁克听完她兴奋的、有些乱糟糟的阐述，翻开剧本几乎从头到尾重新看了一遍。末了他凝重的评价道：“这绝对是一个好想法。但一旦你没能给予观众足以具象化幻想场景的音乐，没能营造出想要的氛围的话，这场演出就毁了，人们会嘲笑你玩无意义的伎俩，之后你要挽回舆论对你的评价会非常困难。”他又沉默了很久，“它很好，但有多好风险就有多大。”

“我还是想试一试。毕竟我不赶时间不是吗？”她据理力争，“如果你看到我的序曲后觉得让你无法理解，也感受不到与文字相对的情绪，我再换个普通的开头也不迟。”

“……那倒也是。”格鲁克退让了，他本意就不想打击她的任何想法，一个不敢冒险去实施奇思妙想的创作者很难获得杰出的成就。只是作为她的指导者他也不想让她误入过于艰险的路途。

“那我去写了！”见对方松口，她愉快地笑了起来。

“现在？那么急吗？”

“对，现在。我得在我把细节忘掉前将它们从脑袋里抓出来。”

语罢女孩飞快地跑走，她来到后台的羽管键琴前，摊开空白乐谱。迅速而谨慎地把自己在梦中捡到的旋律还原出来。

——序曲以C小调开头，起初只有中提琴与巴松迟缓低沉的音色，描绘被迷雾笼罩的岛屿，又隐隐暗示着眼前是一片苍凉的土地。四小节后小提琴进场，同样用极弱音。与低音声部相似的起始方式与节奏，仿佛要形成一段赋格，却又很快令人察觉到并非如此，这种错位营造了荒诞的错觉。安东尼娅又给自己写了一行笔记，提示自己第三幕开头阿米达与侍女们的合唱中要用到同样的音调、节奏与相仿旋律。从而完成一个“解迷”，预示着岛上的荒芜与阴暗都来自魔女的咒语。

当骑士于迷雾中探索片刻后，忽然间，乐曲变成了快板，以最强音演奏的双簧管、圆号、巴松、长号与弦乐组编织出几段急促上扬的旋律，用以表现从迷雾忽然钻出了怪物，而骑士则举起魔法盾攻击它们。往后几段更快速的旋律频繁使用着断奏，体现怪物节节败退仓皇逃窜的画面。

序曲末尾是一段优雅的小行板，接壤上剧本第一幕中宁静祥和的场景——几条林荫大道通向一座公园，开满鲜花的湖泊边，摆放着华美的桌椅，一群年轻漂亮的女子在欢快玩耍、舞蹈着。

安东尼娅从下午一直工作到深夜，当天就把序曲写完了。她本来还想趁着思路顺畅再写一些合唱，结果被格鲁克强行拖回去休息。

“孩子，别把自己累病了。你有的是时间。”他这样劝诫她，“既然我把你叫出来就得对你的安全与健康负责，否则加斯曼不知要怎样埋汰我。”

“你不要告诉他就好啦~”安东尼娅一边支招一边把自己写好的序曲塞给了格鲁克，“有空请看一下，最好在喝酒之前看。”

“你怎么现在什么都知道。”格鲁克摇了摇头。

“我还知道医生让你少喝酒。”安东尼娅跟着摇头，比起自己的健康她更担心对方的。

格鲁克露出服气的眼神，表示明天早上起来就看。事实上他没有食言，次日早上他以年长者不需要太多睡眠的作息把安东尼娅提前叫起来，告诉她序曲的编排很精妙，他只为她额外添加了一些强弱记号，其他的他一个音符都不打算给她改。

“我只有一个疑虑。”格鲁克把改好的谱子还给她，“对于像我这样本就是作曲者的人理解你的编排相当容易，但普通观众能不能立刻会意，我稍许有些怀疑。我建议你有机会找人测试一下。”

道理是这样没错，但测试这种事情她要是在维也纳太简单了，让自己的朋友们听一下试试就行。但在巴黎她几乎还不认识谁呢……算了，晚点寄一份给加斯曼让他随便给谁听一下试试。

之后的三四天里安东尼娅都在帮格鲁克整理、校对乐谱。她可没忘了自己作为学徒的任务。忙完这一波，她抽空给加斯曼写信，选了相对不怎么冷的一天出去寄信，并索性到周围晃一圈，也该熟悉一下环境了，说不定还能认识些人。她沿着道路往南走，绕过自从法国皇室迁移到凡尔赛后就空置的卢浮宫，如今宫殿外围倒是个散步的好地方。塞纳河畔总是相对喧闹，有码头与市集，空地处总有爱发表演说的。她随意逛了些店铺，卖烛台的或者卖玻璃器皿的，哪怕她并不缺这些物件。

逛累了安东尼娅找了个足够暖和的地方坐下来吃点东西，再给自己弄杯咖啡。她有抄写出一些诗句好随身带出来谱曲，今天她决定写一点阿米达的咏叹调，这首表达对里纳尔多心意的曲目她打算用简洁的弦乐来伴奏，上升到High D的花腔会对歌手的力量与技巧有要求，不过她不怎么担心届时的演出阵容，不出意外擅长演唱正歌剧的女高音卡塔里娜·辛德勒会演出这一角色。

她给第一句诗句写了两种配乐，又很快划掉其中一行。当她轻声哼唱出「我在颤抖，吾爱；然而这恐慌并不令我痛苦」之后，她听见有人跟她打招呼。

“午安，萨列里小姐。没想到能在这里见到你。”

安东尼娅抬头查看，果然是那位曾在舞会上遇见的瑞典男人。她不禁多看了几眼他浅金色的头发，很衬他今天的深蓝衣着，没有了假发与面具，他比她想象中的更好看。

“午安，呃……”

她认为直呼姓名非常不礼貌，但前她就只被告知了名字。好在对方紧接着会意地挥了挥手。让她不用在意。

“是新作品吗？”他以眼神征得同意后在她对面坐下，“什么样的故事？”

“大家很熟悉的阿米达与里纳尔多。”安东尼娅回答道。她看到对方已然把注意力放到桌上的乐谱上，接着他同样哼出了那段旋律。

“非常具有美感的编排，符点的用法令我立刻联想起格鲁克，看来你确实没少受他指导。这个年纪就能有相仿的风范。”他点头赞美道。

“过奖了，我离格鲁克先生还有很远的距离。”她有些不好意思，为了转移尴尬她随口问道“您是出来散步的吗？”

“算是吧，我刚刚见了一些朋友。见时间还早便闲逛一下。”古斯塔夫简略带过这一问题，“但愿我没有打扰到你的工作。”

“没关系，我并不赶时间。”

“那可以请你谈一谈构想吗？抱歉，我总是对创作过程好奇，不管是哪种艺术形式。”

安东尼娅并不介意谈构想，在这过程中她还打起了额外的主意，既然运气好抓到了一个视谱能力还不错的，不如让他看一下序曲，看会有怎样的反馈。事实上无需她开口，当她叙述完自己的序曲，对方便主动请求能不能给他观赏，他说自己从未见过有人给歌剧这样的开场。安东尼娅把乐谱翻出来给他，对方非常认真地阅读了两遍，连续惊叹了好几遍这太奇妙了。

“这恐怕是我见过的最好的序曲。”他毫不吝啬给出更多赞美，“真想看到现场演出。恳请你写完后把完整的乐谱寄一份给我好吗？我一定要让它于某一天在瑞典演出。”

“听您这样说我真高兴。”安东尼娅松了口气，至少喜爱歌剧的观众是能够理解这些音符的。

往后他们聊了些其他话题，类似于他不认为她手中的《阿米达》符合词作者定义的“那不勒斯式正歌剧”，但也不确定该怎样更好地定义。以及古斯塔夫前一天结识了作家伏尔泰，便提及他给他留下的印象，以及一些作品。再往后他惊讶于安东尼娅受过梅塔斯塔齐奥的诗歌韵律训练，说她的人生很神奇，能认识那么多业界权威。

天色渐晚，安东尼娅表示自己想在日落前回家，否则晚上太冷了。

“确实，毕竟你来自威尼斯那种相对温暖的地方，不像我早已习惯。”生长于北欧的人调侃道，接着他礼貌性地问她，“需要我送你回去吗？”

“不不不！不用，谢谢您的好意。”语罢安东尼娅自己都觉得自己反应太激烈了。

“怎么听着像有故事，或者至少有顾虑。”对方温和地笑了笑，“不过老实说，像我这样出现确实挺可疑的。”

“嗯，不是的……我住的地方离这里非常近……”一阵胡乱的解释后互相道别，安东尼娅独自返回。她意识到自己内心一瞬间的抗拒来自于对“送她回家”这件事，她只允许特定的人那么做（格鲁克等长辈们另算），即便她自己也知道那种想法很奇怪。

隔日，安东尼娅跟格鲁克聊起测试结果，本以为对方会跟自己一样安心下来的，没想到当她稍微介绍了一下与这位瑞典男士的偶遇经过，格鲁克的脸色便瞬间阴沉下来。

“古斯塔夫？你确定那是他真名吗？”他皱眉连续发问，“你确定他是和那位弗森伯爵同行的古斯塔夫？”

“我不确定，但是……是的吧？”她心想既然不想暴露身份信息隐藏了姓氏就没必要再换一个名字，也不明白格鲁克为什么那么严肃。

又核对了一些外貌与兴趣细节后，格鲁克深沉地叹了口气，沉默地凝视了安东尼娅好一会，把她盯得不禁紧张起来。

“有时我不知该怎样评价你的运气。”他不停摇头，“那位古斯塔夫是瑞典王储，国王阿道夫·弗雷德里克的长子。为了你好，我劝你以后不要做类似的事情。”

安东尼娅被惊得全然找不到回应之词，过了老半天她在小声说：“我以后不会随便跟人搭话了。”

“不是那个问题，你想哪去了，我没有阻止你跟别人说话。”格鲁克一脸你怎么就不明白的表情，“关键是你的雇主对这方面非常敏感，真是一言难尽……你可能没听过他对自己音乐家占有欲的故事。比如说，自从多年前有传闻普鲁士的腓特烈也想雇佣加斯曼，那只是传闻而已，他便要求加斯曼把他的作品都放在皇家图书馆，没有批准不许公演。加斯曼近几年写的弦乐四重奏几乎都没拿出过皇宫。看在上帝的份上，你可别再把自己的谱子随便给别人看了，更不要随便寄给别人，尤其是别国的贵族与君主。你的皇帝知道了会发很大脾气的。往后你的作品只能通过正规流程去他国演出。不过么，也许我不该说这话，至少现在不该说。但是万一维也纳之外有更好的机会考虑一下无妨，比如法国。”

“好嘛，我错了……”安东尼娅撇了撇嘴，打算以后更谨慎一些。

以及，她并不想去维也纳之外的地方，更不想为其他雇主写曲子。


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大猪蹄子行为预警！

《阿米达》第二幕的故事发生在一个宽敞、令人心旷神怡的花园里，周围是曲折的迷宫拱廊。其中第二个场景从头到尾由男主角里纳尔多的独唱串联。安东尼娅已经把他向阿米达表明心意的宣叙调重写第四遍了。她还是相当不满意，怎么都抓不准应当表达的情绪。

格鲁克连连摇头提醒她：这个故事的确是一个爱情悲剧无误，但正歌剧的严肃性体现在背景内涵，或是历史或是神话。因而人物情感不能局限于“对失去爱的担忧与忧伤”，那样会和她之前剧本中那些“小人物”的细小心态体现不出差别。里纳尔多的痛苦更多来源于信仰与责任，诚然他身上还有一层爱情咒语带来的狂热；而阿米达害怕失去的心态除了咒语可能失效、对方可能被同伴说服救走之外，还有对方本就是异教敌对者的背景因素。爱本身可以是很个人化的情绪，但整体表达上需要一些更深层次的情感，否则会让剧本显得肤浅而轻浮。

道理安东尼娅都能明白，可是好难。格鲁克见她快把自己折磨烦躁了，派她代替他去凡尔赛宫陪太子妃，权当散心。

玛丽近来钟情于竖琴，她找了一些精致活泼的二重奏让安东尼娅用小提琴跟她一起演奏。一曲终了，玛丽忽然转头问道：“你出门也有一个半月了吧？你会想念维也纳吗？”

这个问题有点难，外加安东尼娅不得不去揣测对方是以什么样的心态提问的。

“会的。”她首先如实肯定道，“毕竟人也好环境也好，我已经习惯了维也纳的一切。其他地方固然也美丽友善，但那些于我最重要的东西都是维也纳遇见的。”

“包括我吗？”玛丽露出爽朗又带点调皮的笑容。

“当然。”安东尼娅点头，像对方那样闪耀的女性谁不喜欢呢。

“真羡慕你，忙完了就能回去。我经常也会想能回一次维也纳就好了，只是回去看一眼都好。”法兰西太子妃的眼神里充满对过往的回忆，“虽然我知道再也不可能了。我的母亲希望我完完全全属于法国，前天我收到她的信，说我至少应该跟别人说法语，不要任性地只肯说德语。我只是想念他们，哥哥说要找机会来看我的，不知道他什么时候才会出发。”见安东尼娅又一副不知该怎样安慰她的样子，她笑了笑说，“不过这边也很好，至少像梅西大使那样的外交官以及你们音乐家都可以过来跟我玩。哪天我一定要把你扣在这里给我写一部歌剧。”

“有合适的机会我一定给您写。”她对此无上荣幸。

闲谈中谈及她的作品与创作时的困惑，安东尼娅托着下巴征求看法：“你觉得那类神话传说中的爱情悲剧是怎样的色彩？”

“欸~在我看来哪有那么复杂难理解？”玛丽听对方背诵了一遍台词后评价道，“不就是碍于身份和立场喜欢又不敢面对，末了全都推给魔女的咒语吗？”

“呃……”安东尼娅感觉这个解读哪里不对却又无从反驳。

“不是我说，男人真虚伪，尤其所谓“肩负责任”的男人。就比如我哥哥吧，还要拐弯抹角地写信问我有没有见到你，有没有跟你一起玩。他就不能直接写信给你。”玛丽使劲摇头，“明明那么喜欢你，死也不承认，什么都不表示。”

“我想陛下那么繁忙，不该在单独哪个人身上花太多心思。”安东尼娅叹了口气，果然女孩子天生对这类事格外敏感，别说已经结了婚的太子妃了，当年连小特雷西娅都能有所察觉……

“不管他了，等我心情好想回信了再说。”玛丽抓起安东尼娅，“走，我带你看我新弄的一小片英式庭院。软软的草皮比床垫舒服多了。”

玩了一天心情有所改善，但乐谱不会自动填满，她还是得往下写。回到房间里，安东尼娅又反复翻看着脚本台词：

「我不能追随她？没有阿米达，一秒如百年。这迷人之地中何物令我愉悦？美丽的女主人又去往何处？她将慷慨自然献于我的视线。在你身旁，万物欢欣，天空与大地都微笑着。」

被玛丽的话语搞得她忍不住想象了一下困于爱情魔咒的皇帝，这尴尬的代入搞得她再次烦躁起来，为了驱散脑内的画面她一连撕掉好几张稿纸。好不容易冷静下来，安东尼娅最终选择分别处理，她将宣叙调体现念白的部分用一小段凝重的弦乐作为前奏引出，而把中间里纳尔多那几句「我无法离开你生存，吾爱。你是我眼中的光，生命的心脏；望爱奔向我，若不能见到你，愿我闭眼安眠」拆成一段短抒情调，配合更柔和的旋律。

末尾得接上最关键的那首咏叹调，安东尼娅仔细琢磨了边角科特里尼写的舞台注释，这段场景会有代表各种乐趣的迷人精灵从不同的地方依次出现。为了给足舞蹈演员足够的时间出场，也为了吸引观众注意之后里纳尔多关键的歌曲，她写了长达十七个小节的双簧管独奏，情绪丰沛而优雅，背后的弦乐组轻巧细腻地帮助勾勒出旋律的特征，仿佛也在一一介绍出场的精灵。

——「请带着金色翅膀来到我身边，奉承爱的美梦；挚爱的身影抚慰我入睡。爱之至宝，当你于我怀中醒来；愿我的心得到片刻安宁」

安东尼娅给这首甜美的咏叹调标注了更慢的节奏，在诗句起始的第二个音节让和声与主音柔和地碰撞。当歌声结束里纳尔多会陷入深沉的睡梦，所以末尾的管乐也需要延长并减弱，舞台上只留下代表精灵的舞者。

这样一连串安排终于过了她自己那关，也成功过了格鲁克的审视那关。他很欣赏那首咏叹调，评价说：“至少这部剧有了足够的亮点，其他部分不要有大失误演出效果肯定没问题。第三幕注意与开头的呼应，并将末尾魔女纯粹而激烈的愤怒清晰展示出来便可。”

“嗯，我会仔细考虑的。”安东尼娅瞬间感到轻松了不少。

“歌手还是我来帮你安排，朱塞佩 · 米里科是首选。他跟我合作过好几次，你看过他去年出演《帕里斯与海伦》的，演绎正歌剧上他的能力无人能及。他知道何时何地又该如何强调每一种情绪。”

“啊，那位歌手！”安东尼娅对米里科印象深刻，这位阉伶的声音有力又悦耳，并且他深谙怎样用自己声线的优势完美掩盖其他问题，从而让他被誉为维也纳最好的意语歌手。

“他是我的朋友，六月或者七月应该有档期。”格鲁克温和地笑了笑，“总而言之我是为了这部剧能充分展现你的能力，第三幕的关键曲目给我修改过之后你就回去，好好拉上科特里尼和加斯曼一起研究舞台布景，认真排练。”

“好的！我一定都做到最好。”女孩点头。

写完第三幕没有花太久，格鲁克给她修改了几遍开头阿米达与侍女们在祭坛前的合唱。并建议她在合唱之后的管弦乐中加强长号在低音区的运用，以显著的减七和弦和下行的低音去凸显黑暗、险恶的氛围。

回维也纳之前，格鲁克带着安东尼娅去向太子妃道别。

“唉？怎么忽然有趣的人都要离开我呢？”她稍许流露出沮丧之情，“弗森伯爵昨天也因为突发事件离开凡尔赛了，本来我丈夫还约他们一起去狩猎，我难得想一起参与。”

“突发事件？”安东尼娅好奇打听。

“啊，抱歉，我现在不能告诉你。”玛丽皱眉，“反正他们回瑞典了。”

安东尼娅识趣不再追问，只是认真跟玛丽说再见，格鲁克帮她补充说她以后有的是机会来法国。

结果就在安东尼娅踏上熟悉的维也纳的土地后，她从报纸上看到了问题的答案：瑞典国王阿道夫·弗雷德里克忽然病逝，传闻是因为在宴会大餐后还连着吃了14只奶油泡芙把自己撑死了。

且不论被甜点撑死是不是真的，总之王储是被召回继承王位了吧……她这样想着，回想了一下古斯塔夫跟她聊天的场景，一切仿佛有种不真实感。她发现自己即便跟君王接触有些年头了，还是难以想象他们真正所要面对的生活。

回家修整了一晚上，安东尼娅赶不及去跟加斯曼打招呼，便匆匆拜访科特里尼给他看完整剧本，说要跟他商量看还有哪里需要细微调整。

科特里尼从序曲开始就被她精巧的编曲方式惊到了，不住赞叹“这真是太美妙了”，并表示迫不及待想要看到它被演出来。

他们当天下午就去城堡剧院找剧院经理谈论舞台布景和服装订制的事宜，罗森博格伯爵很愉快地跟他们聊了起来，还带上了过来串门的赫茨剧院经理阿弗里基奥。后者最近借了几位合唱队歌手给城堡剧院，因为这半个月里气温变化反常，忽然病倒了一片人。

罗森博格说他已经收到了格鲁克的信，被反复叮嘱保证主演阵容是对方要求的人。他还说自己已经回信答应此事，不过卡塔里娜·辛德勒近来同样身体不适，他取消了她之后的演出让她安心休养。

本来谈话有序进行，直到阿弗里基奥忽然来了句：“对了，时间不早了。谁去楼上提醒下皇帝玩够了的话早点把那几个姑娘放下来了？不要耽误晚上的演出，我可没办法再变出点人来顶替她们。”

“阿弗里基奥，这种话题你能不能在大众面前回避一下。”罗森博格满脸不悦地提醒他。

“这算什么大众？谁不知道皇帝睡了剧院每一个足够漂亮的姑娘。”另一位剧院经理一副理所当然的样子，接着他望向安东尼娅，神情里写满了“别装了我什么都知道”的傲慢，轻佻地说，“要么你去？”

“请您对女士放尊重点。”科特里尼忍不住指责他。并轻声安慰了身边的作曲家一句：别太在意那种无聊的话。

然而安东尼娅已经被深深冒犯到了，她对话语底下暗示的诽谤感到愤怒：那些“无中生有”未免过于荒唐，倘若某些事情要发生的话三四年前就该发生了，又何必克制到现在？只是愤怒过后，更多复杂的情绪冒了上来。她当然明白一个单身男人要寻欢作乐无可厚非，他不需要对谁保持忠诚。更何况他是君主，他拥有一切。但即便这样，她还是无法阻止自己的不悦，哪怕羞于承认她依然能察觉到自己在嫉妒，不过那嫉妒的指向十分飘忽，她分不清哪种令她更不高兴一点：是对方跟所有风流之人一样会顺走身边看上的女人，还是他既然都选择那么干了为什么不从一开始就来找她？反而在她面前次次道貌岸然，时至今日也不过吻过她的手背。他到底在想什么啊……

“好的，我去。”口出此言的瞬间她自己都吓到了自己，但说都说出来了没有回头路。她果决地转身离去，拐过走廊往楼上去，她知道皇帝的私人空间在哪儿。

至于见到他之后要说什么，安东尼娅根本懒得考虑，她打算敲门之后见到皇帝转告一声“陛下，阿弗里基奥先生找您”转身就走，不会跟他多说半个词语。但一节节爬上楼梯时她感到自己的手指都在颤抖，接下去的几分钟里她不确定自己会听到什么看到什么。更不确定自己当真面对正在发生的事实会给出何种反应、何种感想。往后又要怎样收拾心情，怎样继续跟那位统治者相处。

现实没有给她实现计划的机会，她在二楼走廊里就遇见了皇帝，他看起来正准备去别处。显然她出现的很意外，对方纳闷地看了她一眼，随后用听起来颇为淡漠，甚至隐隐压抑着愠怒的口吻对她说：“啊，你回来了。你的新歌剧写完了吗？”

“是的，陛下。我写完了。”安东尼娅以相仿的平静口吻回答。她以为皇帝是被她打扰到了从而心怀不悦，结果对方接下去的质问让她意识到自己理解错了。

“这样，我正巧也想找你。”他又向她走近了一些，“根据安托瓦内特写给我的信，听说有人比我和她都更早看到一些片段，比如序曲与部分咏叹调？她还告诉我那位王储表示过与你相谈甚欢。你们把法国文学与各国剧本都谈了个遍。”

没想到还是被他知道了。安东尼娅感到意外又委屈，却也不想怪罪谁。想必玛丽也只是如实相告，不一定清楚兄长对待自己手下音乐家的态度。兴许以她调皮的性格有那么点故意刺激皇帝的味道，却一定不是恶意的。

“抱歉，陛下。我也是事后被格鲁克先生提醒才知道您相当反感类似的事情。下次不会了。”她十分坦荡地回应，也没有退让的意思，单纯承认自己考虑不周而已。

“那就好，我还在想你是不是哪里对我不满意，要去观察一番其他地方的皇室成员。”前些日子约瑟夫刚刚看那封信火气大到差点当场撕掉，他无法容忍自己不是她作品的第一个观众。昨天的音乐集会上他甚至把加斯曼不轻不重地指责了一顿，说这么重要的规则他为什么没有提前告诉她？他清楚安东尼娅的脾气，倘若不事先声明，有人说要看她的稿件她根本不会拒绝别人。

除此之外，约瑟夫还有一层其他的怒意。他放他心爱的音乐家去巴黎，不是为了让她在任何场合被陌生男人搭讪的，尤其是那种非但跟她的工作无关还可能会挖墙脚，甚至不排除有更恶劣意图的男人。光是想象那样的画面就让他无比暴躁。

“请你以后不要那么做了，否则我可能会把你扣在维也纳，再也不许你去其他地方写东西。”他向她发出警告。然而安东尼娅跟他对视的眼神依然带着他从未见过了凌厉，他看见她深长地呼出一口气，像是也在克制自己的情绪。

“我也只想呆在维也纳。”她的表态倒是真心话，毕竟她已经离不开这座城市了，此地之外她一无所有“如果您不希望我去其他地方，我哪儿都不去便是。”在这件事情上她本就没有跟雇主对抗的意思。

这下换做约瑟夫怀疑起自己是否反应过度，兴许都算得上有失风度——他似乎过于计较根本没引起什么后果的小问题。为了表现自己没“那么在意”，他假装无所谓地说道：“我开玩笑的。要是哪天你真心觉得其他国家的环境更好，你更喜欢，完全可以搬家。即便那样维也纳也随时欢迎你的作品过来演出。”

他本意想表达自己尊重她的选择，事实证明反而起到了反效果。

安东尼娅险些一时冲动把「所以您的意思是其实有没有我都无所谓吗？还是提醒我不要想太多您根本没我想象中那么在乎我」说出来。最后关头她劝住了自己，以免让事态不可收拾。末了她只是又深长地叹了口气。

约瑟夫意识到自己今天言论失误不断已经晚了，而为了打破沉默，他又额外问了另一个蠢问题。

“对了你来观众席干什么？有人告诉你我在这里吗？”

安东尼娅继续静默地凝视了皇帝几秒钟，本来她都不打算提这个梗了，是对方自找的。她内心的小怒火又与委屈和沮丧拧在了一起。

“阿弗里基奥先生让我过来的，陛下。他让我通知您把他的女孩们放下去。”她停顿片刻，眼看着皇帝的表情从错愕演变到困惑再到被当面拆穿的不满，“看来她们已经先行离开了，那么也请允许我先行告退，科特里尼先生还在等我一起修改剧本。”

这一次，她没等皇帝发出准许的信号便转身离开，对方也没有阻拦她。

回到剧院经理的办公室里，安东尼娅只看到了科特里尼和不知是不是特意被召唤过来的加斯曼老师。罗森博格伯爵和阿弗里基奥都不在原地。科特里尼显然已经把发生了什么告知加斯曼了，两位长辈都用关切的眼神看着她。

于是安东尼娅“轻描淡写”地叙述了下自己怎样“完成任务”的。但她根本骗不过足够了解她的人。

“工作的事情晚点再说吧，明天、后天都不迟。”加斯曼认为僵在原地没有意义，“你要不要跟我回去？我们好久没有一起吃晚饭了。”

安东尼娅点头，礼貌地与科特里尼道别后跟着加斯曼回家。

马车上加斯曼问她：“皇帝到底跟你说了什么？你都快哭了。”

“我感到很失败，不被信任，也很沮丧。”她先告诉他自己的感受，接着向他复述了君主的话语，继而补充道，“我知道我不该要求更多，我被不被在意，被不被需要本就不是我说了算的，也不是努力能改变的。世界上多得是比我更优秀更努力的人没有得到公正的待遇。”

“孩子，气话在我这里说说就行了，但我还是要劝你冷静下来。”加斯曼给她递了块手帕，以免她真的开始流泪，“皇帝在乎你超过任何人，最浅显易懂的，人出于喜爱才会格外想要占有。我有许多作品都是只给皇帝独享的，不能私自拿出霍夫堡的阅览室，你看他有这么对格鲁克吗？”

“他根本控制不住格鲁克！”安东尼娅毫不留情地反驳，她坚定又急躁的口吻都把加斯曼气笑了。

“你跟着他真是好的坏的都学，照单全收。”他摇了几下头，“其实你今天一系列所作所为是有风险的，那到底是君主，就算你‘没有错’，两边都是被诋毁的，也不该跟他对峙。我不打算跟你强调与权贵打交道很忌讳不给台阶下，我想说的是你的关注点你自己觉得在正确的地方吗？如果是想澄清，巴黎的失误你已经道歉过反省过了，也给出了进一步遵守规则的允诺。而另一项误解对面也是当事人，你根本不需要对他澄清。他又不是不记得自己做了什么，什么没做。”

“我不知道……我不知道自己在干什么……”安东尼娅弯腰托着下巴，把半张脸埋在自己手掌中。她的思维一片混乱。

“安东尼娅，我这边无所谓你将来怎么打算，但你得面对自己的内心。”加斯曼搭上她的肩膀，“就像你的歌声是我把你从意大利带过来的初衷，我一开始认为你会成为顶级的歌手。但之后你更想作曲，且在这件事上同样具有天分，那我就教你作曲，事实证明你能得另大家满意。人世间的一切总是在变化中，许多时候你很难预料第二天早上起来会遇见什么。所以我现在要问你，如今什么对你是最重要的，或者说什么是最能让你快乐的——是搞音乐本身，还是呆在皇帝身边。诚然前者可能成为后者的手段，但我希望你清楚自己往后的每一天在干什么，又出于什么样的心态。我从第一次带你去霍夫堡就知道你喜欢他，只不过最早我的想法停留在‘以你的年纪仰慕英俊而优秀的男人太正常了’，权力本身就构成一种魅力。我本以为你很快会腻味，或者在对社会关系有更深理解后自动放弃，没想到你反而越陷越深。因而作为你的监护人我甚至想更露骨地问你，今天楼上那几个女孩子的‘待遇’是你真心想要的吗？”

“我不知道……加斯曼老师，我不知道……”女孩重复着这句话，此时她已控制不住自己的眼泪。

“你不需要现在下结论，你有时间好好琢磨。”马车逐渐减速停下，加斯曼等待她擦掉自己的泪水，“稍微等一会再进门，否则芭芭拉看见你这副表情会先揍我一顿再说的。”

安东尼娅坐直了收拾好自己的情绪，把发型和衣角也一并整理了一下。她不清楚自己要多久才能想好加斯曼让她思考的问题，但下车之前，她做了一个小决定。

“爸爸，我有一个请求。”她对加斯曼说道，“既然卡塔里娜·辛德勒生病休养中，我能不能亲自唱阿米达这个角色，麻烦你担任全剧的指挥。”

“可以，如果你想唱歌的话。”他点头答应。

“还有，正式首演前请你尽量不要把我要出演这件事告诉别人。”她补充要求道。

加斯曼能猜到她要这么做的原因是还在赌气，然而一时半会里继续劝她可能并无效果。反正不是什么出格的操作，让她去吧。

“好的，我尽量。”他同样答应她，“走吧，今天家里有你喜欢的甜点。”


	23. Chapter 23

约瑟夫连续反省了两天。他知道自己不该在会议中考虑私人事务，但人要阻挠自己走神过于困难。他极力让注意力回到手头的报告上，揉揉眼睛逼迫自己继续阅读。

“尼德兰的经济状况比预想中的更好，贸易繁荣，渔业发展的速度令人惊讶，不管怎样这是好事。这一属地会对我们越来越重要，现在先让他们自由享受成果，下半年我会更新当地的税收方案。尼德兰应当能贡献更多的财政收入。”

他看见罗德给他写下了笔记，落笔后用微妙的眼神瞥了他一眼。

“有什么问题吗？”约瑟夫抬头问道。

“陛下……”他的书记官推了推眼镜，“您手上的这份是来自伦巴第的请愿书。”

“伦巴第的事态比较复杂，我跟女皇还有争议。”他假装自己没有任何失误，自顾自说下去，“这个行政区太小了，我从未对他们有额外的期望，维持原状不要变得更混乱就很好了。这份文书请抄一份副本给我，我晚些时候要跟女皇讨论。”

皇帝把文件随手扔到一边，接着处理其他事情。结果稍晚的时候女皇正巧过来找他了，关于这个地区的事态另两位共治者激烈争吵。

“我同意你前一半的观点。”玛莉亚·特蕾莎表态道“伦巴第的财政收入几乎无法支持军队和政府的开支，本身税收系统的效率、执行力也都有问题。这些我们需要想办法改进，为此进行新一轮人口普查来调整税收分配也有必要。但我不认为应当在这么做的同时增加对宗教人员的限制。”

“如果不从根本原因上动手，我们的讨论有什么意义呢？”约瑟夫烦躁极了每次对面都试图逼他退一步，“难道不是教会臃肿的构架占据了太多资源？我立刻需要更多教会土地被拍卖，教堂增加新神职人员的数量也需要被严格限制。普通农民、工匠和商贩已经很痛苦了，没能力养那么多闲人。”

“你之前就因曼图亚主教的问题跟教皇冲突，再加上你现在的举措你是不是不想缓和关系了？”

“这类根本问题上我对任何势力都不会让步的。”

“约瑟夫，你能不能稍微现实一点？”

“然后就跟不痛不痒的小差错纠缠，永远回避更大更复杂矛盾？”

“上帝啊，你为什么总要曲解我的本意……”

“哦？你这是在指责我针对你？”

女皇托着额头叹了口气，面对自己的儿子她感到越来越疲惫。她相当多次想要就此退位，却又放心不下皇帝激进的策略会把国家搞成什么样。她经历了漫长的战争，一度将奥地利从毁灭边缘拉回来，比他更深刻地明白君主行为即便在细微之处能产生的影响有多大。

“我们晚些时候再谈吧。我这几天稍许走动就头晕。”她选择了逃避。

约瑟夫本就想散会了，稍许吩咐了些杂食也离开了工作场所。再过半个小时他可以躲到音乐中去放松一下，但今天他怀疑起安东尼娅是否还会照常过来。他觉得那一事故是由非常多“不妥”堆积起来的，令他考虑不好该不该跟她解释，如果要解释从哪一个点开始解释。

不过他至少明白最不妥的地方在哪儿，他之前酝酿了那么久，所做的每一件事都是为了让她明白她是特殊的，他很器重她、在意她。安东尼娅比别的音乐家和任何其他雇员更需要他的认可，她某种程度上也逐渐开始依赖他，这正是他想要的。

那天在剧院里他说的每一句话都在摧毁这种信任，然而要复盘的话，他发现自己根本想不出以那会的情况，他该换上何种措辞才能遏制住尴尬的氛围。归根结底没有人愿意当场撞到自己喜欢的对象在外面玩，这和他是什么身份地位、有没有资格那样做没有关系，所以他才一直躲着她。

音乐集会安东尼娅还是来了，她看起来情绪正常，或者说太过正常了。她跟加斯曼一起演奏后者写的四重奏，接着给他唱了自己歌剧中的选段，仿佛一切都未曾改变。

但那太刻意了，约瑟夫明白对方同样在躲避异样感，企图用“已然忘却”的架势来掩盖。当他问及《阿米达》何时首演，安东尼娅一如既往地微笑着回答他六月初，并反问他会不会来。

“当然来，我答应过你的。”他这样回答。

他看见安东尼娅点头之后隐隐皱眉。整整一个小时里他一直想跟她说点什么，却至始至终一句有效的句子都没说出来。末了只能继续拖着，或者他计划晚点先迂回一下跟加斯曼谈一谈。

晚上约瑟夫想要出去散步，出门前又遇上了女皇。他的母亲随口问他你又去剧院吗？结果约瑟夫的情绪忽然失控，回头就对她吼道：“我不能去剧院吗？你对此有什么意见吗？”

“约瑟夫，我只是关心一下你的行踪，仅此而已。”玛莉亚·特蕾莎简直感到他被什么东西附身了。

“你扪心自问是不是仅此而已。”约瑟夫怒言。

“好，那我再多问点别的你是不是才会满意？”她并非没有脾气之人，“剧院的女人就那么令你快乐吗？你父亲有很多优点，你非要继承他最糟糕的一条。你有你的苦衷但我得提醒你，你还是个天主教徒，上帝在看着你的所作所为。我是不是也要为了你把一群婊子遣送到波西米亚？”

“你试试看。”约瑟夫口吻阴冷地回复道，“你从来没有把我快乐与否作为考量标准过，这点我不会跟你计较。反正在你眼里只有普莱斯堡那个下嫁的贱货有资格跟你谈快乐，其余人不过是你手里的棋子。你的自以为是断送了多少人的幸福？包括那些所谓对神虔诚的行径——我最宠爱的妹妹约瑟法就因为她跟皇后有同样的名字，你让她去墓地为她根本就曾不熟悉的逝者祷告。从而让她感染上尚未消散的天花，无辜且毫无意义地死去。感谢上帝，安托瓦内特现在还过得不错。但你究竟要从我身边夺走多少我爱着的人才能收敛？”

“约瑟夫你怎么能把意外都推到我头上？！”

“最后提醒你一句，剧院的歌手和舞者都是正规、合法手续雇佣的。你仔细考虑一下要不要撕毁合同，落得些肆意妄为不守契约的恶名。我去剧院了，不想跟你说下去。”

他扔下最后一句话便离去，哪怕他没打算剧院。

…… …… ……

安东尼娅不确定自己要躲避到何时，甚至有点漫无目的。她不想透露自己会亲自出演的计划，只跟个别几位演员一起私下排练。其余时候还是作为指挥出现，要么就声称自己暂时顶班。

“我认为你比卡塔里娜更适合阿米达这个角色。”演里纳尔多的歌手米里科第一次听完安东尼娅唱歌就给出的评价，被后者询问理由，他接着说，“像这种把自己禁锢在岛屿上的魔女吧，都是有两面性的。需要有强大优雅的一面，也会有远离尘世的天真。哪怕她的‘恶毒’也不过想用咒语把爱人困在自己的乐园中永远属于自己。”

“原来你心目中我是会耍诡计玩巫术的人吗？”她半开玩笑地地摇了摇头。米里科是一位阉伶，尽管比她年长十多岁，却因性格平和、声音柔美，很容易令人产生亲近感。剧院许多跟她年纪差不多的年轻女歌手都既是他的学生也是他的朋友。

“是呀，会把花朵变成甜点、树枝变成乐谱的那种魔女吧。”凯特琳娜插话到，这个女孩挺久没见到安东尼娅了，找准了机会问她，“巴黎好玩吗？”

“可好玩了，等排练完我慢慢跟你讲。”安东尼娅希望她先干正经事。

“那你为什么回来之后一直看起来不太高兴呢？”凯特琳娜追问。

“……有吗？”安东尼娅一时语塞。

“大概偶遇了哪位英俊男子，之后恋恋不舍不想回来吧。”米里科跟着胡乱推测。

“那还真没有……”安东尼娅叹了口气，虽然偶遇是有的，不舍得回来可没那回事。

“那你怎么啦？前天看你去皇宫之前整理乐谱的时候还闷闷不乐的。”凯特琳娜继续戳穿她。

“哎……我没事啦，我们继续排练好不好？”她这话说得自己都不信，在被关切的眼神包围后补了一句，“最近是有点不开心。”

“发生了什么！谁让你不开心了我偷偷往他袖子里塞烂菜根。”凯特琳娜双手叉腰一脸严肃。

“唔……你们觉得我‘足够漂亮’么？”她托着头问道。

“哇！你还不够漂亮这个词语该用来形容谁？”更年轻的女孩气呼呼的。

“真的吗？”她自己都惊讶于纠结的点跑偏去了哪里。

“当然是真的！”

“我认为谁要非得说你不够美，他的眼睛该去找医生好好治一治。”米里科补充道，“所以为什么问这个问题？有谁给你质疑你外貌那种不客观透顶的评价了吗？”

“没有……我们还是接着排练吧？”安东尼娅觉得该摆脱这个话题了。

于是一行人一起把剩余的曲目过一遍，米里科提出了一些小建议。安东尼娅与他仔细讨论后为他修改了部分独唱。此时加斯曼结束了乐队那边的排练工作，跑来跟他们会合。近一段日子他都把安东尼娅带回去一起吃晚饭。

三周平静的日子过后，安东尼娅感到自己内心的摇摆不定换了个方向。某天早上加斯曼接她一起去剧院时她在马车上问他：“爸爸，我是不是特别不自量力、自寻痛苦，非要喜欢那样的人。”

“这不能怪你，丘比特盲眼，讨论感情的时候不能跟他计较。”加斯曼这样回答。

“可是每次当我看见他，我还是没办法……说服自己……我该怎么办？”

“能怎么办。你平时再听我话，又不是我叫你不要继续喜欢他你就能不喜欢了。不要想太多，孩子。当你感到别无选择的时候，只要你还能保持生活的平衡，便不算多糟糕。你得平静接受上帝给你的考验。”

到了剧院又是忙碌的一天，至少有一点永远不会改变：跟音乐在一起时她永远单纯而快乐。安东尼娅逐渐放平了心态，毕竟她已然足够幸运，应当学会把得失看淡一些。

《阿米达》的首演定在六月四日，那时候正好加斯曼的那部《哲人之爱》会结束演出。而在这十天前，科特里尼终于弄好了所有订制的舞台装置与服装，把安东尼娅叫去一同查看。他一贯对舞台效果要求极为苛刻。

安东尼娅喜欢那件给她准备的演出服：纯红色底，胸口、袖口与裙摆有复杂的金色刺绣。背后的黑色披风由渡鸦羽毛装饰，伸手打开时能看出翅膀的形状。

“给，你的头冠与魔杖。”科特里尼在她换上衣服后把其余的道具递给她。

安东尼娅带上她的荆棘头冠，挥了挥同样是金色的，顶部有一只鬼魅眼球的魔杖，高兴地笑着说：“太感谢您了，我竟然能完完全全看到我想象中的阿米达。”

“怪不得你们的台本里删去了阿米达对里纳尔多施咒的过程。”身着骑士铠甲的米里科赞叹道，“观众只要看一眼就明白了，你站在那儿什么都不用做都能散发令人爱上你的咒语。”

“唉？您也会爱上她吗？”凯特琳娜不知从何处跑了出来。

“卡瓦列里小姐，你逐渐长大了，不能老那么直白。”阉伶戳了戳女孩的头顶，“我没有情欲不代表我没有审美。美是能穿透任何限制令人为之倾倒的力量。”

“说真的，我要年轻二十岁我肯定得激烈追求你。”科特里尼附和道，被身边的加斯曼狠狠瞪了一眼。

“记得检查五十遍悬挂装置，我可不想我家孩子出意外。”加斯曼叮嘱道，他指的是剧末那架要被悬吊“起飞”的战车。

又玩闹了一阵，安东尼娅换回日常服装，去帮加斯曼校对他的下一部歌剧《渔妇》。到了那会加斯曼终于开口问她：“所以你为什么非要自己唱女主角？别误会，我没有不想给你当指挥。”

“我就是想唱歌嘛……”安东尼娅躲躲闪闪地回答。

“跟我还不打算说实话？你明明有自己的‘小计谋’。”加斯曼断言道，“说吧，你想向皇帝传达什么样的信息？”

“我希望他仔细考虑一下。”安东尼娅不得不坦白，“我如果真在其他地方不回来了，他当天还可以看到我的作品，但可就再也听不到我唱歌了！很幼稚对不对，那种无用又无聊的想法，但我就是不甘心……”

“兴许说不上无用，上周皇帝还在旁敲侧击问我你最近怎样。”这算得上令他也拿不定主意的点，皇帝那边同样不打算放弃。

“你没出卖我吧？”安东尼娅一脸紧张。

“当然没有，我在你心目中那么口风不严吗？”

“呃，怕你一时激动……”

“放心吧，他还毫无知觉呢，你肯定能给他的惊喜。”

…… …… ……

 

《阿米达》演出当日，约瑟夫卡着点出现在城堡剧院里。半个小时前他还为了枢密院权限的问题跟母亲吵了最后一架，以至于一路走过来所有人都感觉他情绪不佳，只向他礼节性地行礼没有任何人敢搭话。

他独自来到他的专属之地，静静地望着舞台上的羽管键琴。他上一次看见安东尼娅指挥自己的歌剧已经是两年前的事情了。

报幕员例行宣布今晚的剧目与阵容时加上了一段解说：

——“尊贵的女士们、先生们。今晚你们将会听到一首与以往都截然不同的序曲。它以笼罩导语的神秘迷雾开头，骑士小心地探索这座阴冷荒芜的导语。他与窜出的怪物战斗，以魔法护盾的力量攻击它们，令它们节节败退。直到他发现岛屿深处那座静谧而华美的宫殿。请大家仔细聆听，我想你们发誓那是前所未有的绝妙体验。”

这令约瑟夫霎时好奇起来，他直起身体四处张望其他观众的反应之时，还发现自己身边的桌面角落上放了一张乐谱。他拿起来看了看，果然是序曲部分的总谱，还有不少贴心的细节标记。从字迹判断是安东尼娅亲手抄给他的。反面末尾底下加了一句：陛下，希望您能喜欢这部剧，以及我布置的小惊喜。

意外地有趣，约瑟夫暗自笑了笑。然而当他看到走上台向观众致意，并指挥乐队演奏序曲的是加斯曼，他错愕地思考起发生了什么？又有人干涉她不让她拿指挥棒了吗？还是病了临时没有来？

不过即便他略带焦虑地在设想各种可能，序曲的巧妙编排还是让他恨不得当场让乐队再演奏一遍。那些代表怪物被击退的逐渐下行的断音过于可爱，他都能想象出怪物摔倒从崎岖道路上滚下去的狼狈样子。

然而第一幕全程约瑟夫都没能从他没见到安东尼娅出现的郁结中解脱出来。他看着骑士乌巴多拒绝了宫殿内女性的邀请，伊斯美妮便召唤魔兽来惩罚他。各种恶魔出现在舞台上，骑士艰难应对，最终击退它们，令场景恢复最初的光亮。

听乌巴多胜利后的宣叙调《何等脆弱与空虚》，约瑟夫思忖起是不是该趁着这一幕结束去后台问一问怎么回事，却又担心被人逮到感觉目的过于明确。

还是再等一下吧。他起身走了几步又坐回原位，让他的侍者给他去弄一杯水。

当第二幕的幕布打开，舞台场景换到了阿米达的宫殿内，约瑟夫才反应过来所谓“小惊喜”并不是指那首序曲。

他前倾身体又仔细观察了一番，深怕自己的眼睛出错，直到确认身着戏服的女演员确实是安东尼娅，他才凝视着她微笑起来。阿米达第一首咏叹调的前奏中，约瑟夫发觉安东尼娅有转头朝他应当所在的方向望过来，看到他确实在那儿后又望向别处。

她的声线令他心醉，无论多少次都能像最初遇见时那样直击心灵。怪不得她在之前的音乐集会上一直藏着阿米达的曲目，不肯事先透漏给他。

——「我在颤抖，吾爱；然而这恐慌并不令我痛苦。这是充满爱的生活，是享乐的激励。拥有你是他一切的快乐。哦，神明，我都能感觉到，内心之语，欲望之语。当你无所畏惧，也无法肯定。」

约瑟夫品味着音符中婉转的情绪，他不禁去猜测她在巴黎时怀着怎样的心情给这些诗句谱曲？那时她就决定要亲自演出了吗？等一下！想起巴黎很可能有人比他先听到她的歌声，他的心中又泛起嫉妒的怒意。他劝阻自己不要再去想那些，若非一时被偏执蒙蔽，恐怕也不会造成现在的情形。她还是他的音乐家，也不像加斯曼那样还有其他赞助人，她只属于他。这一点一时半会都不会改变，他本不需要那样神经质。

第二幕的第二个场景完全由里纳尔多的独唱构成，约瑟夫无奈地发现那些歌词简直就是为他而写的，揭露了他的心声。谁让他早就中了“魔女的魔咒”，且不会有任何人来“解救”他。

——「请带着金色翅膀来到我身边，奉承爱的美梦；挚爱的身影抚慰我入睡。爱之至宝，当你于我怀中醒来；愿我的心得到片刻安宁。」

可不？爱人眼里，渡鸦漆黑的羽毛也可以是金色的。

他完全浸入了剧情场景中，看着魔女来到用于施展魔法的地下室，她为祭台点上火焰，朝臣们蒙着黑色面纱在她身边舞蹈，庆祝向地狱之神的献祭。

约瑟夫感到盘踞自己内心的咒语也被强化了，他甚至忧郁了起来——晚点他要是去后台找她，该跟她说些什么呢？他想她还是在意着他的，但她那天显然是在怒火中离开的。那些火苗平息了吗？她原谅他了吗？他是统治者无误，但爱跟死亡一样是任性而平等的东西，无论自身拥有什么，财富或地位，都无法增加拥有爱的几率，它是随意降临、不按道理分配的。

舞台上的故事会怎样发展他早已知晓，经过一番心灵斗争与悔悟，骑士里纳尔多跟对同伴乌巴达登上前往耶路撒冷的船只，说服自己早先只是被阿米达的咒语掌控，此时他将选择忠于上帝，履行他的职责。

而为此陷入怆痛与憎恨的阿米达决定毁掉这座令她伤心的岛屿。

——「我予你怒言，为被打扰的时日。被残酷围绕的复仇女神令我颤栗，倒入全部阿勒克图的毒药。我要把那颗无情的心从胸膛里挖出，毁灭这忘恩负义的范例。」

魔女于歌声中踏上由飞龙拖曳的战车，被她召集而来的雷电与海浪正在毁掉宫殿，淹没岛屿。

约瑟夫凝视着安东尼娅，他离舞台的距离不足以让他判断出对方是否真的也在望向他。然而他感觉那愤怒似乎已经游移出了戏外，成为一种针对他的宣告。让他相信当一切无可挽回之时，她真的会决绝地离他而去。

他不允许那样的结局发生。

整部剧落幕后，并不意外的，序曲被观众强烈要求再演一遍。约瑟夫耐心等到所有返场表演结束，打算去后台找人，却被加斯曼告知：“啊，安东尼娅先回去了。她说今天很累又不怎么舒服。”

“这样啊，希望她不严重……”约瑟夫霎时十分低落。从安东尼娅的舞台表现来看并不像身体不适在硬撑的样子，所以应当只是料到他会来后台，故意先逃跑了。

“请告诉她我很喜欢这部剧，希望下次她来我这里的时候能把这些独唱再唱一遍给我。”他这样告知加斯曼，后者会意地点头应允。

独自回到美泉宫，约瑟夫躺在床上又一次陷入孤独。夜色的迷雾中他翻来覆去，脑内回旋着序曲中描写浓雾笼罩的乐段，令他愈发无法将思绪从作曲者身上移开。

他认输，他会找个机会至少主动讨好她一下，无论如何她是特殊的，一旦失去他极有可能永远都找不到其他人来替代。


	24. Chapter 24

《阿米达》的演出很成功，剧院立即给当月额外加排了两场。安东尼娅高兴地给格鲁克写信汇报，感谢他给她的指导。

皇帝什么态度依旧令她摸不透。她从加斯曼那儿听说对方很喜欢这部剧，甚至隔日就寄了一份乐谱给托斯卡纳大公利奥波德，询问是否有在佛罗伦萨演出的机会。

然而在宫廷集会见面时，皇帝除了让她又唱了一遍阿米达所有的咏叹调之外，并未表示什么。

“唔……皇帝是不是打算就这样逐渐冷落我呢……”被加斯曼问起为什么又闷闷不乐的，安东尼娅这样回答。

“姑娘，你想太多了。”加斯曼不知该怎么跟她说明，“男人没你想的那么复杂。”

“对不起，我觉得自己好愚蠢，却控制不住要去想那些乱七八糟的。”她悻悻地跟在老师身后。

“有这功夫，你还不如好好想一想下一部作品写什么。”他劝她转移注意力，“剧院的台本库里囤了不少值得谱曲的作品。”

“好嘛，我明天就去翻一翻。”这点她倒是认可，她可不会找任何理由拖延着不继续作曲。

就在他们即将离开美泉宫之际，宫廷的内务主管叫住了他们。

“萨列里女士，请问您是否有时间可以多留一会？”他礼貌地询问她，“女皇想要见你。”

“啊？！什么？”她忍不住发出惊愕又困惑的音节，她来到维也纳五年了，从来没跟另一位统治者搭上关系。意识到自己失礼，她立刻回应道：“我有时间的，请带我去觐见女皇。”她认为撒谎推脱没有意义，又不可能一直拖下去。

“我可以陪同吗？”加斯曼意识到事情恐怕不太对劲。

“抱歉，加斯曼先生。陛下要求她单独前往。”对方委婉制止了他。

“谨慎言行，模棱两可的事情回答不知道。”保险起见加斯曼在安东尼娅耳边叮嘱道。后者点了点头，跟随那位负责安排接见的官员上楼。

自从皇帝弗朗西斯一世过世后，出于对丈夫的爱与祭奠，女皇一直只肯穿着黑色丧服。在工作之外的闲暇里，她会花大量时间虔诚祷告。

因而安东尼娅不得不在门外等候了一会，直到女皇念完最后一段经文。接着那位尊贵的女性转过身，用眼神示意她可以进来。

安东尼娅向她屈膝行礼，在她对方势指引下于一旁的凳子上坐下。她从未在公开场所之外的地方见到过女皇。对她的印象仅限于一年前送别安托瓦内特时亲吻爱女的样子。格鲁克稍许对她提起过这位君主，他的态度比较模糊，说她固执起来会很固执，但大多数时候还是和蔼可亲的形象，与她对外宣传的样子相符。

紧张感令安东尼娅感到手心都沁出了汗滴，远超她第一次见到皇帝时的局促。而对方开口的第一句话就让她更不知所措了。

“姑娘，我不浪费你的时间。我跟你明说，我为了皇帝来找你的。”表明初始意图后女皇停顿了下，“别紧张，不是于你无益的事情。”她附上的笑容里透着无奈，继而解释道，“身为母亲我拿约瑟夫毫无办法，没有人愿意看着自己的孩子总是独自一人晃来晃去，甚至流连于劣等的趣味。我厌恶一切不道德的行径，却更心疼他的孤寂与痛苦，并希望他也能拥有一些……正常些的人际关系。我调查了他身边的人，你是最合适的对象，他至少得跟正直、有教养的人在一起。总之，我想让你以你的方式陪伴他，这么说应当足够直白了。”

“…………？”安东尼娅往后瑟缩，困惑地眨了眨眼睛。这要求过于诡异，她一时间无法判断到底是好事还是坏事。

“不过，最终还是得皇帝自己来决定，我没办法再干涉他的私人事务了。”女皇接着说道，“但是我知道他一直喜欢你，那根本藏不住。因此我请求你主动一点，慢慢试着靠近他。奥地利对神明更虔诚，所以你无法像法国的蓬帕杜与杜巴利那样拥有公开的皇室情人身份，但在待遇上无论是我还是皇帝自身都不会亏待你的。爵位与封地之类的你都完全可以去设想。”

“陛下……这恐怕……”她发觉自己难以组织语言，这比让她之前遇见的挑战都要可怕。且首要问题是，此时究竟该不该表态？是果断拒绝还是假装同意了再周旋？她真的不擅长往这方面动脑筋……

“你不需要对结果做出允诺，我唯一的要求是先执行了再说。如果你需要什么协助或建议，可以通过内务官员向我提出。我还是了解我的孩子的。”

安东尼娅能意识到女皇看似在缓和氛围，其实在另一方面对她施加了更多压力。

“是，陛下。”她只能先点头接受使命，晚些时候再考虑怎样交代。

“好了，你先回去吧。这件事请不要说出去，尤其不要被约瑟夫本人知道。”女皇最后叮嘱道，随后还给了她一些被问及为什么会被她召见时用来应对的话术。

行礼告退后安东尼娅几乎是小跑下楼的，她急于把刚才发生的甩在身后。结果非常不幸的，刚刚下了半层楼梯就撞见了皇帝。

“你怎么在这里？”约瑟夫警惕地问，顶楼房间不该是她来的地方，“你去见我母亲的吗？”他很快反应过来。见女孩拘谨地点头，他的表情里半是惊愕半是恼怒。

“她对你说了什么？”他本能地质问，然而对面显然不愿意也不能直说。他不能再吓到她了，他选择直接去问发话者。

“没事了，要是女皇对你说了什么鬼话，你给我直接忘掉。你是我这边的人她没有资格指使。”约瑟夫扔下这句话后径直往玛莉亚·特蕾莎那儿走去。

十几秒后，安东尼娅听到了摔门的声音与激烈的争执。她不认为自己该久留更不该细听内容，哪怕皇帝的怒吼已经能穿透到下一楼层。

她飞快地跑到马厩那儿，发现不止马夫，加斯曼也还在原地等她。当他们在马车上坐稳，加斯曼轻声问她：“女皇找你什么事？”

“呃，她说她心爱的格鲁克一时半会都不会回维也纳，我是风格跟他最接近的人。她让我给她写6首木管乐器曲目，嬉游曲还是五重奏随意。”安东尼娅瞬间用上了准备好的话术。

“除此之外还说了什么？”加斯曼一听就知道她在避重就轻。

“……你确定你要听吗？”

“确定。”

“她说没来找你是因为不喜欢你浓厚的赋格风格，经常像在啃干面包。”她不置可否地偷瞄老师。

“孩子，你没必要跟我玩这种小伎俩。订单那种事情她随便找个人把合同扔给你就行，根本犯不着把你叫过去面谈。”加斯曼一副「你别骗我了，没用」的架势，“是不是要你保密？”

“呃……”安东尼娅盘算着说“是”算不算变相泄密。

“行了，不说就不说吧。”加斯曼觉得没什么必要再追问。他差不多能猜到什么方面，看她情绪并不差，说明至少没发生特别坏的事。

那套木管乐器组曲本质上她是可写可不写的。但安东尼娅认为既然都有那么回事儿了，不如索性写完它。反正她暂时没有别的安排。

皇帝那儿对此倒没有多问，他自己平时喜欢单独把城堡剧院的木管乐乐手抽出六人或八人，为宴会和花园聚会提供音乐。且他忽然宣布七月起普拉特公园夜晚也对民众开放，公园主要道路边都加装了更多可供放置蜡烛的路灯，又一批的夜莺也被额外投放进树林里。他鼓励人们在夏季将公园视为消夏之处，举行更多活动，而不需要一股脑都逃离到郊外去，搞得维也纳城区里荒凉如沙漠。

“贵族们肯定会效仿皇帝不往外跑的，届时应该会有许多人带着自家乐手去公园小聚，甚至开一些小型舞会。”加斯曼是这样设想的，“我的另一位赞助人迪特里希施坦因伯爵向我订购了一些舞曲和小夜曲，你也可以问问皇帝有没有类似的需求。”

“为什么我要问他……”安东尼娅双手交叉在胸前警惕起来。

“因为我没空给他写啊。”加斯曼摊手，又笑了笑，“你也不能永远跟他怄气。那对你没好处。”

“我哪有资格跟皇帝怄气啊，我只是默默的……不开心。”安东尼娅心想她又不是故意的，不过她明白自己该做的工作总得好好做，不该被个人感情影响。

六月的最后一周里，她在剧院里遇到又看了一场《阿米达》的皇帝，想起老师的话她还是问了问他公园开放后有没有什么聚会计划。

“暂时没有，但你能不能把下周二晚上的时间留给我？”他这样回答，并向她说明，“我想把夏天变成节日，别浪费了那些夜晚。那天会有特别活动，公告很快会放出的。”

“嗯，好的。”她点头，发现自己根本没办法拒绝他。乱糟糟的头脑让她都没记得问他是什么活动。

不过隔天整个维也纳都知道会发生什么了——下周二晚上，著名艺术家彼得·基兰多里尼被邀请在普拉特公园里举办一场大型烟火表演。

她在威尼斯的狂欢节见过一次烟火，那时她只是路过，并没有太多时间驻足停留。但那些转瞬即逝的光点燃尽于夜空中，在她心中留下了久久不曾退散的美感。她十分高兴能看一场完整的表演，但想到皇帝的邀约，她又焦虑得不行。他叫她一起去干什么呢？还有其他人吗？没有的话怎么办……

约定的那日傍晚，皇帝按照之前说好的来城堡剧院找她，他换上了便装，跟上次从麦里什回来的路途中相仿。

而在这之前，安东尼娅把自己闷在顶层的阁楼里一整天，感觉连那架羽管键琴的音色都在嘲笑她心不在焉就别弹了。

“离天黑还有段时间，我带你去吃点东西？”约瑟夫问她。

安东尼娅皱眉，一副难以抉择的样子。她完全不饿，又不得不考虑如果她拒绝，对方会不会给出更不妙的提议，比如在这里原地等到晚上再偷偷进公园之类的……皇帝肯定不会招摇地从正门进去，他的穿着打扮都表明了他不想被人注意到。啊，不行。她可不想在这里跟他四目相对个把小时。

“嗯，好的……”她勉勉强强点头，那犹豫的姿态似乎又令对方会错了意。

“安东尼娅你还在生我气对不对？你们女人真是，不管什么年龄都擅长记仇。”约瑟夫摇头，“让我想起以前我弄翻特雷西娅一罐她很喜欢的颜料，她也是这样连着好几个月对我爱理不理的。”

“我没有不理您啊，陛下……”那个名字让安东尼娅的内心立即柔软下来。她向他靠近了一步，示意自己已准备好跟他离开。

出了内城区从利奥波德城桥梁跨过运河，约瑟夫选择在普拉特公园附近的一家旅店酒馆的花园里解决晚饭。说是晚饭其实两人都没打算好好吃，他本人越来越习惯于每天只在下午两点左右吃一顿饭，晚上就省了进食的功夫。不到万不得已他也不会参加宴会。安东尼娅同样没胃口，随便要了些新鲜出炉的甜面包卷，并要求额外给她一些糖浆。

同样正在吃饭喝酒的人很多，晚点他们中的大多数应该都会前往公园。嘈杂的哄笑交谈声反而让安东尼娅安心起来。她庆幸于皇帝只要离开宫殿就会表现得很随意，他直接拿着面包啃，背后桌的人跟他搭话、打听一些事情他也不介意聊上几句，礼数之类的东西根本不存在。因而她在他面前才不会感到过多的压力。

和皇帝聊起来的是几位来自法国的商人，一直不停问各种问题。

“凭我浅薄的科学知识，制作烟火也会大量使用火药对不对？”那位先生推了推眼镜，“法国每年都有国王要把所有火药厂收编国有的传闻，奥地利从来没有相仿的意思吗？”

“我想没有。”约瑟夫拖着下巴思索了一会后摇头，“没有必要吧。只要军用物资并不匮乏的话。”

“军用物资！不管哪个国家，只要哪里打起仗来立马什么都匮乏。”提问者的同伴揶揄道。

“能不能不要什么都往战争上扯？”他身边的妇人奚落他，“不过真够奢侈的，据说今天晚上的烟火表演会用掉至少三百枚大型礼花弹。是皇室在炫耀自己的财力吗？”

“那我希望法国皇室学一学，首先也开放个狩猎园给大家散步。”男人回复道。

“哟，既然那么欣赏，你搬来维也纳算了。”妇人翻了个白眼。

“我正在考虑。先生您要卷烟吗？”这位热情的旅人回头热情地问约瑟夫。

“不了，谢谢。”他礼貌拒绝。

“看您也不喝酒，奥地利男人都那么不爱享乐的吗？”那位商人望了眼他手中的杯子。

“你们要是摊上一位抠门到不换衣服也不换菜谱的皇帝就会明白为什么了，总有人效仿的。”酒保加入进来打趣道。

到这份上，安东尼娅终于忍不住笑起来。

“嗯？你对此有什么意见吗？”约瑟夫趴在桌子上凑近她小声问。

“单纯觉得‘幽默’而已。”她尽量克制住笑容，“您圣名远扬。”

“不过，如果你想让我穿着更体面一点再跟你出门、想要更好的食物请告诉我。为了你我还是愿意麻烦一点的。”语罢他吃掉盘子里两块被剩了很久的面包，带着女孩离开，一起慢慢往公园方向走。

安东尼娅跟在皇帝身旁，微妙地思索起一些事情。她发现自己极少去设想“要是自己有高贵的出生就好了”或者“要是对方只是普通人就好了”。前者他们很可能根本见不了面，后者恐怕她很难注意到他——他的诸多想法放在一个普通人身上的话只会像个疯子。正因为他是统治者，手握权力与财富却从不用于压迫，而是真诚地热爱脚下的土地与生存于土地上的子民。那反差才构成“仁慈”与“明智”，才是真正吸引她的缘由。如果他是跟他母亲一样的类型，她基本上只会把他当一位雇主，尊敬他并认真完成他给的任务，仅此而已。

“听公园管理人员的汇报，今天会有超过一万人观看这场烟火。”约瑟夫对她说，“我们跟在人群后方就好，那并不是需要凑得很近才能看清的东西。”

“好的。”她听从他的安排。

最后的霞光向地平线退散，道路两侧灯杆烛台内的蜡烛被点燃。风是暖的，却没有了白天的炎热。夏日的夜晚总是安宁中透着点活泼，令人愉悦。安东尼娅看着过往的马车与行人向广场聚集，回头望一眼身后的远方，能看到河流在升起的月亮照耀下闪闪发光。

夜色里，万物的影子都变得模糊，包括人的身影。安东尼娅终于感到安然自得，她不用再担心半路遇见谁，也不再担心发生尴尬的场景。接下去的时间里大不了一言不发也无妨。

两个十几岁的年轻男孩从一旁跑过，安东尼娅险些被其中一位撞到。她及时往边上躲开，转身的时候看到一位女士抱着一条非常可爱的白色长毛小狗，应该是古老的马耳他犬，两侧耳朵后方都绑了一条漂亮的丝带。真可爱，她忍不住偏头多看了几眼，直到被拍了拍肩膀。

“这边。”同行者说道，“我们绕到更靠东面一点的那一侧去。”

“哦，好。”

“东张西望的，真担心你走丢。虽然你能认识路，但再找到你会很麻烦。”

被皇帝顺势牵起手，安东尼娅被惊到心跳加速。诚然，之前那句话是借口。但她又能怎么选择呢？对方握着她的力度很轻，像是料到她不会去挣脱。

人群开始聚集，烟火艺术家站在几只垒起来的大箱子上，发表他的预告与演说。安东尼娅温顺地跟在皇帝身边，一同站在围成弧形的人群后方，稍许保持距离。她微微低着头，让喧闹与黑夜藏起她泛红的脸颊和翻腾的情绪。

她偷偷用余光观望皇帝，对方显得十分沉静，与平时无异。她悄然深深呼出一口气，免得自己的指尖因激动而颤抖。万分焦虑的同时，她又偷偷心怀快乐。

最初的几枚礼花弹升空，爆炸后碎裂的光点从中心迸发，于夜空中开出明亮的橙黄花朵。即使离得比较远，那剧烈的声响还是让安东尼娅本能地后倾身体，但那绚丽的色彩让她露出笑容。

“你喜欢烟火吗？”约瑟夫在她耳边问她，由于爆炸声他不得不凑近一些。

“嗯，我很喜欢。”安东尼娅回答道。离太近了，她都能感觉到他说话时的气息，为了转移注意力她继续说，“我觉得烟花有一些地方跟音符很相似。它们从虚无中被制造出来，然后很快消失，但那些消失之物筑造的‘外形’却会成为美的一部分，被人欣赏，长久铭记。”

“有意思的解释。”约瑟夫笑了起来，“虽然我觉得这是谁都会喜欢的表演，但我并不百分百确定，所以更多在赌你还愿不愿意跟我出来。总之你喜欢就好。”

安东尼娅心想我怎么会不愿意跟你出来。她看着几枚更大的、淡红色的烟火占据了大片夜空。视线不知安放于何处，那些荧光竟令她茫然，可能是因为她一大半的注意力都被分散到别处。皇帝同样仰望着夜空，似乎在认真观看。然而与此同时，他也在缓慢而隐秘地抚摸着她的手指。她不得不分神细细体会他指腹掠过她指节的触碰，那些触碰让她仿佛要原地融化。脱力感让她甚至没有力气回握对方。

“我在考虑是不是把它变成夏天的固定项目。”约瑟夫说着自己的设想，“人们看上去都很高兴。”

“那很好啊~”安东尼娅肯定道，“我的话，愿意每年都来。”她藏住了下半句：要是每年你都陪我来就更好了。

“行，晚点我跟那些艺术家谈一谈。”他总是很快做出决定，不喜拖延。

安东尼娅继而开始琢磨这场表演会持续多久呢？它们制造起来应该很费时费力，却只能闪耀那么几秒钟。她今天的快乐恐怕也不能持续太久。

几丝不舍与些许不甘心纠缠在一起，安东尼娅想起女皇给她的任务。此刻她的内心十分动摇，她知道那样的念头很危险，甚至背德，会让悉心培养她的长辈们对她失望。但倘若她想跟身边的人再多一些像现在这样相处的机会，那条路似乎是唯一的选择。

沉默之中，连她的联想都变得痛苦。她想到火药本是用于争斗与毁灭之物，因而连用它制造的美景都带着壮烈的哀鸣。做与既定命运相反的事情总会格外艰辛。

夜幕中不同色泽的火光交织在一起，衬得人群的喧笑多么虚妄。她感觉自己的情感也仿佛烈风中摇曳的火焰，燎原，或者熄灭。

不知时光流逝了多少，当前方人群中有爱侣开始拥吻，安东尼娅低头叹了口气。

“怎么了？”觉察到她的低落，约瑟夫偏头询问道。

“我在想……”这是她最后的犹豫。

“想什么？”他按她的心意追问。

“我想，要是也有人能亲吻我就好了。”她不知道自己刹那间的勇气来源于何处，却终究把内心所思说了出来。她看见皇帝用复杂的眼神望向她，有疑惑也有预料之中的意味。

“果然，我母亲应该跟你说了些什么……”他定下结论，早先他以为女皇警告她跟自己保持距离，如今看来她的要求是对面的方向。可能是想让他“稳定”一些的手段之一吧，谁知道呢……她并非对孩子冷淡的家长，只是出于责任她很多时候无法单纯以母亲的身份爱他们。最明显的就是她对安托瓦内特的态度，起初她非常溺爱最小的女儿，让她十分随意的成长。然而一旦重要的同盟国表现出对她的兴趣，她一夜之间收回了她个人化的爱，严苛地教育她，一度让那女孩极其不适应。对此他能够部分理解，却认定自己一辈子无法跟她正常而和睦地相处。

“女皇陛下不让我告诉您。”安东尼娅徒劳地抵抗着，更多是想表明她并非故意违反承诺。

“你说这话就是想告诉我。”约瑟夫揭穿他，尽管答案他早已明了。

“她说，希望我以某种方式陪伴你。”她篡改了部分措辞，令指代更为明显，她听见皇帝也浅小地叹了口气。

“安东尼娅，事到如今我应该不用特意跟你明说。”他略微皱眉的样子透着几丝忧郁，目光却是温柔的，“正因为我喜欢你，才时至今日都对你保持着克制与忍耐。你对我而言是特殊的，跟任何人都不一样，无可替代，只要看着你我就能感觉到快乐。所以你会成为我的音乐家、我的朋友、我默默爱着的人，甚至未来你会是我的宫廷乐长，但绝对！绝对！不会是我的情人。我不允许自己把你摆在那种庸俗、滥情、有违道德也有违信仰的位置。我从来不是什么完美无瑕之人，我有自己肮脏的一面，不，很多面！但你不同，我不能玷污一位天使……所以不行，我不能以我母亲暗示的方式占有你，明白了吗？”

——这是他一直想告诉她的，碍于找不到时机，凭空说这些未免过于突兀。

她当然能明白，这样的答复令她惊喜。说妄念也好，说虚荣也好——从一开始她最想要的便是皇帝的表态，让他承认自己需要她，承认她对他而言是独一无二的。之前她并不奢望那些话真的从他口中说出，现在她阴差阳错地得到了。且额外的，她还获得了一些更纯粹更崇高的东西。她相信他确实爱着自己，而隐忍克制的爱远比冲动热情的爱珍贵。

那么，只剩下最后一个未解开的结。虽然那已经不重要，但事已至此，她选择一并托出。

“我明白，真感谢您，这可能是此生我听到的最美妙的言辞。我会努力的，直到我的能力配得上在霍夫堡的礼拜堂为您准备弥撒。”她向前跨一步到皇帝前方，然后转身面对他，烟火与夜灯的光亮为她的轮廓蒙上一层光晕，“不过呢……虽然您那么说，但一想到您亲吻过剧院所有‘足够漂亮’的女性，却唯独漏过了我，这可相当令人难以释怀。”

约瑟夫被她逗笑了，他摇了摇头，心想果然再可爱的女孩子都是记仇的。哪怕她表面上再淡然不想干涉他，心里还是会介意。

“真是的……你在想什么？你当然是我心目中最漂亮的那一个。”

他伸手托起她的脸颊，低头覆上亲吻。那是一个非常浅淡的吻，轻柔如初雪覆上落叶，没有任何欲望的意味。他得非常谨慎才行，很清楚这样的举动多容易一不小心让理智的防线崩溃。

哪怕背对天空，安东尼娅也能凭敏锐的听觉得知头顶正绽放着最绚烂的花火，如同乐曲终章末尾的华彩乐段。那个简短的吻将她从长久的内心动荡与自我怀疑中救赎出来。下颌被对方的拇指摩挲而过，她睁开眼睛与那柔和的视线相对，他苍蓝的眼底反射出金黄的流光曳火。

“你已经在用某种方式陪伴我了，继续像这样给我你的身影与你的音乐就好。至于其他的……只要你提出，我什么都可以给你。”

不，不用了。安东尼娅垂眼轻轻摇头，顺势贴上他的掌心。

她所求的都已然拥有。

烟火表演结束后，许多人仍然流连于原地，交谈欢笑着。约瑟夫安排了马车来接他们，远离照明集中的广场后黯淡的夜色让星辰明亮起来。

“比起人造的光芒，还是更喜欢星辰吗？”见女孩时不时观望夜空，他跟着看了眼天际的银河。

“怎么说呢……烟火与星辰都很美丽。但硬要对比的话，我更青睐更恒久之物。”她若有所指，又似乎没有。

“那晚点我找机会把研究所的天文学家抓过来，带上望远镜我们去看星星。”约瑟夫提议。他把她送回住处，分别前想起来一个小问题。

“我母亲那儿我会解决的，你不需要给她交代。”他让她无需为此烦恼。

次日安东尼娅哼着歌在剧院走廊被加斯曼逮到，后者戳了戳她的头顶问：“怎么那么高兴？昨天出去玩发生了什么？”

“就是……很开心啊？”她实事求是地回答。却看见老师一秒脸色阴沉下来。

“啊？！那算什么回答。千万别告诉我你被吃掉了？”加斯曼忍不住那样遐想。本质上他不希望看到那样的展开，然而皇帝真要动手的话没人阻止得了。

“唉，什么……没有啦！！！爸爸你怎么可以这样！”反应过来后她忍不住抬高声线。

“真没有？”他再三确认。

“当然没有！”女孩委屈的呼喊都把其他工作人员引得探头查看了。

“那就好，那就好。”加斯曼欣慰地松了口气，“来，跟我去看看剧本吧。《阿米达》让人们认可了你写严肃歌剧的才能，据说国外的报纸评论都给了你相当高的评价。不能停下来，你该趁大家对你保有热情继续写点别的。”

“好呀~我去挑一下新剧本。”这个消息令她心情更为愉悦。

“来，这些你自己拿好。多数是观众的表白信。”他递给她若干信封，“收藏好，心情不佳时拿出来看看很有帮助。哦，若是看见骚扰内容不要太在意，扔了便是。”

“嗯，嗯！”安东尼娅点头，一边跟着加斯曼走一边随手拿起一封。

那来自斯德哥尔摩的邮戳令她沉思起来。


	25. Chapter 25

不管怎样，偷偷读一下信总不会发生什么，那不至于跟潘多拉的魔盒一样可怕。即便如此，安东尼娅隔了好几天才鼓起勇气用拆信刀划开信封时，还是感到一阵心虚，尤其是看着那皇室邮戳，仿佛在干什么不对劲的事情。

实际上信件礼貌而正经，并没有会令她难堪的内容。

「萨列里女士，请允许我称你为“朋友”。在巴黎度过的那段时光是我最美好的回忆之一。我认识了许多人高尚、优雅、睿智的人，当然也包括你——年轻却相当有才华的音乐家。我与其中一部分人维持了通信，原谅我稍晚才有空写给你。

我已是瑞典的君主，如今我正在各方面实施我的构想。我想组建更好的剧团，新的皇家歌剧院也在建造中。当然，与此同时，我想看到更多优秀的作品在斯德哥尔摩上演。

我看见不少音乐评论报纸给了你和你的《阿米达》很高的评价。总谱出版了吗？没有的话可否悄悄寄给我一份？只见过片段令我对完整版本心心念念，一些旋律总在脑海里盘旋。

但愿你顺利收到这封信，愿上帝和缪斯女神永远与你同在。」

不行。她不会把同样的错误犯两次。于是她出门前写了委婉的回复，告知对方她无法亲自做决定。她的雇主对手下音乐家的作品管制比较严格，如果有需要请询问她的雇主。

寄完信安东尼娅返回剧院里，又把自己昨天选定的剧本拿出来翻了一会。《威尼斯市集》——她只要看到这个标题内心就会涌上隐秘的喜悦。这部剧是发生在耶稣升天节的故事。而她也正是在那一节日遇到了加斯曼，那是她命运的拐点。

然而这部剧本又是博凯里尼写的，安东尼娅对“绕回原点”略感微妙，不过加斯曼劝她不用太在意。

“既然你喜欢这部剧本，没必要管那么多。虽然我希望你与各类词作者都合作试试，但博凯里尼有博凯里尼的好处，你很熟悉他，他也很熟悉你。这次你们可以试着把精力放在拓展自己的独有风格上。我的意思是你不用再模仿任何人，完完全全用你自己的方式去写。当然，格鲁克不在，我还是会给你协助的。”加斯曼这样建议。

“啊，那你觉得威尼斯是座怎样的城市？会让你愿意千里迢迢跑去那里。”她发现自己从未跟老师谈起过威尼斯，事实上比起只在那儿呆了一年都不到的她，加斯曼对威尼斯更熟悉。

加斯曼沉思的那半分钟里嘴角一直洋溢着微笑，他回答说：“威尼斯给人的感觉很奇怪，她仿佛没有过去也没有未来，而是从水里冒出来的一滩遗址，一直以来便是那样貌。有时她像被困住了，无法超越自己，又潜藏着反叛的疯狂。有时她很迷人，让人不由自主地想触碰她，描绘她，把手放在她的轮廓之上。这么说似乎过于抽象，但至少威尼斯是座令人沉醉的迷宫。时至今日我再去那儿的话都一定还会迷路。不是我真心想不起路线，而是心甘情愿地被脚下弯曲的街道、被倾斜的桥梁随意带去某处。在此过程中你不禁猜想接下去能遇见什么？一家隐藏的小餐馆还是一位正在画画的匠人？就像那天我走过未知的拐角后遇见了我的老朋友帕西尼，他给我介绍了你。威尼斯永远不会忘记给人惊喜。”

“是！是！我也经常找不到路。但那很有趣。”彼时她住在莫西尼戈家，考虑到她还太年轻，她不被允许随便到处乱跑，活动范围几乎只局限于家庭宅邸、教堂与她的声乐老师帕西尼先生那儿。偶尔在节日里能够出门，她很快会迷失在错综复杂的街巷里。或者被摆渡的船夫问：姑娘，你不是前面刚刚从对面过来吗？

“威尼斯还有一种独特的平等。”加斯曼继续说，“你应该也感受到了，收养你的贵族家庭几乎过着与其他市民雷同的随性生活。威尼斯人更为他们的城市感到骄傲，而不是社会地位。和其他城市不一样，你走在路上很难判断周围人谁贫穷谁富有，大多数街道狭窄得根本不足以让马车通过，大家都得步行。”

“嗯，对。就连总督阁下都相当温和好说话。”安东尼娅使劲点头。

“要是他跟某些君主一样不好说话，我可带不走你。”他揶揄道，“现在你可哪也去不了了。”

“不至于吧，既然她能放我去法国的话……”她当然知道他在说谁，“唔，可能的话还挺想回到威尼斯看一下的……你还会去吗？会的话带上我好不好？”

“我看你是出去玩上瘾了。”加斯曼笑起来，“自己跟皇帝说去，他同意我就带你去。”

安东尼娅心想兴许不见得很难说通？且那怎么也是明年的事情了，她可以提前想办法“周旋”。走神之际她听见耳边飘来一句：

“对了孩子，早上博凯里尼那我跟他打过招呼，他不会再对你有想法了。你们安心创作。”

“啊！？”她猛地抬头望向加斯曼，这简直是……多管闲事！“你跟他说了什么啊？！”她尴尬极了。

“当然是明确说请不要打我宝贝学生的主意了，你不是她中意的类型。”他瞪了她一眼，不过并不严厉，“怎么？这么不信任我？难道我还能直接告诉他你是某些人的柏拉图式精神小恋人。”

“拜托！爸爸！”安东尼娅都快生气了。

“冷静~冷静~”加斯曼只得赶紧闭嘴。如果有机会的话，他本质还是希望她能跟一个更“普通”的又足够合适的人在一起，但现在说教肯定没用。

下午安东尼娅等博凯里尼来剧院跟她碰头，稍许过一下他写作时的想法。他迟迟未到，不过安东尼娅并不在意。这部喜歌剧开头的第一个场景便在拥挤的广场上，商人们叫卖着：

——「谁来购买？谁来花钱？这里什么都出售，全都是最合理的价格」

她还记得那会加斯曼怎样不顾刚刚认识她几小时就带着她到处逛。他们一路不停谈论音乐，从以前的作品到现在的作品，点评起几位知名歌手、乐手。他还问她更想研习什么，试探她对离开此地去其他地方的看法。他们同样穿过摆满了各式各样商品的广场。帽匠、银匠、假发匠和裁缝在揽客交谈，水果商和糕点商的摊位上传出讨价还价的激烈话语。而在运河对岸的鱼市上，海鸥盘旋于小摊上，焦躁地大叫着，卖鱼人被烦得不行了就朝天空抛起一两尾小小的沙丁鱼或者蓝鯥，海鸥会精准地在空中接住吞下。

博凯里尼出现后一个劲道歉，说被剧院经理叫住谈话跑都跑不掉。安东尼娅表示没关系，让他赶紧谈谈自己的创作历程，有什么特别想传达的场景或意境。

“我原本以为你不会想写这部剧的。”这是他最先说出来的看法。

“为什么？”她不解。

“主角法赛莲娜可能会令你困扰。我不知道以女性视角会怎样看到她，但我想描绘的是一个美丽活泼又令人恼火的女人，但人们对她恼火只是因为被她不用在正道上的聪敏无端愚弄，而非她真正做出了什么背德之事。她玩弄男人的同时有自己的行为底线，是会让整个故事显得有趣的人。”

安东尼娅撇嘴思索了一下，这故事确实很有意思：法赛莲娜是一个老吝啬鬼的女儿，她有一个爱人贝尔福斯托。虽然她并没有要背叛对方的意思，但她还是很喜欢跟奥斯特罗戈托公爵调情，引发两个男人的嫉妒。公爵的婚约者克罗安德拉出人意料地来到威尼斯，法赛莲娜知道公爵还有这么一段关系，所以溜进克罗安德拉居住的旅店，先后把自己伪装成一名剧院歌手、一位法国商人的妻子和一名德国男爵夫人。她骗了许多人，搞得旅店老板拉索伊奥很头疼，而杂货商贩克里斯塔丽娜甚至因没有收到伪装者承诺的钱款而去向公爵的婚约者告发说他还有个情人。第二幕的化妆舞会上，法赛莲娜说服公爵陪伴她。但两位受害者——贝尔福斯托和克罗安德拉组成同盟给了他们一个惊喜。公爵对法赛莲娜的恶作剧很恼火，并意识到克罗安德拉才是他真正值得爱的人。最终结局是相爱之人们都结婚了：法赛莲娜与贝尔福斯托，奥斯特罗戈托公爵与克罗安德拉，还有拉索伊奥与克里斯塔丽娜。

“这种融合迷人与惹人厌烦，忠诚与轻佻的角色确实是种挑战。事实上任何性格复杂的角色都是。但不至于让我搞不定。”安东尼娅实事求是地说。

“那就好，毕竟你的话，没兴趣的异性都不愿意过多理睬。”博凯里尼摇头笑了笑。

“你这是在抱怨吗？”她撑头看向他。

“没有，我哪敢。加斯曼先生不把我按趴在地上。”他打趣道。

“总之，威尼斯对我来说是充满回忆的地方。”她跟他说正事儿，“你备注的许多场景我都很喜欢，令我想起很多人很多事情。”

“再好不过。你应该发觉了吧？部分语句我有参考了哥尔多尼的《威尼斯双子》，我希望能强调那种玩味幽默的风格。尤其是女主角，根据剧情她会有一首法语歌曲和一首德语歌曲。需要有沉浸于恶作剧本身而感到快乐的情绪。”

“我了解了。”安东尼娅默默写下笔记。他们又简短交流了一下剧情节奏，博凯里尼便离开让她安心整理、创作。

剧本开头人物聚集在“黑牛旅馆”里，根据词作者的场景描述，旅店边靠近河岸有一个绿叶茂盛的凉亭，底下放着餐桌，周围种着色彩鲜艳的玫瑰。但那些茂盛的植物与精致的花盆并没能阻挠人远眺平静泻湖的视线，人们可以看到城市另一边的壮丽景色——尽管离得很远，举行市集的广场还是清晰可见。河边还停着一艘埃及式的木质帆船。

最先引发她灵感的旅店老板的咏叹调《出于责任，出于尊敬》，那段内容讲述的是老板给公爵递了纸条通知他：他的婚约者已经来到这里。而公爵依然想在这里跟可爱的法赛莲娜幽会，让他给自己递信。旅店老板的歌词表现出他很忙，不想掺和这事：

——「对不起，我现在太忙了。 我有客人，旅行者，浪迹天涯者，酒客，斯洛文尼亚人和达尔马提亚人，土耳其人，希腊人和朝圣者。节日里成群的人来到我的旅店。」

安东尼娅很能理解这种心情，那是座疯狂起来很疯狂，但想要安逸生活又能安逸到对一切不管不顾仿佛与世隔绝的城市。普通经营者普遍不想惹那么大麻烦。

旅店老板的曲目会中途被公爵冒出来的命令打断两次，体现出更多的幽默趣味，她试着索性用奏鸣曲形式去写它。开头是一段带有点状节奏和正常文本朗诵速度的双拍旋律，用以对应拉索伊奥朴素、实事求是的宣言。

这部歌剧她有充足的时间去写，加斯曼说过会给她安排到明年年初的嘉年华上首演。她每写出一些段落就去找加斯曼探讨，后者当然给了她必要的建议，比如怎样去突显大家都非常欣赏的哥尔多尼精神。加斯曼甚至直白地告诉她博凯里尼不是那种非常有特点的词作者，你要让自己的剧令人记忆深刻就要给它附加许多小亮点。

不过可能是情景代入感的问题，安东尼娅每次都能从加斯曼那儿听到一大堆他的过往故事。例如在分析贝尔福斯托对法赛莲娜的爱意时，加斯曼滔滔不绝谈起自己的情史。

“我不知道你有没有来得及在那里爱过谁，但威尼斯对恋人们的确不算‘友好’。我二十岁不到一些时偷偷跟一个当地女孩交往，她是商人的女儿，每次都瞒着父亲跑出来见我。把自己藏起来很难，你时刻要注意暗处是否有会窥见你的眼睛。两边建筑楼上的窗户是不是都关着？拐角处有什么藏着什么身影？躲在运河堤岸的台阶上得考虑会不会有船经过，那些贡多拉船夫甚至会唱着情歌在最关键的时刻停下来拿你开玩笑取乐。有一次我们站在建筑接壤处的凹陷里，她忽然抱住我亲吻，激动让我飘然，那个吻结束后我就一脚踏空滚倒在地，蹭破了手上的皮肤。几乎是同时，狭窄街巷的对面一扇窗户打开了，一条神秘的手臂伸了出来，在窗台上放了一小卷麻布绷带和一罐药膏。我在原地愣了至少五分钟才走过去接受这突如其来的善意，而我身边的姑娘早就笑得直不起腰了。”

“原来你也那么可爱过。”安东尼娅忍不住笑起来，不曾料到老师犯过这样的傻。

“呵~谁没年轻过？”加斯曼像是在抗议，“正是因为太年轻，来不及获得足够的成就。后来那个女孩被父亲强行嫁给了别人。她后来不止一次来看我的演出，却再也没跟我打过招呼。不过我要是真在威尼斯结婚安了家，肯定没有之后的事情了。虽然说不定你还会是我的学生。啊，对了！以上内容不许转述给芭芭拉，她可没听过这段罗曼史。”

“放心，我不会的！”安东尼娅心想她什么时候制造过这类麻烦，“我想也是，你如果一直在那儿我应该还是能遇见你的。还有，我的话，那时候不过觉得总督府里有几位男士非常好看，但他们似乎不是军官就是政府要员，根本没多想。有人跟我说话我都很快吓跑。”

“你这理由实在是没有说服力。”加斯曼夸张地皱眉，“还有什么人是你不敢看上的？”

又一次双手叉腰气鼓鼓地望着加斯曼，安东尼娅怀疑这茬要被他笑话一辈子。

“我又不是故意的！！！”

“知道了知道了，是对方先引诱你的。”

“那倒也不是啦！！！”

真是的，每次开起玩笑就没完没了。好不容易把注意力拉回工作室，安东尼娅发誓以后不能任由加斯曼随便跑题。但之后的几天里她还是听了许多对方年轻时的调皮故事——类似于突发奇想找各种材料堵住喷泉的孔，被嗞得满身是水；一群人组队去偷看当一个男孩决定要成为阉伶时进行的手术，集体吓到脸色惨白……

「作曲从来没有那么“艰难”过！」安东尼娅写给格鲁克的信件里这样告状。

结果对方的回信里少有的也开起玩笑——「那我晚点问问加斯曼肯不肯把你送给我，他肯的话你来法国住吧，别呆在维也纳了。」

加斯曼无意中知道后叫着要跟格鲁克决斗，说他家孩子是原则问题，绝不退让。叫完还跟安东尼娅说：“现在你体会到自己剧本里女主角的感受了吧？高兴不？两位男士为你‘争风吃醋’。”

“这叫哪门子争风吃醋啊！”安东尼娅几近哀嚎。没过几天，她惊讶地发现出问题的信件可不止这一封。

那天她在剧院里写曲子到一半用完了乐谱，正打算去仓库找一些，被罗森博格伯爵截住问：“萨列里小姐，请问你现在有什么要紧事吗？没有的话跟我走一趟，皇帝找你。”

来不及反应就被带到美泉宫，在皇帝的办公室里一脸茫然地望着他。后者迅速读完手上的文件签了个字，对她说：“我得事先声明，我接下去的话不是责问，你不用紧张。”他尽量语气温和，“瑞典国王是不是给你写过信，你也回复过了？”

“唉……？是的，陛下。”

“没事，我只是确认一下。”约瑟夫赶在她胡乱猜想自己是不是做错什么之前安抚她，“昨天我收到他给我的信件，里末尾提了这件事，字里行间算是有点揶揄我‘不够大方’的意思。还直接问我未来愿不愿意让你的作品在瑞典演出。”

“所以，您怎么想？”安东尼娅试探道。

“瑞典跟法国和普鲁士关系都很不错，他刚刚拿到法国每年一百五十万里弗尔的财政支持，自身又是腓特烈二世的外甥。总之，我以中立的态度关心了一下他是否能稳住自己手上的政权，既要调停国会内部派系纷争，又要避开俄国的圈套可没那么轻松。以我关心的利益角度我一点也不希望他们被俄国推动的‘北方体制’牵着鼻子走，他的决定关系到瑞典是否能保持独立。我的大使告诉我那位国王很可能需要一场实打实的政变才能搞定这一切。”

说完这一通约瑟夫看着表情愈发茫然的安东尼娅，问她：“你是不是在想我为什么跟你说这些？”

“呃……为什么？”她确实不明白。

“那尽管我相信你一贯措辞得体，但你有没有想过，对面到底是一位君主，你写出去的信可能产生外交方面的意义？”他严肃地反问。

“抱歉，是我太鲁莽了。”她承认自己没有考虑周全。

“不不不，我说过我没有责问你的意思。事实上也没什么影响。我只是希望你以后碰到类似事情跟我商量一下。”约瑟夫招手示意她靠近一些，到自己身边来，继续解释，“真正鲁莽的是写信给你我的人，你让他问我他还真的问，开什么玩笑。虽然某种程度我能理解，那位国王还很年轻，跟我带上皇冠时的年纪相仿。而他要面对的麻烦更多，状况更糟。人越是在那种压力下越是想弄点跟工作无关的事情放松一下。这也是为什么我经常要找你过来……噢！这些都是什么玩意儿！”他拿起几张纸又很快扔回桌上，没心思再看下去。

“来，陪我喝杯茶吧。”约瑟夫起身离开座位，往室外走去。

安东尼娅跟着皇帝来到花园里，坐在一个爬满蔓藤植物的架子底下，那儿有一张木桌。约瑟夫单手撑着头，显得颇为疲惫。

“您最近很累吗？”安东尼娅等为他们泡茶的侍者离开后问道。

“其实一直以来都差不多。”约瑟夫揉了揉眼睛，“没完没了，我又不能扔在那说我不管了，等我心情好再处理。”

安东尼娅投以担心的眼神，想想也不行，他有许多事情需要立即给出反应，不像她虽然也有头痛的时候但总体死线之前完成就行。

“除非你从一开始就打算当个留下昏庸之名的傻蛋，或者一个不讲道理不守规则的暴君，要么铁了心用权力给自己谋求享乐与私利，否则这真是世界上最无聊最差劲的差事。”他今天情绪特别差。

好在安东尼娅逐渐习惯了皇帝跟她抱怨类似的事情，她隐隐知道由于他强硬的处事态度和严苛的要求，能与他保持友谊、与他亲近的人极少。

“虽然我没有资格评价，因为我去过的地方见过的人都太少。即便这样，我还是认为您是最理想的统治者。”她这样说道。

“为什么？”约瑟夫冲她微笑，“我想听你的观点。”

安东尼娅琢磨片刻后表态道：“兴许这是冒犯，至少很幼稚。但我认为凡尔赛的奢靡与繁冗人际关系让他们彻底脱离自己的人民；而威尼斯公国的总督府里总透着一种混乱，而所有人都安于此，不认为需要作出任何改变。我无法彻底理解您究竟在做什么，然而每当我走在公园里、经过市郊正在修建的学校，我都坚定认为您是正确的，您真正在意自己的国家与人民。”

她看见皇帝似乎因思考而沉默了一会，然后他说：“我是不是忘了让人拿点吃的给你。”

“啊，没关系。就算是我也不至于没有甜点不能活。”她心想这是什么样的思路跳跃。

“我之前经常会想，你到底喜欢我什么。怎么算你都没从我这里拿到多少好处。”他还是把远处的侍从叫过来让他去给她弄点食物，“后来我意识到，无论对音乐和美学还是对身处的环境，你都有自己的追求甚至是政治主张。你在意那些接近上帝，接近真理之物。”

“最近你在忙什么？”他转换话题问道。

“我总归是那些事情啦。”安东尼娅随即向他叙述了一下自己手头创作中的作品。

“啊，威尼斯。”约瑟夫沉思着回忆起来，“虽然当时威尼斯总督知道我要来访，但那座城市里没有人认识我。与相关人员汇合前我到处游荡，被当地人当托斯卡纳人嘲讽。你知道吗？当时我最好奇的是那些大理石建筑是怎样立于水上而不沉下去的。后来我在一个小饭馆里跟一位建筑师聊天，他告诉了我威尼斯的秘密。他们把数以万计的木桩嵌入泻湖底部的泥浆中，这样它们不会接触到水从而腐烂，百年之后木头会变得像石块一样坚硬。像安康圣母教堂之下至少有十万根木桩，才能承受整座教堂的重量。木桩来源于阿尔卑斯山上的森林，他们砍伐粗壮的榆树、栎树或者松树，把整根树干扔进皮亚韦河里一路漂到威尼斯。后来我跟他们的法官交谈时还得知威尼斯公国为此修订了完善的法律来保护森林。那给了我不少怎样利用自然资源的灵感。”

“真是令人惊叹。”安东尼娅也想过这个问题，然而没能深究成功。

“是不是实用主义让我变得很无趣？”约瑟夫自嘲地摇了摇头，“每次出门在外我都更关注那些‘有用’的建筑。”

“每个人终究都会有自己的视角吧。”她是这么认为的，“换我回忆起来就会怀念那儿热闹的市集，从而想写这部歌剧。还有就是好想吃炒牛肝。”

“那应该会是你最真挚的作品。”约瑟夫预言道，“能赋予情感的东西总能更美一些，我相信它会比《阿米达》更受欢迎。”

“谢谢您，我希望自己能实现您的预想。”

之后的整个下午皇帝都让她陪在自己身边，他聊够了便把之前扔开的文件又拿回来看。安东尼娅就静静看着他工作，时不时稍许回应搭话，她明白自己的陪伴是他缓解压力的一环。

只是到了傍晚皇帝派人把她送回加斯曼那儿（她之前约好了去老师家里吃晚餐），她不得不对那份跟着她一同被送过来的标准威尼斯式炒牛肝作出解释。

加斯曼听完前因后果很诚恳地建议道：“孩子，跟皇帝说话还是要注意些。他的习惯让他无法把你的‘愿望’只当做随口一说的话语。要知道任何人向他诉说‘愿望’的时候都是在向他索要一些东西。无论是请愿书上的减税请求，还是你表达对某种食物的向往。他认为自己有能力赋予，就有责任赋予，他就是那样的君主。更别提他……”望了眼芭芭拉与来往走动的仆人，加斯曼及时停下。

“好嘛，我知道了。”安东尼娅困惑地皱眉。

果然怎样跟皇帝相处这件事她还有许多地方需要琢磨。


	26. Chapter 26

秋天又平静地到来了，天气转凉，云朵稀疏，晴空一片湖蓝。树叶还未枯萎，但已然开始逐渐干燥蜷缩。

安东尼娅近来醒得很早，她就索性早早起床，爬到剧院顶上开始工作。只要打开阁楼的窗户，就能听到愈发强劲的风掠过时的独特声响。再过大概一个小时，楼下的道路会有好几百辆马车陆续通过。这是维也纳独有的风景，因为皇帝愈发严格地要求诸位官员来指定地点办公，不希望他们懒懒散散地在家里“处理事务”。

她下午得自己去美泉宫主持音乐集会，因为加斯曼在霍夫堡的国家图书馆里整理资料。宫廷乐长罗伊特从一个多月前就因病频繁请假，加斯曼应要求顶替他的部分工作，每次都一边叫着“不行不行！要忙不过来了”一边把她带上。

皇家乐队里蔓延着一种心照不宣的默契，大家都知道如果罗伊特先生就此退休或没能熬过这场病，加斯曼自然而然会成为继任者。格鲁克更是在信件中直白地表达了不满，说某些人如果还有点自知之明就该赶紧把位置让出来，他在位期间皇家管弦乐队和木管室内乐队都在不断衰退，没有好好筛选乐手、疏于排练，连藏谱系统都混乱不堪。

安东尼娅决定带上加斯曼已经写完第一幕的《渔妇》，以及最近剧院打算复演的一部哈塞的歌剧，外加迪特斯多夫的一部双簧管协奏曲。

习惯性早到，她放下那叠沉重的谱子，打算去花园里走一圈。植物的气味总能让她放松而愉悦，然而当她被一串仿佛花盆碎裂的声音吸引，绕过一排绿篱来到开阔的草地前，眼前所见让她摸了把自己的脸确认是不是在做梦。

草坪上站着一只巨大的……动物。看起来它方才踏过一只小花坛，搞得里面那丛一片狼藉。见它好像往自己的方向走来，安东尼娅一边后退一边于脑内核对自己在百科全书上看到的插画。那应该是一只大象，书上写它是一种吃草的动物，可是连马发起脾气都能把人踩死。她看见它用鼻子卷起一颗小松树拦腰折断，轻而易举仿佛在玩一样。她又往后退了几步，躲在绿篱后方偷瞄。正当她思索这种动物为什么会在这到处晃，她听见从海神喷泉那一侧传来众人的呼喊：

——“找到了！在这里！”、“上帝啊，它怎么逃出来的？”、“快把它赶回去再想别的！”

那是一群园丁与工人，还有几位皇家守卫。他们拿着各式各样的铲子、干草叉、长棍，犹犹豫豫地接近口中的出逃者。以旁观者的角度安东尼娅不禁怀疑就算拿着武器，人类真的能对付得了这只比两匹并排的挽马还宽，有屋檐那么高的动物吗？

以及她很快发现后方骑在马上的几个人里有一位正是皇帝，这让她毫无负担地站在原地看热闹，反正皇帝不过来音乐集会也不会开始。此刻他脑子里肯定想不起来半个音符，他像指挥打仗似的让人们截住大象的去路，环形散开半包围着它，但保持一定距离。再试着把它一路赶往西面。

安东尼娅想起来那个方向是皇家动物展览馆，几年前她去过一次，里面有各种从其他国家收集来的动物，像是骆驼或者孔雀。但那时候并没有这只大象。

她往更显眼的地方挪动，皇帝也确实在无意中回头时看到了她，便策马一路小跑来到她边上，对她说：“等急了是吗?我刚刚打算派人说一声取消今天的活动，结果你自己溜出来玩了。”

“现在才两点四十分，我是因为‘还早’才出来走动的。”她解释说。

“也好，那么跟我走吧，看得那么认真不如好好看一看。”他从马上下来。

“那只象是新来的动物吗？”她边走边问。

“算是吧，去年我派去的非洲探险队带回来的。那会她比现在还要矮一截，现在也没有成年，还能长大不少。”他回答道。

“不小心让她逃出来了吗？”安东尼娅看见那只动物也在慢悠悠地往人们希望它去的方向走，并没有要斗争反抗的意思。反而显得围着她煞有其事的一群人挺滑稽的。

“是的，我吃完午餐心血来潮想去看一眼，和管理员一起惊讶地发现围栏门大开着。还好只是糟蹋了些园丁刚刚打理过一阵的植物，伤到人就麻烦了。虽然这姑娘脾气一贯不错，可一旦受到惊吓或被激怒，就算是闹着玩的也够呛。我相信她可以掀翻一队重甲骑兵，只要她想。”

听着有点可怕，安东尼娅耸了耸肩。不过看着惹事的动物安稳回到围栏里，像遛完一圈自己回到马厩的马匹一样安然吃起草料，她又觉得那应该还是能够与人好好共处的动物。

“你们得换一个复杂点的门栓。”约瑟夫对管理员说道，“象是非常聪明的动物，不要拿糊弄牲口的方法糊弄她，她看你们做几次就知道怎么开门。”

凑近了之后，安东尼娅仰望着这位另一片大陆的来客，她忍不住暗自感慨造物主竟能创造出那么神奇的存在，如此庞大又如此平静。此时那只大象似乎同样在观察她，逐渐向她站立的方向靠了过来。她凝视进它那双橙黄发亮的、被一圈圈褶皱围绕的眼睛，宛若漩涡中心的火苗。那眼神仿佛在思索，让人捉摸不透，却并没有敌意。

于是安东尼娅忍不住去想：这个大家伙喜欢这里吗？书上写非洲草原没有冬天，一直都很炎热，她到了冬天下雪的时候会不会感到寒冷？她想念自己的伙伴吗？

“嗯？你在想什么？一直都不说话。”皇帝见她不停沉思便问道。

“探险队是怎样抓到她的？”她心想但愿不是使用暴力。

“据说他们把她养在营地里时她还没有你高。”约瑟夫伸手比划了一下大概的高度，“我知道你在想什么，恐怕你不会真的想听过程，那会让你伤心。然而用普通手段把一只幼崽从象群身边抢走几乎是不可能的。”

“唉……所以他们……杀掉了她的家属吗？”她皱眉问道，那真的令她伤心。

“我可没那么无聊送他们跑那么远去打猎，但总有其他专门的狩猎团队动的手。”约瑟夫口吻清冷地回应道，“没人特意去吃这种动物的肉，但它们的牙齿是重要的工艺品原料，非常昂贵。可以用来做桌面装饰物可餐具。当时队长霍尔茨鲍尔男爵问我是否需要一些，他可以让工匠给我做成想要的物件。我回信说真是无聊，你明明知道我讨厌各种华而不实、除了证明自己富有之外一无是处的东西，真是的用什么工具不能吃饭？拿来炫耀的话你还不如直接给我送一头大象过来让我放在花园里，那样谁都能看见。结果他不知道是被我吓到了还是怎么的，真的给我送来了。”

“这样啊。”安东尼娅心情复杂地望着她半米长的牙齿，下意识地伸出手又缩回。

“你想摸一下吗？”约瑟夫问道。

“唉？可以吗？”她确实好奇那皮肤究竟是什么质感的。

“总有办法的。”约瑟夫让人给他拿了几只苹果过来，递给安东尼娅一只，“跟喂马差不多。”他先做了个示范，把苹果放在掌心，稍许向前伸手。很快象鼻子就从栏杆间隙内伸出来，灵巧地卷走食物。

安东尼娅有点紧张，但还是模仿他做出同样的举动。被象鼻子碰到手指的感觉略微诡异，那深灰色的皮肤比她预料中更厚实粗糙，连毛发也是粗硬的。但它的动作却如流水般柔软灵动，让她当即感受到那只鼻子的灵活程度可能丝毫不亚于人类的手掌。末了，她看着手心蹭到的鼻涕愣了一会，然后笑起来。

约瑟夫把放苹果的小篮子挂在一旁的树枝上让大象自己取用剩下的果实，掏出手帕拉过安东尼娅的手帮她擦干净。

“感觉怎样？”他看着她问道。

“怪怪的，说不上来。但是好可爱。”她只是继续微笑。

“你要是喜欢她平时可以自己过来看她。”他知道她其实热衷探索所有新事物，本身也热爱自然，尽管似乎比起动物她更喜欢植物。

“啊，真好！那我又多了一个散步的地方。”她当然不会拒绝皇帝的好意。

下午原本留给音乐的时光是彻底泡汤了，两人一起散步往回走，安东尼娅得把加斯曼的那份乐谱带回去，其他的倒是留在原地也无所谓。他们从皇宫平时不开放的一侧绕进去，由于无人居住也派不上用场，皇帝把那一片区域都封闭了，省得还要浪费人力物力维护。

因而他们路过的走廊静悄悄的，角落里还黏着几张隐秘的蛛网。路过某一空房间，安东尼娅发现那儿的墙上有一道大约两指宽的裂缝，秋日下午虚弱的阳光从缝隙中钻出来，透出柔中带着几丝孤寂的光芒。

“陛下，您急着回去吗？”突如其来的灵感让她转身问道。

“我不急，怎么了？”他不明白她为什么这么问，想必事出有因。

“那我给您唱首歌吧。”她笑着说，有那么些神秘兮兮的意味。

“嗯？在这里吗？”他不解地望了望四周，“你是不是觉得今天的工作没完成过意不去？偶尔不干正事也没关系的。”他半开玩笑地说道。

“对，请您站在这里，就现在脚踏的位置，不要挪动。”她说完眨了眨单边眼睛，接着跑进那间房间，反手关上门，然后站在那条缝隙的另一侧。

她要唱的那首咏叹调本就来自她今天带来的剧本，但比起平时用的音乐室，这里是更适合演出的地方。

——「上帝啊！我心中的念想已不再属于我。我会失去我的爱人，我会折断那根甜美的琴弦……」

约瑟夫当然知道这首迷人的歌曲出自哪里。哈塞的《皮拉缪斯与忒斯彼》，那是一部简单却动人的幕间剧，讲述了巴比伦城里的一对恋人，他们住在相邻的房子里，因家族敌对关系而被禁止在一起。两人透过一堵墙上的裂缝，悄然诉说对彼此的爱。结局是悲剧的，徒劳的反抗之后，故事末尾皮拉缪斯和忒斯彼用同一把利刃终结了自己的生命。众神为了表达对此段禁忌之爱的敬意，永远将桑葚变成了被恋人之血所沾染后的赤红色。

他透过缝隙望向安东尼娅，她一旦开始演唱就会完全浸入角色的情绪中。她低垂双目，寡淡的阳光与废置建筑的沉寂为她蒙上最为契合的悲戚光晕，但那种悲戚又透着浓厚的圣洁。

虽然会在音乐集会上亲自唱一些歌剧段落，但约瑟夫从未真正站在舞台上。此刻他被浑然天成的环境所塑造的氛围深深迷住，感受当自己构成戏剧性的一部分时，那种戏剧性能给他带来什么。他想象自己是皮拉缪斯，透过那条缝隙他能够听见他心爱的声音，破碎、割裂、不完整地窥见他心爱之人，兴许他还能通过指尖稍许触碰到她……那堵老旧脆弱的墙是仁慈的，他的希冀得以从它的伤口里流向对方，让阻碍不完全是阻碍。

如今的他又何尝不是这样。

一首独唱结束，约瑟夫都不忍鼓掌或给出评价。这一次他完全没有把自己当做纯粹的听众。一小段沉默过去，他听见安东尼娅的声线跳跃到后一个场景的歌曲：

——「我们将逃往安全、自由、满足而清贫的居所，无论是在美丽温柔的山坡上，还是在纯净的水流旁，看着太阳何等平静地从中升起……」

她的歌声在安静到几近荒凉的宽敞宫殿里显得格外空灵，飘散后带着些许虚晃。让约瑟夫又想起那个他反复琢磨过不知多少次的问题：是不是他曾经伤害了太多人，且还在无可避免地继续伤害一些人，上帝才要派这个女孩来折磨他。她绝对没有故意要吸引他的意思，她只是想做她热爱之事，却正因为如此，才……

而他甚至无处可出逃，恐怕即便是死亡都不能帮到他。

“安东尼娅。”又一阵音符消散后的沉默里，他隔着墙面轻声呼唤她。

“嗯？陛下？”她暂时站在原地，偷偷观望他藏于阴影一侧的轮廓。

“你真狡猾。”他无奈轻叹，“还嫌我对你不够魂牵梦绕的？”

他听见她一路小跑从房间里出来，来到他跟前，望向他的那双红瞳柔和而甜美。他轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀，示意她跟着自己继续往前走。

“求你别再那样看着我了，我会窒息的。”

约瑟夫还是用着轻松的口吻，他微微支起右臂，安东尼娅会意地挽上他的手肘，算是抚慰了一丁点他求而不得的心。他高兴的是她能越来越自然地呆在他身边，不高兴的是做这件事本身还需要偷偷摸摸的。

“跟你在一起的时光总是太短。”他有意放慢步伐，“唯独这点常常令我倍感挫败。”

“您需要我的时候随时叫我，倘若您有片刻空暇的话。”她回应道，反正城堡剧院离他最常用的办公场所直线距离不超过百米。

“抱歉，我总是被各种没完没了的事务困住。”他犹豫了一下，还是继续说道，“也怀疑自己是不是同样困住了你。”

“可我心甘情愿啊。”安东尼娅浅淡地笑了笑，事到如今她又哪里有回头路呢？在皇帝拉开走廊尽头的门进入会有人员出没的空间之前，她对他说：“至少如今的状况我已感到极其幸福。”

“你真是太容易满足了，虽然那是好事。”这世界上多得是贪得无厌之徒，他几乎每天都在跟这些人周旋。反倒是她这样的人令他想给予更多。

他把她送回音乐室，让她取回自己需要的谱子。接着他表示自己又有个烦闷的会议要参加，与她道别后离开。

数日过去，安东尼娅无意中听到两位剧院经理罗森博格伯爵与科哈里先生的闲聊，她得知赫茨剧院的剧院经理阿弗里基奥被捕入狱了。

悄悄问起加斯曼那是不是真的，老师告诉她：“是的，他被指控伪造文件与经历，还有挪用经费。似乎之前还有跟外国军官的一些不正当交易，还在调查中，这次看起来要把他查个底朝天。”

“那不就是个招摇撞骗的诈骗犯吗！”安东尼娅简直不解这样的人怎么会被雇佣的。

“没办法，世界上无耻的人很多。只是其中一些暂时逃过了侦查。”加斯曼并不避讳地说道，“估计发表不当言论的帐也会给他算上的。”

“不当言论？”安东尼娅不禁思维发散了一下。

“还能是什么。”加斯曼一脸这还用问的表情，“谁让他惹到了不该惹的人。”

安东尼娅心想活该、罪有应得，她是真的讨厌这个人。然而加斯曼关心着一些更深层次的事情。

“虽然那人真不是什么好鸟，那些罪名要是全都成立的话，他要被流放了。而我想提醒你：永远保持警惕、慎重。虽然所有的调查手续合法，但他若不是得罪统治者的话，远不至于落到这一地步。你可以信任皇帝的正直，他兴许这辈子都不会为了惩罚谁而给谁捏造罪名。但那不意味着他的怒意不危险。你跟他走得越近越要注意这件事。还有，保持低调同样很有必要。我不知道你还会不会嫉妒别人，但别人倘若知道了点什么一定会嫉妒你。哪怕仅仅悉知他哪次来剧院是冲着你来的，都够你挨上一串莫名其妙的白眼，附带一串其他麻烦。”

“知道啦，我会小心的。”安东尼娅皱眉，她清楚老师不是动不动反复唠叨同一件事的类型，他是真的认为有必要才会一次次跟她强调。

然而加斯曼那番话还是搞得她久久进入不了工作状态。她拿没有蘸墨水的羽毛笔机械性地在纸上划出一条条规整的印痕，回想自己怎样一步步踏入此番境地的？她原本只要无忧无虑的研究怎样编织音符即可，而不是都快游走到权术的边缘了，那是她一点也不想碰的东西。

所以她又在做什么白日梦呢？皇帝自身便是权力的象征，他的话语永远不可能只被理解为话语，人们得仔细分辨其中哪些是命令、哪些是规则。他给出的好感更不可能只被理解为好感，即便他本人没那意愿，他对单独某个人的偏好最终都会变为一种“尺度”，用来度量谁更优秀，谁更有话语权，谁能获得更多的资源与恩宠。

所以她又在做什么白日梦呢？纯粹的情感根本不可能从那个人身上获得。

鉴于也没人催她，安东尼娅放下笔，跑去跟合唱队的女孩们一起唱了会歌。午后，她单独把凯特琳娜·卡瓦列里叫过来，让她试着唱自己前天新写的曲目。

她先简单给凯特琳娜叙述了下《威尼斯市集》是怎样的故事，接着对她说：“虽然调皮的姑娘法赛琳娜才是这部剧真正的焦点，我还是更喜欢单纯跑来威尼斯找婚约者的克罗安德拉。这首《伴着微风与河流》是这一角色登场时的第一首咏叹调。你试试看，注意把握情绪。”

“啊，我来试试！”更年轻的女孩显得很激动，毕竟对方挺久没来单独指导她了。

在凯特琳娜先认真审视唱谱的间隙里，安东尼娅发现她又长高了不少。计算了下想起来今年她也16岁了，跟她来到维也纳时一样大了。她听着她开始唱出自己谱写的旋律：

——「伴着微风与河流，我哭泣，我叹息；释放我的痛苦。」

“嗯，很好！”安东尼娅小声鼓励她，以手势为她控制节奏。果然如她所料，随着这孩子逐渐成熟，她的声音变得愈发厚实、明亮。

——「我在痛苦中哭泣，我为太多的爱哭泣，我为善意而叹息。」

“这里再弱一些。”她提示她一些细节，“重复B段时注意。”

等凯特琳娜唱完最后一句「倘若吾心之所向不到来，谁来将我安慰？」，安东尼娅总体点评道：“你现在的音色真的非常非常美，但有些需要收敛的地方不要表达过度，那反而有损戏剧性。像这首咏叹调，虽然它整体是一部幽默作品，我单独为这首歌加入了正歌剧的元素。所以你在演绎克罗安德拉不确定爱人是否会出现的那种忧虑时，也要更严肃一点。那样她反而能衬托出另一位角色的活泼幽默。至于演唱技巧，后方有一段花腔可以给你发挥。”

凯特琳娜认真地点了点头，按照作曲者的要求重新演唱了一遍。

这一回安东尼娅沉默地细细聆听，她欣赏她的专注，让她想起早年只想好好唱歌，还没发展出更“远大理想”时的自己。

“你知道吗，你的音域其实比你以为的要广，无论是低音部分还是高音部分都很强势。胸腔的力量更是明显好于我。”她觉得她在舞台上被人簇拥只是时间问题。

“被你这么说我真高兴。”凯特琳娜爽朗地笑起来。

“我想你不该随随便便跟着合唱队一起训练，也不该只零散的被谁教一下。那会浪费你的天分。”安东尼娅跟自己内心的责任感谈判了一会，最后说，“如果你愿意且信任我，我计划每周至少给你一次固定的正式课程。”

“哇！可以吗！太好了！我在做梦吗！”凯特琳娜当场快乐地呼喊起来，“我可以每周去你家了吗？”

“不，别啊，我家是官员们的住处，他们需要安静。”她示意她冷静一下，“在剧院就行了，不过你想去我那玩的话另算。”

被女孩冲上来拥抱的瞬间，安东尼娅体会到一种安然——那些上帝赋予她的幸运，她总算有能力以某种形式去传递、去回报了。

倘若能办到的话，她以后想要成为像加斯曼老师那样的人，以真诚的心去帮助、教导身边的人，不让那些渴望、努力与才能因变故、苦难或单纯环境阻碍而被埋没。

那一刻她认真向上帝许下誓愿。


	27. Chapter 27

“哦，很好！你是可以试着教别人了。”当加斯曼得知安东尼娅想要给凯特琳娜·卡瓦列里单独指导，命运的循环让他由衷欣慰，“之前我都没跟你讲过我年幼时求学的故事，现在终于想起来该跟你讲一讲。”

“咦？什么故事？”安东尼娅瞬间坐直，精神翻倍。

“对于任何一个喜欢音乐并以此为生的人，出生在波西米亚普普通通的小镇上都是件遗憾的事情。我年幼时生活布吕克斯时既没有剧院，也没有人想持有一个私人乐队。”加斯曼摇了摇头，更何况那儿自从被瑞典占据过后便再没从萧条中恢复过来，“当我说自己想成为的音乐家时，我的父亲以为我疯了。他是一个金匠，收入养活家人没问题，却用他的原话说：‘没有半个银币可以给你浪费。’总之他激烈地反对我的愿望。以至于我在12岁的时候便离家出走，去了意大利。”

“离家出走……”安东尼娅相当震惊，“在那个年纪也太冲动太危险了吧？！”

“是，现在回想起来若非幸运到极致，我甚至不可能活下来。”他感慨道，继续叙述回忆，“我在托斯卡纳遇见一位牧师，他把已然身无分文的我带回家中当做自己的孩子照顾。他自身对音乐并不擅长，却听从教堂里其他乐手的评价，选择相信我的天分并资助我去博洛尼亚，让我在那儿的音乐学院里跟着著名的‘马蒂尼老爹’学习。更神奇的是我在博洛尼亚受到一位贵族的赏识，他将我带到自己的宅邸，给了我一整层楼作为居住场所，且至始至终平等地对待我。且他是威尼斯人只是移居此地，因而之后又给了我在威尼斯作曲、发展事业的机会。在那儿看到你的时候我仿佛看到了年幼时的自己。我承认，把你带来维也纳是想以某种方式回报上苍给予我的好运。”

“唔……”安东尼娅托腮沉思着这一巧合，同时听着老师继续说下去。

“所以听见你也愿意珍惜别人的天分，我真的非常高兴。然而这还不够，从今年上半年起我就一直在努力做一件事——组建一个音乐协会，这一协会计划每年固定举行两次慈善演出，筹得款项会用于帮助寡妇与孤儿，让更多需要帮助的人能够正常生活。现在这一协会差不多完成了，不出意外明年复活节就会有第一场演出。”

“啊！太棒了！您真是世界上最善良的人。”她由衷赞叹道，“届时我可以参加协会的演出吗？”

“当然可以。”加斯曼笑了笑，“作为歌手或者乐手都行。我已经着手开始为第一场演出写一部清唱剧。”

“我也好想写点什么！”

“你别急，以后每年都有活动。你先把自己手上的写好比较重要。”

“好吧……”她悻悻地缩回自己的工作里。

尚未来得及开始写第三幕，安东尼娅还是被其他任务打断了。皇帝为一场小聚会向她订了些木管乐器曲目——天再冷一点与他关系甚好的里希腾施坦因姐妹就要离开维也纳了，而她们的另一位嫁给首相长子的姐妹却因为丈夫获得职位而将长居维也纳。再加上近日海尔齐勒斯女侯爵受女皇邀请过来小住，皇帝一贯感激她之前对特雷西娅的照顾与她保持着友谊。索性大家趁此机会聚一聚。

“不用太费神，拿以前的改点变奏也行，本来就是找个由头叫你过来。你跟那几位姑娘也认识。”皇帝是这样对她说的。

安东尼娅当然不可能随便糊弄过去，只要有思路且能够保持专注，她的效率很高，时间赶一点根本没问题。

聚会那天她发现拉西将军与罗森博格伯爵也在，那很正常，她在的这些年里皇帝的密友圈几乎没有变动过，永远是那么些人。还有两位她没见过的人：西多尼亚·金斯基公主与约瑟法·克拉里公主是艾莲诺的朋友。

所有人看起来都快乐而友好，除了最关键的人——皇帝姗姗来迟还带着满脸强行压抑的怒气。

“陛下，是谁又惹您生气了？”艾莲诺挂着刻意却得体地微笑问道，尽管她其实明白能让他持续暴躁的人只可能是某几个，比如女皇。

“我今天本来很不想跟你们谈这些……”他站在桌边面对发问者。平日他与这几位公主一起谈论政局谈论得并不少，今天看来还得“维持惯例”。

“我已经受够女皇的反复摇摆了！”皇帝拿起手边的杯子非常用力地捏着，“她昨天跟普鲁士公使罗德的谈话里忽然推翻我们全部的安排。她向他坚定表态自己永远不会想要战争，也永远不允许战争发生。她认为俄国占有克里米亚对她而言只是个小问题，她不介意俄国继续保留那块地皮。她到底被什么东西附体了跟对方说这些。”

“怎么回事？你们不是打算……”艾莲诺回头看了眼拉西将军，接着用手势胡乱比划了一阵，不确定是不是该把话直接说出来。

“我们原本想给他们一些压力，例如暗示跟土耳其结盟，以战争威胁他们之类的。”结果约瑟夫自己说了出来，“女皇怎么还不明白当叶卡捷琳娜二世去年年底表示‘无论给出什么条件，她都不接受和平调解’之时，俄国就不可能自行停止扩张。哪怕最初我更愿意与俄国成为同盟。这一年半来我根本搞不明白我母亲到底要什么！她对两边都保持同情，同情俄国人因为他们是天主教徒；也同情土耳其人因为她视他们为老朋友，曾经在他跟普鲁士战斗时一直保持中立，某种程度帮助她保住自己的王位。而对普鲁士她既不想正面冲突又做不到完全放下往昔的过节。她还频繁误解我，认为我和考尼茨都迫切想要战争。不！从来没有！我从不自诩和平主义者，但我至始至终目标明确：时刻抓住机会利用他国的弱点为帝国谋取恰当的利益，而不是真正的战争。早上她跟我疯狂翻旧账，说我年初诱骗她同意在匈牙利设置一个三万人的营地，过了三个月又增加到六万人。她说这完全超出保护边境安全的需要。我‘诱骗’她？如果她非要把我征求她意见，然后她同意了称为诱骗那我无话可说。毕竟我是去过现场的人，知道那儿有多混乱而她没有。”

“上周女皇陛下找过我一次，让我千万劝住您不要发动战争。”原本在门廊之下跟罗森博格伯爵交谈的拉西将军转身来到这里后补充道。

“上帝啊！我强调过一千次我们不会也不该亲自对抗俄国。你出生于那里，比谁都明白那是多么难缠的国家，我没失去理智到要冒那样的风险主动出击。但我们应当在俄国忙于与土耳其人交战时利用他们的脆弱之处，哪怕不能完美阻止他们的领土扩张，至少也该争取到同等的有利条件，去平衡国家间的力量。”

“您现在什么打算？”

“观望！我认为无需忌惮俄国与土耳其将战争进行下去。但与此同时也不彻底否决普鲁士给出的关于使用波兰调停的方案。虽然我敢肯定腓特烈假意热情邀请我们加入，是为了避免独自承担波兰人的仇恨。但不管怎样获得部分波兰的领土也能满足我们的利益需求。”

约瑟夫与拉西继续讨论之际，艾莲诺凑近身边的安东尼娅小声问她：“皇帝平时会跟你讨论这些问题吗？”

“嗯……偶尔吧。”她如实回答。他们见面的大多数场合下自然而然在讨论音乐，不过近来皇帝越来越多跟她说起一些其他事情倒是真的。

“真羡慕你，用音符对付他容易多了。跟他谈他手头的事务令人头痛，时时刻刻得精神紧绷。”艾莲诺悄悄摇头。她们几个更多为了家族势力跟皇帝保持友好，而不是真的热衷于给他提供什么建议。万一说了什么令他极其反感的会很麻烦。

安东尼娅望着皇帝，每当这时候她就感觉对方成了“另外一个人”。他自己也这么跟她调侃过：你知道搞政治的人为什么虚伪吗？因为他们一旦开始工作，就再也不是自己了。他的脑子得分裂成好几块从不同角度思考问题，甚至为了利益违背自己的内心。

“考尼茨最近也很奇怪。我说什么他都回答‘好的，按您说的做’，仿佛消极怠工。”约瑟夫换了个方向斥责道。他看见首相的儿媳摇了摇头。

“晚点我让我丈夫帮您给他父亲带话，说您想念跟他斗嘴的时光。”她幽幽地说道。

约瑟夫被她的幽默逗笑了，他挥手表示不提这些了，并绕到长桌的另一侧，在艾莲诺身边的空位置上坐下。没想到那位公主像嫌弃他似的立马站了起来。

“你要去哪儿？”他抬头问她。

“我没打算跑开啊，陛下。”对方确实没去哪儿，只是把安东尼娅拎起来跟她换了个座位。

“你干什么？”约瑟夫接着问。见艾莲诺望天摊手一副我什么也没干的样子，他便假装不在意不再深究。当然，也没什么好深究的。

他看了看表情尴尬的安东尼娅，靠后深陷在椅子里小声对她说：“抱歉，最近每次见到你都带着一股戾气。”他闭眼叹了口气，冥想状沉寂了一会后指了指背后的乐队，“你真是对双簧管情有独钟，每次最别致的旋律都给这一乐器。”

“您要是想听别的请告诉我，下次我换点花样。”她承认自己的偏好，也给出其他选择。

氛围立马就轻松起来，大家都习惯了皇帝只要抓到机会就开始谈论音乐。再往后话题引向了更轻松的生活琐事、趣闻与笑话。

这才是密友小聚应有的样子，安东尼娅看着一桌人谈笑风生却逐渐开始走神。她想起上一次见到这些人时边上还有两个顽皮的小女孩，回忆让她隐隐伤感。她时不时望向皇帝，不确定对方是否也会想起此事，但愿他笑容里勉强的部分来源于疲惫。其次是她逐渐感到有哪里不对劲，此次没有加斯曼与格鲁克在场，她好像是所有参与者里唯一一位非贵族身份的人。尽管没有人提出异议，她还是被愈发强烈的错位感包围，令她甚至很想跑回乐队那儿，那才是她应该存在的地方。

后一种顾虑在一位不速之客来访时被推上了顶点。

见到那位女大公出现在花园里，以皇帝为首的一半人都皱起眉头。她可能是女皇这一辈孩子里最会惹是生非的一个。且她自身根本就热衷于此，激怒别人再仗着母亲宽容的宠爱逍遥在外似乎是她的一种人参乐趣。

“午安，陛下。”女大公忽略统治者显而易见的不悦向他打招呼，“虽然很唐突，但是请问我可以加入吗？我本来要和女皇也去哪儿喝杯茶的，然而她表示尚未从之前一场争执的头痛中恢复过来，回房间休息了。我好心疼她，不是所有人都在意她的心情与身体健康。”

过于明显的指代与挑衅，皇帝冷淡地凝视着她，好不容易温暖起来的空气似乎又凝固了。

“你什么时候过来的。”他双手交叉在胸前反问道。

“昨天晚上刚到，您看起来相当不欢迎我？”她明知故问。

“那你看这里还有位置给你吗？”这句话是他仅存的平静。

“我亲爱的哥哥，你就不能请谁让出一个座位吗？”她露出骄横的笑容，“例如让音乐家去她该去的地方好不好？”

接下去的几秒里，那死寂比凛冬的黑夜更令人胆寒。所有人都来回观望女大公与她提及的人，而后者根本不想参与冲突。安东尼娅企图起身离开这是非之地，却被皇帝按住肩膀制止在原地。

“不行。我有权决定谁留在我身边，而哪些不识相的人需要从我眼前消失。”他下了变相的送客令。

“噢！好凶哦。”她发出几声咋舌，转头对安东尼娅揶揄道，“尊贵的萨列里小姐，亏我母亲还对你寄予厚望，认为你能让皇帝脾气变好一些，看起来效果不怎么样。为了你好，建议你认清自己的位置，别做能代替帕尔马公主的白日梦。”

“克里斯蒂娜，你给我闭嘴！你不配提那一位。”约瑟夫对她咆哮起来。

“可是好像当初给她笑容的是我，而给她眼泪的是你，到底谁不配？”她跟他针锋相对。

“你再跟我没完没了反复提那段时日，我不保证自己会做出怎样的决定。”

“提又怎样？反正你我都耿耿于怀。你的负罪得不到解脱的，而我永远不会原谅。”

“给你三十秒，你要是再不滚蛋，只要我活着你这辈子都别想踏进维也纳。女皇让你来也不行！”他真的对她忍无可忍。

没有人知道女大公为什么要来这一出，素来听闻她跟兄长不和，却从未见过他们当众发生冲突。说不定她刚刚受了谁的气到处找人报复，例如被乌鸦抛下的鸟屎正中头顶之类的。不管怎样在场之人都认为这场荒唐的对峙需要制止。拉西将军已经来到皇帝身后，防止他做出掀桌子、扔东西之类的过激行为。

而艾莲诺更为直接，她默默给自己倒上满满一杯红茶，优雅地端起茶杯，带着淡漠的表情仿佛要去往别处，却在猛地转身时轻轻抬手，将杯中液体全都洒在了女大公裙子上。

伴随着托碟碎裂的声响，两位女士四目相对。

“啊！一下子没拿稳，我很抱歉。”里希腾施坦因公主用仿佛念公文的口吻说道。

“你等着！”克里斯蒂娜甚至扔开了女仆匆匆拿来的毛巾，愤怒地转身离去。

“她会告状的。拉西你晚点帮我给女皇带个话，说是我说的，她要是为了克里斯蒂娜做什么小动作为难谁的话，我马上把她丈夫扔到匈牙利或者摩拉维亚的边境去。”皇帝语罢给了艾莲诺一个赞赏的眼神。后者回到她原来的位置，接过一套新的茶具重新给自己弄了杯茶。

“有的人怎么能那么讨厌。”艾莲诺小声抱怨道，同情地望了望安东尼娅。事实上她从第一次见到克里斯蒂娜女大公就直觉地不喜欢她（虽然那会她更害怕脾气简直是个野蛮人的皇帝）。后来她确实听说这位女皇最宠爱的女儿有监视其他兄弟姐妹，并向女皇告密的糟糕习惯。之前她丈夫从普莱斯堡路过后向她称赞女大公品味出色的美术馆收藏时，她狠狠给了他一个白眼。

等妹妹彻底消失在视野里，皇帝深长地喷了个鼻息，神情里写满「我受够了」。

“总有一天我要让她彻底滚蛋。”他抓起几只坚果咀嚼，连咬碎食物的脆响都仿佛一种威胁。见周围人都一言不发，他挥了挥手说道：“忘了那个搅局的疯子吧，我们干点别的，没必要为她破坏心情。”

“比如？”罗森博格伯爵说着不知从哪儿掏出两叠扑克。

“拜托！罗森博格？”约瑟夫用不可思议的眼神看向他，一脸你明知道我不会打牌，“这是把我排除在外的意思吗？”

“只是提议之一。”

“行吧，那你们玩。不许在我眼皮底下赌博。安东尼娅你跟我过来。”

他带走了另一个对这项娱乐没有兴趣的，沿种着椴树的道路往远处走去。路过一个施工中的花圃，园丁正在用不同颜色的花拼出预定的图案。约瑟夫了无兴致地评价一句：“我真的讨厌法式庭院，浪费空间又无趣，蹩脚的线条，蹩脚的炫耀方式。”

“您喜欢哪一种？”安东尼娅简直怀疑他不喜欢法国的一切，从教条礼仪到服饰装饰。以及他声称自己小时候最讨厌学法语，然而他无论口头还是信件修辞都能另真正的法国人都为之惊叹。

“我跟安托瓦内特都更喜欢英式庭园，植物的布局更自然，人类干涉的痕迹会被隐藏起来。她给我的信里说她正在给自己建一个。但愿她不要太挑剔折腾得太过。”约瑟夫没少担心她。

“那您考虑建一个英式庭园吗？”安东尼娅问道，尽管她猜得到对方并不会那么做。

“当然不，我没有多余的时间精力浪费在扩建宫殿、修改花园上。”他如她所料那样回答，接着非常随性地坐在一个花坛上，“我最多考虑下让人在这儿放置一些雕像，让我冥思或散步之时有神话中睿智的英雄在一旁审视着我。”

等女孩于他身旁坐下，约瑟夫看着她尚未摆脱忧虑气息的侧脸，口吻柔和地说道：“请千万别把刚才某些人的话放在心上，我从未想过让你替代谁，那样于你于她都不公平。你们是截然不同的人，对我的意义也完全不一样，虽然同样重要。”

「同样重要」这一表述让安东尼娅惊愕，她转头看向皇帝时，疑惑的眼神让后者一度误解自己说了什么不得当的内容吗？

“怎么了？”他暗想她是不是还在不高兴，于是允诺道，“我妹妹对你的公然冒犯我会处理她，也会补偿你。”

“没关系的，刚才发生的我并不在意。”她知道自己只是个由头罢了，女大公真正想攻击的对象根本不是她，而是皇帝本人，“我只是困惑她为什么要这样针对您。”

“那个故事得等晚些时候有机会了，我做好万全的心理准备再告诉你。”他露出痛苦的表情，时至今日他都没办法随随便便去回忆，更做不到对着她轻描淡写地转述。

“抱歉，我不该问的。”她心想那肯定不是简单的兄妹矛盾。

“不是你的错，我的弟弟妹妹们怎么没有一个令人省心的……”约瑟夫把手肘撑在膝盖上，双手抵着额头，看着脚下的石路纹理，“利奥波德夺回政府机构控制权的过程也很艰辛，托斯卡纳是个相对封闭的地方，原先掌权的贵族不愿意把手握的权限与资源交给他，对他各种阳奉阴违。”

察觉到肩背上传来的重量，约瑟夫终止了无谓的、对方爱莫能助的倾诉，沉默地感受那温柔手掌给予的触碰。

“兴许这么说完全没用，但我还是认为您该休息一下。”安东尼娅毫不怀疑他最近压力太大了。即使作为边缘旁观者她都感觉到他同时处理着无数件事，且哪一件他都不肯扔开不惯或做出自己不能接受的让步。

“可是不行。”他的反驳并不强烈，只是平稳叙述事实，“你看，今天我本想放松一下的，麻烦又主动找上来。上帝不愿放过我……”

“太不凑巧。但至少现在结束了。”她安慰他，并替他拿走被秋风吹落后掉在他头顶的树叶。那些枯黄的落叶会令他看起来更落寞。

“结束？恐怕远没有结束。我甚至不该当着那么多人面把你单独叫走。”他明白那样做不对，但他真的没精神留在原地不知所谓地闲聊、装傻。就像他现在轻轻把安东尼娅的手抓过来，双手握住，他同样免不了质问自己到底在干什么。

“您不用太担心我的。”

“不……我还是怕我总有一天毁了你。”

“确实，人很脆弱，可能被许多东西毁掉。”安东尼娅认为皇帝对她谨慎过度了，“兴许是受风后的一场病，或不慎从台阶上跌落；兴许是写了不该写的作品，或说了不该说的实话；要么就是没能识破一些卑劣的人从而落入他们卑劣的圈套；也有可能只是走在大街上就不小心踩到了魔鬼的尾巴，招致突如其来的噩运。所以我没法保证，哪天我不会被什么坏东西毁掉。但我敢肯定，那绝不会是您。至于同时影响我们所有人的、那些谁都无法预判之物造成的后果，我都选择平静接受，且永远不会因此质疑您的初衷。”

“安东尼娅……？”约瑟夫长久而静默地望着她，他没料到她会如此严肃地表态。以及，她偶尔显露出的那种超越预计的聪敏，总让他喜爱的同时又有些无所适从。此刻他算后知后觉地认识到自己在这方面低估了她——她遇到的变故已然够多了，选择的也从来不是一条舒适安逸的道路。她有足够强韧的灵魂去对抗生活中的磨难。他可以站在庇护者的位置，却不需要给她多余的怜悯。相反的，对方甚至有余力来照顾他的感受。

“你好几次都在我最累的时候，让我觉得还有你在真是太好了。”他由衷感到庆幸。

“我只不过想看见您高兴一些的样子。”她经常感到对方的个人情绪被严重忽略，连他自己都对此无能为力，然而她还是想去改变一下。

“我知道……”他浅淡地笑了笑，他直到她多么纯粹地关心着自己，没有任何额外的目的。

“有什么能为您做的请务必告诉我。”她强调道。

“安东尼娅……”约瑟夫不得不承认自己的内心确实对她有所求，“当我需要你的时候，请不要拒绝我，这样便足够了。”

“好的，陛下。”安东尼娅答应下这个「普通到不能再普通」的请求，任由对方吻了吻她的指尖。

 

-TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唉，我永远喜欢白月光这种东西……
> 
> 要是那白月光同时还是坚固冰冷的心口芒刺就更棒了，忍不住没事就想戳一戳——年轻时因莽撞而堆积的错误、因傲慢而制造无谓的伤害，直到失去的那一刻才惊醒所亏欠的再也无法偿还，唯有用痛苦来掩盖内心的歉疚与遗憾，哪怕那仅仅是饮鸩止渴，对一切于事无补。


	28. Chapter 28

《威尼斯市集》的最后一笔落于十二月的第一天，那是个寒冷却安稳的周日，安东尼娅就坐在那儿等待墨水完全干透，把手稿装订好从头到尾又看了一遍。

总体而言，她对自己这部作品相当满意。最后补完序曲时甚至有倾尽所有后恍然若失的错觉。而加斯曼第一个过目后，表示他认为她已经做到自己目前水平的极致了。也许还有点值得商榷的小瑕疵，但不用现在急着改。下一年的狂欢节在二月六日，到那会首演的话她有的是时间。

“创作就像倒出自己心中所藏的酒。倒完之后你会需要时间重新补充内心的瓶子，让新的灵感与内容再次于容器里陈酿。”加斯曼给了她这样的比喻，让她好好玩几天。

而在舞台设计方面，博凯里尼依旧十分可靠，她不需要为此花额外的心思。

凯特琳娜总改不掉咋咋呼呼的脾性，围着安东尼娅蹦蹦跳跳的，大声问她什么时候自己能在她的歌剧里出演女主角。

“等你再稳重一些吧，否则真担心你在舞台上撞倒别人。安东尼娅像你这么大的时候可没你那么幼稚。”加斯曼先以调侃的口吻数落了她几句。

“再过三年左右吧……”安东尼娅倒是在很认真地回答提问，怎么说她现在都是那孩子的正式指导者了，“那时你的唱功稳定了也该能发展出自己独有的风格，届时我会特别为你去创造适合的角色，为你单独写能发挥你声线与技巧的咏叹调。”

“哇！你一定是世界上最好的人！”凯特琳娜又一次激动地抱住安东尼娅，险些把对方撞倒。

“卡瓦列里女士，你已经不是小孩子了，别还动不动往别人身上扑，受不住的。”加斯曼摇头。

“加！斯！曼！先！生！我怀疑你在攻击我的身材！”

“我没有。你问安东尼娅她认识我到现在，我关心过哪个女人的身材吗？”

加斯曼自认为极少得罪女士，也不喜欢对她们评头论足。但他暗地里还是投出求助的眼神，只不过安东尼娅根本没打算救他。

“当初谁劝我别把蛋糕当饭吃，免得忽然发胖？”她甚至落井下石。

“你怎么连都这还记得。”加斯曼无奈地笑起来，同时经受两位姑娘的指控。

皇帝一路忙到圣诞节前两天才有空顾及他的音乐家。安东尼娅为他准备这一年份最后一场音乐集会，到了霍夫堡，皇帝的侍从跑来对她说请你去一趟图书馆。

她被带到皇帝办公室隔壁的私人阅览室里，对方似乎也是刚刚结束他的工作转移过来，壁炉的火看上去刚刚生起没多久。不过这间房间并不大，所以很快变得足够暖和。

“我已经让其他乐手都不用过来了，今天我只想见你一个人。”约瑟夫放下手中马基雅维利的著作，从他的扶手椅上起来。来到安东尼娅身边，他看着她手上那一册纸张全新的乐谱问道：“你写完了？”

“是的，陛下。刚刚抄出一份完整的给您。”她惯例提前给他准备一份总谱。

于是约瑟夫来到房间的另一侧，那儿放着一架轻便的小键琴。他打开谱子开始阅读，时不时演奏出一些段落或是询问作曲者某个细节。

“我一直想问，您的读谱与视奏是谁教的。”安东尼娅帮他翻了面谱，皇帝具有同时识别总谱多条声部并迅速在羽管键琴上整合演奏的能力，而这即便是正经研习音乐的人都不见得能轻易做到的。

“你猜。”约瑟夫偏头对上她的视线。

“我猜不出，应该不是格鲁克先生或者哈塞先生他们吧……”她皱眉露出迷惑的表情，以前宫廷里的那些乐师她只熟悉极小一部分人。

“不是，哈塞曾经是我母亲的音乐教师。至于格鲁克……”他停下来酝酿了一下，“你可别告诉他，但是我觉得他真的不怎么待见我，从一开始就不喜欢，至少脾气不和。比起我他情愿跟女皇或者安托瓦内特在一起。”

“唉？有吗……”安东尼娅一时不知该给出什么反应。

“你那什么表情，我不会把他怎么样的。”约瑟夫笑着说道，“优秀艺术家往往都有脾气，爱憎分明。那样他们作品中的情感才会特别出彩、对比强烈。”见女孩用质疑的眼神盯着他，他赶紧纠正说，“当然不是说像你这样为人温和的就一定不好，加斯曼就很温和对不对？再说了，等你资历跟格鲁克相仿的时候，指不定也会甩我脸色‘什么，你下个月就要？来不及来不及！最近都什么破剧本没一本我看得上的，谁爱写谁写。’然后我只能随便找个人完成任务，否则你就给我一个‘从前有个皇帝，总喜欢临时给人任务，他走在河边被野猪撞下水差点淹死。河流之神教育他请人写曲子一定要提早预约。’这样的剧本。”

“抱歉，但是……”她笑得停不下来，“我真的不会拒绝您给我的委托的。”

皇帝当然不在意，他本意就为了逗她开心。接着他绕回去回答她的问题：“我的视奏和对位法跟你都是同一个人教的，他真是一位极为出色的教育者。”

“咦？加斯曼先生吗。”

“是的，从我雇佣他开始用了两年把我教到这种程度，你知道我平时很忙的，并没有太多时间来练习，虽然加斯曼真的会象征性给我留作业。”

安东尼娅一直很敬佩皇帝这一点，他要同时应付许多事情，却几乎每一件都能做好。她看见他对着第三幕琢磨了很久，便问他是不是有什么在意的地方。

“这首咏叹调，你在它前方接了，我数数……”他把谱子翻回去确认一下，“嗯，四十小节以长笛和双簧管为主导的协奏曲，非常精致的过场乐段。这对你来说并不常见。”

“这一幕里女侯爵克罗安德拉得到了她想要的结局，她的婚约者终于意识到自己对她的心意。我想用这段管弦乐体现她以一种胜利者的姿态进场，快乐、欢欣鼓舞，甚至带着些英勇。”她解释道。

“我能感觉到你的别有用意。”约瑟夫指着乐谱上的某几行，“这一部分像是一个颇为广泛的发展部，更能令人联想起繁华的协奏曲。还有这些花腔，似乎不止让乐曲具有严肃作品的意味，演唱难度也很大的样子。”

“是的，我把最复杂最华丽的曲式风格给了这一角色，为了与剧中另外两位女性有足够强烈的差异感。差不多是‘高贵而坚定’去对比‘热情而狡黠’与‘纯洁到犯傻’。”

“真有趣，不愿拘于规则什么都敢写是好事，但愿我那些保守的部长们能学一学。别每次一让想点新方案就表情阴沉到跟逼他们徒步到圣彼得堡似的。”他忍不住揶揄了一番，“那么请你唱一遍好吗？”接下去则是既定环节，“我应该能给你弹出伴奏。”

“行吧，我来唱。”安东尼娅微妙的表情里有那么点为难的意味，倒不是因为难度，而是因为歌词内容。羞涩感让她选择转身背对皇帝，此时她发现窗外已飘起纷飞的雪花，这样大的雪可能一下午就能把整座城市覆盖成白色的。

为了看清贴上玻璃的雪花，她边唱着这首咏叹调边像窗边靠近。

——「我是你的妻子与爱人；愿你与我一样，忠贞不渝……」

安东尼娅想起数年前跟皇帝一起演绎《阿尔西斯特》里的二重唱，相比之下如今她已对戏剧代入感没那么慌张。她越来越习惯出现在君主身边，甚至与他独处。她能感觉到皇帝愿意在她面前表现平常的一面。

不过接下去那段「我永远爱你，胜过爱我自己」她基本上是真心的，且她已经学会不再躲避这种心情。站在窗前她微微抬头望向烟灰的天空，凛冬寂静的气息昭告着这一年又要结束了。

末尾的那段炫技花腔里，她听见伴奏的琴声停止，替代进入耳朵的脚步声让她知晓皇帝正缓缓向她走来。当她最后发出的一串音节逐渐消散，被壁炉里薪柴燃烧的噼啪声响所覆盖，她发现身后的人同时停下了脚步，离得她很近，却并未触碰到她。

“啊，又开始下雪了。”约瑟夫低声说道，“这场雪看起来一时半会都不会停。”

“您不喜欢雪天吗？”安东尼娅发现他的语气算不上愉快，隐隐带着忧虑。

“无关喜好。非要说的话对我个人而言雪很漂亮，是一种单纯而统一的美，是一种不会影响我的天气。但风雪毕竟不是祥和无害之物，很快我就该担心起家里不够暖和的人与不得不出门却被堵了路的人。”他似乎叹了口气，并往更远处的地面望去，“虽说每年冬天都有所准备，但愿需要帮助的人都能及时得到帮助。”

此时路面上还有行人，安东尼娅看着他们小心翼翼的脚步，一团过意不去的情绪在她心中冒出来。她自认为从小到现在物质金钱上地没怎么吃过苦头，过着算不上富贵却足够优渥的生活。因而她经常也会忘了世间的苦难，想不起来那些被保护者阻挡在外的困顿。相比之下，背后这位原本生来便拥有一切的人却一直与自己所拥有的一切对抗着，不愿让自己的双眼被舒适享乐蒙蔽，不曾忽略他那些挣扎于痛苦中的子民。

“您时常被抱怨不近人情，我觉得那样的评价过于不公平。”想起那些平时动不动听到的言论，她觉得他被误解得太多了，“您几乎爱着所有人。”

“嗯？谁抱怨我？”

“到底我跟您的一堆官员住在同一幢楼里。”

“哦，他们。”约瑟夫不以为然，“毕竟我总是更偏袒民众，让一部分徒有头衔又认为自己有权无所事事的人不满。”

“有您这样的君主真幸运。您在忙的那些事情一定能有最平顺的结果的。”她相信在他手中这片土地会愈发繁荣。

“安东尼娅，你不用恭维我的。”他并不需要听她说这些。

“不，不是恭维！”她强调道，并回头望向皇帝，“我只是真心那样想，并说实话而已。”

“那好，但愿你永远跟我说实话。”约瑟夫望进那双红瞳，“偶尔再能坦率跟我提点要求就更好了。”

“您想让我提什么要求？”她索性转身面对他，背靠着窗台，“陛下请再给我一盒巧克力？”

“你就这样浪费跟我请愿的机会？”他浅笑起来，不知该说她什么才好。当然他没什么不满的，这种稀疏平常的要求对他反而是罕有之物。她能跟他开玩笑是不设防又心怀信任的表现。

“可是每天向您提出愿望的人还不够多吗？”皇帝的谒见室前总排着长队，门卫几乎谁都不拦，在他预定留出的时间内谁都能跟他说上话，“非要问我，我反而比较想知道您有什么心愿。愿天空闪耀、大地富饶、民众幸福那种不算。”

“等一下！你为什么会知道那句话？”约瑟夫忽感惊讶。

“哦！安托瓦内特殿下告诉我的。”安东尼娅解释道，“我在法国的时候她曾告诉过我如今她逐渐理解了这句话的涵义，并持有跟您相同的希冀。”

“安托瓦内特啊，不知道什么时候才能见到她了。”说起妹妹他眼里透出思念的神色，“至于你的问题。”他仿佛又思索了一会，再次望向窗外的落雪，“我只希望往后像这样能跟你在一起的，平静而快乐的日子更多一些。”

那确实是个平静而快乐的冬季。雪没有下太久，也不算特别寒冷。

新年期间安东尼娅都受邀住在加斯曼家长。芭芭拉又怀孕了，她和加斯曼都格外心情欢快。他们长时间一起阅读、闲聊、点评报纸上新闻、讨论开春了去哪里玩……芭芭拉还教了她两种新的编织花纹。

剧院的排练很顺利，安东尼娅对舞台布景十分满意。第一、第二幕故事发生的旅店里博凯里尼安排了小餐厅、摆满酒的吧台、用于打牌的桌子等丰富的小场景。而正因为词作者在创作时继承了哥尔多尼式的风格，终幕有一个标配的舞会场景，博凯里尼无论是道具布局还是舞蹈编排都弄得十分完美。

狂欢节是新一年演出季的开始，而《威尼斯市集》又被加斯曼安排成了当年的第一场演出。首演当日，安东尼娅选择亲自演奏羽管键琴并指挥乐队。开场之前她向前来观演的皇帝行礼，后者于掌声中挥手示意她可以开始演出。

序曲响起，市集应当蕴含的激动之情立即得以体现。她能看见观众几乎立即被那独特的节奏所吸引。小提琴快速的双音演奏比旋律本身更浮夸喧嚣，在主调上交替重复，烘托出节日狂热的氛围。

她已不羞于承认自己喜欢被注视的感觉。剧院是她最心怡的领地，她愈发熟练地掌控着每一种声音、每一种动作、每一种情绪。把想象中的故事与内心的美感以几近梦幻的方式，实实在在地呈现出来。她是这个夜晚的主人，无论乐手、演员还是观众都被她用音符牵连着坠入由缪斯女神赐福的迷醉。

她甚至很难比较出自己更愿意呆在哪儿，什么时候才是她最幸福的时刻——皇帝身边还是舞台之上？格鲁克很早以前就告诫过她艺术与爱同样是最纯粹最高贵之物，不要轻易做出选择。尤其当她踏足从前未曾有人踏足之地。

安东尼娅自认是贪婪的，她尚且能够并行享受两种幸福。幕间转场时工作人员忙碌地转换背景板和道具，她收到纸条，上面写着「过于美丽，令人眩晕。无论是你还是你的乐曲。结束后在你顶楼的工作间等我」。

下一幕里是一场虚拟的舞会，所有演员都换上华美的服装，带上精致的饰品，在三重奏的小步舞曲与佛拉纳舞曲中穿行。公爵与法赛莲娜以“阿多尼斯”与“维纳斯”暧昧相称，他们的服装巧妙地体现出神话人物的样貌。这类“变装”场景与节日十分契合，融合着调情、面具之下的计谋与赌注。

而安东尼娅和歌手一样带着闪着珠光的金色假面，戏剧性与现实的交融一贯是有趣的感觉——她融入自己创造的时空，又能借遮挡肆无忌惮地望向观众席，看着皇帝懒懒散散地趴在护栏上。而当她回过头，又能发现加斯曼跟他的另一位好友兼赞助人迪特里希施坦因伯爵在一起，冲她挥手。

毫无疑问这是一场成功的演出，比她之前任何一部剧都更受欢迎。散场后她不停听到观众赞扬这部剧的音乐有多优美，说比上一部《阿米达》更打动人。

安东尼娅发现自己不太记得《阿米达》首演后听到的评价，当时她演完换掉戏服就仓惶逃跑了。这一次她在约定地点等了挺长时间皇帝才出现。她跟他调侃说：“我差点以为您打算遛我一回，以报复我上次提早溜走不见您的行径。”

“不不不，我怎么会那样对你。”约瑟夫否认道，“摆脱其他人花了点时间，我不想让他们看见我来这里。”他再次左右打量了一番安东尼娅的工作室，整体环境不算整洁，毕竟她不像他有许多人跟在他屁股后面给他收拾书籍资料。当然也不算杂乱，她应该还是能从堆叠的乐谱和文具里找到自己要用的东西。

“我自从夏天来过一次就觉得这儿是个工作的好地方。足够安静没有人打扰，但不至于冷清，还是能听到楼下其他人的动静。”他接着说道。

“那您要不要搬过来？我还有多余的桌子。”安东尼娅随口提议。

“听起来是个好主意。”他心想单独处理事务的时候跑过来无妨，有时候狭小的空间反而给人内心安宁，“想到你那些美妙的乐曲就是在这里写出来的，我更想过来试试看了。”

“随时欢迎您来。”她相信他一直呆在霍夫堡办公室里也会腻的，“除了有点冷之外没什么不好的。不过连我都觉得可以忍受的话，您肯定没问题。”

“冷？怎么可能，在你身边我只会觉得热。”

“陛下？”

“嗯？”

“这是黄段子吗？”

“上帝啊，你在想什么？”约瑟夫发誓他没那意思，他故意凑近女孩，把她逼得不知所措地后退，然后笑场般对她说，“看你紧张的，明明是你先戏弄我的。“他心想自己真要做点什么的话对方会吓死的吧。

安东尼娅没法否认，她低着头又害羞又委屈。就在这时她忽然听到脚步声，剧院阁楼是没有门的，从楼梯走上来便可到达，只不过平时除了她极少有人来，大家也都知道这里是她的“领地”。

同样听到动静的皇帝及时与她拉开距离，然而他并不能阻止后续发生什么。

“萨列里小姐你是不是在那儿？请问你那骄傲有没有……哦，抱歉！晚上好，陛下。真的非常抱歉，打扰了！”罗森博格伯爵似乎在寻找某种东西，但她显然没机会知道他想管自己要什么了。剧院经理赶忙转身返回，他跑下楼的脚步声仓促到令人怀疑是他是不是要滚下去了。

“呃，他平时半年都不会到这里来一次。”安东尼娅尴尬地解释道，“今天不凑巧。”

“他的话没关系，不会对外乱宣扬。”得亏是罗森博格，那到底是他的好友。不然约瑟夫承认自己可能弄死那人的心都有，尽管他不会当真那样做。

“可是……”安东尼娅犹豫了一下，“很难保证哪天不会被其他人看见的吧。”

“你很担心吗？”约瑟夫问道。

“有一点。”她的声音很小，她讨厌风言风语更讨厌不必要的解释。

“我很抱歉，即使是我也没法肯定地说‘那不会发生’。但我能向你承诺的是倘若哪天谁的言论对你造成困扰，我一定会处理的。我不允许任何人伤害你。”毕竟那是他的责任。见安东尼娅依旧带着困扰的神情望向被气窗圈住的那一小块夜空，他补充道，“我以后跟你见面得更谨慎一点挑选地点。”

“请别太在意，陛下。”她对上他的视线，“我更担心您为此不愿见我。”

“安东尼娅。”他叫着她的名字，简直感到心情越来越多被她所操纵，“你有时候搞得我很痛苦，让我反复摇摆，无法确认自己究竟该怎么做。”但那一切都是咎由自取，“但让我索性离开你是不可能的，不要妄想。”

当天夜里，皇帝送她回去时说以她现在的作品质量已经算得上非常成熟的作曲家了，往后他要让她的作品在其他城市演出，帮助她建立更大的影响力。他还表示要建议加斯曼给她更多管理团队的历练，以便以后担任更重要的职务。

锻炼的机会很快出现了——3月11日，宫廷乐长罗伊特过世，两天后加斯曼就被皇帝任命为的继任者。事实上罗伊特自身不是个好的管理者，他的任期里宫廷乐队没有被很好地组织、训练，挑选乐手上同样没花太多心思，更别提混乱不堪的藏谱了。

加斯曼正式接手后得把这些工作重新规划起来，安东尼娅自然而然成了他最重要的助手。她连着好几周埋驻扎在霍夫堡的图书馆里，把宫廷藏谱全都挑出来。根据年代与作者分类整理，有缺损的藏册送去修复或抄一本新的。编号检索系统以及借阅记录也得重做。

制定宫廷乐队新人员选拔标准与日常安排的工作她也在参与，加斯曼表示不能老是让宫廷乐队碰到重要演出倒过去跟剧院乐队借人，那很不像话。他需要扩充乐手，并维持规律的排练。

被迫驻扎霍夫堡倒是让皇帝借着“检查进度”的理由过来找她。

“记得把你自己所有的谱子都放一份在图书馆。”他对她要求道，“我要是现在说想让你给我写清唱剧你会不会罢工？”

“会的，陛下。”她严肃、甚至有些气愤地瞪了他一眼，觉得他过于乐在其中，“我恳请您不急着演出的话晚点再来问我。如果很急，我恳请您先问问别人。”

“噢，我不急。”约瑟夫在她翻找着什么之时帮她抬起一打乐谱，“看着你弄这些事情的样子我格外心情愉悦。”

“这还真是工作狂言论呢，陛下。”她停下来喘了口气，并挥手驱赶飘扬的灰尘，“我终于体会到您的官员们为何总是抱怨您了。”

“哈哈哈，我只是希望你能参与到每一个环节里。”他为自己辩解，“哪天加斯曼退休了，他的位置是要给你的。”

“咦？！您认真的吗？”安东尼娅愕然抬头。

“当然是认真的，我之前就说过总有一天你会是我的宫廷乐长。”约瑟夫淡然微笑着，又郑重声明了一遍。

 

-TBC


	29. Chapter 29

四月起天气变得暖和又明快。春日的每一种色彩里都闪着希望的光芒。

马丁内斯家又弄出新活动，他们每周会额外在奥花园宫殿大厅内举办晨间音乐会。首场演出梅塔斯塔齐奥邀请加斯曼与安东尼娅一起去玩。加斯曼嘴上叫着“你还嫌我不够忙吗？”却还是欣然前往。现场的氛围跟每周末的聚会差不多，热闹却轻松。

皇帝本来说会来参加，不过最终没有到场。自从二月中跟普鲁士、俄国签完协议后尽管让之前的麻烦事告一段落。但具体怎样处理从波兰获得的领土令他一直在忙碌。

起初没见到统治者安东尼娅还有些小失落，不过很快她惊讶地发现格鲁克竟然在场。问起他什么时候回来的，对方说：“前天刚回来，也没跟任何人说起过。一时兴起跟法国那边请了假就回家了。”

“我早上出门时看到他，就把他一起叫来。”梅塔斯塔齐奥补充道，毕竟格鲁克的宅邸紧挨着马丁内斯家的宫殿。

安东尼娅冲上去给了格鲁克一个拥抱，说自己很想念他。搞得加斯曼不停摇头加咋舌：“啧啧啧啧，早说你自从有了格鲁克爸爸就不要我了。”

“早说了没有啊！”安东尼娅辩解道。她听见格鲁克立即回应加斯曼：“你最好习惯为妙，哪天她要是嫁给谁了肯定再也不跟我们几个老年人混在一起。”

“我什么时候成老年人了？不要带上我。”加斯曼抗议道，毕竟他是三人中最年轻的，确实也够不上老年人的标准。

“孩子，我挺久没见到你了。”梅塔斯塔齐奥招呼女孩到他那边去，“不过我依然熟悉你的歌曲，经常有人演唱它们。”

“您觉得那些歌怎样？”安东尼娅想知道诗人的看法。

“我能强烈感受到你受克里斯托夫的影响很大，你的品味跟他越来越接近了。并非说那不好，但我劝你不要太过火。我承认他很有才华，但总体而言是个疯子。”梅塔斯塔齐奥至始至终没改变过对格鲁克的观点。

“反正除了心爱的哈塞您谁也看不上。”格鲁克对此早已习惯。

安东尼娅浅笑起来，这个组合好久没聚在一起了，看着他们斗嘴依然十分有趣。她听见乐队在演奏安弗西的作品段落，人们也在讨论相应话题。过了一会，卡尔扎比吉与博凯里尼也出现在大厅里。等这一曲结束，一行人索性转移到花园中聊天。

卡尔扎比吉也是博凯里尼的指导者，谈话中他提及后者新创作的一部剧本——基于塔索尼的模仿史诗《被盗的水桶》。那种题材的故事本身就很有趣，用史诗般伟岸壮丽的笔触去写一场普通、有点荒唐的小变故。讲述的是14世纪邻近城市摩德纳和博洛尼亚之间的一场战争，在这场战争中，摩德纳军队入侵了博洛尼亚，偷走了一个木桶作为其胜利的象征。 

“但愿你还没对我腻味吧？”博凯里尼试探着问安东尼娅。

“当然没有。你写完了吗？我简直现在就想看。”安东尼娅兴趣十足。《威尼斯市集》为他俩都带来了不少荣光，继续合作是显而易见的发展。对方的新作品听起来又是截然不同之物，可以让她挑战没试过的技法与风格。

“咳咳，现在看恐怕不太合适。”说这话的是跟格鲁克一鼻孔出气的老朋友卡尔扎比吉，“这类剧本吸引人的点在于模仿史诗的部分要非常严肃，对比之下才能显得荒唐讽刺的部分足够幽默。而正经部分他写了不少梅塔斯塔齐奥式的诗句。”

听到自己的名字垄断正歌剧剧本的诗人抬起头，辛辣地回应道：“企图玩弄我诗句顺便玩弄某种‘共识’并以此为乐的人还少吗？”正因为梅塔斯塔齐奥的作品流传如此之广，观众才能理解对其辞藻或结构上的模仿，“我不介意的，安东尼娅你拿到剧本后可以来我这里写，把那些仿造念给我听，我会解释给你听那些句子表现了什么样的情感。哈塞要是在，也能告诉你如何让观众从第一小节就想起我。”

安东尼娅还真在拿到剧本看完一遍后带去了梅塔斯塔齐奥家里。自从她不再跟随梅塔斯塔齐奥练习朗诵后她已经很久没跟这位诗人私下见面了。

安东尼娅至今觉得荣幸，能被这等站在威望顶端的艺术家一直善待着。之前皇帝都说过她：“你很幸运，也很了不起。维也纳音乐界梅塔斯塔齐奥那一派的人和格鲁克周围的改革派其实不怎么互相来往，只保持表面上的尊敬与交流。梅塔斯塔齐奥自己没办法欣赏新一代的作曲者。加斯曼都偏向格鲁克那边，只有你似乎两边都讨喜。”

“到我这儿来，安东尼娅。告诉我你的词作者写了些什么？”梅塔斯塔齐奥倒并不把这种模仿视为冒犯，事实上之前加斯曼与卡尔扎比吉在写《正歌剧》时也玩过类似的梗。

“要么，我念给您听？”她自己已经标注过哪些段落采用了梅塔斯塔齐奥式的诗句。并把相对应的原文抄在了边上空白处。

“好的，好的。”年长者温和地点了点头。

这部剧跟正歌剧相仿，有非常多的咏叹调。例如第一幕中从战场归来的曼弗雷迪将水桶交给雷诺匹娅，他的那首独唱十分类似于梅塔斯塔齐奥《埃提乌斯》中的某一段，那一剧本格鲁克与加斯曼都曾经谱曲过，她相当熟悉。原本的剧情是罗马将领埃提乌斯要求恋人富尔维娅爱他，信任他，不要担心皇帝瓦伦丁尼安三世后续会对他们做什么：

——「吾爱，请为我保存你，所有甜蜜的情感；爱我，向我倾诉你关心的一切。你哭泣着诉说，害怕被抛弃。不！我非卑鄙者，君王也不会负我。」

而在《被偷走的水桶里》，曼弗雷迪要用同样深情而严肃的口吻叮嘱爱人保管好一只珍贵的、象征胜利的……水桶！

——「吾爱，请为我保存，我挚爱的水桶……」

念完第一句安东尼娅就笑出声来，这和剧情带来的幽默效果完全不一样，过于“出戏”。以至于她一度怀疑歌手会不会在舞台上笑场。

“看，还是经验不足吧，孩子。”诗人也跟着笑起来。

那天哈塞也在，他本来在另一张桌子上做着自己的事情，但他听着房间另一头的动静。

“说不定她只是不够进入状态。”他抬头冲诗人说道，虽是在逗趣却颇为严肃，“你赶紧让谁给他从厨房拿个水桶上来让她抱着。”

虽然安东尼娅企图万言拒绝，她还是于几分钟后拿到了一只小巧的木桶，看上去是给小孩子玩的那种，能让她轻巧抱在手里。

“你再试试。怀着把它当作至宝的心情。”哈塞做了一个「有请」的手势，接着跟梅塔斯塔齐奥相视一笑。

安东尼娅深呼吸了几次让自己镇定下来，克制住绵延不断的笑意，继续朗诵那些台词：「吾爱，请为我保存，我挚爱的水桶……不要嘲笑自己，亲爱的；若你非无耻之徒，我也不是。我会为你而死。」

“哦，很好。”梅塔斯塔齐奥赞美道，“博凯里尼改得还算不错，我能感觉到一些句子里有我的精神。”他挥手招呼女孩过来，拿起羽毛笔沾上墨水在台本上做了些圈划，“这些词汇是我不会使用的，你谱曲的时候可以让它们‘更滑稽’一点，能明白我的意思吗？”

“能，我的话可能会这样写。”她即兴为前两句安上旋律唱出来，在“木桶”的那儿用了一串怪异的符点结构，重复的装饰音一路下行，却又忽然在后半个音节跳跃上两个八度。

这下轮到哈塞忽然大笑起来。

“姑娘，你真有趣。”他夸奖道，“我简直想把你抢过来，别跟着格鲁克学那些歪门邪道，浪费了你的聪明才智。”

“可是我很喜欢跟着格鲁克先生啊。”安东尼娅不置可否地望着年长作曲家，她不确定此时对教导者的维护算不算无礼。

“年轻人有自己的选择。”梅塔斯塔齐奥替她解围，也知道自己的好友是开玩笑的，只是她时常容易认真过头，“她往后选择用我的台本写正歌剧的可能性并不多，没必要非得跟着我们。”

“朋友，我随口一说而已。”

“我知道，但小孩子会当真。”

“你什么时候变得那么懂年轻女孩的心了？”哈塞揶揄道。

“人性的基本面是相通的，否则诗歌便不可能打动那么多人。”诗人不紧不慢地说道，“当然，我最能理解的还是你，就像你能理解我一样。”

见哈塞又开始埋头写他自己的东西，安东尼娅松了口气，把台本翻到下一页。而最终当她跟梅塔斯塔齐奥对完了“模仿”的部分准备离开时，哈塞递给她一张密密麻麻的笔记与示例，用于告诉她什么样的音乐结构才更契合梅塔斯塔齐奥的语言。

之后的某一天，安东尼娅跟格鲁克提起此事，并表示非常羡慕这种作曲者与词作者之间的关系，仿佛灵魂伴侣那般美好。

格鲁克对她说：“孩子，用梅塔斯塔齐奥脚本的人那么多，优秀作品层出不穷，你无需把哈塞先生的建议当标答。早先圈内有不成文的规矩，梅塔斯塔齐奥一旦写了新作品要让哈塞第一个谱曲只是因为诗人爱他。”

“啊？什么？”安东尼娅惊呼起来。

“字面意思。灵魂伴侣这词你用得很贴切。”格鲁克平静地耸了耸肩，“不过找到真正与自己合拍的词作者很难，需要运气，不比找到此生真爱容易。我也是四十多岁时才遇到愿意认同我想法的卡尔扎比吉的。你看加斯曼就没有特别密切的词作者。这不见得是坏事，下一部作品什么都有可能的感觉很自由。”

听完这个解释安东尼娅只觉得更羡慕了，这是双份的幸运啊！再之后的某一天，她跟加斯曼提起此事，后者冷哼了一声说：“哼，虽然很不甘心但格鲁克说得没错。这可比找到挚爱并终成眷属难多了。能被合并提起的组合并不多。”他停顿了一下， 仿佛想起了什么似的望了眼女孩，“哦，你的话还是指望下词作者吧，另一边更难以企及。”

为了最后一句话安东尼娅跟加斯曼怄了一下午气。芭芭拉不明所以，又看不得安东尼娅一脸委屈的样子。她把乐谱卷起来不停敲打丈夫的头顶严刑逼供，但加斯曼怎么都不肯说出实情。末了只能以“行了，我们弄点甜点”收尾。

安东尼娅的小沮丧久久没能退散，以至于后来她见到皇帝时立即被询问：“怎么了安东尼娅？你看起来不太高兴。”

“哦，没有。稍微有些思路不顺，一直在琢磨。”她找了个万能的理由搪塞。

“慢慢想，不用着急的。”皇帝一如既往安慰她，“或者我带你出去一下散散心？”

被跟乐队一起塞上马车，安东尼娅茫然于自己为什么就答应了。来到郊野河畔的狩猎场后她就更茫然了，记忆中皇帝几乎不参与这项活动。

她看见男人们分成好几组，带着骑着马背着猎枪，成群的猎兔犬、猎狐犬跟在他们后方。女人们聚集在一起野餐，谈论新潮的服饰与奇异的传闻。

皇帝并未跟狩猎者们一同出发，他单独带着两位向导，特意叫上安东尼娅一起往更靠近河边的地方走去。

“最近大家都情绪亢奋，也忙了好一阵了，该出来放松一下。”他边走边解释。

“是什么事情让大家这么高兴？”安东尼娅问道。

“战争停止了，我们能从波兰获得可观的利益，领土包括整个加利西亚和部分马洛波什卡地区，扎托尔与奥斯维辛。这些区域预计至少有两百万人口。我的母亲至今对此行径表示不齿，但不这样做只会让我们的邻居无度扩张，并总有一天威胁到我们。不作为会有损失而‘恶行’会为国家带来利益时，我肯定选择‘恶行’并承担附带的恶名。事实上人们都是结果主义者，当我们真正获得土地与财富，你看那群人，一个比一个激动。”他说这话时露出些许不屑的神色。

“总之，祝贺您获得一个好的结果。”她一贯信任他的思考与决策。

“好了，别往前走了，就在这里吧。”皇帝忽然示意她停下脚步，并指了指远方的一片湿地，“看，我们的目标。”

安东尼娅顺着他所指的方向望去，隐隐约约能看见那儿有一群水鸟。

“狩猎苍鹭是我唯一还算喜欢的活动。无需枪声，一切都悄无声息。”另一架马车事先在那儿等候着。约瑟夫带上仆从递来的厚实皮手套，接着驯鹰人取出一只猎鹰让它站到他手臂上。

“它今天看起来很精神。”他摸着它的后背评价道，又转头问正在张望的安东尼娅，“你要摸一下吗？没事的我有控制住它。”他指了指自己握住的，系在猎鹰脚踝上的绳子。

安东尼娅迟疑地学着皇帝的样子，伸手搭上鹰的后背。那只猛禽警觉地往她所在的方向转头，尽管它带着眼罩并看不见她，那弯钩般金黄色的喙还是散发出威慑力。在此之前她只观察过别人家养的椋鸟或者鹦鹉，从未近距离接触过这样硕大、凶猛又充满力量的掠食者。它的躯体温热，远高于人类的体温，羽毛比她想象中更硬，那些翅膀末端‘活着的’飞羽跟书桌上的羽毛笔完全是两种感觉。她已经开始想象它飞翔的样子。

“真漂亮。”她不禁赞叹道。

“在空中会更漂亮的。”他挺早以前就发现她喜欢具有力量感的东西。

用望远镜确认了下远处的水鸟群，约瑟夫跃身上马去往一处地势较高的地方。接着他摘去猎鹰头上的眼罩，举起右起让它看清堤岸下方的猎物。鹰很快昂头紧盯着远方，于是他松开握住的绳子，将鹰跑向空中放飞。

猛禽张开翅膀向河岸滑翔，攻击性掩藏在寂静的羽翼之下。此时还在安然觅食的水鸟终于意识到了危难降临，急匆匆拍打翅膀准备逃跑。然而猎鹰的利爪来得更快，被锁定的那只苍鹭几乎来不及反应就被割开了咽喉。

约瑟夫与向导一起小心地绕开可能有沼泽的区域，去捡回战利品与站在它之上得意洋洋的猎鹰。安东尼娅远远地观望着，本质她不喜杀戮，但那只动物猎杀时的姿态过于优雅，她深深被它果决英勇的动作所吸引。

等皇帝回到原地取出事先准备好碎肉块喂给猎鹰作为奖励，安东尼娅认真地望着它漆黑却闪着光芒的瞳孔，觉得相比之下隔壁追逐野兔、替主人衔毁尸体的梗犬只是一群乌央乌央的玩偶。

“它好厉害。”她简短地夸赞它，一时竟找不出更贴切的词汇。

“是吧？远比燧发枪更有效率。”约瑟夫又摸了摸它的翅膀，“优秀的猎鹰可以靠俯冲的力量杀死狐狸甚至小狼崽。哪怕被反过来咬伤腿都不会松开爪子。”等它吃完连着骨头的肉块他为它重新戴上眼罩，“让它休息一会，它很快能再次出击。”

“我可以再摸它一下吗？”安东尼娅问道。

“啊，当然可以。”约瑟夫伸手向她靠近一些，“如果你对自己的臂力有信心，可以去那边找只手套让它站在你手上。它大概十五磅重。”

“我觉得我能拿稳。”其实她有点紧张，但终究是跃跃欲试的心情占了上风。

皇帝的仆从为她找出一只较小的皮手套为她带上，接着皇帝慢慢将手上的猎鹰移动到她手臂上，并把它脚上的绳子往她手掌上饶了几圈。

“抓紧点，它要是一下子站不稳，可能会半路拍打翅膀。”他叮嘱道，好在那只猛禽稳稳当当站在了女孩手上。

“唔，还挺沉的。”安东尼娅承认自己有些勉强，但她努力稳住手臂让猎鹰安稳地停留在原地。她用空余的手抚过它翅膀的轮廓，那线条令她着迷。她联想起哈布斯堡家族的纹章，这种勇武又坚忍的动物的确是很有意义的象征。

“等拿不动了提早说，还给边上的人就好。”皇帝说着接过另一只猎鹰，然后去寻找另一处水鸟栖息地，和先前一样，他和他的鹰很快又捕回一只苍鹭。

那天收获颇丰，猎物会被拿去当晚饭的材料。然而就在他们回去与其他人汇合的路上，发生了点意外——谁都没有注意到的情况下，一只处于繁殖季节的暴躁公鹿可能认为自己的领地被侵犯了，忽然就朝他们冲过来，把皇帝撞倒在他身后的灌木丛里。其余人赶忙用匕首与木棍将那只鲁莽的动物当场击毙。然而皇帝还是被鹿撕毁了外套，外加跌倒时树枝划伤了他右边脸颊。除此之外他表示没有受伤，但保险起见大家还是直接把他送回去到医生那儿检查一下。

安东尼娅全程都处于错愕的状态，太危险了，她不敢想象对方要是真的有什么差池会怎样。万幸皇帝着实没有伤到其他地方，除了他的自尊心，那可能比皮肉伤还严重——他连着好几天谁都不肯见，暂停了音乐集会也不去剧院。

一个星期后，安东尼娅听说皇帝带着拉西将军一起在狩猎场杀了十三只鹿。

加斯曼听完这个故事笑得根本弹不下去手上的奏鸣曲：“哈哈哈哈哈……任何一个男人在自己喜欢的人面前那样丢脸，绝对都一时半会缓不过来，只想找个阴暗洞穴钻在里面团成一团。”

“何必呢？我又不会嘲笑他。”安东尼娅皱眉。

“就算你不嘲笑他，他只要看着你都会回想起那一日的糗事，并觉得头顶有笑声在盘旋。”加斯曼指出这普遍规律。

“可是我真的不在意啊……”安东尼娅嘟囔着。

加斯曼不得不花了大半个小时跟她解释男人的心理活动，劝她现在别去招惹他，让他一个人躲着静一静。否则可能会被咬，那比一只受伤的狮子更危险。

安东尼娅本就没有理由主动找他，直到若干日过去她无意中在图书馆遇见统治者。他看上去依然想逃跑，长久停留在原地没有主动接近的意思。安东尼娅便假装没发现他，埋头整理加斯曼扔给她的历史文件。直到对方犹豫良久还是忍不住向她招手，她才往他那边去，跟着他躲在深处没什么人去的书架那儿。

然而面对面之后皇帝自己都不知该跟她聊些什么，他一脸烦闷地思索老半天，搞到最后还抱怨道：“啊~啊~你别这样盯着我看好吗？”他还是感觉浑身不适，毕竟他脸上的划伤要消退还早得很，而那根本无法掩藏。

“抱歉，陛下。”她索性退让，“但请相信我，我真的只是担心您。”

约瑟夫继续沉默着喷了个鼻息，他不怀疑她所说的，她望向他的眼神不会说谎。但那并不足以完全令他释怀。那种无意义的失败过于有损颜面。过了很久很久，他才幽幽地吐出一句：“我知道。”

安东尼娅苦恼于怎样规劝他，她后悔出门前没有请教一下左邻右舍的官员们怎样给心情不佳的皇帝谏言。然而转念一想问了恐怕也没用，在理性行为上劝说他和直接处理他的情绪完全是两码事。

但她又不忍看他一直这样闷闷不乐，因而即使加斯曼劝她不要去主动招惹他，她还是想要做点什么挽救一下。

主动靠近皇帝时安东尼娅看见他露出困惑的表情，却没有躲开或反对，让她决定赌一把。

“我觉得那就是个普普通通的意外，希望您不要太在意。”她抬头温柔地对他说道，顺势吻了吻他的下颌，就在接近伤口的位置不过并未触碰到。

这下轮到她逃跑了。在她转身离开之前，她看到皇帝紧张又焦虑的眼神在掠过一阵震惊后明显柔和下来。

应该有用吧？她不确定，不过只要对方没有什么特别奇怪的反应理论上就足够了。

隔日跟加斯曼一起在剧院排练时见到皇帝，她觉得自己赌赢了。对方跑来跟他们聊了一会近况，并通知他们明天起音乐集会恢复。他看起来已经从无处发泄的无端自责中解脱开了。

“你是不是跟皇帝说了什么？”加斯曼事后悄悄问她。

“是啊，我让他不要太在意，谁的人生都会发生意外的。”她部分承认，故意用表情夸大自己的得意以略过不打算说出来的那部分，“事实证明就算受伤的狮子也是能讲道理的。”

“行，你越来越‘技能娴熟’了。”加斯曼温厚地笑了笑，不打算再追问。

 

-TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 醋约是宝藏

《被偷走的水桶》属于安东尼娅写得既顺手又很开心的剧本。配器上她额外加了一只定音鼓，让音乐从序曲开始就具有额外的诙谐-隆重双重效果。

但她自己玩得开心不代表别人就认可，她自己明白这个道理，然而这一次的意外让她格外错愕。

那日皇帝刚刚开完一个会，关于让军队进入波兰占据事先约定好的区域。他来到音乐室时还带着强烈的戾气，这点大家都习惯了，包括安东尼娅。这种时候扔他一些或明快或柔和的曲目，他很快会把惹怒他的官员们忘掉。

问题就出在曲目上，之前由于皇帝很忙，安东尼娅没有给他看过自己手中的新作品。这次她差不多写完了，修改之前她把完整的乐谱拿来给他看，结果皇帝没看几页就露出费解又不悦的表情，接着他迅速翻完剩下的纸张，厉声命令道：“加斯曼你过来一下！”

“好的，陛下。”加斯曼去往统治者那儿之前拍了拍安东尼娅的后背让她不要紧张，他看过她的作品，不认为是写得太糟糕了皇帝才要发脾气。

约瑟夫往房间另一侧走去，打开门打算进入隔壁一间小会客厅。他站在门口想了想，还是招手让安东尼娅也过去。

“加斯曼，这部剧的台本你仔细看过吗？”他拉开椅子坐下，立即发问。

“我有仔细看过。”加斯曼并不会因为对方即将批评什么而不承认这一点，“给安东尼娅的剧本我都有审核一遍，太差劲的作品不会送到她手上。”

“不是通常意味的差劲。”约瑟夫摊开剧本翻到某一页，指着某一行问道，“但是这种句子，你自己觉得给你宝贝女儿写合适吗？在我的观点里甚至连看都不应该给她看。”他等到加斯曼一脸不解凑过来查看后继续说道，“她可能没注意，或者压根不明白。但是你别告诉我你不知道某些词汇的暗示，你又不是不精通意大利语。”

安东尼娅隐隐约约看见皇帝的指尖放在“castagne”（核桃）一词上，那在俚语中是**的意思，而整句歌词实质上是「只要舔**，所有摩德纳人都会来。」而此刻她只能装作不明白。

“我认为她不往那方面想的话，也就是句普通的诗句。”加斯曼继续替作品辩护，“就算演出时某些观众有下流的联想……”

“你也知道他们会有下流的联想。”约瑟夫打断他，“那你猜他们具体会怎样做春梦呢？在作曲者就是个漂亮姑娘，且人也在舞台上。”他停了几秒换上一种更冷淡却更凝重的语气，“你觉得我能容忍这样的事情发生吗？”

“呃……”加斯曼一时语塞，从常理上他认为对方神经质想多了，但跟皇帝为这种事情据理力争没必要且只会让对方更生气。

“而且我还有一个问题。词作者本人，乔瓦尼·加斯托内·博凯里尼，他难道不是故意的？”约瑟夫偏头看了眼安东尼娅，“他在跟作曲者讨论这一段该怎么写曲子时，甚至当她写完了当着他面唱出这首咏叹调时，他脑袋里当真没有一点点龌龊的想法？难道就不觉得在女士面前说这样的词语都是十分无礼的冒犯吗？”

“陛下，我想博凯里尼也没有多想。毕竟他写台本时也没法确定作曲者会是谁的。”加斯曼试着替年轻词作者解释，尽管他清楚那没多大用，那孩子已经不经意间惹了大麻烦。

“那安东尼娅决定要写的时候他竟然不修改一下？”皇帝双手交叉在胸前，往后靠在椅背上，“他就‘故意’留着好几处带有强烈性暗示的文本，假装那不是自己写的？”

这回加斯曼也捏着下巴陷入沉思。见女孩用忧虑的眼神来回扫视他们俩，约瑟夫转而对她说：“跟你没有关系，我没在说你不好。”

“您很反感的话，我回去重新找一份剧本写。”她小声说道。

“啊，那倒不用。我不想浪费你可爱的旋律。”他并不认为音乐部分有问题，“但是加斯曼！”他再次望向自己的乐师长，“麻烦你监督一下博凯里尼，让他把不合适的词句全都给我改掉。不然我是不会让这部剧搬上舞台演出的。”

“是，陛下。”加斯曼答应道，然后跟着皇帝回到隔壁，全然无视不明所以正在东张西望的其他乐队成员，开始一同演奏一些乐段。

安东尼娅一路都在焦虑，在小提琴上连连错音。倘若有人挑剔她作品哪里不合理，她能够淡然听取、分析，再征求下多方建议。然而今日的“指控”让她完全没有应对的头绪。

集会结束回去的路上，加斯曼叮嘱她说：“这事情你不要去找博凯里尼，全部让我来处理。”

“可是……你打算怎么办？”安东尼娅挺替他担心的。

“我先问你一个问题，皇帝知不知道博凯里尼追求过你的事情。”他得先理清思路。

“他不知道具体事件，但他应该至少感觉到博凯里尼对我有好感。”她把博凯里尼第一次见到皇帝时的场景给加斯曼讲述了一遍。

“哦，那他惨了。”加斯曼不留情面地下了论断，“皇帝的脾气你了解的。他喜欢任何东西都要独占，不愿意被其他人染指。博凯里尼晚些时候不被找理由驱逐不错了。”

“唉？可是……”她认为这样的后果也太严重了。

“我早就跟你说过皇帝是很危险的人。即便暂时不威胁到你，也难保不伤害到你身边的人。他越是喜欢你这种‘能量’就越大，这次多么明显的因嫉妒而引起的恼怒。多来几次大家都知道皇帝对你什么态度了，会为了自保而孤立你的。那样你只能选择更依赖君权，这就是个恶性循环了。”加斯曼无奈地不停摇头。

“那我该怎么办……”安东尼娅低头望着自己放在膝盖上的剧本，自责为什么没事先想到这一层呢？她又不是真的没看懂那些暗示。

“实话说，我也想不出什么办法。”加斯曼少有地苦笑，“当年我的老师可没教过我，要是学生跟皇帝恋爱怎么办。”

“好吧，我的错。”她一脸委屈，那从一开始就不是她能控制的。

“安东尼娅，我只能在我的能力范围内尽力保护你。但你自己得提前想明白一些事情，至少要有心理准备。例如要是某天皇帝更中意别人开始冷落你，再例如要是哪天你自己想跟谁在一起……你想象一下那处理起来多棘手，换做别的艺术家换一座城市生活未尝不可。但你到底是女孩子，离开维也纳的庇护圈，你的日子会艰难得多。不要觉得那种设想不可能，人生没有什么是必然发生的，也没有必然不发生的，你永远得有好的打算也要有坏的打算。”

安东尼娅沉思着没有回应，她理解加斯曼的担忧。只是此刻比起自己未来的路，误伤博凯里尼这一事实更令她忧郁。

四天后，她收到了修改完的剧本。一些细微的词语替换罢了，博凯里尼甚至没有破坏韵脚，那意味着她都不用修改音乐。这让她更内疚了，博凯里尼固然有让她头痛的时候，但他总体而言是一个友好又正直的人，是跟她十分合拍的重要合作者。不知道加斯曼究竟怎样跟他说修改事宜的，不管怎样他都特别无辜。

于是安东尼娅闷闷不乐地罢工了几天，什么也没写，也不去宫廷音乐集会。她在家中把所有东西收拾了一遍，过于陈旧的东西扔掉，能清洗的全都丢去清洗。她买了一把新的扶手椅和几只绣着牵牛花与蜂鸟花纹的厚实靠垫，好让自己坐着思考时更舒服一些。她还给心爱的植物都换了新花盆，在阳台上换一种更精致的布局摆放。接着又把前段时间被她塞得乱糟糟的书架按照作者顺序排列好。

凯特琳娜又跑来她家住了几天，有时她们就在房间里练声演唱，安东尼娅在羽管键琴前给自己伴奏。有一次不小心被邻居抗议了，一位中年男人气势汹汹地来敲门让她们安静点。结果凯特琳娜寸步不让，插着腰对他说：“先生，为什么你们愿意花高价买票去剧院听歌手唱歌，而躺在家里听到她们唱同样的歌却开始发怒？你难道你们进家门前会把艺术修养扔在门外？还是你的住处过于低俗令缪斯女神不肯登门拜访。”

那位男士咒骂着表示要去转告剧院经理，让他们开除这不知天高地厚的小姑娘，不过那并没有发生。兴许是他忘记了，兴许是剧院经理也没当回事。凯特琳娜是很有潜力且令他们满意的歌手，已经有不少观众表示过对她的喜爱，要求给她更好的角色演出。

生活本身充满乐趣，但安东尼娅知道一直逃避下去肯定要被质问的。果然隔天她送凯特琳娜去剧院演出当晚的剧目，自己则被皇帝堵门截住。

“你又躲着我。”他对她说，“上次我还是惹你不高兴了？”

“您让我无所适从，陛下。”她实话实说。

“嗯？怎么说？”他不是很明白。

“莫名波及他人的感觉很糟糕。”她索性认真解释，“我知道那些诗句为什么令您不满，是我疏忽了。但正由于我不想被误会跟词作者‘调情’之类的，所以我从来没跟他讨论过里面的涵义，甚至没有提出过异议。想必博凯里尼先生以后见到我会很苦恼吧。我不确定自己以后会不会有其他形式的疏忽，让我又失去一位合作者，或者一位朋友。”

“安东尼娅。我只让博凯里尼修改台本而已，没有当面指责过他，更不会对他采取其他措施。”他的神情看起来有些困惑，“值得让你那么担心吗？”

“您不理解就算了……”她终于明确意识到对方再关心自己，部分思维上的隔阂还是无法免除的。哪怕她认为他已经很会设身处地去考虑别人的状况了，然他自身还是很难体会被权力操纵、压迫的恐惧。  
“你说我该怎么办呢？”约瑟夫凑近一些问她，本意真没为难谁的意思。

“我不知道……”她不认为自己应当在这场合为词作者说些什么，她不想冒险让对方误认为自己有多在乎博凯里尼从而起反作用。

“好吧，那你想好了再告诉我。”他不想见她不开心，这事看来确实是他处理得太粗糙，“还有你什么时候肯来把你的新歌剧唱给我听？有在排练了吗？”

“我明天会来的。”安东尼娅允诺道，哪怕有所不满她也做不到拒绝他，“排练还没开始，档期还没确定等剧院安排。大概10月能够首演。”

“那就好，我还以为你玩腻了不想当作曲家了。”约瑟夫调侃道。

“不可能啊，不然我还能干什么呢。”安东尼娅不明所以地摇头。

“我的秘书长罗德上个月底意外过世了，我还没有找到合适的人来接替他。你要不要考虑一下转行？”他挺认真地问她。

“您又取笑我。”

“不是取笑啊，提炼会议记录这种事情我相信你能比他更好。起草条令你的话学一下很快的，也不需要写得多精确巧妙，因为之后我一定会跟我的部长们反复修改。相当于你扔下草稿就能拍屁股走人了，一定比你现在的工作轻松。”

“谢谢您的认可，不过我还是觉得写曲子更有趣。”这回她真的被逗笑了。

“你现在是要回家吗？还是去加斯曼那里？”

“我直接回去，今天他跟剧院经理科勒维奇先生在一起。”

所以如往常一样被皇帝送回家，安东尼娅抱着新靠垫，觉得安于维持现状的自己真没出息。她读了一晚上伊壁鸠鲁，企图探寻痛苦与快乐的本源。哲人认为「肉体的快乐大部分是强加于我们的，应当有所节制；而精神的快乐则可以被我们所支配，发展友谊、欣赏艺术等能使人获得更持久、更强烈的快乐，帮助人不被痛苦所折磨。」这让安东尼娅更困惑了，她寻思着自己也在精神享乐的那边，为什么还是动不动那么痛苦？

末了她不得不求助于被伊壁鸠鲁质疑的全知全能的上帝，去教堂寻求心灵安慰。那个星期日半凑巧地，她替加斯曼在美泉宫的皇家小礼拜堂里训练唱诗班，好让他空出来陪伴家人——他的女儿不久前于7月23日晚上出生了。

工作完成后她主动帮助一位严重驼背的修女替换供奉于祭台与神像前的蜡烛，后者边点燃一团团神圣的火苗一边跟她谈话。她们从教堂音乐一路谈到文学、哲学、艺术品收藏，再到安东尼娅不怎么明白的自然科学与化学。末了对方对她说：“姑娘，你看起来有心事。看在上帝的份上如果你肯信任我的话，也可以跟我谈一谈。”

“我觉得我甚至不配谈论心事。”她考虑良久后慢慢开口说道，“明明我已经非常非常幸运了。上帝给予我的比别人都多，可是……我却至始至终无法安心，仿佛那一切都是虚假的，不属于我的。”她又整理了一下思绪，“我想这都怪我爱着一个我不配去爱的人。哪怕我们彼此都从未有过越轨之举，兴许连不道德的念想都未曾有过。然而那爱还是令我痛苦，想必也时常令他痛苦。”

“但你并不想就此结束是吗？”修女平和地问道。

“不，不……对不起！原谅我的懦弱，我不能再说下去了。”安东尼娅望着圣坛上方向下俯视的小天使雕塑，瞬间感觉被惊恐扼住了喉咙。

“上帝自有他的考量。分配给脆弱无力者更多的照顾，使得他灵魂纯洁；分配给坚韧忍耐者更多考验，使得他灵魂升华。”那位修女话说很慢，她的呼吸急促而断续，让她无法一口气发表长篇大论，那是一场大病的后遗症，“有时你感到幸运，是因为旁人为你背负了不幸。有人替你承担了不道德的部分，让你免于不道德，但那些亏欠依然会带来罪孽。”

“我不明白您在说什么。”安东尼娅迷惑不已。

修女于第一排长凳上坐下，示意女孩来到她身旁。她闭着眼睛像是需要休养片刻，直到她充满杂音的，听着令人担心的呼吸声稍许平静下来，她才接着说道：“那我给你讲个故事吧。从前有一位尊贵的男人，他爱着一位出身平凡却纯洁美丽的女孩。他认为她是完美的，是一位天使，认为自己出于道德和虔诚，不该玷污她。所以每次去见她之前，为了让自己不要显露出被欲望困扰的样子更不要做出无礼之举，他总是先找园丁的女儿寻欢作乐，发泄一番，好让他在心爱之人面前维持翩翩君子的形象。为此他付给园丁许多钱，远比他埋头于花园里整理花草树木来得多。所以即便他的女儿不想被侵占，总是哭泣、抗拒、试图逃跑，他还是强迫她满足雇主的要求，亲自把她送到他面前。她被迫替另一个并不认识的女孩承受着那些肮脏的欲望。”

“唔，等一下……”这个故事让安东尼娅更惊慌了，“您有在指代谁吗？”她不禁问道。

“你可以认为那是任何人，包括你自己。”修女依旧以仿佛在念诵经文的语调回答，“请记得自己的罪与亏欠，记得祷告与忏悔。我不会普普通通安慰你‘一切都会好起来’，但我会说‘愿上帝与你同在，愿主指引你的道路，给予你真正的智慧看清世界的真相，再去思考自己应当怎样选择、怎样生活’。”

那场谈话结束，她几乎是仓惶逃跑的。又过了挺长一段时日，安东尼娅方才无意中得知皇宫里那位名叫玛丽安娜的驼背修女是皇帝的姐姐。听说是女皇最不上心的一个孩子，因为她既不漂亮也不活泼开朗。许多人都没怎么见过她。她自从年幼时因病落下残疾后，便将自己奉献给了宗教，与她的另一位被疾病毁掉容貌的妹妹莉瑟一起当了修女，当初为玛丽·安托瓦内特受洗的就是她。而她的科学知识是父亲弗朗西斯一世分享给她的爱好。

《被偷走的水桶》最终排在10月上演，惯例准备舞台布景期间，安东尼娅拿到物料表与制作计划的同时，博凯里尼也告知她：“我可能看不到首演了，唐突决定不与剧院续约，我弟弟路易吉邀请我去马德里居住。”

“是因为我吗……”她真的又震惊又难过。

“不是的，他很早就跟我提议过了。”

“你不用安慰我。”

“总之很抱歉，你会遇见更好的词作者的，就像科特里尼先生他们。”

当天晚上安东尼娅在加斯曼面前几乎要耍脾气了：“他明明说过他不会针对博凯里尼的！为什么最后还是这样！”

“冷静一下，孩子。皇帝确实什么也没做，还跟罗森博格伯爵谈论过与他续约的事情。是博凯里尼斟酌了自己的处境后保险起见决定离开的。”加斯曼告诉她实情，但那并不会让她好受一些。

“我不管，他很过分！我要向他抗议！”她在空旷的剧院后台踱步并大喊大叫。

“我认真劝你不要那么做，事已至此对大家都没好处。”加斯曼依然严肃而淡然地跟她讲道理。

“他不可以这样！就为了屁大点事情，我不能接受……”她根本冷静不下来。

“孩子，虽然直白地说出来很残忍，但你没有跟他对抗的资本。即使换做我，也不行。还有，词作者当真被驱逐也是常有的事。无意间被认为作品具有不良政治暗喻的人不是个别。”他明确指出这一点，她是时候该醒悟过来那条鸿沟意味着什么了。艺术追求是另一码事，但社会结构上艺术家就是权贵的附庸甚至手上的玩具。撑死像格鲁克那样有底气拒绝妥协，说不做一些事情就不做，但望图去改变什么，无异于做梦。

等安东尼娅最终闹够了，加斯曼把她带回家，让她跟自己住几天。且陪同她去剧院排练她的歌剧，劝告她认真完成自己的作品。

反观约瑟夫这边他确实同样没料到博凯里尼反应那么大。他本以为安东尼娅肯定又要跟他闹别扭了，结果那天他去观摩排练，女孩对他的态度很平和，仅仅问他对这部剧有什么看法，半句都没提及那场变故。

约瑟夫意识到安东尼娅似乎在讨好他，人们讨好他不外乎两种理由：第一企图哄他开心谋求利益，第二掩饰自己对他的恐惧，最大程度避免惹怒他。他不想看见她这么做，他花了好久才让她不要往那种路数上走。现在她又换了种方式躲避他。

他本想排练结束找她谈一谈，但叫住她之后又无从开口。反被对方倒过来说：“之前是我想太多了，那是他自己的考量，而且归根结底留用谁是您的权力。”

虽然道理是那道理，但约瑟夫真不想听最后一句话从她嘴里说出来。

因而《被偷走的水桶》首演前一天，安东尼娅收到了一封信。

——「安东尼娅，我知道你近两个月来一直生活在不确定与怀疑之中。每次我看见你对我微笑，都同时也看见你在担心自己先前获得的一切是不是真实的。

对此我无从辩驳，所以我只能给你两条承诺和一条自述：

第一，我从未有过一丝一毫要伤害你的念头，未来也不会伤害你。更不允许谁做出对你有害之事。

第二，也是更关键的：你至始至终是自由的。倘若哪天你对眼前的一切厌倦了，你随时可以离开我，无论是跟某个人在一起，还是前往另一座城市生活。我会感到遗憾，但不会以任何形式阻拦。我并不打算成为束缚你的理由。

以及，我爱你这件事至始至终不曾虚假。我希望看到你真心感到快乐的样子，希望你一直处在你想要的生活中。奈何有时我十分微小的一个举动都能带来令人不安的波澜，我为无意中给你造成的任何形式的痛苦深感抱歉。看在我的初衷以及上帝的份上请相信我：我仍在寻求让你安心的方式。

总之，请你先留下这封有署名与印章的信件作为证词。

约瑟夫二世 」

 

-TBC


	31. Chapter 31

博凯里尼离开前还留下了一本剧本《乡村房屋》，但安东尼娅发现自己根本没办法写出东西来。她已经习惯于从搭框架起就跟博凯里尼讨论着要什么样的效果。

“算啦，你干点别的吧。这本台本给我好了，还挺不错的不要浪费。”加斯曼说着把博凯里尼的遗留作品列入了自己的计划表。

“那我写什么呢？”安东尼娅望着加斯曼，真让她一直闲着她也不乐意。

“呵！你还担心自己没活干？”加斯曼立马塞了一份委托清单给她，“这是从现在起到明年狂欢节所有宫廷的舞会、宴会和其他社交接见安排。需要大量演出曲目，还有诸圣节需要的康塔塔与经文歌，你自己挑着写吧。等我看了或者你自己找到了合适剧本再说。”

安东尼娅感到日子仿佛回到了她刚来维也纳那会。给加斯曼校对乐谱、帮忙管理乐队、写委托的小曲目、宫廷音乐集会……多出来事情除了训练凯特琳娜·卡瓦列里之外，还有受梅塔斯塔齐奥的邀请，她偶尔会在他的住处也就是马丁内斯家开个人音乐会，跟几位比较熟悉的乐手一起演奏她写的二重奏、三重奏……或者她索性给凯特琳娜写了些单独的咏叹调，让她演唱。外加躺在维也纳迟迟不肯动身回法国的格鲁克会把巴黎歌剧院寄来的法语剧本给她看，挑些段落给她写来玩一下。他自己则时常写着写着就感到不满意，把剧本扔开要求更换。

对于她在马丁内斯家“私底下”的演出知道皇帝其实不怎么满意，然而由于有约在先，他也没抱怨什么。安东尼娅很快找到了方法给他些补偿，既然跟着加斯曼她同样越来越多出入宫廷，她迅速掌握了节奏，假借送报告书、重要合约这样的任务去皇帝办公室陪他一会。那本来是罗森博格的工作，但他乐于转交给她，说是皇帝经常抓着他聊太久让他无法脱身。

这点安东尼娅挺早之前就发现了，她自己已然拥有足够多的陪伴，有朋友也有人给她家庭式的关怀。而从她认识皇帝到现在，他反而一直在往孤寂的洞穴深处走，变得愈发孤僻，远离身后的光亮。她有时甚至感觉他很想依赖她，只是他不能，他顽固的原则同样适用于自身。他爱自己的子民，每天都在倾听并处理痛苦的自述，从不阻拦任何阶层的人进入他的办公室递上请愿书。但那种体恤和单独体恤特定某个人是两码事，前者来源于理智加道德的价值判断，而后者来源于共情。

诚然，皇帝会问候她，观察她的情绪，发现她不开心了会试图解决。但那大多数时候跟观察一棵植物有没有开花有没有落叶差不多，他只是分析现象并对不满意的部分进行修正，因为他想要看见植物开花也想要看见她的笑容。只有当她非常非常难过的时候，他才会想起来要试着代入她的处境去想象那是怎样的心情。她也曾无意中听到过罗森博格伯爵的评论：“皇帝的书面言辞里除了具体指令与决议外不要太当真，他能写出极其优美华丽、打动人心的语句，那只是他的文学功底，至于他内心究竟有没有那样想是需要怀疑的。”

这点跟挺久以前利奥波德大公的说法不谋而合，安东尼娅至今想不出什么处置之道，不知该怎样教会他“情绪化一点考虑问题”。会担心他哪天彻底失去身为一个人类的情感，放逐自我，只作为统治国家的工具存在。她想要阻止这样的事情发生，却也不知道具体该怎么做，皇帝分给她的情感已经比他给如今任何人的都多了，她并不怀疑他写下的“爱”。

兴许一切就会这样持续下去，那只是人世间很普遍的一种无可奈何。爱某种程度上很公平，跟死亡一样公平。无论贫穷或富有、才华横溢或愚钝，拥有什么样的社会地位，都不能增加获得美满爱情的几率。哪怕史诗与传说中的英雄、神明也不乏为爱陷入困顿的。

安东尼娅发现自己开始学会跟皇帝一样埋头工作转移注意力。音乐是她灵魂的港湾，那让她更同情君主了——她埋头工作还能出于乐趣，那些文件条款有何乐趣可言呢？他为了使命与责任在工作。为此不惜以自己并不热衷的宗教为这样的举动辩护。有一回她听见皇帝在被官员们埋怨为什么要做到这种地步，把他们逼得比牲口还累时他咆哮道：“这是我的职责！上帝派我为民众谋求福祉。谁想辞职不干的话随意，然而你们以为自己是在简单随性地挑选雇主吗？不，你们在逃避。我站在这里是神明的意愿。虽然仪式本身很愚蠢，但我在教堂里加冕，不是在宫殿宴会厅里也不是在工作用的会议室里。给我回去好好想一想这里面的区别，想想上帝要求执政者怎么做。再思考下你们要站在虔诚那边还是背弃堕落那边。”

晚些时候，安东尼娅“以牙还牙”抢了一部原本送去给加斯曼的剧本——《旅店女主人》。她发现自己还是最喜欢写歌剧了，她热爱这一音乐体裁胜过其他任何类型。词作者是多梅尼科·波吉，写着玩的，意外写得挺优秀。他本业是意语剧院的一名男高音，安东尼娅本来就很熟悉他。波吉矮矮胖胖的，幽默而机灵，总是被剧院的女孩们欺负。她相信给他合作应该还挺轻松的。

加斯曼把剧本让给她后调侃：“你最近怎么回事啊？似乎跟这类故事过不去了，对在男人堆里周旋的女主角情有独钟。”那部剧由哥尔多尼的同名戏剧改编的，也是一部诙谐幽默的题材：经营旅馆的米兰朵丽娜是个聪明迷人的女人。她拒绝多情的贵族，戏弄她忠实的仆人和追求者法布里齐奥，并给了厌女的卡瓦里埃一堂令他毕生难忘的爱情课。

“你不知道人越缺什么就会越向往什么吗？”安东尼娅反过来跟他开玩笑。

结果加斯曼竟然很认真地对她说：“你知道吗，你最大的魅力就是一点也不主动向任何人散发魅力，你只关系自己手头的事情。这比什么叱咤情场的热情姑娘可爱多了。”

“爸爸！你为什么忽然说这个！”她一脸震惊。

“我随便感慨一下罢了，到底我之前推脱掉好几打向我打听你的人。”

“什么？什么时候的事情？谁？”

安东尼娅更震惊了，在她的追问下加斯曼稍许讲了几个案例，并表示在他看来她只会去了解自己愿意了解的人，他没必要替她“多管闲事”。

…… …… ……

约瑟夫连着头痛了好几天，可能是近来密集的社交场合让他烦躁。他发誓参加完今晚的宴会他要好好休息一下，退掉后续所有的接见。

起初他看错了时间，导致他提早一个小时在用于设宴的翼楼那儿傻兮兮地闲逛。确实有一些女皇邀请的宾客已经到了，坐在桌边已然喝起酒来，他无意与他们接触。

他准备返回图书馆打发剩余的时间，半路遇见了艾莲诺·里希腾施坦因，她看起来一副匆忙又恼怒的样子。

“艾莲诺？谁又惹你生气了吗？”他在她向他打招呼后询问。

“感谢关心，陛下。请问您有没有看见过我的丈夫卡尔？”她压抑着语气里的怒意。

“没见到，他回到维也纳了吗？”

“是的前天就回来了。但他只在家里呆了两小时不到就又跑了出去，我至今不知道他去了哪儿！我姐姐告诉我他今天会来皇宫，我就来这找他。呵！到现在都没个影子。”

约瑟夫皱眉，感觉嗅到了烂俗剧本的气息。以前他的父亲弗朗西斯跑去剧院找芭蕾舞女演员时，女皇也是用这样的语气质问的。

他对此没有兴趣，便问艾莲诺要不要跟他一起去图书馆，她在霍夫堡里转来转去找一个人也没意思。如果对方执意要躲藏她问侍者和守卫都不会有结果的。

艾莲诺正巧也走累了，索性跟着皇帝一路。约瑟夫跟她聊了聊自己明年去加利西亚地区实地考察的计划。

晚上七点半他们一起回到举办宴席与舞会的场地。那时人已经挺多了，在走廊里一路接受各位贵族的致意，约瑟夫忽然极其厌烦，他发誓下个月最迟明年他就要废除人们对他的屈膝礼和吻手礼，以口头问候代替即可。

此时他听见乐队演奏着一首小夜曲，那是令他愉悦的声音，他只想快点打发掉眼前跟他客套的人们去乐队那边冷静一下，理论上今天加斯曼跟安东尼娅都在。

但他紧接着又听见一些令他很不愉快的声音，两个女人的笑声，分别来自他的母亲和妹妹克里斯蒂娜。他对那种笑声很熟悉，每当她们在一起说这些什么“趣事”时就会这样，而那其中有一部分会是克里斯蒂娜在报告兄弟姐妹的黑料。尽管成年后她越来越少那么做了，出嫁后更是不与同辈的其他人接触，然而过往的记忆还是令他厌恶。

她们方才从一个小接见厅里出来，接着分头往两个方向走，女皇似乎要去另一个接见厅见另一些人，而克里斯蒂娜则往主厅方向走去。

令约瑟夫错愕的是，那位跟在克里斯蒂娜身后的男人并不是阿尔伯特公爵，女皇离开后这两人就开始眉来眼去嬉戏打闹，而他正是艾莲诺寻找已久的丈夫卡尔·里希腾施坦因。

当那对外遇眷侣注意到皇帝与他同行者，克里斯蒂娜丝毫没有行迹败露的愧疚感，反而用审视的眼神望向对面的一男一女，像是在怀疑他们也在做同样的事情。

但里希腾施坦因亲王就没那么淡定了，他的眼神中混合着惊恐、恼怒、不甘心与羞耻。末了他反而倒过来质问自己的妻子：“你为什么在这里？”

“那你猜猜看呢？我为什么在这里？”艾莲诺不算是个强势的女人，大多数时候都能用她的聪明伶俐躲开不必要的冲突，但她性格里同样有不服输的一面。她不肯在这场闹剧里显得自己是个失败的、被抛弃的可怜怨妇。现场甩那两人一巴掌过于不体面，她不缺乏随机应变玩弄计谋的能力，然而气头之上，她还是做出了一些局部占优却会有大量后续麻烦的事情。

“亲爱的，我很高兴你找到了自己的乐趣。那我就不用担心你过于孤单了。”她露出透着寒气的笑容，当着配偶的面伸手勾上皇帝的脖子吻了他。向亲王宣判自己在找“情人”方面远比他高明。

漫长的沉默对峙过后，不欢而散之类的词语根本不足以形容末尾的收场。艾莲诺转头就为自己的失礼跟皇帝道歉，带着自暴自弃的意味说任他处置。

“我再处置你有什么意义呢？只会让我们都变得更可笑。传出去对我的影响有限，但你得自己承担你自身的名誉损失。”约瑟夫其实挺生气的，认为她很不理智。就算要跟丈夫斗气她也可以跟他商量着让他帮忙，即便他对这类事情没有兴趣，他至少一贯视她为朋友所以会愿意协助她，更别提看在想收拾某位女大公的份上他自己也要动手。现在他反而什么也做不了还把自己绕进去。

更麻烦的是克里斯蒂娜“加工转述”故事的能力一流，她为了掩盖自己的部分很可能会扭曲事实。明知如此约瑟夫并没有什么对策，他不可能先去宣扬“正确版本”的故事，显得他心虚是的。如他所说绯闻对他的影响有限，他到底是个单身男人，也从未标榜自己是禁欲主义者，跟谁有点交集大家都觉得平凡无奇。道德谴责都不见得落在他这一边。

他唯一担心的是安东尼娅有什么想法，如果她不高兴了怎么跟她解释，毕竟坏事总是特别容易传开，她离他那么近早晚要听到。

…… …… ……

安东尼娅确实听到了传闻。过程颇为波折，还出了点意外。

起初她根本什么也不知道，忙于整理自己的创作计划。波吉让她困惑，因为无论她拿什么样的段落给他，他都由衷赞叹“这太美妙了”！她不得不转换方针问他如果是他自己的话，会更想要唱哪种风格的独唱，他这才说出自己的偏好来。

加斯曼忽然跑来她的专属小阁楼工作间，问她最近有没有听到些什么“花边大新闻”。她莫名其妙状说没有，反问自己的老师听到了什么？加斯曼什么也没告诉她，搪塞了一番跑走了。

困惑不已的女孩晚些时候去寻求指导时跟格鲁克谈起此事，说没见过加斯曼那么鬼鬼祟祟的架势。格鲁克也觉得很奇怪，他思考了一番，说：“最近坊间符合‘花边大新闻’的么，倒是很多人在谈论某亲王夫人在给皇帝当情人的事情。”

“唉？什么？”她讶异了一下。

“就是艾莲诺·里希腾施坦因，你认识她的。”格鲁克以为她有兴趣，便补充说明。

“哦，我懂了，十分感谢。他有时候真是对我关心过度。”她瞬间理解加斯曼为什么来问她。几秒钟后她回过神来意识到自己的措辞有问题，果然格鲁克正用一种复杂的眼神看着她。

“所以这跟你有什么关系吗？”他不解问道，“孩子你是不是有什么秘密只告诉过加斯曼没有告诉过我？”

“呃，这个么……”安东尼娅露出说漏嘴的尴尬。她往后缩了缩，用试探的眼神望向格鲁克，发现逃避可能没用之后吞吞吐吐且笼统地把自己跟皇帝间发生的给他讲了一遍。

“为什么到现在才告诉我。”格鲁克严肃地凝视着她。

“加斯曼不让我告诉任何人。”这倒不是她在推卸责任而是实情。

“虽然他有他的考量，可能顾虑我跟皇帝没有那么合得来，但不信任我瞒着我的帐我还是要跟他算的。”格鲁克不甚满意地说道，“我还有一个关键的问题。”他兀自思考片刻后问她，“虽然我无意干涉你的选择，但是你喜欢点谁不好？皇帝……你到底看中他什么？别跟我回答身份地位之类的理由，我知道你不是关心那些的类型。”

“可是我不觉得他哪里不好啊？”她无从答复只能反问。

“姑娘……那种自私又暴躁的男人还能让你觉得没哪里不好的话，我简直要带你去医生那儿看看眼睛了。”他少有地质疑她的品味。

“可是他对我一直很不错啦……”安东尼娅小声替他辩解。

“我知道，我没瞎。”格鲁克当然清楚皇帝对她的眷顾，“但这太危险了，归根结底还是太危险了。我跟皇室一家相处的时间远比加斯曼久，了解更多他所不了解的。我从皇帝十二三岁时就认识他，看着他从一个敏感又偏执的小男孩原封不动成长为一个敏感又偏执的成年人。他不怎么喜欢我，你也应该感觉到了。我教育过女皇的好几个孩子，唯独这位继承人从一开始就拒绝我，而我至今都不知道具体理由，那绝不单单是他更偏好加斯曼那种类型的音乐风格。他的许多想法都很奇怪，只要他不说出来没人猜得到。我不是要吓唬你，相信皇帝的‘劣迹’你听得够多了，我不相信其他人没在闲聊时提起过。我担心的是一个普遍的规律——有时你认为谁很好只是因为你还跟他不够接近。如果哪天你再走近一步可能就是伤害的开端。”

“这些加斯曼都跟我谈过。”她相信谁听到这些都会担心的，见没办法简单糊弄过去只好认真解释，“我有自己的分寸和底线，到现在为止我尚能维持与皇帝之间一个恰当的距离。还有我并不是因为看中些什么才呆在他身边的，说出来会被你笑话，但我只是……看到一个很孤独并因此而痛苦的人，想要去关心一下罢了。”

“那的确是爱的另一种形式，你怜悯他。”格鲁克发现她的动机远比他想象的高尚，“你考虑过自己能做到吗？那毕竟是位君主。你要如何跟他势均力敌，至少在某些地方强过他，才能给予他同情而不被他感到唐突可笑。”

“他也有他软弱的一面。”她确信，也不止一次见过。

“道理是那样没错，人皆有弱点。不过以我的立场还是想给你一个忠告。”到底他跟加斯曼一样视她为自己的孩子，“不要轻易让他碰你，最好永远不要。男人得手前和得手后是两种生物。”语罢他转回去谈正事儿，“好了孩子，我们还是来看你写的曲子。”

安东尼娅点头，把视线移回那些她已经读过许多遍的诗句上。

「那是真的，就像人们所说，嫉妒由爱而生。」

回想了一下她刚刚听到的传闻，安东尼娅发现不论那是真是假，她并感觉不到嫉妒。经过一系列事态之后她已经完全没有了要占有那个人的潜在想法。一旦跟占有无关嫉妒便无从提起。

再后来皇帝也问了她一遍有没有听到什么传闻。

“我听到了。”她平静地回答，“但我只相信您说的。”

“我都不知从哪儿跟你说起，坊间传闻有绘声绘色的四五个版本。”他无奈地浅笑，前几天他不得不派审查员去处理一些以此为蓝本的小册子，“但那是个恶劣的玩笑，我跟艾莲诺什么也没发生。”

“那就足够清晰了呀。”她回以明快的笑容，“您不值得为那种事情烦恼。要是还为此影响健康就更不值得了。”她发现他手臂上缠着绷带，看起来刚刚被医生放过血。

“是，我病了大半个星期。都没力气跟我母亲吵架，她没完没了指责我道德沦丧。”

“现在好些了吗？”

“好多了，你比医生有用一百倍。”总之他很高兴她没有受影响。

“您可别让我来给您当医生啊！”她揶揄道。

“不至于，不至于。”约瑟夫感到她心理阴影严重，决定跟她谈点她的本职工作，“你最近是不是在跟加斯曼准备圣诞节的慈善演出？”

“是的。这次会比4月份的小型尝试正式的多。12月17日和20日各有一场。会上演哈塞先生的清唱剧《加略山的圣海伦娜》和伊格纳茨·乌姆劳夫先生的羽管键琴协奏曲。特拉尼先生的大提琴协奏曲可能只在第二场演出，我还在帮忙协调乐队成员配置……加斯曼还让我学习与后续会管理资金的基金会接触。对了，您会来吗？”

“当然来，为什么不？”冲着加斯曼举办这些演出的目的他都会去，“看着你能处理好越来越多的事情我很高兴。真的不要来当我的政府职员？”

“您又开始了，陛下。”她稍许凑近他一些也稍许压低声线，“其实想让我多陪您一会之类的，您可以直说。”

“你就这样揭穿我好了。”他望着她的眼睛，“不过我一直认为那是种合理的提议，你的能力完全能胜任。没执行的最大原因是你当真长时间在我边上我会有其他困扰的。哦，你要是不喜欢这个玩笑就当没听到。我可不想再惹你生气。”

安东尼娅明白他自嘲里的暗示，她并不觉得哪里有问题，倒是觉得那是个好机会跟他谈一谈。

“陛下，我只想请求您在来见我之前去‘解决困扰’的时候注意一下对面的意愿，如果有哪个女孩因为不敢当面拒绝而深陷痛苦的话，会连带我有深重的罪恶感。花一丁点心思识别谁是真正乐于为您做这些的对您来说不难吧？例如我就乐意效劳只是您不乐意罢了。啊……您要是不喜欢这个玩笑也请当没听到。我也不想惹您生气。”

“安东尼娅，你从谁那儿听来的？”约瑟夫有些错愕，还有些被窥探过度的不适。但他还是很快镇定了下来，意识到她并非要干涉他，只是单纯出于天性内的善良。

“好的，我知道了，以后注意。”他皱眉，总觉得这样的承诺怪怪的。再怎么注意那也是见不得阳光的事情。他困惑地沉思了一会，接着说，“我很奇怪，你对我从来没有那种‘应当事事完美’的期望。我母亲总是……算了，不提也罢。”

“没有人做得到‘完美’，就算是您。”

“我想还是有的，你就是完美的。”

“我想那不过因为我过于幸运，暂时都没遇见需要我表现出阴暗面的情形。”安东尼娅并不认为自己能企及那个圣者才配拥有的词语。

“那但愿你永远像现在这样。”如果能一直维持下去的话，于他也算是种慰藉。

“安东尼娅，跟我一起吃晚饭好吗？这几天厨房备着足够的甜点。”

“好的，陛下。”

她跟着对方离开办公室，在无人的走廊拐角被皇帝搭上肩膀轻浅地吻了吻眼角。


	32. Chapter 32

这一年的狂欢节安东尼娅看来来不及让新作品首演了。事实上新一年来临时她连一半都没写完，她大多数时间里被加斯曼拖着整理剧院与宫廷乐团的人员配置、招新训练、演出表，甚至资金规划。她的老师明显在把她往决策者管理者的方向培养。

“我今年夏天要去一次威尼斯，很久没去了。我离开的时候你得顶我的般。”加斯曼是这样对她解释为什么让她经手这些的。

“你为什么不带我一起去！”她抗议道，还挺想再去那座城市逛一圈的。

“不行，你得看家，学着怎样在我不在场的情况下处理一切事物。”他残忍拒绝她，“要出去玩以后有的是机会。”

“这话你都说了几年了？”安东尼娅假装凶狠地瞪了他一眼。

“别急啊，你看我不是越来越忙了吗？工作总要有人做。”他笑着把一份文书交给她，“来，明天我出去一趟，你把这个带给皇帝。”

其实安东尼娅第二天本来也没打算出门，但她反正住得离霍夫堡近，不介意多跑一趟。然而那天皇帝一直在忙别的事情，据说在跟女皇谈判，总之完全没出现在办公室或者会议室过。她在图书馆看书，都快傍晚了都等不到他人就选择回去，顺便借走了那本拉布吕耶尔的《品性论》。

离开图书馆之前，一位她有些眼熟的青年向她问候搭话，他用法语对她说：“下午好，尊敬的女士，如果我没记错的话您是不是也住在圣魂公寓？”

“是的，请问您是？我好像见过您几次的样子。”她试着于脑内检索，却想不起来具体信息。

“算是您的新邻居，上个月我刚刚搬过来。就在您楼上。”他用手势指了指上方。

“那我想起来了，前天飞一样往下跑差点从楼梯上滚下去的是您吗？”她想再上一次去门卫那取信却忘拿自己的雨伞，被门卫追了一路的也是他。

“啊？什么您看见了！确实是我没错，但可以假装不是我？那天我出门晚了跑得有些急。您应该知道的，皇帝要求所有人去首相翼楼那儿办公，且不许任何人迟到。”

“是的，尽管他自己会突然失踪。”安东尼娅微笑起来，谈话间她又观察了一番对方。这个男孩子看起来要比她年轻一些，一身纯黑的正装表明他确实在给政府干活（让所有人穿黑色衣服也是皇帝一贯的要求），但那并不符合他身上天真活泼的气质。他浅棕色的眼睛里透出的神色配合他冲下楼梯的样子，让她联想起威尼里伯爵（加斯曼的另一位赞助人）家的长毛腊肠犬。唯一的区别是他并不像那些小狗一样是小短腿，事实上他比她身边大多数男人都要高一些。

“您现在要回家吗？”

“是的。”

“不介意的话，我跟您同行可以吗？”

安东尼娅点头同意，尽管她平时不会让不熟悉的人送她回家，但对方本来就住在楼上便是另一码事了。她感觉他很友好，且主要不是礼数与教养带来的，而是小动物般天然不带恶意的单纯。

走回去并不需要多久，她建议出了皇宫就收起敬称简单交谈。她得知对方接替退休的父亲在经济部门工作，主要处理跟银行相关的事情，职位还不低。

“好厉害，还那么年轻就能做很重要的事情。”她完全是她熟知的领域外。

“哦，其实并不难。都是一些有规律可循，长期以往都是这么干的工作。反倒我觉得音乐家的工作才是最费脑子的。我看过您的几部歌剧，那可真美妙，我怎么也想不通你是怎么写出来的。那些音符会直接在脑袋里蹦出来吗？还是你会听到仿佛另一个人、或者神之类的，给你听了一段旋律然后你再写下来？”他显得非常好奇。

“对比一下的话，跟写作应该差不多吧？有时句子像光点一样从虚空中凭空出现，有时脑内呈现出的是画面，而你要自己想办法把它描绘出来。又有时候音符们组成模糊的图形，得费很大劲去猜它们最终怎样排列。”她不确定这样的表述够不够清晰。

“这样啊……”他眨着眼睛努力思索，最后摇摇头，“恕连简单练习曲都弹不好的我不太能理解。每次看着谱子，我的眼睛、我的脑子和我的手指似乎都有不同的想法，且互相不愿意配合，各管各一意孤行。”

“每个人都有自己擅长与不擅长的领域嘛。”她觉得他在空中做出弹琴动作的样子很滑稽，“像我最近被加斯曼先生要求算剧院的收入支出，我看着那些数字就仿佛看着一群密密麻麻的虫子，一阵阵头晕。”

“咦？你还要管那些吗？”他有些惊讶。

“是的，因为乐长想要偷懒。”她假装冷哼了一声，“开玩笑的，加斯曼先生要忙的事情太多了，我也想逐渐能帮上忙。”

“帐拉不平的时候可以来找我，这点事情我对自己的计算能力还是有信心的。”

“十分感谢……”

安东尼娅尚未来得及继续说些客套话，对方像被施了什么巫术般忽然驻足于他们居住的楼房外，一脸凝重。

“糟糕！我今天本来要拿给皇帝签字的文件落在霍夫堡了！我得去拿回来。跟你聊天很愉快，祝你有个宁静的夜~~~晚~~~~”他飞奔着原路返回，以至于最后的词语飘散在空中。

这样的冒失鬼真的能算清“财政问题”吗？安东尼娅不禁这样想，她方才想起来还没来得及问他的名字。理论上问一下门卫或者看一眼信箱都可以得到答案，但特意查看总有点微妙，她最终选择作罢  
，既然是邻居他们还会见面的。

那一周的星期天下午，安东尼娅照例去参加斯蒂芬大教堂的弥撒。半路上她听见背后有快速的、不断接近的脚步声。她回过头，果然是一个熟悉的面孔。

“下午好，萨列里女士。很高兴又见到你，你是要去大教堂吗？介意我再次与你同行吗？”他总是一口气说一长串。

“是的，我尽可能每个星期天下午都去一次大教堂，‘我还不知道你叫什么名字’先生。”她望着他回应。

“啊！我竟然忘记了自我介绍。”他方才反应过来，“西奥多·冯·赫尔弗斯托福，你叫我西奥多就好。”

安东尼娅心想那果然是个贵族家的孩子，好在没有透出一丝一毫轻浮纨绔的气息，也没有自以为是的傲慢。她能察觉到对方其实对她有兴趣，那是女性的基本直觉。但另一种直觉告诉她对方的热情并不具有威胁性，依然像是一只只是出于好奇与友善凑过来瞧一瞧的小动物。否则她会很反感的，之前马丁内斯家也有几个年轻男人总是找她搭话，弄得她颇为心烦，又碍于情面没办法对他们太冷淡。

进教堂之前安东尼娅表示自己得回到加斯曼先生那儿，只要他来她都跟他一起。西奥多温和地与她道别，前往他自己的位置。

安东尼娅来到加斯曼身边后感觉老师想对她说什么，不过弥撒前祷告已经开始了。接下去唱诗班合唱圣歌的环节她发现老师似乎不停往某个方向张望，还反复对她露出意味深长的笑容。听神父讲解《圣经》的时候她皱眉望向加斯曼无声询问他在干什么，后者给了她一个“晚点说”的口型。

终于等到神父祷告完毕，大家领了圣餐，于最后一轮圣歌中看着神职人员将《圣经》带到后殿安放。加斯曼像憋了好久再也忍不住了似的凑在她耳边问她：“咦？原来你认识小赫尔弗斯托福吗？他的监护人就是斯蒂芬大教堂的乐长霍夫曼。”

“我刚认识他没多久，他就住在我楼上。”安东尼娅不明白加斯曼在激动什么。

“啊，他搬去政府官员的住宅了吗？已经正式出来工作了？”加斯曼惊讶地感叹，“他父亲我已经很久没见到了，据说身体原因只能在家休养都不怎么出门。老实说，早些年我还想把他介绍给你的。不过那时候那孩子太年轻了，我没记错的话他今年也就十九岁。不过那是个非常善良的男孩，还住在自己家里时我见过他为了帮年迈的老女仆找眼镜，在院子里耗了一下午。”

“真是谢谢您的一片好意。”她猜到了是这样的展开。

“别激动，我又没要你怎么样。”加斯曼摊手，“事到如今我只想表达那是个当朋友会很愉快的人，凭我的了解他绝不会主动冒犯你的，当然你自己要是能考虑其他可能性再好不过。”

“爸！爸！”

“好了好了，我不说了。”

独自回家的路上安东尼娅倒是仔细在想，事件的顺序有时候就决定了一切。倘若没有先入为主的话，西奥多会是她喜欢的类型。只可惜将近七年里命运都让她注视着那一个人，那已成了她改不掉的习惯，成了她生活的一部分。无论长辈们多想借机把她‘拉回正轨’，她内心都已经没有多少余地给他者了。

正如加斯曼所说的那样，那个男孩子并没有急着要拉进距离的意思——他只在碰巧遇见她时跟她打招呼，并不会特意卡时间去候她。他有自己固定的作息，而官员的日常节奏与音乐家截然不同。他一早就得去霍夫堡，而她下午才会因音乐集会去皇宫。即使上午要出门她更多的是去剧院。同样的，等他结束工作回家她早就在剧院帮忙排练了。

不过毕竟挨得近，照面的机会并不少。更熟悉一些后西奥多偶尔会做帮她从文具店捎带点东西，或者顺手把大家都有订阅的报纸带给她之类的事情。有一次天气放晴了两天后又忽然开始下雪，对方特意跑来敲门提醒她收回阳台上的植物，说他经常看见她摆弄它们应当是非常爱惜的，又听见她在练琴，怕她过于专注没有注意到。每次举手之劳（他自己原话）之后他都利落离开，从没有要额外跟她呆一会或者想要进她住所的意图。总体而言他真诚却不纠缠，这反而令她有了更多的好感。

以及至少他们星期天下午可以一起去大教堂。当然也没有搞成固定邀约的感觉。碰上了就聊上几句。上周末弥撒结束后他们就是一同返回的。

“对了，你会写教堂用的音乐吗？”西奥多望了眼从身边跑过的唱诗班男童后问她。

“比较少。自从皇帝为弥撒曲目规定了一些格式，限制了仪式的长度之后对宗教曲目的需求减少了。他自己虽然是天主教徒却从来不去弥撒，所以也没让我们写过新的。宗教题材我写过的更多是清唱剧之类的。”安东尼娅解释道。

“有点遗憾，我还挺想在教堂听到你的曲目的。”他露出惋惜的表情，又忽然想起来什么似的换上惊恐后陷入沮丧的表情。

“怎么了？”她不解询问。

“三月都过去一半了，我们部门上个月的报告还在被追查细节，要求重写。”他疲惫状摇了摇头，“这几天我都没睡好，每周六我都会回家陪伴我父亲，他越来越虚弱了。结果在他那儿我还不得不奋笔疾书。”

“是皇帝的要求吗？”她想起来当他的雇员可不轻松。

“对，他总是很严格，容不得一点不明确的地方。据说他只对音乐家们和善是这样吗？”他拿食指敲着自己的额角发问。

“是的，和善极了。现在考虑改行可能还来得及。”她开玩笑道。

“不了不了，你要是哪天听我弹一次琴或者唱一次歌你绝对不会再有那种提议。”他拼命挥手。

“你现在就可以唱给我听听看。”安东尼娅反而想要见识一下。

于是西奥多就地取材唱了《荣耀归于主》的前几句。安东尼娅听完沉思了许久，肯定算不上“难听”，然而她愣是分辨不出那是哪个音乐家写的版本。末了她只能笑着问：“这是你自创的旋律吗？”

“你就当是吧。”他耸肩自嘲，“反正霍夫曼先生肯定不敢站出来认领。”

“啊？霍夫曼先生写的那一部？完全不一样啊！”她简直不敢相信。音乐家圈子说小也很小，大家的曲目互相之间或多或少有所悉知。当她以正确的旋律唱了一遍，她发现对面像愣住了一样看着她。

“天呐，这简直是天堂才有的歌声。我之前到底为什么沉迷于数学公式没来听那些你亲自唱的歌剧首演？”他露出懊恼的神色，又很快接着说，“真是太荣幸了。我羡慕每一个经常能听到你唱歌的人。不管是你的艺术赞助人还是乐队成员。”

说起赞助人，安东尼娅忽然想起一个疑问。

“我路过首相翼楼时动不动就听到皇帝在拍桌子咆哮，你们难道不会……嗯，觉得烦闷或者挫败吗？”她想知道政府工作者们具体怎么想的。

“一开始确实会。”年轻的职员思索状回答道，“刚刚开始跟着我父亲实习那会，说来很丢脸，第一次会议上替他称述报告我就被皇帝骂哭。因为他提了几个问题后，发现我没有充分了解自己报告中的一些环节。让我立即就这些问题单独写一份报告，且不许我的父亲来执行这件事。补课赶报告的那几天里我觉得他是世界上最不讲道理的君主，不管我父亲怎么安慰我‘皇帝并不是针对你，他仅仅最大化地追求效率而已，且初心完全没有恶意’也没有用。然而渐渐的，我发现我父亲的结论是对的。皇帝有很多非常出色的想法，但他太着急了，没有哪个部门采取行动的速度能跟上他想要的节奏。但归根结底他想要做的大都是好事，值得稍许被骂几句，嗯，稍许……”

“听着好辛苦。”安东尼娅露出同情的眼神，却也衍生出一种安心。至少她得知与皇帝共事的人之中应当有不少是心甘情愿追随他的。

三月底的时候发生了一些小插曲。那段时间天气无常，气温回暖后又忽然跌落。安东尼娅结束音乐集会刚走到室外就被寒风吹得一阵瑟缩。

慢慢走向马车停靠的地方同时也等加斯曼拿完东西出来，她意外看见了迎面而来的西奥多。后者骑着一匹马，正准备回家一趟拿几张他又忘记带的纸。见她好像很冷的样子，他顺手给了她自己的围巾。然后急匆匆策马离去，根本没有给她拒绝的机会。

于是几分钟后加斯曼便惊呼：“我刚想问你冷不冷，你从哪儿变出来的围巾？学魔法了吗？”他显然发现了那是男士的颜色与款式。

“我的邻居路过时好心扔给我的。”她简单叙述了一下。

“哦~哦~我就说吧，那是个很好的男孩子。看起来他对你很不错。”加斯曼表扬道。

“你是觉得其他人对我不够好吗？”她问完不禁打了个小喷嚏。

“我可没这么说！你别太敏感了。”加斯曼当然明白她的“其他人”指的是谁，“但那种‘好’终究不一样，孩子。”

“嗯？什么不一样？”她没听懂。

“比如吧，刚刚过去的这个冬天尽管雪下得不算多但是特别冷，我不知道你有没有注意到，这几个月里木炭与木柴等取暖燃料的价格压得特别低。”加斯曼举了个例子。

“是的，我注意到了。”她毕竟自己独居还是要记账的。

“这是皇帝关心大家是否会冻着的方式，值得由衷赞美。然而倘若前面从你身边路过的是皇帝，他很可能不会扔你点什么。他一年四季都穿着一样的衣服，既没有什么可以随手借给你的，甚至没有别人是冷是热的意识，他似乎和他的母亲一样对身体不适的耐受力相当高。或者说从一开始他就习惯于关心整体而不是单独某个人，外加他默认他熟悉的人都有足够的理性自律照顾好自己。尽管我想如果是你的话，对他说能不能给你一条围巾一件外套他马上会找人拿给你。但这就是差别。”

“这我知道啊，我又不是第一天认识他啦。”安东尼娅并不以为然，她本就对皇帝没有那种指望。触手可及的体贴她固然感激，却不是她第一位考虑的。

“是，是。但我以总在担心这个担心那个的老父亲角度，还是觉得让你不要感冒比较重要。”加斯曼总结道。

“我能理解。”安东尼娅皱眉，“但是……”

“放心，孩子。我只是提议。我不会非要把你往其他方向推的。”他拍了拍她的肩膀，知道她做不到的，“你一贯对自己认定的事物坚定执著，从某种程度上和你喜欢的人很像。”

安东尼娅当即给了加斯曼一个大大的拥抱，在她心中老师永远是世界上最善良最温柔的人，他永远不会强迫她做不想做的事情。然而她没料到没过多久，竟然还有人跑来唆使她。

那是四月中旬的一天，她终于写完了手头的《旅店女主人》，带去音乐集会上展示。

皇帝事先并没有看过剧本，只知道大概内容，他靠着视谱能力给她唱了男主角法布里齐奥第一首带着小讽刺的咏叹调：

——「每个人都说妻子是种厄疾，我不明白为什么。许多人说：她是一团火焰，慢慢燃烧着没一个人。而正是同一群人，千方百计在这团火前取暖。」

他没有唱玩末尾的那段反复便眯起一只眼睛看向安东尼娅，惹得周围乐手一阵大笑。

“干嘛这样看着我！我可没有那种能力。”她抗议道，却也跟着微笑。

“你最近总是在写这种狡猾的女人。”约瑟夫评价道，显然不是贬义的，相反他乐在其中。尤其是之后他跟她一同演唱一段相当诙谐的二重唱。内容是当法布里齐奥表明心意后，女主角米兰朵丽娜对他的“拷问”。他特意要求安东尼娅坐在高高的桌面上，从上方俯视着他，演出居高临下的感觉。

“但你会保持忠诚吗？”  
——“会的，主人。”  
“你的心恒久不变吗？”  
——“是的，主人。”  
“以及充满爱意？”  
——“好的，主人。”  
“你会嫉妒吗？”  
——“会的，主人。”  
“你！会！嫉！妒！吗！”  
——“不~不~不~主人。”

等他们唱完最后两句，整个房间里的其他人都快笑翻了。虽然没人敢明说，但是谁不喜欢看皇帝扮演讨好、低声下气的样子呢？安东尼娅末了假装要用乐谱打他的时候，好几个人都已经捂着嘴快克制不住了。

这场集会因为皇帝还有其他事情而提早了一些收场，他跟安东尼娅走出音乐室后就看见他的财政顾问辛岑多夫伯爵带着几位官员路过，而安东尼娅对其中一位挥了挥手打招呼。

“你们认识吗？”约瑟夫离开前最后跟她聊几句。

“是啊，他就住我楼上。”她简短回答。

“他搬过去了吗？看来是想要离开父亲独立生活了。”

“您好像对赫尔弗斯托福先生很熟悉？”

“那是个很有意思的男孩子，说天才都不为过。”约瑟夫向她描述，“他是老赫尔弗斯托福的长子，他父亲在他十四岁那年就把他写的政论给我看，问我能不能允许他带儿子旁听会议，说他是他的得力助手。我同意了，所以他虽然年纪小却已经给财政部门干了好些年的活。”

“所以您就当着所有人的面，在开会时把一个十四岁的孩子给骂哭了吗？”安东尼娅一脸惊愕，认真觉得他挺过分的。

“你怎么连这都知道？看起来你们关系很好啊！”他一时间也挺惊讶的。

“碰巧聊起来了而已……”她赶忙解释。

“那你们还聊得挺宽泛的。”约瑟夫已然察觉到了她的躲闪与心虚，“当时我情绪不佳是不怎么恰当，但那对他有好处。他可以因为年纪小得到一些额外的赞扬，但那不是工作不完善的借口。我的导师当年可对我过分多了，不是所有人教别人时都有加斯曼的好态度的。”

安东尼娅刚打算表达自己遇见加斯曼是中了头彩，皇帝便接着补充：

“哦，还有。是小赫尔弗斯托福的话，我甚至建议你试着跟他交往一下，他是很优秀的人。没什么可挑剔的，无论家庭背景、个人能力、仕途还是性格。”

“我的上帝啊，您在说什么啊！陛下？”安东尼娅全然没想到他会跟她这样说。

“正是因为我视你为珍宝，才不愿看见你一直跟我耗下去。”约瑟夫显然没意识到自己此番话语会让她非常不高兴，“如果有合适的机会，我并不想耽误你。”他于一处拐角驻足，“就此别过吧，我真的要去忙了。”

转身前往首相翼楼前，他故意在安东尼娅耳边又低声唱了一遍那两句歌词——「你会嫉妒吗？不，主人。」

安东尼娅皱眉轻轻推开他，赌气般转身往另一个方向走去。她不得不承认，即便心里再怎么清楚皇帝在设想他人情感方面有障碍，她还是忍不住开始生气。且不论他自己是不是又为了所谓的“理性判断”强装大度，她难道就能轻易改变这些年来都未曾改变的心意吗？

不可能的，完全不可能。


	33. Chapter 33

《旅店女主人》又一次排在六月上演，安东尼娅一边做小调整一边苦恼于还没有词作者来填上博凯里尼的位置。她不知道接下去该跟谁合作了。直接抄起万能的梅塔斯塔齐奥台本写她又实在不适应，且不觉得自己能比之前的版本写出优越之处。

皇帝依旧像什么都没发生过一样，没有意识到自己犯了什么小失误，当然也不会主动过问她。所以他就那样一边告诫她“可以试试跟别人交往”一边跟她维持着原来的距离。虽然说他们本来也没多亲密，但这还是令安东尼娅感到匪夷所思。

晚些时候她斟酌再三终于向加斯曼抱怨了，包括说了下之前皇帝给她的承诺。对方一脸这你都不懂的表情，对她说：“你还是一点不了解男人，大多数男人眼里只要不发生实质肉体关系，就相当于没有实质关系。”

安东尼娅僵在原地好一会，更匪夷所思地反问：“等一下！如果这是普遍规律的话，我先不管皇帝怎样想。假如，你设想一下假如我是你的妻子，我知道这很奇怪但还是请你假设一下。意思里我要是跟皇帝维持现在的关系，你根本不介意是吗？”

“老实说，不怎么介意。只要他像现在这样真的没有碰你，我就能视为正常范围的社交，否则显得自己很小气。甚至有些男人会希望自己的妻子是万人迷，那样他炫耀的时候会非常骄傲。”他在安东尼娅的瞪视中停顿了一会，“可能这回答令你失望，但男人们大都是这样的。”

“可我认为这是背叛。”她无法理解，“换个角度，假如，我还是说假如，你在宴会上跟谁家夫人调情，只要你们没发生什么你便认为那无可厚非。”

“只要语言得体不到下流的范畴，我觉得并不算什么大问题。姑娘，叫是你十六岁起就对某些人一心一意，否则我是肯定要教育你不要相信男人的甜言蜜语的，他们对哪个姑娘都可能是那么说的。而那些不靠谱的嘴并不会因为他们结了婚而变得靠谱，不管是从其他人的角度看还是妻子的角度看。不过正直之人不会给予女士无法兑现的承诺，也不会让人们对她的名誉产生怀疑。例如我确实会在宴会上夸赞某位女士你真漂亮，我为你倾倒，那只是恭维与赞美罢了。但我不可能说我要跟她约会，第一这无法兑现因为我不会这么做，第二这有损她的名誉，我会因此蒙羞。”

“不，不！我觉得这不是一码事。”她认为老师在谈论不同的概念，“那么倘若你的确爱上其他女人了而不只是恭维呢？”

“你应该明白有时爱上谁很难控制，但是我有对芭芭拉的承诺在先。我的行动绝对不会背弃我的承诺，婚姻契约是由上帝见证的。但倘若我真的爱上谁了，可能谁都没办法命令那个人立刻从我心里离开，我只能选择其他手段来淡化爱神给予我的不合适的情绪。例如芭芭拉要求我不要见她，我就再也不见。好了，姑娘。我跟你讨论的意义在于我觉得你没必要为这种事情烦恼。因为往后无论你怎样选择都有解决之道，你无须为此有罪恶感。皇帝给了你‘不干涉你’的承诺在先，哪天你要给另一个人承诺与此可并不冲突。而你真正要担心的其实在给出承诺之前而不是之后。”

“爸爸，你最近说话越来越绕了。”她困惑地眨了眨眼睛。以及她觉得加斯曼在用刻意诡辩安慰她，他根本不跟任何女士有礼貌问候之外的交集。

“以我们了解真相之人的角度看，皇帝对待你的方式绝大多数时间里根本连调情都算不上。他夸奖过几次除了你的音乐之外的东西？而那不过是你的本职工作，就算他不对你有个人情感流露依然可以把你叫过去给他演奏，依然可以表扬你写的曲子，那是他作为雇主的权力。他像其他男人那样表扬过你今天很漂亮吗？至少我从来没听到过，他觉得你漂亮得理所当然，这可真气人不是吗！不过还是以了解真相之人的角度，我们知道皇帝就是那种风格，他不激烈批评谁讽刺谁就已经属于有很大好感了，但凡没被他挑剔过外表的女人都是大家公认的大美人。问题在于后续跟你交往的人是不是能信任你，因为哪怕你跟皇帝没有情感关系，对方一样可能不信任你，毕竟你们难免有其他人看不见的独处场合，以及皇帝在剧院干了什么大家都知道。虽然有的是男人觉得自己太太要是能从皇帝那儿捞点钱是好事甚至值得吹嘘，然而会娶你的人肯定不是那种级别，不予考虑。总之如果得不到信任，你为什么要跟那个人交往下去？我先不同意。如果他能信任你，而你想要优先考虑对他的承诺，你中断跟皇室的合约另寻你们都能信任的赞助人便是，或者我都能单独拿剧本给你写。唉，撑死付点违约金的事情，被你想得那么复杂。”

“到底是谁想得复杂，我可从来没想这么多！”安东尼娅没料到加斯曼都替她设想得那么远了。她感激他总是为她考虑那么多，只是当下那番谈话似乎缓解不了她的焦虑。

连无辜的肇事者之一都察觉到了她的焦虑，周末西奥多跟她一起去弥撒的路上问她：“我是不是有哪里惹你生气了？我感觉你在我身边没有我们刚认识的时候那么轻松。”

“哦，没有！如果你感到我最近很冷淡我为此道歉。挑选新剧本的事情有点心烦。”这是她最惯用的掩饰理由，她不可能告诉对方实情。

“你们有一年必须要写多少内容的规定吗？”他询问道。

“我的话并没有，像加斯曼先生那种职位是一年至少一部歌剧。舞会舞曲之类的社交音乐订单视情况而定，有时候很多有时候没多少要写。但不管是他还是格鲁克先生都希望我尽可能多得去创作，积累经验，所以我都尽量一年写两部歌剧。”她笼统解释道。

“听起来很繁重啊。”他想象不太出那是怎样的工作量。

“其实困难点是构思的过程，真的理清思路开始写的并不累。甚至能有许多空余时间逛公园。”

“有可能的话真想看一次音乐家是怎样作曲的。”

“天气好了我有时会在楼下的公用花园写，你可以过来观摩。”尽管她大多数时候还是喜欢剧院的阁楼，但她不介意给他机会来看几次。

“唉？！难道不需要面对着乐器吗？”他以为音乐家都是趴在羽管键琴上创作的。

“有些人有那习惯，我的话不必要，因为能具体想象出管弦乐团中乐器这样组合会是什么样的音色。”对她而言写完一段再用乐器辅助修改无妨。

“天呐！音乐家们到底还是正常人类吗？”西奥多用看神明般的虔诚眼神看着她，“你们果然是缪斯女神制造出来的。她们就从希波克瑞涅山泉或者帕拉索斯山洞穴边的泉眼里舀出一勺水，洒下来之后每一滴变成一个音乐家。落在花朵上的歌声迷人，落在树枝上的擅长作曲，落在昆虫翅膀上的演奏乐器时令每一个听众陶醉。”

“这是哪里的神话？”她从来没听过这一说法。

“我刚编的，别在意。”他调皮状四处观望做出仿佛闪烁其词的样子。

“既然这么能编要不要来给我写剧本？”

“别！别！太高估我了！”

打趣在教堂前中止，他们各自走向自己的位置。安东尼娅今天没有见到加斯曼，便兀自望着两侧柱廊上的圣象沉思。她发现自己意犹未尽似的，非常想要结束后去找那个男孩子同路返回，虽然她不主动那么做也可能得到同样的结果。那样的念头让她隐隐恐慌，包绕于圣歌之中她想要忏悔，却又不知该从何向神诉说起自己的罪孽。

等弥撒结束她看见西奥多跟一位特意向他走来的神职人员交谈几句后匆匆去往了后殿。她好奇于发生了什么，靠近了一些观望着。几分钟后她看见大教堂的乐长霍夫曼先生带着他走了出来，年长者神色凝重，似乎对什么事情不满。

安东尼娅不知道他们要去哪里，便自己也在教堂内逛了一圈。结果就在南塔楼那儿她听见了部分霍夫曼与西奥多的对话。

“你最近怎么回事？几乎每次我都看见你和加斯曼家的女孩在一起。千万别告诉我你看上她了准备追求她。”他的语气里带着怒意，踱来踱去的脚步回荡在空旷的空间里仿佛沉闷的定音鼓。

“我确有此打算，先生。然而我认为现在还不是好时机，所以并未出手，以免有失礼数。”他平静地报告着自己的计划。

“礼数个屁！”霍夫曼几乎要啐一口唾沫，在年轻人正前方站定了身子凝视他，“以你的身份追求谁不好非要碰在剧院混的女人？她们哪个没睡过一打男人。看在我跟你父亲之间多年友谊的份上，我不能放任你胡来。”

“萨列里小姐不是那样的人。她也不是普通歌手，您应该比我更了解剧院的构成，了解每个人是怎样工作的。更关键的是一个优秀而体面的宫廷作曲家无论如何不该在您口中那样不堪。”西奥多镇定地在监护人面前据理力争。

“老卡尔未免把你培养得太天真了！”他翻了个白眼，且嗓门越来越大，“你觉得一个女人凭什么能拿到宫廷里那么多优秀音乐家做梦都想争取的重要职位？她还竟然被允许指挥乐队，指点一群资历远比她深的乐手。皇帝百般护着她你还不明白吗？”

“皇帝也不是那样的人。他器重每一个真正有能力有才华的人。我认为她的作品确实配得上她的职位，关于音乐的品质你更应该比我清楚。”他依旧并未被对方激怒，单纯称述着自己认定的观点。

“你什么也不懂！若非仗着加斯曼、格鲁克等人的扶持，还有多少人愿意给她掌声？天晓得这个女人耍了什么手段，把那些老先生迷得鬼迷心窍的。这么说来当初加斯曼收养她的动机就无比可疑。现在可好，连跟她合作的愚蠢词作者都能跟着飞黄腾达。”

安东尼娅不想再听下去，本来偷听就是下三滥的行为。她踮起脚尖悄然逃跑，飞快地回了家。她感到万分委屈，不知该怎样应对。霍夫曼兴许是因为跟加斯曼竞争宫廷乐长之时结怨了，表面对加斯曼非常尊敬私底下竟说那么难听的话。更让她沮丧的是有类似想法的可能不止他一个，就像之前加斯曼和格鲁克都提醒过她的那样，她是一位女性，终究会有人排挤她，认为她踏入男性支配的领域是不恰当的甚至可恶的。皇帝认可她，为了赋予她相应的权利替她拦下了许多矛盾，却在另一方面带来了糟糕的后果，成了某些人完善恶毒臆想的素材。这显然这不是皇帝的错，相反的，她比谁都清楚统治者的克制与忍耐。

另一方面，她十分感谢西奥多能相信她无愧于道德。但正如他所说的，万一哪天他选择向她表明心意，她担心自己找不到方式来拒绝对方。谁会忍心伤害一个如此正直善良的男孩？尤其是她明明有能力选择接受他的。

怎么办？要提前想办法让他放弃吗？安东尼娅胡乱地思索着。但是她如何找到万全的方式来让他明白自己已然心有所属呢？无论如何他知道了都会伤心的吧？

郁结让安东尼娅躲躲闪闪了几天，故意算好时间错开不要遇见楼上邻居，尽量泡在剧院或霍夫堡图书馆只有音乐家会来的藏谱室，徒劳又愚蠢地认为只要躲避见面就不会有什么进展。唯有大教堂的弥撒躲不了，她总得在星期天见到他。

西奥多似乎很敏锐，能够发觉她的不安。他还是维持着以往跟她交流的节奏，至少完全没有要实施计划的意思。

结果五月初的时候，皇帝告知她：“下周起音乐集会暂停，我要去一趟特兰西瓦尼亚和加利西亚，目测四五个月后才会回来。具体呆多久我也不知道，那边环境不好也比较危险，具体你等通知吧。”

“危险？！”安东尼娅不知那是不是字面意思。

“加利西亚到底是刚刚从波兰那儿获得的领土，前线的位置还不稳定，部分城镇尚有负隅抵抗。我会注意安全问题的，但不得不去一次，我不相信部分官员给我的报告。”他示意她不用担心。

“哦，我知道了，陛下。”她露出为难的神色，第一反应竟是：完蛋了，又少了一些一定能躲开西奥多的理由。且皇帝不在的话，她和那位年轻官员的工作都会减少，大家要是花更长时间呆在家里岂不更麻烦。在这之后，她心里才泛起一些固有的失落，尽管已经很习惯皇帝动不动要花大量时间在旅途上，她还是愈发会想念他。

她的为难皇帝显然只勉强解读到了一部分。他给了她一个专用的联系人，说不管他到达了何方，有事情的话只要她把信件交给那个人，他就能收到。

并没有什么急迫到要她主动给皇帝写信的事情发生。接近月底的一天里，她良心不安在楼下共用花园里兑现自己的承诺，跟西奥多一起坐在小凉亭下向他展示自己怎样写完一首单独的咏叹调。

“于是你们到底是怎样判断一句诗句该配什么样的音乐的？随灵感怎么飘荡还是有一定的原则？对不起我是不是问题太多了会不会打扰你的思路？”他对她写下的每一个音符都充满好奇。

“音乐的情绪还是有一定规则的，比如这种我很喜欢的符点结构，就能让句子产生活泼诙谐的效果。调式和音程的分配又能决定这种诙谐到底更正式一点还是更愤怒一些之类的。”安东尼娅不确定他能不能姑且听明白一些。她回答问题的时候继续书写着没有抬头，余光里能看见西奥多叼着一根青草，阳光之下比他瞳色更深一点点的棕色头发显得更柔软了。

“不行，果然乐理太复杂了。我甚至搞不清调式之间的关系。”他着撑下巴，像是个听不懂老师讲课的学生，“以及我的意大利语也不怎么好，勉强阅读的程度。”

“不演奏单纯欣赏的话，那些没有那么重要。至于语言，能明白什么意思，判断得出句子里词语的重音就可以了。”她不可能要求每个观众都有皇帝那样的音乐素养。

“怪我以前没有好好了解吧。不过小时候我确实对音乐兴趣不大，说实在，是你让我觉得音符也是有趣的东西。不知道现在再开始学习会不会为时过晚。”

“你想学什么？”

“不知道，羽管键琴之类的？我不确定该从哪里开始。”

“你真有兴趣的话我可以教你。如果你不担心我其实是个非常严厉的教学者的话。”她抬起头望向他，“不过我答应过加斯曼爸爸不能随便放异性进我家，你应当是独居的所以同理。恐怕得麻烦一些去我那忧心忡忡的老父亲家里给你上课之类的，你应该见过他的既然他说认识你家人。原谅我的顾虑，我知道我对外有一些不好的传闻。但首先那是诽谤，其次我不得不为此更谨慎一些。”语罢她自己都不知道为什么要说后面那些话。

“我好像知道那些传闻是什么。请放心，我坚定认为那是无稽之谈。”他挥手示意他从不介意。

此时门卫给他们捎来邮差统一塞在这幢楼信箱里的信件，安东尼娅随手打开扫一眼后愕然发现非常不巧的——她手上那封信是皇帝寄来的，上面还有作为标识能让信件优先送达的印章。

西奥多作为政府官员自然对统治者的签章很熟悉，他偏头小声问道：“对不起我不是故意看到的，但皇帝竟然会给你写私人信件吗？”他还是有那么些惊讶的。

“是，陛下视我为友人，就像他对待里希腾施坦因亲王夫人与她的几位姐妹那样。”她并不打算逃避问题，也没有用。希望这样的“关系弱化”没有显得很别扭。只是类比完她才想起来鉴于去年的意外事件，艾莲诺可能不是个好例子，尽管她确实是皇帝重要的政治事务建议者。

谢天谢地，信件内容本身正经极了，正经到她全然不介意拿给西奥多阅读一下。

——「特兰西瓦尼亚像块许久无人管理的蛮荒之地一样，考尼茨的爱徒呆在这一年除了建了个法院外无所事事。跟我说情况太复杂，女皇和首相都同意他必须“极其缓慢”地推进一切。我一直被当地民众包围着，匈牙利人、塞凯伊人、萨克森人还有瓦拉几亚人……他们跪在我面前向我呈上请愿书。我对每一个人用他们的语言说“站起来”，然后询问他们大概的诉求。短短五天里，我身边堆了至少6000份请愿书，现在我被纸堆成的墙困在旅店里，不得不先把它们整理一番。我抱着学习者而非征服者的态度踏上这趟旅途，现在我意识到自己触及的远远不够多，维也纳与周边地区的光鲜辉煌仿佛一种假象。上帝保佑，但愿我能给予深陷苦难的民众们他们真正所需的。」

“皇帝平时也会跟你谈这些吗？”西奥多扫完内容后挠了挠头，“这跟写给下属的工作文书根本没什么区别。”

“或多或少吧。”安东尼娅收起信纸，并调侃道，“我不确定他在其他人面前是不是这样的，反正他跟我谈话的内容要么是他的工作，要么是我的工作。”

“听闻皇帝除了音乐外没什么其他兴趣。”他又思索了一会后评价说，“这得是多么孤独的一个人啊，跟朋友写信不该是「我感觉好累，这里的饭真难吃，刚下马车就不小心踩到一个臭虫，真倒霉！不过脚边的花很漂亮。」之类的吗？”

安东尼娅礼貌地笑了笑作为回应，内心却在默语：能怎么办呢？——如果一个人从来不被允许有个人情感流露又没谁来给他补课的话，那随着时间推移他只能渐渐失去这项技能。皇帝经常自己都不习惯于把自己当做“人类”。

想起上个月她又见到过一次修女玛丽安娜，当时她又告诉了她一件事：“约瑟夫啊，其实从来没从失去女儿那一年的打击中恢复过来。他至今在自己房间里保留着特雷西娅的鞋与饰品。人内心的一部分若死去就永久死去了。”

她一直不自量力地想要治愈他、拯救他，却愈发感到无能为力。他与世界的隔阂还是太深了。

“怎么了吗？这封信让你很烦恼？”见安东尼娅沉默良久，西奥多小心地问道。

“能不烦恼吗？换做你会怎么写回复？”她索性把问题抛回去。

谁知西奥多竟非常认真地思考起来，表情严肃地把叼着的草叶无意中啃掉一小段，末了无奈地撇撇嘴说道：“抱歉，想不出来。是我大概也只敢顺着恭维他一下。”

“我就知道。”安东尼娅不禁笑起来，“别管那些了，让我继续把剩余的段落写完。”她把乐谱捋平继续写，反正晚点想不出怎么写回信把乐谱塞进去总没错。从某种意义上皇帝非常好打发，尽管她本意并不想敷衍他。

当日晚些时候回到家，安东尼娅望着窗外的落日一点点躲到大教堂的塔楼尖顶之下。她并不饿，不想吃东西，便铺开信纸写回信。

「陛下，请原谅我的愚蠢。您正在做非常重要的事情，不是去游山玩水的，我当然知道，您素来把个人舒适与否远远放置在指责之后。但我依然控制不住不理智的想法，去担心您是否会过于劳累，是否会在文明尚不曾企及闭塞破败之地感到烦闷。请再次原谅我的愚蠢：倘若您有所烦闷的话，可否稍许倾诉于我？我由衷希望您在着手于实现自己构想之时，也能维持内在的快乐。

您的安东尼娅」


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情敌们都出场完毕，我爽了！

安东尼娅很快对自己的提议后悔了。西奥多当真跟着她一起去加斯曼家，把那里当做授课场地让她叫他演奏羽管键琴后，这个大男孩跟她的老师一见如故，迅速混熟。两人每次课程开始前与结束后都要热络地聊上至少半小时。

偏偏最近大家都比较空，西奥多一周能约她至少两次，有时候三次。但安东尼娅不得不评价他的确没什么乐感，年幼的时候有断断续续学过一些，算是打了点危楼一样的基础。即便他听课与练习都算得上认真，隔天还是能把读过一遍的谱忘掉一大半，只记得开头几小节。外加西奥多异常擅长瞎改节奏速度、自创哪里都不对劲的低音伴奏与发明奇怪又别扭还漏掉几个音的指法，还要忽然半路停下来问她：你看这几个音符像不像一个笑脸？每次都愣生生把她气笑。

更过分的是加斯曼还要当“叛徒”，例如当她不知第几遍强调：“都说了不能这样弹啊！”之时，边上忽然飘来一句：“不要要求那么高嘛，人家学来消遣的，又不需要上台演奏。没必要这样逼他，慢慢来慢慢来。”

安东尼娅当然明白加斯曼为什么喜欢西奥多，还动不动找借口把他多留一会，一起吃个晚饭，末了再让他带着她一起回去。虽然他嘴上不说，行动上却明显企图促成些什么。

她自己同样心有他想，她发现自己忍不住会拿西奥多跟皇帝对比：类似于一起在餐桌上他总是很细致优雅地对待面前的菜品，会注意给她递远处的物件。不像有些人跟餐桌社交有仇，总喜欢独自端着盘子随便在哪里花15分钟塞完自己一天的食物，明明是世界上最不匮乏的人非得搞得有人限制他吃东西得偷偷摸摸似的；以及西奥多会跟她聊起谁家的狗特别吵，谁家有个脾气古怪的老头，谁家结婚设宴了，谁家不知发生了什么连夜搬走了，甚至会给她分享一种女士们之间流传的把头发颜色晒更浅的小窍门，说完再自嘲：我真蠢，你本来就是浅到不能再浅色的头发……在皇帝那儿她可从来听不到这类内容。再类似于课上纠正了十几遍西奥多搞混的和弦后，她又觉得还能反过来给她改谱面笔误的皇帝真是太友好了，只要跟他示范一遍某一处有更合理的指法他全曲都不会再错。

这样的比较是非常不好的兆头，之前她从不会对水平与学习进度不同的学生们有什么想法。而无端比较这两个人意味着她潜意识里想要做出选择。尽管现在倘若被闻起来，她肯定不会动摇自己的立场，但之后呢？她似乎产生了一丝不确定，而那足以让她感到慌张。

加斯曼后来还找她又认真谈过一次，跟她讲：“我都不知道该从何开口，孩子。但是人最好学会珍惜自己眼前能够把握的。我一点也没有要打击你的意思，但事实便是皇帝无论如何离你太遥远了。他能给你的已经更接近一种信仰，而非一种确切可触及的幸福。而且那个男孩子你并不反感不是吗？我感觉再给点时间你甚至可以非常喜欢他。”

喜欢，兴许吧。她正是看到了这种可能性才格外害怕。焦虑很快蔓延到了各种各样的地方，仿佛困住她的迷局。她知道西奥多原本没那么喜欢给剧院送门票钱的，只是为了偶尔能在结束后遇见她而来。次数多了自然会被其他人注意到，她又开始担心别人议论，以至于偶尔在后台听到谁提起自己的名字她都感到内心一阵抽紧，生怕听到些非议。

至于周末的弥撒，她每次只要看见霍夫曼就感到反胃，因为那些言论又会自动在她脑内循环一遍，她无法停止想象。

但音乐家的圈子很小，大家主要出没的地点又很固定，要彻底躲开一个人是很难的。有天早晨她去买空白乐谱时就于杂货店内撞到霍夫曼，后者起初假意没看到她，继续跟趴在乌木柜台上的店员聊天，却在快要离开时特意靠近她低声警告道：“离你配不上的男人远一点，少妄想。”

安东尼娅难过了好几天，倒不是单独为了这句话，而是感觉最近自己的人生节奏在脱离掌控的边缘。仿佛安心居住的城市里忽然长出鬼魅的树影，把原本平和的一切笼罩进幽暗、未知、充满危机的森林里。随时随地都有怪物从暗处窜出来攻击她。

一晚上没睡好又遇到需要去宫廷跟加斯曼一起参与乐队的日常训练，她出门被西奥多问：“虽然我本来要回家一趟，但你介意我先把你送去霍夫堡吗？”的时候，冷淡地回了一句：“可是有人让我不要妄想，离你远一点。”

西奥多肃然站立在原地，雕像般静止许久思索了一番。

“那我更得送你过去了。”他这样回复，推断出是谁对女孩说了恶劣的话并不难，“我尊敬我的监护人，但他不能不合情理地控制我，更不能干涉你，给你造成困扰。”

从那往后西奥多开始更频繁地护送她去一些地方，加斯曼还私底下给这个男孩儿透露她的日程安排。然而她的心情并未一丝一毫平复，反而多了无法满足大家期待的愧疚。

每一回西奥多随口说起「啊，有个问题」或者「问你件事情」的时候，她都担忧他会问她愿不愿意跟他在一起。过后无事发生她也无法松一口气，反而对自己有自作多情的厌恶感。

歌剧首演前最忙碌的几天里安东尼娅反而觉得更轻松。因为不用分心想其他复杂又找不到解决方法的问题。

——「是的，让我们在巴克斯与维纳斯的陪伴之下，快乐地、充满激情地畅饮吧！」

小提琴、中提琴与圆号轻声柔地伴着低沉的吟唱，巴松管、大提琴伴着第二小提琴进入，在她手势的指示下，骚动的切分音忽然转为最弱。没有什么比同时沉醉于工作和戏剧场景更麻痹人心的了，这是她作为歌剧作者天然的优势。指挥自己创作的音乐让她稍微找回了些确定感。

然而那样的安慰只是暂时的。首演过后她不再需要亲自指导每一场演出，且依旧没有合适的新剧本可写，皇帝回来之前剧院基本不可能启用哪个词作者，这类聘用都需要他亲自敲定。

暂时的清闲本是好事，对安东尼娅却变得意味微妙。她开始没来由地考虑起一些以往根本想不到要考虑的事情。像是在逗加斯曼快满一岁的女儿安娜玩时开始试着想象倘若哪天自己成为一位母亲，会是什么样的情形。那样的臆想很快让她无所适从，发现自己还是太担心那样的选择需要她推翻现有的一切。悄悄告诉芭芭拉后，对方笑着跟她说：“那说明你还没有一个足够深爱的人，否则你会愿意让他当孩子的父亲的，并且想象的内容会变成以后等小家伙长大一些，把她放在膝盖上教她弹你写的曲子。”

芭芭拉总是一副很快乐，什么也不害怕的样子。因而安东尼娅认为她或多或少是对的，以至于当她立于教堂拱顶之下时，她不禁怀疑自己是否长期以来在逃避上帝赋予女性的天职。

七月初加斯曼决定动身前往意大利，去佛罗伦萨和威尼斯都走一趟。离开维也纳之前，他把自己的工作都临时交给了安东尼娅。

“孩子，我知道你最近很烦恼。但你还是要去努力应对这一切。”他如往常一样拍着她的肩膀，“其实我不担心你往后到底怎样选，我还是那句话：我只担心你反复摇摆然后搞到最后对一切懊悔。虽然人总是非常容易后悔，但我想要那仅限于一点不完美的‘小遗憾’，而不是抱憾终身的‘大失误’。我了解你，你看起来有足够的知性去理智分析，却经常考虑太多而寸步难行。”

安东尼娅本想独自好好冷静一下的，就在加斯曼出发的第二天，她收到了皇帝的回信。

「我已到达了波兰的边境。路途比我任何一次出行都要艰难。我必须一天十个小时在马背上，穿过山野上的丛林，因为除了几条细小的泥辙外根本没有道路。我居住在一栋闲置的房屋里，原先的屋主应当是逃往其他地方了，因而临时的政府管理员接收了这些空荡荡的破败住所。房间里总是弥漫着发霉的气味，我必须让一个仆人不停为我驱赶没完没了在周围嗡嗡嗡的苍蝇，否则我都没法写字。午餐时我对跳进肉丸汤里的跳蚤束手无策。夜晚就更加难熬了，而我可能从十年前就沾染上了那一习惯：当我独自躺在床上（如果那能叫床的话）又无法入眠的话，我就会开始审视一切。我审视自己走过的每一条路、寄回维也纳的每一份报告、当场修改的每一条条令是否有意义。接着我花了一些时间，好吧我承认不止一些，很多时间来想念你。结果就如同我怀疑自己所做的工作与最终达成的效果之间是否有差异一样，我忧虑起自己终究会把你带向何处。你收到这封信时加斯曼应该也差不多要离开维也纳，我审批他这趟意大利之行时就料想到了这一情况。我不知道格鲁克先生是否还在家里（但愿他还没回巴黎），总之你在剧院或乐队那儿遇到什么紧急问题的话去找罗森博格伯爵，我预先关照过他了。这便是我最近越来越不确定的，我能跟你相处的机会太少，是不是终究该把你放到更合适的人身边去。甚至不止是放手而是催促你去这么做。在为你考虑时，我不认为自己该掺入太多私欲，因为我总是想让你获得最大程度的安稳与愉悦。

你知道我在谈论什么的，兴许最初的时间里这些文字会令你失落、愤怒。然而我相信你肯定可以冷静下来，明白我去思考这些的意义与目的。

愿夜风替我亲吻你，祝一切顺利。」

不，哪里不对。安东尼娅花了几天几夜才想通令她极其郁结的点在哪里——为什么这个“剧本”里所有人都仿佛无关紧要的客串人员般冷静、无所谓，只有她陷入苦恼的思索和挥之不去的惊扰、困顿。明明另外两个人同样是主角，却只有她在争斗而且是跟自己争斗。这不公平！她情愿其中一人有争抢的意图，好让她索性闭上眼睛狡猾地推卸责任。

她讨厌做选择题，她的人生从来都是要么接受上帝夺走的，要么接受上帝赋予的。她从来没有自己做过什么决定。苦难的洪流来临时她来不及流泪就被冲到更远方；而幸运的部分，她只不过是随意做了些尝试，命运便向她抛出橄榄枝。不管是成为作曲家还、让歌剧为主要创作方向还是获得宫廷的职位。她并没有为此“努力”过，没有写过任何一份申请书，没有请求过任何一个人。

所以现在她不知道该怎么办。她只会被动地蹲在原地，如同一个受审的醉人，等待命运给她宣判。而在这之前，出于自己可悲的懦弱性格，她只能如加斯曼所说的那样，像个钟摆似的左右摇晃。

不，还有哪里不对。

安东尼娅写了些给学生的练习曲，逼迫自己把思路理清。接着她望了眼楼上的方向，思考自己要是末了跟那个男孩子在一起，真的只是“付点违约金解除宫廷职位”能解决的事情吗？单是想象要是之后不能继续为他工作了她就感到窒息。以及如果她维持创作，她无法保证自己以后看在舞台上看到观众席上的皇帝不会感到非常难过。更不确定时间能否平息求而不得的隐痛。如果能的话要多久？再来七年？以及她还担心彻底被人类情感所孤立的皇帝会成为什么样的人，她是否忍心目睹他的孤寂与痛苦。

另一方面，工作上她确实遇到了一些麻烦，或者说是预见了一些麻烦。某次折返回剧院拿东西，她听见两位小提琴手在说：“萨列里小姐最近也太颐气指使了。她不会认真觉得自己未来能接加斯曼大师的班吧？”“怎么可能？！偶尔来顶班指挥也就算了，让一个女人当剧院乐长我就辞职。”“对，我也是这么想的，大不了搬去其他城市。”

当时安东尼娅刻意避开了他们，防止起冲突或引起更大的反感。但她沮丧地发觉一旦庇护者们离开久了，她根本无法掌控局面。去告状又显得自己更为无能，因而她没有写信给任何人说起此事。

不行，没有力气再思考下去了。她想要逃跑，有没有什么地方可以让她躲一躲？

安东尼娅没料到逃跑的“道路”铺来得太快，以至于她一时间恍惚到无法判断那到底是不是真实的：一个过早醒来的清晨，她终于想起来去揽收堆积已久的信件。其中一只精美的信封盖着她似曾相识的邮戳。她错愕地打开查看，发现它的确是从自斯德哥尔摩寄来的。她在那座城市显然只有一个相识的人。

「唐突来信，望见谅。去年哥本哈根上演你的《阿米达》时我去观看了，那绚丽动人的音乐到令我无法忘怀。今年一月我在斯德哥尔摩建立了国家歌剧院和国家芭蕾舞团，无论如何都想要询问你是否有意来剧院担任乐师长一职。一切都是全新的，我除了有着手推行一些瑞典语作品之外，不会对你施加干涉，也不允许其他人这么做。你可以根据你想要的节奏逐渐组建乐队，挑选适合的歌手。

你不用马上答复，我有打探过你在维也纳宫廷的合约期要到明年。届时你倘若有意换个环境的话，请用以下地址写信给弗森伯爵。他会安排人跟你接触。想要中途来瑞典旅行考察的话也可以找他。

古斯塔夫三世」

读完信件的刹那，安东尼娅体会到了一种巨大的诱惑。以及仿佛被禁闭在洞穴中数月后发现了一处明亮的出口，只要她往上爬就能出去，不必等待其他人来解救她。

她第一反应要告知加斯曼询问他的看法，然而摊开信纸猜想了一下他的反应后，她决定暂时搁置。等他回来再问也不迟。在此之前，她选择跑到格鲁克那儿征询建议，后者预计两三天内就要去巴黎了，得抓紧时间。

格鲁克花了整整一小时耐心地听她讲述来龙去脉，甚至半路还去拿了几张纸记了点笔记。等他凝视着自己写下的字符理清思路后，他缓缓说道：“我认为加斯曼遗漏了一个非常关键的点：他担心你怎么选都可能后悔，却没有考虑到其实有一种选择你必然后悔。”

“唉？哪种？”她对对方的结论感到惊讶。

“照照镜子吧孩子。以你的温柔与美貌，什么也不用做就能胜任谁的妻子。对你而言嫁到非常好的人家简直轻轻松松。如果那样你十六岁时就可以做这件事了，连维也纳都不用来。我不相信莫塞尼戈家没有人想娶你。你得想想自己这些年来的努力是为了什么？在我看来事到如今再退回原点寻求平静而寻常的日子，你最终要后悔的概率极大。”

“好像确实是这样……”安东尼娅眨眼望着格鲁克敲打桌面的指尖，他经常能给她截然不同的视角。

“不是绝对反对你这么做，但真的没必要。”他叹着气摇头，“在你对创作厌倦之前我不鼓励你跟任何人在一起。你应该见过剧院的首席女高音们是怎么做的，她们退役那天才会选择结婚。”他停下来望进她的眼睛，“相信我，等你到四十岁依然有的是人想娶你。”

“呃……”她被他说得有些不好意思。

“总之我建议要是特别苦恼的话，就接受斯德哥尔摩的职位邀请。古斯塔夫三世热衷法语剧，我有空完全能够去那边陪你一会，好好教你写法语剧。巴黎不会把我绑那么紧的。”格鲁克不认为换一个国家生存是多么麻烦的事情，外加他还有个额外的理由，“就算你在维也纳有之后继承加斯曼职位的可能，我还是推荐去瑞典。维也纳的歌剧院与乐团运营那么多年了，你很难改变一些既定的习俗。我都听到一些对你的质疑了。而去一座新建的剧院，你会轻松许多，有更多的选择权。”

“嗯，我明白了。”安东尼娅默默点头。

“唉，加斯曼就是太宠爱你了，所以他想不到这一层的，也舍不得你走。”格鲁克补充道。

“我会再仔细考虑一下的。”

“真是的，每次我一要走你就出事。”

安东尼娅难为情地笑了笑，她知道格鲁克并不是在埋怨，他宠爱她根本不亚于加斯曼。当天格鲁克把她在自己家中留了一整天，认为她不能总一个人闷在房间里，对身体与心灵健康都不好，年轻人还是应当与更多人交流。

为此晚上他都没把她送回去，而是坚持把她带到隔壁，塞进马丁内斯家让梅塔斯塔齐奥给她弄了间舒适的客房。

“你在这住一段时间，这个月他们家会举办内部节日，有很多音乐家要来。跟大家聊一聊各方面对你有好处。”格鲁克如此“擅自安排”，不容她拒绝，“你的花不放心的话让人拿过来，那间房间有阳台。但是之后如果要带去瑞典恐怕就比较勉强了。”

盛情难却之下，安东尼娅只能姑且住下。而格鲁克提这个要求说明他已经跟梅塔斯塔齐奥交代了一些情况了，不过她并不介意，诗人她从一开始就十分信任。

隔了几日，在一个气温逐渐升高的上午，安东尼娅被梅塔斯塔齐奥叫过去陪他坐一会。她在他的羽管键琴前给自己伴奏，唱了一些早先用他的诗句练手写作的歌曲。诗人全程温和沉静地坐在自己的椅子上，背后是明亮却同样安静的阳光。他似乎并不介意被晒着后背，一点点老去让他不断减少日常活动，只愿意用手指打打节拍或者轻轻晃动一下脑袋，另一只手捧着一本书。随着时间推移他愈发像一尊被人顶礼膜拜的雕像。与那些跟着他命名的剧目种类一样，成了一种精神意义的象征。

“安东尼娅，你会去瑞典的吧？”他在她唱完一曲后问道。

“应该吧，不……我不确定。”她依然把视线停留在谱子上，没有回头。

“不用担心，孩子。”梅塔斯塔齐奥停顿了一阵，直到安东尼娅怀疑他是不是忽然睡着了，他才继续缓慢地说道，“爱是不受距离限制的，人不过是其载体。分离与道别并不会让附着于某个身躯的爱意消逝，你的心、你的忠诚永远与你在一起，因而不必执著于朝夕相伴，你大可以带着珍藏的爱去往任何地方。”

“唔，可是……”诗人的话语从不亚于最具有智慧的哲人，然告别一词任令她难过。

“别那样皱眉，孩子。我是以亲历者的角度跟你分享感受，而非以旁观者的角度对你说教。”他放下那本好像已经读完了又好像一页也未曾看过的书，“哈塞去威尼斯了，他再也不会回来。”

“什么？他难道不是像加斯曼先生一样去旅行的吗？”

“旅行与冒险是年轻人的专利。我们在很多年前做够了那样的事情。现在老了，只想好好晒着太阳，坐上马车就为了搬家而已。”

“可是，为什么？您和他明明……”安东尼娅万分不解，她望着眼前的老人，他看起来没有一丝低落或失望的意味，仿佛一切都稀疏寻常。

“维也纳的气候不再适合他，他的关节总动不动就犯病。”他恬淡地回答。

安东尼娅明白诗人所说的气候还有其他隐喻，这几年里受前卫派思潮的影响，许多老一辈艺术家都感到了不适应。他们的音乐风格不再像以往那样备受尊崇。

“同样的，我认为挪个地方对你有好处。一直生存于夹缝中会消耗你本该花在创作中的宝贵精力。既然你无法做出抉择的话。你深爱其中一人，却又不忍心伤害另一个。又不可能无谓等待新的可能性出现。”梅塔斯塔齐奥把话题拉回来，继续讨论年轻女孩的人生问题。

“是……”安东尼娅小声承认。她接着跟诗人聊了一会过往的事情，算是一种倾诉。当她感到自己逗留地足够久了，便与对方道别准备回自己的房间。

她刚走出梅塔斯塔齐奥的会客厅，就被谁迎面截住，在她反应过来之前往她手里塞了几张乐谱。音乐家的职业病令她竟没去查看来者何人便看起纸上的内容。她很快辨认出上面是一组变奏曲，源自她《威尼斯市集》中的一首咏叹调：《我亲爱的阿多内》。

“昨天我看完一场复演后写的，没想到今天就遇见了原作者。”作曲者显得非常洋洋自得，似乎从一开始就认定她会觉得这些曲子精妙又可爱，“以及，全剧院最美丽的安东尼娅·萨列里小姐，既然那么烦恼要不要考虑一下我呢？对不起我不是故意要听到的，刚巧路过而我的耳朵又太好使。”

“唉？！”安东尼娅这才惊慌失措地抬起头，看向眼前比她稍高半头的金发青年，对方闪着灵动幽光的绿眼睛配和装饰曲调的风格，令她透过与早年印象巨大的反差想起来那应当谁。

“阿马德乌斯？”她几乎是惊叹着问道，没想到还会有这么个人忽然冒出来。她甚至来不及分神去应付他糟心的玩笑。

“啊~啊！你果然还记得我，真是太好了！”他笑了起来，一脸调皮的样子倒是跟若干年前在城堡剧院上蹿下跳的捣蛋鬼并无二致。


End file.
